A Stitch In Time
by petulant2u
Summary: This story takes place shortly after "Return To Me." about three years Our boys are about to embark on yet another adventure! I hope you enjoy, and as always, your feedback is much appreciated, and inspiring.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams are like stars…you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny.**

_"Brian, get up. I need a ride to school."_

_Brian groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He had the most excruciating headache. _

_"Go away," he growled._

_Justin sighed._

"_Brian, it's late. You have to be at work and I was hoping you'd give me a ride to school." Justin whined; each syllable feeling like tiny shards of glass piercing through Brian's temples._

"_I'm not going in today. Besides, what's wrong with your car?" Brian grumbled tersely._

_He really could give a shit what was wrong with Justin's car right now; all he wanted to do was lie in bed until his head stopped aching. _

"_**My** car? Jesus Bri… what the fuck did Anita give you last night? Are you still stoned?" Justin asked._

_Brian moaned and shifted in the bed. His pain-ridden brain registered something very odd in Justin's tone. He gingerly pulled the pillow from his head and peered up at him._

_His eyes widened at his appearance._

"_What the fuck?" He rasped out, somewhat confused._

_Justin tilted his head._

"_What? What's wrong with you Brian? Why are you looking at me like that?" Justin asked, worry etched deeply into his young face._

**'_His very young face,'_**_the thought echoed in Brian's brain._

_Brian sat up and winched._

"_Justin, why are you wearing your old school uniform? I didn't even know you still had it. Believe me if I did Sunshine, we'd be getting a lot of more use out of it. I mean… fuck, you look like a kid!" Brian said._

_Justin frowned._

"_Fuck you Brian. I get it, ok? I know I'm too young, I should see guys my own age, blah…blahh…"_

"_What the fuck are you babbling about!" Brian interrupted him a little too loudly for his own ears._

_He grabbed his head as the pounding started to intensify._

"_Forget it. I'll walk if you're going to be an ass." Justin said then turned to leave the room._

_Brian's mind suddenly came alert. There was something very wrong here._

"_Justin, wait. Why are you going to the school today anyway? It's Saturday, you never hold classes on Saturdays. Besides, Maria's ballet recital is today." Brian said._

_Justin turned and gave Brian an odd look._

"_Jesus Christ Brian you really need to stop taking that shit Anita gives you!" He said then stalked over to him._

_He placed his palm over Brian's forehead._

"_First, it's Tuesday. Second, I don't 'hold' classes, I 'go' to classes, and third, who the fuck is Maria and since when are you into ballet?" Justin asked then pulled his hand away._

"_Well you don't have a fever," he added._

_Brian stood up and looked at Justin. _**_'Really'_**_looked at him. He looked so young, just like he did when he was in high school. Not that Justin could ever look old. He always had a youthful appearance, but right this minute he looked as if several years had been wiped away from his blondes face. _

_He looked seventeen again._

_Brian started breathing heavy as confusion and fear crept into him. He scanned the loft and noticed things were not right there either. The furniture was different and there was something else off though he couldn't place it._

_Panic seized him and he started hyperventilating._

"_Brian!" Justin screamed which only served to cause Brian's headache to worsen._

"_I must be dreaming…that's it… I'm dreaming." Brian whispered to himself._

_Justin pinched him._

"_Ouch! Why the fuck did you do that?" He asked._

"_Well I guess you're not dreaming. I'm telling you, Anita gave you some bad shit." Justin repeated._

"_I haven't seen Anita in over ten years! And I haven't done drugs, well except for pot, since the twins were born! So stop saying that!" Brian screeched, then grabbed his head as the pain intensified._

"_Twins? What the fuck? Ok, I'm calling Mikey. You're freaking me out Brian." Justin said then reached for the phone._

"_Freaking you out! Justin, stop playing around now. Is this some joke?" He asked then his eyes lit up as a thought came to him._

"_This is pay back isn't it? Ok, I give. I swear I'll stop teasing you about turning thirty." Brian said grasping for some explanation for Justin's odd behavior._

_Justin was turning thirty this year and Brian had been riding him mercilessly about it. He just couldn't help teasing his boy. Obviously, his teasing wasn't being accepted in the good-natured spirit it was intended. Justin was trying to make a point._

_Well point made. Well done blondie._

_Justin snorted incredulously, breaking into Brian's thoughts._

"_Thirty! Ok, that's fucked, even for you. You do realize that if I'm thirty that makes you forty-two! Seriously Brian, cut it out. I don't know what kind of mind fuck you're playing on me this time, but I really could give shit anymore. My life is fucked. My Dad hates me, everyone at school looks at me like I'm a freak since I came out, Hobbs keeps giving me shit and I know you don't want me staying here. I'm sorry I put you in this position, but I have no choice. As soon as I can, I'll get a job and move out. I promise. In the meantime, I can't think past surviving yet another fucking day at the "oh so tolerant" Saint James Academy! So if you're not going to give me a ride, then I better start walking before I'm late." Justin said then turned to leave._

_Brian's jaw dropped open. He was serious! Justin **was** a teenager again! How the fuck was that possible?_

_Brian fell back onto his bed shocked at this new development. As if his life up till this point hadn't been 'interesting' enough, the fates that be felt it necessary to fuck with him yet again. What did they think he was bored?_

"_Fuck!" He cursed and shook his head. The pain was blinding at this point. He had to lie down and get his bearings straight. He laid his head upon the pillow and closed his eyes….._

**'_I shouldn't be here. I need to get back home'_**_Brian thought uneasily as he started to drift off._

"Brian…."

Brian stirred and groaned.

"Brian get up. Giles called. It's Jagger." Justin said.

**PART 2 **

It was just past midnight when the taxi pulled up to the main entrance of Matears Hospital. Brian jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop.

"Brian!" Justin yelled after him.

Brian ignored him and raced into the hospital.

Justin retrieved their bags and paid the driver. An orderly came out to assist him, having witnessed Brian's hasty exit from the car, and thinking there was an emergency at hand.

"Avez-vous besoin de l'assistance?" He asked Justin.

Justin's French had improved during that summer they spent in France, but his brain was on over load right now and he couldn't grasp what the young man was asking him.

"Pouvez-vous parler l'anglais?" Justin asked.

"Wee, Monsieur. I speak a little English. Do you need assistance?" He asked again, this time in English.

Justin heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Yes, please. Can you tell me where I can find Doctor Giles Vioget?" Justin asked.

The orderly nodded his head.

"Oui, he is here, with his daughter. But they have family… how do you say... cas d'urgence?"

_'cas d'urgence…cas d' urgence…'_

"Emergency?" Justin asked.

"Oui! le fiancé de fille is not well." The orderly said, slipping back into his native language.

"I know. The fiancé is my son. His other Dad and I flew in from America as soon as we heard. Can you please take me to Doctor Vioget?" Justin asked.

The orderly nodded and led Justin into the hospital, offering to help him with his bags. Though he really didn't need help. They had only packed two carry-ons. There simply wasn't any time.

The call from Giles came in exactly ten hours and twenty minutes ago.

Justin had just gotten up to start the coffee when Corrine's father called to inform them that Jagger was in the hospital.

Brian had been sleeping, very soundly. Justin had a hard time rousing him. When he finally did come around, Justin told him they needed to go to France, right away.

According to Giles, Jagger attacked an elderly man in a Jazz club he'd been playing at. The police were called and it took four detectives to pull Jagger off of the man. The man in question was currently in intensive care and charges were brought against Jagger. The only reason why he was in the psych ward at Matears and not in jail was because he was half out of his mind screaming things that did not make sense. When the police tried to question him, his answers were incoherent. His hysterics got to the point where he passed out so they called Corrine, whose number was listed as the last call he made on his cell, and took him to the hospital.

Giles said that by the time Corrine got to the hospital Jagger had regained consciousness but was still very agitated. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, lashing out violently at anyone who approached him. Corrine tried to reason with him but Jagger was not responding to her. The doctor on staff called in two orderlies and Jagger was wrestled to the ground and put in restraints. Corrine freaked and that's when Giles was called.

Giles told Justin that Jagger was in an uncontrollable rage by the time he arrived. He had him admitted and shot him up with enough Thorazine to keep him out for the next twenty-four hours.

Justin assured him that he and Brian would be there before then.

As soon as he hung up the phone with Giles, Justin called Rena's husband, John, and asked if he and Brian could borrow the company jet.

Remington Pharmaceuticals' private jet was ready within the hour.

Brian was silent the whole flight over. Justin knew better than to press him for conversation when he was in one of these moods. The situation was so unexpected, and frightening.

Jagger had been doing so well the last few years. He'd been living in France with Corrine, working days at the hospital as a music therapist, and playing nights and weekends at the local clubs. He had formed a new band and was excited about the songs he was writing. Though his fame hadn't faded over the past three years, he wasn't hounded as much as he was when he was touring. He truly seemed content. His phone calls were always so enthusiastic. Justin could hear the happiness in his voice. He even hinted that next year he and Corrine might be tying the knot, which meant another family trip to France.

The whole family was excited by that prospect. Aside from Justin and Brian's problems while in France, the family had a wonderful summer at Vivs' estate. They even managed a trip to Euro Disney while they were there, something the twins had been bugging them to do again.

If they had their way, they'd be spending this summer in France, but Lizzy and Jason were getting married in June. Jagger and Corrine were flying in for the wedding. They had intended to spend the summer with Brian and Justin in Pittsburgh. Now however, all plans would be put on hold.

Justin couldn't imagine what could have happened to make Jagger lose control like that. He would bet his life that Jagger wasn't using again. Justin had been there for Jagger, each step of the way through his addiction and recovery from the beginning. He'd been clean now for five years. Justin would know, he would 'feel' it if Jagger fell off the wagon. This latest incident just didn't make sense. What would make Jagger act so irrationally? If he did relapse, Justin could deal with that, but this was something else….

"Monsieur, the doctor is in the room down the hall. I must leave you now." The orderly said pointing the way before leaving Justin standing there while he went to answer a patient call.

Justin was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized they were already up on the third floor.

The psych ward.

Justin walked down the hall and into the waiting room the orderly pointed out to find Corrine sitting on a couch enveloped in her fathers' arms. She had her head buried in his chest.

Justin dropped his bags and walked over to them. He sat on the couch next to Corrine and gently pulled her away from her father. She turned and looked up into his face. Her eyes were swollen from her tears.

"I'm soo..sorry Justin…" she cried.

Justin 'shushed' her and pulled her in for an embrace.

"What's ever happened Corrine, don't blame yourself," he reprimanded.

Corrine pulled away from him and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"But I don't KNOW what's happened! Everything was fine, we were fine! Why didn't I see this coming? I'm a fucking doctor for Christ sakes! I should have noticed something. Justin, he's… he's…Oh my God…." her hands flew to her face as fresh tears erupted from her eyes. She couldn't complete her sentence.

Justin wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He looked over at Giles for answers.

"He's had a complete mental breakdown. The shot of Thorazine I gave him didn't keep him out as long as I hoped it would. He woke about an hour ago. He's completely delusional, and paranoid. He barely recognizes Corrine. We're hoping Brian can get through to him. When we told him his father was coming, he said he had no father, that he was the son of a whore. There's no talking to him right now. He's going to need extensive therapy, medication and psycho analysis." Giles informed him bluntly.

_'Dear God no...' _ Justin's mind rebelled.

"Brian's with him now? Alone?" Justin asked.

"Not alone. There is an orderly in the room, just for precaution, in case he breaks his restraints." Giles said.

Justin was about to question Giles on what kind of restraints they had Jagger in when he heard Brian's voice bellow from across the hall.

"I said get those fucking things off of my son now!"

Justin and Corrine both jumped up from the couch at the same time.

"Brian!" Justin shouted out as he ran out of the room. Corrine was on his heels.

"He's in there." Corrine said pushing Justin towards the door across the hall.

Justin busted through the door to see Brian frantically trying to undo the wrist restraints that were fastened to the bed side rails holding Jagger down. Two similar restraints were clasped around Jaggers ankles. The orderly was trying to stop Brian from removing them.

Justin grabbed the orderly from behind and twisted him around so forcefully, he stumbled back and into Corrine, knocking her over.

"Qu'est-ce qui continue ici ?" The nurse on duty stormed into the room demanding to know what was going on as she helped Corrine to her feet.

"These men are the patients' fathers. They want the restraints taken off their son now." Corrine explained to the nurse in French.

Though she was a doctor, she wasn't Jaggers' doctor. Her father was.

"J'aurai besoin de la permission de Docteur Giles pour cela." The nurse answered.

Giles was standing behind the nurse. He looked over at Jagger who looked more confused than violent at the moment.

"Release him," he ordered. Giving the permission the Nurse required.

The nurse nodded and instructed the orderly to take the restraints off of Jagger.

Once Jagger was freed he sat up in the hospital bed and rubbed his wrists. Brian checked his ankles for bruises.

"Jesus Jag, what the fuck is going on?" Brian asked unable to keep the fear and concern out of his voice.

Justin moved to the other side of the bed and cautiously reached out to grab a hold of Jaggers chin. He gently turned his face towards him. His breath caught in his throat at the fear and confusion he saw in his eyes.

"It's ok Jag. We're here now. There's nothing to fear," he said, his voice soft and soothing.

"DJ?" Jagger croaked out.

Corrine cried out in relief. At least he recognized Justin. It was a good sign.

Justin smiled at him.

"Yes, it's me. Your Dad is here as well," he said then turned Jaggers face towards Brian before releasing his hold.

Brian forced a smile onto his face.

"I got here before the paparazzi," he said in a light teasing voice.

Jagger let out a strangled laugh.

"I guess it's official then. My star has faded." Jagger tried to joke with his father but Brian wasn't buying it. Jagger was scared shitless.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll get my camera. In the meantime, want to tell me what happened?" Brian said.

Jagger brought his hands up to cover his face and fell back against his pillow.

"I can't," he said.

Brian and Justin exchanged glances.

"Can't, or won't?" Brian said.

Jagger balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his temples.

"I mean I CAN'T!" He shouted.

"Ok, lets start from the beginning Jag. What is the last thing you remember?" Justin asked.

Jagger took a deep, calming breath and tried to recall the events of the evening.

"We were jamming at the club. Man we were fucking hot tonight. Lucas is back in the band now, and it's like we've been rejuvenated. I remember Booger was there. He's been coming to watch us play for some time now. He wants back in the band but that's never going to happen." Jagger said.

"Are you saying Booger had something to do with this?" Brian asked.

Jagger furrowed his brows.

"No, I don't think so. I remember seeing him talking to someone and that's when I blacked out." Jagger said.

"What do you mean blacked out?" Justin prompted.

"I mean from there on all I remember is bits and pieces. Hitting someone, being hit, cops, nurses, I think Corrine was here…"

"I'm here Jag." Corrine said coming forward for the first time.

Jaggers' eyes welled up for the first time upon seeing her.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," he said turning to face her.

Corrine gathered him in her arms and cried.

"It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be fine," she said.

Brian brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. He wasn't as convinced as Corrine was that everything was going to be fine. Something was very wrong here.

"Jagger, you attacked a man in the club tonight. You hurt him bad, he's in intensive care." Brian informed his son.

Jagger gently pulled back from Corrine's embrace and looked at his father with confused eyes.

"But why? Who is this man?" Jagger asked.

"We were hoping you could fill us in on that particular detail. Don't you remember anything about the incident?" Brian asked.

Jagger shook his head.

Giles stepped forward to address his patient.

"How do you feel son?" He asked.

"Tired and a bit weak," he answered.

Giles squeezed in between Corrine and Brian and took his little flashlight out to look into Jaggers eyes.

"Uh huh. Any dizziness? Headache?" He asked.

"No, …but…" Jagger said.

Giles put the flashlight back in his coat pocket and took a hold of Jaggers wrist to check his heart rate.

"But what son? Tell me." Giles said.

"It's hard to explain but I feel like things are not right some how." Jagger said.

Brian snorted under his breath. _'Now there's an understatement."_ he thought.

"Not right how?" Giles asked releasing his wrist.

"I don't know. Like **I'm** not right. Like I shouldn't be here," he answered.

Jaggers words sent a chill down Brian spine as a feeling of deja vu swept over him.

"I've ordered a MRI and some other tests. It's very possible you experienced a seizure of sorts that prompted your irrational behavior. Whatever the cause, we need to find it, and treat it." Giles said.

"Doc, you know I just had a complete physical not too long ago. Everything was fine. How can I have an episode like that out of the blue without any warning?" Jagger asked.

"You could have had warning signs that you didn't recognize. Dizziness, blurry vision, headaches, lapses of memory, confusion…" Giles said.

Jagger just shook his head to each of Giles suggestions.

"Nope. I've been fit as a fiddle." Jagger said.

"Well let's not speculate at this point. Just let the doctor run the tests and see what they show." Brian suggested.

Jagger sighed impatiently.

"Can we do these tests tomorrow? I really want to go home now," he said.

"I'm sorry but that's not an option. I've admitted you for evaluation." Giles said.

"I don't need to be evaluated! I just need go home, now!" Jagger said.

He was starting to get agitated again, his mood was quickly shifting.

"Jagger, you will either spend the night here, or in jail. The cops are waiting outside. The only reason you're not in jail for assault is because Giles convinced them you needed medical attention. Now stop acting foolish and listen to your doctor." Brian said.

**"NO NO NO NO NO!"** You don't understand! **_"I shouldn't be here. I need to get back home."_** Jagger screamed and lurched forward taking both Brian and Justin by surprise. He snapped right before their eyes, with no warning.

"Shit!" Brian cursed and tried to stop his son from leaving the bed. Giles and Justin attempted to help him but Jagger was too strong. Abnormally so.

"Corrine, call an orderly now! And get me fifty cc's of Thorazine, STAT!" Giles barked out the order.

"Jagger please, calm down before you hurt yourself!" Justin tried to reason with him but Jagger was not responding. His eyes were wide and wild; he was in a 'flight or fight' mode, determined to get out of that bed and run. Panic was etched all over his face.

Not two minutes later an orderly ran into the room to assistant them. Between the four of them, they managed to get Jagger back into his restraints and Giles shot Jagger with the Thorazine. It took several more minutes before the drug took effect and Jagger was sleeping.

They left Corrine in the room to sit with him while Brian and Justin followed Giles out in the hall to talk about what just happened.

Justin was shaking. Brian took him into his arms to calm him. He looked over at Giles.

"What the fuck was that!" He asked.

"A psychotic episode." Giles answered.

"But what's causing them? Why is this happening?" Justin asked, his own fear threatening to choke him.

Brian held him closer and gently rubbed small soothing circles over his back and shoulders.

"I know how difficult this is for you both, and for my daughter. Unfortunately I don't have any answers right now. All we can do is wait until all the tests are done, and the results are in. I promise you as soon as we find out what's causing these episodes, we'll discuss treatments. That's my future son-in-law in there. I won't let him down. I promise you." Giles said.

Brian nodded his head accepting Giles words. The doctor had come to think of Jagger as his own son, having spent the last three years in his company. His daughter was in love with their son. They planned to marry. He had no doubt Giles had a vested emotional interest in helping Jagger.

"Now I suggest you two go get some rest. I promise you he'll be out for the night. I'm going to order a drip to keep him sedated." Giles said.

"Is that necessary?" Justin asked.

"You saw him; he needs his mind to rest for awhile. It's best if he stays asleep for the next eight hours at least." Giles explained.

Brian and Justin exchanged troubled looks. Giles saw their hesitation.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"We haven't made any arrangements yet. We came straight here." Brian answered.

"I'm sure Corrine and Jagger would want you to stay with them. They have two spare bedrooms…well for now. That might change in nine months." Giles said absentmindedly.

"Wait, is Corrine…." Justin asked catching on to what Giles was implying.

Giles face grew red with embarrassment. He didn't mean for that to slip out.

"You didn't hear it from me, but Corrine thinks she might be pregnant. She was suppose to come in tomorrow for a blood test to make sure. She hasn't told Jagger yet, she wanted to be certain first." Giles said.

Giles hadn't intended to tell anyone, but the cat was out of the bag now, and under the circumstances it was probably a good thing. It was a bit of good news they all could use at the moment.

"Oh my God! That's wonderful! But poor Corrine! This stress can't be good for her." Justin said.

Giles shook his head sadly.

"No, but I've given her a mild sedative. And as long as she is near Jagger, and believes he's going to get well, she'll be fine. So we must all be clear on this. No matter what, we must stay positive for Corrine's sake." Giles said.

"Of course." Brian said.

"Now you two should go. He'll be out until the morning." Giles said.

"What about Corrine? We should take her with us." Brian said.

"You could try, but she won't go. I've already ordered another bed set up in the room. She'll want to be close to him. I'll be spending the night here as well. Here..." Giles reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare key to his daughters' house and handed it to Brian.

"You know the address. Get a good night sleep, and then come relieve Corrine in the morning. There is nothing we can do now but wait." Giles said.

Brian and Justin agreed and went back into Jaggers room to say goodnight. Jagger was sound asleep, and Corrine was sitting by his bed holding his hand.

Brian leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We'll be spending the night at your house. You're to call us immediately if there's any change in his condition, understand?" He said in a soft, yet authoritative voice.

Corrine nodded.

Justin went over to her and hugged her.

"He's going to be fine Corrine. Don't worry," he whispered into her ear.

Corrine smiled through her tears and hugged him back.

"I know he is. You're here now." Corrine stated.

A lump formed in Justin's throat at the complete confidence in Corrine's voice at his ability to make everything alright with Jagger. It was a confidence he didn't feel himself. Though it was true that he had helped Jagger in the past to overcome his addictions, this was something entirely different. He would of course move heaven and earth to help him, but he didn't think he had what Jagger needed to beat this thing, whatever this thing was.

However he couldn't let Corrine know his doubts. So he just smiled reassuringly at her and kissed her cheek, promising to be back in the morning.

Later that night Brian paced the confines of the small guest bedroom in his sons' house. Justin sat up in the bed and watched him.

"Brian come to bed. We need to rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," he said.

"You sleep." Brian answered tersely.

Justin sighed.

"Now you know that's not going to happen if you don't come to bed." Justin stated the obvious.

Brian stopped pacing and looked at Justin.

"Did you hear what he said?" He asked.

Justin frowned. They hadn't talked about what happened since they left the hospital. They rode to the house in silence, unpacked their bags, and readied themselves for bed. Not a word was spoken about Jaggers 'episode'. Until now.

"What Jagger said? Or what came out of his mouth when he lost it?" Justin said bluntly.

Brian raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly! That wasn't Jagger! I mean it was him, and then it wasn't him. And I don't think he was delusional or hallucinating. It just wasn't **_him_**!" Brian said.

"I agree. Do you think he's suffering from some sort of psychosomatic disorder?" Justin asked.

"What the fuck do I know! If he is, it's odd that it should just pop up all of a sudden, and with such intensity. There would have been signs." Brian said.

"True, but Jagger is a product of an abusive childhood. It's the root cause of his addictions. Maybe it's also what's causing his current mental instability. Maybe something, or in this case, some one, triggered a bad memory for Jagger that he had repressed and the sudden shock of it caused his breakdown." Justin reasoned.

Brian walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Justin reached over and placed his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Bri, what is it? What are you not telling me?" He asked knowing his partner of twelve years so well.

Brian sighed.

"What you're saying sounds logical, and you're probably right, but Jagger said something tonight that I just can't shake." Brian said.

"What?" Justin prompted.

Brian sighed.

"He said, and I quote, '_**I**_**_shouldn't be here. I need to get back home,_**"

Justin bit his bottom lip as he contemplated Brian's words.

"It's perfectly normal for him to want to be out of the hospital," he said.

"No. It wasn't just a matter of him wanting to leave the hospital. He was trying to tell us something. He was trying to tell us he, and I know you're going to think this is crazy, but he was trying to tell us that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Apart from his reality, his 'home,'" Brian answered.

"What makes you think that?" Justin asked not doubting his partners' instincts for one second. They've dealt with Angels and Demons in the past, alternate realities weren't that far fetched.

Brian looked at Justin and wondered how he was going to take his next words. It was bad enough their son was on the verge of losing his fucking mind, he didn't want his blond thinking his partner was one step behind him.

"Brian tell me. Why do you think that?" Justin demanded sensing Brian's hesitation.

Brian took a deep breath and turned to face him. His eyes met, and held Justin's as he made his confession.

"Because last night I was in another reality and said those same exact words."


	2. Chapter 2

**"_If you don't believe, you better get superstitious."_**

**From the movie, Hocus Pocus**

"Jesus fucking Christ Rena! You could have stopped her!" Brian barked into the phone.

The nurse at the station looked up from her desk and scowled at Brian.

Brian challenged her with a quirked brow. The nurse huffed indignantly before swiveling her chair around, and away from him.

Satisfied he quelled the nosy bitch's eavesdropping; Brian turned his back to her.

"And how was I supposed to do that? Knock her over the head and lock her in the cellar?" Rena shouted back.

"You didn't have to offer her the jet! I don't want her seeing Jag right now!" Brian retorted.

"Calm the fuck down Bean! If I hadn't she would have found another way to get there. You're not going to keep her from her brother. Those two have been through hell and back together. No one, not even you, is going to stop her from seeing him, especially now that he's in trouble. YOU of all people should understand this! What if it were me? Or Mikey? You would move mountains to get to us if we needed you. Well, guess what big brother, Jagger needs his sister right now!" Rena said.

Brian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, while his other hand held his cell phone tight against his ear. He hated to admit it, but Rena was right. He should have known once Lizzy found out Jagger was ill, she'd run to his side.

"Bean?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just wish you would have called me first," he said, his anger a bit deflated now.

"Yeah well I'm calling you now. You can expect her in about six hours. In the meantime, how are you doing?" Rena asked.

"Me? Fucking fabulous!" Brian bit out caustically.

"My son however is lying in a hospital bed wondering what the fuck is wrong with him! The tests have started coming back, all clean. Which you would think would be good news, but not in this case. We can't fix what we don't know is broken."

"Has he had any more episodes?" Rena asked.

"Thank God no. Not since last night. It's nearly eight p.m., and he's been good all day. He's up, eating and coherent. Still doesn't remember a fucking thing about the attack…" Brian paused to take in a deep calming breath before continuing.

"I don't know Re….. Maybe what happened was just a freak occurrence. Maybe it won't happen again." Brian mused hopefully.

Rena sighed into the phone. This was one of those times she hated being a psychiatrist. One who's had vast experience dealing with psychosis. Jagger exhibited a classic psychotic episode. They were usually not isolated incidences.

"Well the good news is that it's been a while since his last episode. Long periods of lucidity between episodes is a good sign." Rena said, opting not to tell her brother that it was almost a certainty that Jagger **_would_** have another episode.

Brian barked a bitter laugh into the phone.

"Nice try. What you're basically saying is it's only a matter of time," he said.

"I'm sorry Bean, but I believe that's the case. Giles is a good doctor, but you need a psychiatrist. One who has experience with this kind of thing. I know all the best in the field. I'll make a few phone calls." Rena said.

"_You_ are the best Rena. You're a world renowned shrink who's had more papers published than I've got notches on my bed post for fuck sakes! You need to come here and treat Jagger." Brian said.

"You actually put notches on your bed post?" Rena asked.

Brian cursed.

"I'm speaking metaphorically! Besides, if I had, Justin would have burned the bed,…but you're evading the point here. I want you to be Jaggers' doc." Brian said.

"No. I told you I can't. It's not medically ethical to have one family member treat another. You'll just have to trust me on this. I'll consult, but I won't treat." Rena stated firmly.

"Great. Fucking bail on the kid over some ethical shit I could give a fuck about! You're his aunt. No one is going to care about him like you do!" Brian argued.

"That's precisely why I can't treat him! My emotions would cloud my medical judgment! Bean you've got to be reasonable about this! You're not thinking clearly, where's Justin?" Rena asked.

Brian made a face and snorted into the phone.

Why was it that everyone in his family thought that between the two of them, Justin was the more 'rational' one in their relationship?

_Well, maybe it's because Justin doesn't have out of body experiences in the middle of the night like you do,_ The small voice in Brian's head taunted.

"He's with Jagger. And stop treating me like an irreverent child. My thinking is just fine. Re…." Brian hesitated; he didn't know how to explain to his sister why he needed her, and not a stranger, to treat Jagger.

"What's going on Bean?" Rena asked sensing there was more to the situation then Brian was admitting to.

"Re, I think something 'unnatural' might be happening to Jagger." Brian admitted.

"Unnatural how?" Rena asked.

"Unnatural as in this shit doesn't happen to normal people. I think what's happening to Jagger is more metaphysical than physical." Brian said.

Rena mulled Brian's words over in her head.

"Bean…are you sure you're not confusing your own past experience, with what's happening to Jagger?" She asked cautiously.

It had been two years since their departed brother Andy had broken through the other side into their world. And though she, Brian and Justin were all witness to it, only Brian had followed suit and broken through to the other side. Twice. The first time he unconsciously left his body and sought his brother's spirit out. The second time his soul was yanked from his body.

Brian told her that Jagger didn't seem like himself when he had the episode. That it was like he was in another reality. Considering Brian's past experience with things outer worldly, she could see why he might jump to that conclusion. It was a much easier pill to swallow then the alternative.

"I don't know, I'm just saying it's possible. I can't explain it, but something is happening, something I don't think any conventional medicine is going to able to fix." Brian said.

"Bean, I know it's more comforting to think that Jagger is caught up in some paranormal phenomena then face the very real possibility that he is suffering from clinical psychosis. But he has all the classic symptoms of psychosis. I doubt very much there's any supernatural entities involved here, only psychological ones." Rena tried to argue her case.

What happened to Brian was a very rare, unique occurrence. And it happened for a reason. There was no reason to believe Jaggers condition could be attributed to anything other then clinical mental illness.

"Bean…the curse is broken, Andy is at peace. What happened to you was an anomaly. Jagger is not you, nor is his situation, what yours was. There's no reason for Jagger to be experiencing what he is that couldn't be explained with a medical diagnosis." Rena added.

Brian snorted derisively into the phone.

"Well then Sis, care to give to me your medical diagnosis on why all of a sudden **_I'm_** having outer-body experiences again? Am I also suffering from psychosis? Or am I just plain fucking crazy this time?" Brian bit out caustically into the phone.

Rena gasped on the other end.

"What's happened Brian! Is it Andy?" Rena asked frantically.

Brian cursed under his breath. He had upset her. Rena only used his given name when scared, or extremely worried.

"No, it's not Andy. I had a dream, only I don't think it was a dream. But it wasn't like my experience when I met Andy or Elliot either. I wasn't in 'that place'. I was in another place….and time." Brian tried to explain and soothe his sisters' anxieties at the same time.

"Wait, are you positive it wasn't just a dream? Did you eat anything unusual or take any drugs? You know our minds can…"

"No." Brian broke into Rena's sentence.

"I went to bed fine. No weird foods or drugs. For Christ sakes Re I haven't had anything stronger then the occasionally shot of Beam or hit off of a joint in ages!" Brian affirmed in an exasperated tone.

"Re, listen to me…are you listening?" Brian said, wanting to make sure he had his sisters' full attention.

Rena huffed on the other end. She hated when her brother did that.

"Yes, I'm listening!" She answered petulantly.

Brian ignored her tone.

"I've had outer-body experiences before, you know this. Two to be exact. I KNOW the difference. This was definitely not a dream. At the time I thought it was an isolated random incidence. Like I accidently slipped out of my body for a moment. I'm sure it's easier now that I have experience with the phenomena. I was ready to dismiss the whole incident as a fluke, but then when Jagger slipped from 'his reality', he said some things that sounded way too familiar. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling you…I **_KNOW_** that look he had in his eyes. It was like his soul was lost, or trapped, between two worlds. I just can't believe it's a coincidence that around the same time I was having an outer body experience Jagger lost his grip on reality. There has to be a connection." Brian said.

There was a long moment of silence on the other end.

"Have you told Justin?" Rena asked.

Brian sighed in relief. At least his sister didn't rebuff his beliefs out of hand; then again, considering the fact that she witnessed first hand the ghost of her brother inhabiting another's body, his hypothesis of what was happening to him and Jagger wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Of course I told Justin," he answered.

"What does he think?" Rena asked.

Brian smiled over the phone. He was surprised his sister would even ask that question. She most of all knew that if Brian believed something so strongly, Justin would believe it as well. And just as fervently. His boy never doubted him. Brian's reality was Justin's reality, even if that reality was sometimes crazy.

"He thinks we need to consult a Medium." Brian answered.

He and Justin were up half the night going over Brian's 'dream'. Justin made him recount every detail. He told Justin that he believed he had actually, through some cosmic means, traveled back into time, and into his old (or more accurately, his younger) body. He didn't know how he got there, or why he was there. He was confused and scared and all he could think about was getting back to his 'current reality'. Hence his last thoughts before he work up. The same thoughts Jagger spoke out loud when he was in the midst of his 'episode'.

Justin thought it very plausible. He believed Brian inherited his ancestor Alexander, and his brother Andy's gifts. They were both highly psychic. Alexander was reported to be a great warlock. His skills were strong enough to cast a curse on their family that lasted several generations. Justin believed Brian was intuitively psychic.

There was a time when Brian would have scoffed at such a notion; of course that was before he started consorting with Angels and Demons. If Brian did inherit psychic abilities from his ancestors', he wasn't aware of them. And he sure as hell didn't want them!

"Hmm...I think a Para-physicist is more of what you need." Rena asked.

"A Para what the fuck!" Brian asked.

"Hey, the rest of the tests just came back." Justin's voice came from behind him.

Brian spun around quickly with a start. He hadn't heard him approach.

"Jesus Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. Who are you on the phone with?" He asked as he took a hold of Brian's arm and led him away from the nurse's station. From the reproachful look on her face, she must have gotten an earful of Brian's conversation.

"Rena. What did they show?" Brian asked.

"All clean." Justin said shaking his head in disappointment.

Brian cursed.

"Giles wants to run more tests, and call in a psychiatrist. He said Rena was the best in the field and wanted to know if she'll be taking Jaggers' case." Justin said.

Brian scowled and handed his cell to him.

"Here, you talk to her. I told her we need her here, but she refuses to treat Jagger. You try to talk some fucking sense into her! I told her everything." Brian said.

Justin took the phone from Brian

"Hey Re. How are the kids?" Justin asked.

They had brought the kids to Rena and Johns before they took off. Their new Nanny, Rosario, was visiting her mother. Fran had gotten married six months ago and was still on her honeymoon. She lucked out and married a very successful plastic surgeon. It was truly a match made in silicone heaven. He and Brian paid for the wedding, Emmett planned it, and the whole family was gifted with free plastic surgery for the rest of their lives. Needless to say Emmett and Brian loved Fran's new husband.

"They're great Justin. AJ loves having them here and James and Emmett showed up the minute you guys left. Apparently they didn't think I could handle my own son, the twins, baby Elliot, and your mother-in without their help. The kids I can handle just fine by the way, it's your mother-in-law who's a handful!" Rena said.

"Yeah, well sorry about that Re. Joan usually is a big help, but she's had a rough winter. She's been doing too much since Fran left. She doesn't trust the new Nanny yet. It's taken a toll on her health and she tires easily these days. She resents that she doesn't have the strength she use to and she's taking it out on everyone. It doesn't help that this is Johnny's first year away at college. He was her last link to Claire now that Peter set up his medical practice in L.A. She misses them a lot. I'm glad Emmett is there. He knows how to handle her." Justin said.

"Justin, it's ok, really. I was just teasing. I know how rough it's been for Joan lately. She's really no trouble at all. Now tell me what's going on with Jagger." Rena changed the subject. She was sorry she made the comment about Joan. She knew how protective Justin was of her.

"They can't find what's causing his attacks. All the tests have come back negative. Giles wants to call in a psychiatrist. He wanted to know if you'd take the case." Justin said.

"I explained to Bean that I don't think that's a good idea. And from the tone of your voice, I think you agree with me. Am I right?" Rena asked.

Justin stole a look at his partner. Brian was listening and staring at him intensely.

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, I just don't think it's what Jagger needs. This is a situation that requires a different approach. We need someone who has experience in paranormal phenomena's. Like a Medium or Psychic." Justin said.

Brian shot Justin a disapproving look. Though he agreed they needed someone experienced in paranormal activities, he wanted his sister there too. Just in case they were wrong and he and Jagger were both losing their fucking minds.

"Has Bean tried to contact Andy?" Rena asked in an almost whisper.

Justin frowned over the phone. Rena sounded wistful. She never got the 'goodbye' from her brother that Brian was granted. But then again, she didn't need it as badly as Brian did. She wasn't the one who took their brothers life. Still, she missed Andy terribly.

"Yes, we both have, with no success. We're going to have to deal with this one on our own." Justin said.

Once they concluded that the incidents Brian and Jagger were experiencing were of a spiritual nature, they had tried to contact both Andy, and Elliot. But where as they were both spirits before, they were now both Angels. And Angels, according to Elliot, were not allowed contact with humans. Even so, Elliot was notorious for not following the rules and they hoped he would answer their calls. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Rena sighed disappointedly.

"Barring getting help from the other side, we have no other choice then to go with the next best thing, and as luck would have it, there is a Para-physicist working at the Institute of Metapsychics in Paris. Doctor Gregg Howes. Trust me, if there is anyone on this earth that knows about paranormal activities, it's him. He's a bit odd. But then again I suppose you'd have to be in that field. Anyway, once you get past his idiosyncrasies, you'll find he's a genius." Rena said.

"What exactly is a Para-physicist?" Justin asked.

"A Para-physicist investigates paranormal phenomena's. Dr. Howes specializes in parapsychology. He studies people who are gifted with psychic abilities, or have had paranormal experiences such as poltergeist manifestations, mental and physical mediumship and out of body experiences. He uses scientific methods to conduct his research. He trained for years with Tibetan Monks on how to induce out of body excursions. He's the real thing Jus. He's not some card reader." Rena explained.

Justin shot Brian a wide eyed look.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Rena says there is a guy right here in Paris that has first hand experience with out of body experiences. He's a doctor of paranormal activities. She thinks he can help us." Justin said eagerly, and hopefully.

"Great, will he take Jaggers case?" Brian asked.

Justin relayed the question to Rena.

"Yeah, I think he will. I'll call him. We were….well…acquainted some years ago…"Rena said shyly.

Justin laughed.

"Why Rena, are you trying to tell me you fucked the ghost doctor?" Justin teased.

Brian huffed.

"Why am I not surprised? She always was a bit of a slut in her youth," he said sarcastically.

"Hey I heard that!" Rena screeched over the phone.

"Tell him I'm not the one with notches on my bed post!" Rena added spitefully.

Justin shot Brian a look.

"You actually put notches on your bed post?" He asked.

Brian held his hands up. "I was speaking metaphorically!" Brian tried to explain.

Justin glared at him.

"Hmmm….It wouldn't surprise me if you did. But in either case, you shouldn't be calling your sister a slut. Not only is it mean and rude, it's hypocritical coming from you. The king of sluts!" Justin said.

Brian feigned a hurtful look.

"Oh, so it's ok to call me a slut?" He asked in a totally fabricated wounded voice.

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"If the condom fits…and Lord knows you've been through enough of them in your time." Justin teased.

"Keep talking like that Sunshine and we'll be taking a trip to the drug store to stock up on condoms. And not just for nostalgic reasons." Brian threatened.

They'd been fucking raw for awhile now. Neither wanted to go back to tricking and using condoms again. Not that either ruled it out totally. They were still young, and open to the possibility of tricking together again in the future, but for now, they were perfectly happy just enjoying each other fully, without the latex barrier. There was nothing like the sensation of Justin's ass squeezing down on his pulsating cock as he pounded inside of him. The mere thought of it was giving him a hard on.

Justin spied his growing 'interest' and smiled wickedly.

"Some how I don't think we'll be making that trip," he said slyly.

Brian made a face at him.

"Brat," he said.

Justin laughed.

"Um…hello, sister-in-law still on the phone here." Rena said.

Justin shifted the cell to his other ear.

"Sorry about that Re. Your brother was just being an Ass, as usual. So you'll call him?" He asked getting back to the business at hand.

"Yes. I'll dig his number up and give him ring." Rena said.

"Thanks Rena, you have no idea how much this means. I have a feeling this guy is going to be a big help." Justin said.

"It's the least I could do. If you want Justin, I'll come there. You know, to smooth the introductions. Like I said, Howes can be a bit shocking to some people." Rena offered.

"I live with your brother Rena. No one is more shocking then him. We'll be fine, but thanks for the offer." Justin said.

"Ok, but if you have any trouble, I got the jet you know. I can take off at a moments notice." Rena said.

"Thanks Re. We'll call you and keep you updated. In the meantime, let us know what the ghost doctor says." Justin said.

Rena laughed.

"I think you'll have more success with Howes if you don't call him the ghost doctor. Well, not to his face anyway." Rena said.

"Noted." Justin said smiling into the phone.

"Give the kids a hug and kiss from us. We'll talk to you soon." Justin said.

"Will do. Love to both you guys. Bye." Rena said.

Justin said goodbye then disconnected the call.

He turned to Brian.

"You think we're doing the right thing in calling this guy in?" Brian asked.

Justin smiled impishly at him. Tried as he might, he couldn't resist.

"In a situation like this, who ya gonna call?" He said a wide grin on his face.

Brian groaned.

"Don't say it…" He warned the same time Justin said in a 'sing song voice.'

"Ghostbuster!"

**PART 2**

Brian and Justin watched Corrine leave the room to get some coffee with concerned eyes. Giles told them earlier that her test results came back positive. Corrine was pregnant. She made her farther promise not to tell anyone. She didn't want to put any stress on Jagger. They were more concerned however about the stress she was feeling over Jaggers' condition.

"Ok you two, what's up?" Jagger broke through their thoughts.

They both jumped around guilty and looked at him.

"Other than you being in the Looney bin? Not much." Brian said.

Justin slapped his arm.

Jagger laughed. At the moment, he needed his dad making jokes like that. It made what was happening to him seem more 'normal', if that was the right word to use. Though he was sure it wasn't.

Brian walked over and sat on the edge of his sons' bed.

"Jagger, Justin and I want to bring a specialist in to take over your case." Brian said.

Jagger frowned.

"You mean a shrink, don't you?" Jagger asked.

Brian stole a glance at Justin. This was the part that was going to be very hard to explain. Jagger was going to think they'd gone crazy too. And rightly so.

Only Brian, Justin, Rena and Emmett knew about Andy's possession of Jason's body two years ago. Everyone else in the family believed Jason was suffering from a head injury that altered his personality at the time. It was the story Emmett concocted to explain Jason's 'weird' behavior. The truth was beyond their comprehension. Unless you had first hand experience with the supernatural, you couldn't understand, much less believe their existence.

"No. Not a shrink, a Para-physicist" Brian said opting to just jump right into it.

Jagger narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What the fuck is a Para-physicist?" He asked.

"Jagger, your Dad and I believe what you're experiencing is the result of a paranormal phenomena." Justin said, following Brian's lead and just jumping in.

Jagger tilted his head. It wasn't like Justin to joke about something like that. Especially when he was lying in a hospital bed thinking he's losing his fucking mind! His Dad might, but not DJ.

"You're joking, right?" He asked, just to be sure.

Justin approached the bed.

"No, we're not joking. I know it's hard to believe, but you have to trust us on this. We feel very strongly about this." Justin said.

Jagger sat up in bed.

"Wait a minute. What the fuck are you guys talking about! Paranormal as in what? I'm possessed? You think I'm fucking possessed by some evil spirit or some shit!" Jagger asked, clearly agitated.

Brian cursed.

"If you were possessed, you would know it. Believe me. We would know it. I know this is hard to accept, but just hear us out. There are things that have happened in our family that you don't know about. Things Justin and I withheld from you kids to protect you." Brian said.

This caught Jaggers' interest.

"What things?" He asked.

Brian proceeded to tell Jagger about their family history. He spoke of Alexander, and Andy and their 'gifts'. He told him all about the curse, and its origin and how he and Justin were able to finally break it two years ago, the last time they were in France. He then told Jagger about their communications with his dead brother Andy, and other spirits.

Jagger listened with apt interest. It was so preposterous; it had to be true he thought. Truth is stranger than fiction after all.

"Jesus…I can't fucking believe this! I've always known our family was special, but wow. Warlocks? Visions? I'm surprised you or DJ didn't inherit any psychic powers." Jagger said.

"Actually Jagger, your Dad has." Justin said.

Brian winched. He hated thinking he had, but if having outer body experiences was a psychic ability, then he guess he had.

Jaggers' eyes widened.

"No shit! What can you do Dad? I mean besides talk to the dead. Predict the future? Read people's minds? Cast spells?" Jagger asked a little too enthusiastically.

"No, mostly just talk to the dead. Though, sometimes when I do, I'm not in my body. I've left my body twice. Once to meet my brother on the other side, the second time my soul was yanked from my body by a spirit who wanted to talk to me. Each time I wasn't in 'this' reality. I was in another place." Brian said.

Jagger whistled low in his throat.

"Jesus Dad you're freaking me out! But what does this have to do with my attacks?" Jagger asked.

"The night you had your attack, I believe I had another out of body excursion. I think the two are connected somehow." Brian said.

Jagger made a face.

"Why the fuck would you think that?" Jagger asked.

"Jag, try to think. The last episode you had, do you remember any of it? I mean right before it hit you, what did you feel, what were you thinking?" Brian asked.

Jagger put his tongue in his cheek, a mannerism he inherited from Brian, and pondered his Dads' question.

"I remember feeling like I was…slipping," he said thoughtfully.

"Slipping or leaving?" Brian asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, like I was leaving, or more like…I was being pulled away," he said.

Brian cast Justin a concerned look. _Who would want to pull Jagger from his body?_ He wondered.

"Jagger, I think for some reason, your spirit got caught in a space-time continuum. That's why you felt like you were being pulled from you're body, only you didn't quite make it to where ever it was you were being pulled to. Instead, you got trapped between one plain of existence and another." Brian tried to explain.

"Ok, that's just too fucking Twilight Zone for me! What would make you think that!" He asked.

"Because I left my body around the same time you left yours that first time. When you attacked that man. It's possible I was psychically connected to you when I was OOB." Brian said.

"OOB?" Jagger asked.

"Out of body." Brian replied.

"Ok, I'll play along. Maybe there is a connection. But what about the second time I lost it? When you were here? Assuming you _were_ here and that wasn't just a figment of my imagination."

"I was here." Brian said.

"Ok, well that time I 'slipped' with out you. It wasn't a joint venture. If your theory is right, wouldn't you have to be OOB too?" Jagger asked.

"Not necessarily. Once the spirit knows how to leave, it can randomly leave on its' own." Brian tried to explain. When he saw the look of utter confusion on his son's face, he tried another tactic.

"Jag, I know this all sounds crazy, but I saw that look in your eyes when you were in the midst of your 'episode'. I recognized that look, and your words. I know that we're asking you to take a big leap of faith here, but look at it this way, the truth is, we don't have any answers right now. All we do know is that around the same time I started experiencing paranormal activities, you had your episode. The one thing we do know is that it's not physical. Your test confirms that. As far as psychological, well that's still a possibility, but I feel strongly about this Jag. I'm asking you to trust me and agree to see a specialist. At the very least, he can rule out paranormal reasons. Then we'll get you a top notch psychiatrist." Brian said.

Jagger looked back and forth between Brian and Justin with a wary expression.

Several minutes passed in silence when Jagger let out a big sigh and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, let's just say for argument sakes, I believe you. That it's possible that I might be experiencing some hocus pocus, "I'm not in Kansas anymore" type of shit and I agree to see a specialist. Assuming all this, tell me, who the fuck would you call?" Jagger asked.

Brian bent his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear to God Justin if you…" he started to warn, but was cut of by Justin's enthusiastic answer.

"Ghostbusters!"


	3. Chapter 3

**"There is nothing that man fears more than the touch of the unknown. He wants to see what is reaching towards him, and to be able to recognize or at least classify it. Man always tends to avoid contact with anything strange."**

_"Do you always nap while getting your dick sucked?"_

_Brian's eyes snapped open with a start. It took a minute for them to adjust to the dim lighting. When they did, he wished he kept them closed._

_He was in the backroom of Babylon, leaning against a splintered beam, (which he assumed considering the stinging needle like pain he was feeling in his back; most likely caused by the splintered wood) with a trick kneeling in front of him, servicing his cock. He turned his head to see his best friend looking at him with a frown of disapproval on his face._

**_'Fuck, not again..'_**_he thought._

_"Since when who or how I get my dick sucked any of your business?" Brian snapped._

_It wasn't that he was mad at Mikey, he was pissed at the situation. From what he could decipher, he wasn't in Kansas anymore. Or more accurately, in France._

_It was happening again. God he hoped Jagger wasn't having another episode._

_"Fuck you Brian. I just came to tell you we're leaving. How long you going to be?" Mikey asked._

_Brian reached down and put his hands on the tricks face. He pulled him away from his cock and looked down at him. He had large blue eyes._

**_"Fuck"_**_Brian thought._

_"Trust me, this won't take long," he said, knowing Mikey would jump to his own conclusions on the meaning of his words._

_"Whatever. We'll meet you outside." Mikey said then left Brian alone with the trick._

_Brian pulled the trick to his feet and gave him a quick smile._

_"Sorry, not tonight," he said then turned to leave the dank, dark room._

_Outside of the occasional proposition from the half naked men gyrating on the dance floor, he made his way through the throngs of dancers and out of the club with little fuss._

_He wished he had gotten a better look at Mikey's face, but because of the club's poor lighting, (which was the main reason he fucked so many guys in that backroom... guys he never would have given a second look in the light of day...) he wasn't able to. If he had, he'd have a better estimate of what time frame he was in. Mikey always looked his age._

_From what he could glean from the song that was playing, 'Can you feel it', and the attire, (what little there was of it) of the men, he assumed he had traveled back at least ten years, possibly more._

_He pushed through the all too familiar wooden door, and past the bouncer into the cool night air. _

_He spotted Emmett's tall lean frame standing by his old jeep that was parked down the street._

_"Hey," he called out as he walked towards them._

_"Wow that was quick. What happened?" Mikey said._

_Ted and Emmett flanked his sides._

_Brian's gaze was trained on the jeep. He walked past his buddies over to the driver side of the vehicle. God he missed this baby. She was as beautiful as the first day he bought her. Sleek, black and a total trick magnet. He wouldn't mind taking a spin in the old beast. There were lots of good memories in this baby he thought._

_"I got bored," he answered absentmindedly as his eyes traveled affectionately over his old fuck mobile._

_"Oh yeah, getting your dick sucked can be sooo tedious." Emmett drawled sarcastically._

_Brian tore his eyes away from his baby and towards Emmett, ready to throw one hell of a stinging barb at him when he caught sight of him._

_Justin..._

_At first, he just saw his silhouette. He was walking towards him; steam from the manholes drifted up and around his body obscuring his features, but Brian didn't need to see him, to know it_**_was_**_him._

_His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he watched his blond stop by the lamppost and lean up against it. His features clearly visible now under the luminous post._

**_God he looks so impossibly young..._**_he thought._

_Brian was lost in the moment. Just like he was that very first night he laid eyes on his boy, only this time, he had a better appreciation of the moment._

_This was it. The very instant he met his destiny. His soul mate. The boy Andy drew for him when they were kids. The boy who would open his heart and turn his whole world upside-down._

_And here he stood, by some stroke of fate, reliving this miraculous moment once more._

_The realization of it all made him dizzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Mikey talking to him but he blocked out his voice. He blocked out all sound. His feet moved on their own volition, one in front of the other towards his boy. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating._

**_Come on Kinney! You've been here before! It's not like your first time at the rodeo._**_His mind rebelled, but it was his first time... in a way._

_He stopped in front of his love and gazed hungrily at him._

_"Hey," he said smiling._

_"Hey." Justin responded holding his gaze._

_Brian could see the trepidation in his blonds' eyes, dimly disguised by his lust._

_He met his stare boldly._

_Brian smiled. Oh he was so going to enjoy this._

_"Busy night?" He asked._

_Justin turned his head, as if to hide his smile. When he turned back to look at Brian, his eyes were dark blue. Brian may not have known the significance of that way back when, but he recognized its' meaning all too well now._

_Justin wanted him. Badly. Justin's eyes only turned that deep shade of blue when he was determined to have his way, and right now, he was very determined._

_Brian took a moment to marvel at the audacity of his boy. At his courage. As far as Justin knew, he never met Brian before. He was a total stranger. Yet Justin didn't have to know him to know he wanted him, and once he decided that Brian was his for the taking, he launched into his attack._

_He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders._

_"Just checking out the bars," he said._

_Brian put his tongue in his cheek._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, boy toy, meat hook..."_

_"Meat hook?" Brian interrupted him, totally amused by his antics._

_"Yeah..." Justin said a little uneasily._

_"So you're into leather then." Brian asked leaning in._

_"Sure." Justin answered with a cockiness that astounded Brian._

_Brian pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth and studied his blond._

_"So, where you heading?" He finally said._

_"No place special." Justin answered, his eyes turning a deeper blue._

_Brian narrowed his eyes at him remembering how he had thought all those years ago that he was the one in control of this first encounter. He remembered his arrogance at believing that he was weaving his magic around this innocent kid, luring him into his web of debauchery. He shook his head at his own naivety at the time._

_It was a little disconcerting, yet extremely erotic, to find out that in reality, it was his blond who was luring him into his own web._

_It was an interesting revelation._

_"I can change that." Brian said quirking a knowing brow at him._

**_Could any words be more prophetic?_**_He thought._

_Justin boldly mimicked Brian's action and quirked his own brow up in response._

_Brian laughed appreciatively and took a hold of Justin's arm. He turned them around to head for his jeep when he felt his body tilt._

…..

"Mother fucker!" Brian screeched as he hit the floor.

"Brian!" Justin yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran over to the other side to where Brian fell off, and on to the floor.

"What happened?" He asked reaching down to help Brian up.

Brian groaned as he lifted his body from the floor.

"What the fuck does it look like happened! I fell out of bed!" He said rubbing his sore shoulder where he landed.

"Are you hurt?" Justin asked running his hands over Brian's body, checking for injuries.

Brian jerked away from him.

"Oh no you don't! I'm on to you blondie!" He said irrationally.

Justin shot him a quizzical look.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin asked getting a little perturbed.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing! Rubbing your hands all over me! You're trying to seduce me!" Brian said.

Justin threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Oh, this is precious!" He said in-between guffaws.

Brian scowled at him.

"Don't give me that innocent act you...you...Lolita! Admit it! It's just like that first night we met. Here I thought all this time I took advantage of you, when in reality, it was you who seduced me!" Brian snapped, his body was shaking slightly.

Having out of body experiences sometimes took a toll on him physically.

Justin stopped laughing.

"You had another dream," he said. It wasn't a question.

Brian took in a deep breath.

"Yeah," he replied and sat on the edge of the bed.

Justin sat beside him.

"Tell me."

Brian looked over at him, taking in his features. He studied him for a long moment, making Justin nervous.

"Brian, tell me. And stop looking at me like that. You're freaking me out." Justin said.

Brian smiled.

"You know Sunshine, I thought you were the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on the first time I saw you, I was wrong. You are more gorgeous now then ever."

Justin blushed deeply, starting in his neck then traveling up to his cheeks.

"Wrong again." Brian said throwing his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"You just got more gorgeous," he added lifting one side of his mouth up in a half smile.

Justin leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I gather this was a good OOB experience," he said pulling away.

"It was alright." Brian said smiling to himself.

"Oh?" Justin queried.

"I went back to the night I first saw you. You literally walked out of the midst and into my life." Brian said.

"Hmmm...nice time to revisit." Justin commented.

"But I can see why you're upset. You know me better now. You didn't know me back then." Justin said with a puckish smile playing on his lips.

Brian frowned sternly at him.

"Yes, which brings me back to my point. YOU seduced me!" He said in a wounded voice.

Justin's heart went out to him, even as the little imp inside of him rejoiced.

"Yes, guilty as charged. When you walked up to me on the street I knew I wanted you, and I was determined to have you. I was just lucky you were just as determined to have me else I might have had to resort to drastic measures." Justin said.

"Oh? Like what?" Brian said pulling Justin into his arms.

"Oh, I don't know, but trust me, I would have thought of something." Justin said nuzzling Brian's neck.

"Hmmm..." Brian moaned.

"I've no doubt you would have. The 'Lolita's of the world are known to have their ways." He said teasingly then pulled his blond under him and ravaged his mouth.

Justin wiggled beneath him as Brian slid his cock up along the inside of Justin's thigh, eliciting a deep moan from him. Encouraged by his response, he reached down to cup his balls when the phone rang.

"Mother fucker!" Brian screeched for the second time that morning.

Justin laughed.

"I'll get it. It could be the hospital," he said reaching for the phone.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" Lizzy's voice demanded on the other end.

Justin sat up with a frown on his face.

"Well good morning to you too Lizzy. Would you like to start over?" Justin said.

Lizzy sighed heavily into the phone.

"Sorry DJ, but I've been here at the hospital since three this morning."

"Why didn't you come to the house? We told Corrine to send you here once you got in. Has something happened?" Justin asked nervously.

Brian got up and started getting dressed.

"No, everything is fine. Jagger is fine. I was too tired to come to the house so I bunked out on the couch in the waiting room. Last I seen Jag, he was fine. He was sleeping." Lizzy said.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what do you mean the 'last' time you saw him? Where is he now?" Justin asked.

"With that man who won't let anyone in to see him! That's why you need to be here!" Lizzy all but shouted.

"Slow down Liz, what man?" Justin asked.

Brian stopped dressing and stared at Justin with troubled eyes.

"I don't know, some Doctor that Aunt Rena supposedly sent. Though I can't believe it. The man is beyond rude, and I think he's crazy! I mean like literally should be in a mental ward! DJ, he talks to himself!" Lizzy said.

Now Justin was getting nervous.

"Calm down Lizzy. Your Dad and I are on our way," he said.

Brian threw a pair of pants at Justin while Justin said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Seems Doc Howes is in with Jagger. He won't let anyone see him. Lizzy thinks the man is crazy." Justin said.

"Did Jagger have another episode?" Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

"Not that Lizzy is aware of. Besides, I'm sure we would have gotten a call if he did."

Brian cursed.

"I have a feeling this doctor is going to be trouble Sunshine." Brian predicted.

Justin agreed, but bit his tongue. He too had a feeling there was going to be trouble. It sounded like this Doctor Howes was the type who liked to take total charge of his patients. The good ones often had a 'God' complex. Something Brian was guilty of possessing himself at times. Brian was not going to hand over his trust to this guy, especially if he was as obnoxious as Lizzy purported him to be. Brian was too protective of his family to let go of control.

Oh yeah, Justin thought, this Doctor and Brian were sure to clash. He only hoped Howe's ability to help Jagger outweighed any battles that were almost certain to take place between them.

**PART 2**

Twenty minutes later, Brian and Justin were racing up the stairs to the third floor where Jagger was.

When they got to his room they were surprised to find Lizzy and Corrine standing outside his door, it was closed.

Justin walked over to Lizzy and gave her a hug hello. He then walked over to Corrine and took her hand in his own, squeezing gently in reassurance.

"Why are you two standing out here?" Brian asked.

Lizzy snorted very unlady like.

"That crazy doctor won't let us in to see Jagger! He came in early this morning and has been holding vigil in there ever since. He told Corrine that when his 'patient' arrived to send him in! Dad, I'm telling you he's crazy! He's in with his patient, waiting for his patient! What kind of crazy crap is that! And Jagger is just going along with him! To add insult to injury, that freak told Jag that it would be very bad if **_I_** saw him! His own sister! The good news is that he's in the psych ward because he's psychotic!" Lizzy ranted.

Brian and Justin exchanged looks.

"You talked to him Corrine?" Brian asked.

"Yes, briefly when he arrived. He told me...well let's just say he's very unorthodox. But Jagger trusts him so I left them alone. It's been quiet in there." Corrine said.

Brian took a deep breath.

"Lizzy, you look like shit. Go get you things. Corrine will drive you to the house. You both need some rest, and I need some time alone with Jagger and this doctor." Brian ordered.

Lizzy's mouth dropped open.

"Has everyone gone nuts!" She screeched.

"Lizzy listen to..."

"NO! I want to see my brother!" She demanded then turned around and started banging on the door as she tried twisting the knob. It was obviously locked.

"Let me in you freak! You hear me!" She screamed into the door.

Brian grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"Enough!" He roared.

"You're not helping matters!" Brian said.

"Bri, she's not going to leave until she see's for herself that her brother is alright." Justin said.

Brian's eyes snapped to him, the intensity in his glare wasn't lost on Justin.

"Justin, she can't see him now," he said, his voice broking no argument.

He couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling the Doc was right. He felt it from the beginning when Rena told him Lizzy was on her way. He had this urge to keep Lizzy from Jagger for the time being.

Justin needed no explanation. He learned long time ago to trust Brian's instincts. He walked over to Lizzy and took both her hands in his.

"Go back to the house with Corrine. Don't argue. When the time is right, you can see Jagger. Right now is not the time. You have to trust us on this Lizzy." Justin said.

Lizzy looked at her parents as if they lost their minds. But she lived with them long enough to know that she wasn't going to win this battle so she reluctantly conceded, for the moment at least.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'll be back this afternoon. And I BETTER see him then!" Lizzy said.

She turned to Corrine.

"I guess we're going back to your house." She said with a bitterness in her tone that made both Brian and Justin winch.

"I'll get the car." Corrine said.

She turned to Brian and Justin.

"I don't know what's going on, but Jagger trusts this guy, and obviously you two do as well so I won't question it. Tell Jagger I love him, and I'll be back later today."

Brian and Justin nodded their heads then waited until both ladies were gone before turning to knock on the door.

"This guy better know what the fuck he's doing." Brian said under his breath.

Justin was about to answer him when the door swung open.

There, standing in front of them was the famous, or infamous depending on who you talked to, Doctor Howes.

Brian and Justin stood facing him, both measuring the man up.

Howes stood about six feet tall with a crop of short, curly brown hair that was slightly grayed at the sides. He had hawkish features with pale gray eyes and was sporting a serious five o'clock shadow. He had a thin frame that was draped in faded jeans and a flannel shirt that was haphazardly thrown over a tee shirt with a picture of Bob Marley on it. He had one hand on the door knob, the other on a cane. When he spoke, his voice was crisp and even.

"Ah! Finally my patient has arrived!" He said staring at Brian.

Brian quirked a brow at him.

Howes stepped aside and let them in. Then he stuck his head outside the door and looked back and forth 'tsking' as he did so.

"She'll be back," he said then he closed the door and locked it behind them.

Brian turned to him and was about to speak when Howes held his hand up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was rude, I had no right, I'm crippled..." he bluntly stated.

Brian's jaw snapped shut and he turned to Justin.

"You're going to have to deal with him. I can't," he said.

"Unfortunately that's not a luxury you'll be afforded. You'll have to deal with me, you're my patient." Howes said.

Justin decided it was time to make the introductions. Obviously, Howes was a bit confused.

"Hi I'm Justin, and this is my partner, Brian. We're Jaggers' parents, and you are Doctor Howes I presume?" He said extending his hand.

"Well I'm not Doctor Livingston, so yeah, I guess I'm Howes. Today anyway," he said then raised his cane and pushed Justin's hand away with it so that it pointed at Brian.

"And you are extraordinary!' Howes said.

Brian quirked his brow at him for the second time since they met in the last five minutes.

"What's that? An affliction? Or an attempt at intimidation? Waste of time really. With your abilities, I'm sure you can think of much better ways to intimidate people." Howes said.

"He's a trip, ain't he Dad?" Jaggers voice came from the bed. He was smiling widely like a fool.

Brian and Justin walked over to him.

"I'm glad you find him amusing. How are you doing today?" Brian asked.

"Well if you'd stop dragging him out on your nightly excursions, he'd be fine. It's a good thing I got here when I did, I held him back. As best I could anyway. That's some powerful pull you got going there." Howes said as he approached the bed.

All three men stood around Jagger.

"What the fuck are you talking about! And what makes you think I'm the patient? If it hasn't caught your attention, my son is the one laying in this hospital bed! Have you even read his chart?" Brian asked getting more agitated by the moment. He did NOT like this guy.

Howes curled his lip in disgust.

"Charts! Waste of time. I scanned Jagger myself. He's not the problem, he's just the symptom. _You_ are the disease. Now all I have to do is figure out what's the cause." Howes said.

Brian looked at him shocked.

"Did you just call me diseased?" He asked furiously.

Justin put his hand on Brian's arm. Last thing they needed was a brawl in their son's room.

"Doctor Howes, you're here because Brian's sister said you were experienced in these kinds of situations, and we trust her, but that doesn't give you liberty to insult us." Justin said.

"I'm here because your sister has the greatest ass I've ever at the pleasure of…well, you know. She could have asked me to give her a kidney and I would have. The memory alone of her luscious buns is worth my eternal gratitude." Howes responded with a dreamy look on his face.

Brian lurched at him and surprisingly it was Jagger who sprang out of bed to stop him.

"Dad stop!" He yelled as he held his father back.

Justin was going to let Brian hit the man, he deserved it, but he didn't want to upset Jagger so he helped him hold Brian back.

"I will NOT stand here and listen to you insult my sister!" Brian yelled.

Howes looked at him in confusion.

"Insult? Why would I do that? I've great affection for her," he said in all earnestly.

The man was an enigma.

"Dad, I've been talking to him for an hour now. Trust me, he didn't mean to insult Aunt Rena. You just have to get use to how he speaks. You have to 'look' between his words to their meaning. He doesn't express himself well verbally because his mind is constantly communicating thoughts. Dad, he's telepathic. It's really fucking cool." Jagger said.

Brian visibly relaxed. So the man read minds huh?

_"Well read this you prick,"_ he thought as visions of him choking him filled his brain.

"Oh, Ouch! I didn't peg you for the violent type. Emotional, yes, but violent? Tsk, tsk. Put those thoughts away. You know you wouldn't really hurt me anyway." Howes said knowingly.

Brian smirked.

"Wouldn't I?" He challenged.

Howes narrowed his eyes as he studied Brian.

"Hmm...ok, point taken," he finally conceded.

"You really can read minds?" Justin asked amazed at the interchange between the two men.

"Not all minds. Only those minds in tune with their own psychic powers." Howes said.

"See, I told you Brian, you're psychic." Justin said.

"Everyone is psychic to some degree. Those on the far end of the spectrum possess many skills such as telepathy and psychokinesis." Howes explained.

"Psychokinesis?" Justin asked with great curiosity.

Brian cleared his throat.

"Justin, you can get a lesson is psychic terminology at another time. Right now I'd like to know how Doctor Howes is going to help Jagger." Brian said.

"Moving matter with your mind," Howes answered Justin's question before turning his attention back to Brian.

"And I told you, Jagger doesn't need my help. You do. You're the reason why Jaggers' having episodes. Correct me if I'm wrong...you had another out of body experience recently, haven't you? If I had to pinpoint it I'd say you stepped out sometime during the wee hours of this morning, correct?" Howes asked.

Brian folded his arms across his chest defiantly. He hated knowing that he might be the reason why his son was suffering.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"I thought so. Jagger was being pulled from his body around the same time. I have to say that was one of the most powerful connections I've ever felt. And from miles away! Have you ever been tested?" Howes asked.

"I get tested every six months." Brian said defensively.

Justin laughed.

"Bri, I don't think he means HIV tests."

Brian shot him a look, Justin stopped laughing.

"Tsk, tsk. Never tested? All that raw power unleashed? Could be very dangerous." Howes said.

Brian smirked.

"You'd do well to remember that."

"Posh!" Howes waved the thinly veiled threat away with his hand.

"Posh?" Brian repeated the expletive. If you could call it that.

Howes ignored him and pulled up a chair to the bed and sat in it, sighing heavily as he did so. He laid his cane against the side of the bed and stretched his bad leg out in front of him.

"Ahhh...that's better." He said rubbing his thigh. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a prescription bottle. He opened it up and brought it to his mouth, swallowing.

Justin walked over to the bedside stand and poured some water into a plastic cup. He then walked over to where the doctor was sitting and handed it to him.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks." Howes said taking it from him.

He drank the water down, crumbled the small plastic cup in his hand then threw it across the room to where it landed in the waste paper basket.

"Nice shot Doc." Jagger said.

"I use to play basketball in college." Howes said.

"Sports injury?" Brian asked gesturing to his leg with a nod of his head.

"No, battle scar." Howes answered.

Brian eyed him suspiciously.

"What battle?" He asked.

"The battle of Medivian." Howes answered.

Brian looked to Justin. He never heard of it. Justin shrugged his shoulders. The name didn't ring a bell to him either.

"The Medivian's were clients of mine." Howes explained.

"They had a poltergeist problem in their home that the local pastor was unable to exorcise. Poor man was ill equipped. The whole damn place was infected. Vicious buggers they were too. I knew I should have taken some of my students with me for the cleaning." He said shaking his head at the memory.

"One of them got me real good. Pushed me through a glass pane window. A large shard sliced through my Rectus Femoris, and nipped an artery. Old leg hasn't been the same since." He finished leaning back in his chair and sighing as the pills started taking affect.

Brian snorted.

"Some Ghostbuster," he said under his breath.

Justin shot him a reproachful look.

"Ghostbuster?" Howes said narrowing his eyes at Brian.

"These were NOT ghosts, they were poltergeists you simpleton! Ghostbuster indeed!" Howes scoffed indignantly.

"Perhaps you should call Bill Murray then to ride shotgun with you the next time you decide to have an extraterrestrial road trip! I'm sure since you have about as much faith in me, as you do in him, he can help you deal with your problem just fine! In the meantime I suggest you get a road map, and some heavy duty drugs for your son since barring any _'real'_ intervention, you are both in for a rough ride. And just for the record, I CLEANED that house!" Howes bit out then winched as his leg cramped up.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't get so stressed! But do you blame me? You heard him, he's arrogant and ignorant!" Howes spoke to the air above his head.

Brian and Justin exchanged looks. Apparently Lizzy was right, Howes did talk to himself.

"Who are you calling ignorant? And who the fuck are you talking to?" Brian demanded.

"Bobby. My spiritual guide. Don't tell me you're able to pull yourself and your son out from your bodies yet you haven't had contact with your guide? And you wonder why I called you ignorant! You got a lot of learning to do!" Howes said.

Brian really wanted to strangle this man, he was so frustrating.

"First, I didn't 'pull' myself or Jagger anywhere! It just happens, I have no control over it. As far as having a spiritual guide, I suppose that would have been my brother, Andy. But he's an Angel now, and I have it on good authority that Angels are not permitted contact with humans." Brian said.

It was Howes turn to raise his eyebrow at Brian; the pain in his leg and his anger momentarily forgotten.

"How do you know that?" He asked warily.

"Oh so now you're looking to me for answers huh? Suddenly I'm not so ignorant." Brian said sarcastically.

Howes smiled.

"Apparently not," he said.

"Now kindly answer my question."

"An Angel told me." Brian answered smugly.

"Hmmm...I see. Rena told me about your interactions with your deceased brother, but she didn't mention that you had contact with an Angel, which by the way, according to your own words, isn't possible. They are not allowed contact with us." Howes said.

"Yeah, well he wasn't an Angel when we first met. He was a spirit, an agent of an Angels'. So we know the rules. However Justin and I did have contact with him after he earned his wings. Just once, and briefly. This particular Angel was never one to follow rules." Brian explained smiling as memories of Elliot filled him.

Howes leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stubbly chin.

"So the red headed Angel came to earth to save your baby. Astonishing. And unprecedented." Howes mused out loud.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Justin asked.

"Your partners' projecting the image." Howes answered.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Brian said.

Howes sighed and reached for his cane.

"Sorry, I can't. It comes naturally. Besides, I'm going to have to set up residence in there if I'm going to help you." Howes said as he got to his feet.

"But first, I'd like to take you and Jagger back to the center and do some testing on you both. Your son, like you, possesses some strong psychic energy. Though not nearly as potent as yours." He said.

Howes couldn't wait to get Brian in his lab. He hadn't met too many people who had first hand contact with Angels. He was sure the experience enhanced Brian's natural psychic powers. It would explain why he had the capability to not only leave his own body but inadvertently pull his sons soul from his body as well.

"You're not touching my son! And there's no fucking way I'm letting you into my head!" Brian fumed forcefully.

"I'm already in there." Howes countered.

"Not anymore. Get the fuck OUT!" He shouted.

Howes head jerked back, and his eyes blinked several times.

"Ha! No control my ass! You blocked me!" Howe accused, yet there was a look of respect in his eyes.

Brian lifted one side of his mouth up in a half smile.

"Well Doc, seems I'm a quick learner." He said giving the Doc a triumphant glare.

Justin watched the exchange between the two men in awe. He always knew Brian was psychic, especially after the intervention, when he had his first out of body experience. And if he didn't know it then, he definitely knew it when he had his accident two years ago. According to Rena, Brian felt it the moment Justin's car went over the river bank. Brian felt his pain, literally. He had collapsed in his office while Justin was near drowning some six thousand miles away. Perhaps it was time Brian learned of his abilities, so he could better understand, and harness them.

"Brian, I think we should go to the center with him." Justin said.

"For Jaggers' sake." He added before Brian could rant at him.

Brian wanted to argue, he really did. He did not like Howes at all, but he couldn't deny the man had skills. Skills they were going to need if they were going to help Jagger. It was very likely that it was he who was causing his son's problem, and if that was the case, then only he could help him. And he couldn't help him if he didn't know how. Howes could teach him how, but he'd be damned if he let himself be a guinea pig for him.

"What did you mean when you said 'ride shot gun' on one of my trips?" Brian asked, unwilling to give in just yet.

"Exactly what it sounded like. I would hitch a ride with you on your next out of body excursion. But in order to do that, I have to be psychically linked to you, and in order to do _that_, you're going to have to let me in. But we can't do that here because if I'm night tripping with you, I can't be here holding Jagger back. I have an associate back at the center who has the ability to do that. This way we can figure out why you are having these excursions, and how they are connected to Jagger." Howes explained.

Brian pressed his lips together tightly. He hated the thought of Howes in his head. He didn't know the extent of his power. Could he control Brian's thoughts? Alter his behavior, or actions? How could he trust him? All questions he doubted he'd get answers to. This was once again one of those situations where he had nothing to go on but faith. The only question relevant at this point was... did he have faith in this man? The answer came swiftly to him.

No.

But he did have faith in his partner. And that was all he needed. He turned to Justin and took him by his hand and led him out of the room.

"Doc, do some tricks for Jagger while we're gone. Justin and I need to talk in private for a moment," he said.

They were out of the door before Jagger or the Doctor could protest.

"You're going to let him help us, aren't you?" Justin asked once they were outside the room.

"Yes, but I don't trust him. If I let him into my head, God knows what he'll do. Justin, no one knows me better than you." He said holding Justin's gaze.

"True." Justin said, knowing Brian was going somewhere with this.

"You're the only one who'll know if I'm not 'me' at any point. I want you to use your "Bri-dar" to make sure I'm still _me_ and in control at all times. Understand?" Brian asked.

Justin narrowed his eyes and peered up at Brian.

"Yes, I do. You think he might fuck with your head, possibly make you do things out of character. Brian, you know I wouldn't let him do that to you. I would know the instant he tried something." Justin said.

"Don't assume that Sunshine. This guy is good. You need to be better. I may be the psychic one, but you have this special gift when it comes to me. You dubbed it your "Bri-dar" remember? You have to be on alert for the subtlest changes, should they occur and jump on it. Promise me you will." Brian asked, there was heavy anxiety in his voice.

Justin reached up and placed his hands on Brian's cheeks and brought his face down to his.

"I promise you, I won't let him steal **_any_** part of you from me. I'll keep my 'Bri-dar' on high alert. Don't be afraid. We have to do this, for Jaggers' sake...and yours." Justin added.

Brian breathed a sigh of relief. He could deal with anything as long as he had his blond there protecting him.

"Well then, I guess we should go tell the doc the good news." Brian said, turning to go back into the room.

Justin held him back.

"Brian, how did you block him from your thoughts?" He asked.

Brian pulled his bottom lip in and bit it as he contemplated Justin's question.

"I don't know Sunshine. All I know is that I wanted him out of there, bad."

Justin nodded his head.

"Well remember that feeling the next time you let Howes in. Remember _You _have the power Brian. Know that, and he can't take over." Justin said.

Brian stared at him, astonished at the unwavering faith Justin had in him. Always had in him. In Justin's eyes, there was nothing Brian couldn't accomplish when he put his mind to it. And as fate would have it, it was his mind that would need to do the accomplishing in this situation. A task, Justin was reminding him, he was up to.

"How did I ever get along without you Sunshine?" He asked, a sexy smile playing on his lips.

"Hmm...I keep telling you, you didn't."

Brian leaned over and kissed his number one fan deeply and thoroughly before releasing his lips.

Justin looked a little dazed when he pulled away.

"I think my Bri-dar just went off the charts."

Brian laughed.

"A clear indication it's still me then.".

Justin gifted him with one of his million watt smiles.

"I guess we'll be doing a lot of kissing in the next few days, you know as a precautionary measure, just to make sure you're still you. My 'Bri-dar' works best when your lips are on mine."

Brian cocked his head at him.

"You know Sunshine, I do believe this is just another attempt of yours to seduce me," he said teasingly.

Justin laughed.

"You've such a suspicious mind! I'm just following orders," he said with mock innocence.

Brian made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like disbelief.

"Justin Taylor-Kinney you are way too impulsive and reckless. You would never in your wildest dreams follow anyone's orders, not even mine."

"You're probably right. You'd have more luck getting me to follow orders in your dreams." Justin said jokingly as he took Brian's hand in his and turned towards Jaggers room.

Brian let Justin lead him back into the room with no objections.

_You just might have something there Sunshine..._ He thought as they told Jagger and the Doc their decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**In a time when everything was free****  
****And the whole damn world revolved around me****  
****I can't go back and I won't go back to you****  
****To believe somebody else could pay****  
****For mistakes I so carelessly made****  
****I can't go back and I won't go back to you**

_"Clink!" _

_"Ping!" _

_"Crack!" _

_"Fuck!" _

_Brian knew he put too much muscle behind that last one. He'd forgotten how much strength he had at the age of twenty-nine. Now he'd have to replace Deb's fucking window. He just hoped Justin would wake up already. He was running out of pebbles, and patience._

_"_**_Come on Sunshine, open the fucking window already,_**_" he mentally called out to Justin, wondering if he would hear him._

_It was one o'clock in the morning, well at least in this universe. God knew what time it was back in his world. He was hoping to have some fun with his boy before he woke up._

_Ever since his last 'out-of-body' visit to his past, all he could think about was getting his hands on Justin's sweet seventeen year old body again. He yearned for the opportunity to relive those delicious days of that first year they were together. It was a time of discovery for both of them. Sexually for his blond, emotionally for him. The things they did to each other were so excruciatingly erotic the first time around, he shuddered to think how amazing it was going to be now that he was back in his younger body, yet with a much more mature understanding of life, and love._

_"_**_Jesus I can't fucking believe I'm doing this!..._**_He thought as he felt himself hardening at his lurid thoughts._

_He knew the risk he was taking, but he didn't care. In truth, he really didn't think he could do it. It was just an experiment on his part. Not for one minute did he think he would pull it off, but he did. He 'willed' himself back this time. This was not an unscheduled trip. Oh no, Brian planned this one. He knew he'd have to face Howes in morning (who warned him about the dangers of having unsupervised extraterrestrial excursions) but he didn't care. After all, he wasn't to blame. It was his blond who put the idea in his head._

_'_**…_..you'd have better luck getting me to obey your orders in your dreams…..'_**_He had thrown at Brian impulsively, as was his nature. _

_But Brian took his suggestion to heart. If he was having these 'dreams' anyway, no reason not to take full advantage of them. _

_Memories of all the orders Brian had given Justin over the years filled him as he waited for Justin to come to the window. _

_'…get on all fours blondie….'_

_'…that's it, beg for it Sunshine…..'_

_'…let me hear you scream my name…'_

_'…cum for me sonny boy…'_

**_Fuck Justin! Get your ass up already. I need you…_**_, he sent out the mental command, his frustration growing with each minute that passed._

_He should feel guilty for what he was doing, but he didn't. He knew he should have waited for Howes before he attempted something like this, but well… fuck him. Tonight was just for him. This was a pleasure trip and he didn't need the ghost doctor tagging along to cock block him. It was bad enough he had to deal with the man all day. He wasn't ready to share his nights with him as well. Not yet anyway. Especially after the horrendous day he'd had. _

_After they made the decision to transfer Jagger to the center, they had the unpleasant task of informing Lizzy and Corrine that they wouldn't be able to see him for at least several days, perhaps more. Now_**_that_**_was a nightmare! Lizzy went ballistic. Corrine threatened physical harm to parts of his and Justin's anatomy that they each treasured very highly. Thank God Jagger came to their rescue. He phoned his sister and his fiancé to assure them that this was his decision. They didn't like it, but they respected his wishes. _

_Corrine was more obliging than Lizzy. Lizzy felt in her gut that something was very wrong. She was right of course, but they couldn't tell her that. Brian and Howes both believed that the siblings shouldn't see each other just yet, and Jagger trusted their instincts, after all, as he put it, 'they were the experts'. _

_Brian and Justin knew Lizzy too well though to think she'd just sit back and allow them to take her brother away from her. They didn't want her fretting and perhaps causing trouble so they called in Jason for help. These days Jason was the only one who could keep her in line. He was flying in tomorrow night._

_With that situation taken care of, the three of them packed up their things and headed for the Institute of Metaphysical research. Howes turf. _

_The 'Center', as Howes called it, was nothing like they had expected. It was more like a large compound with several buildings scattered across the secluded, yet spacious, grounds. _

_It was late when they arrived so they didn't get to see all the buildings. They were given a quick tour of the main house which consisted of a large recreation room, a kitchen, dozens of screening rooms, testing labs and all sorts of sci-fi equipment Brian didn't even want to know what was used for, before being shown to their quarters in one of the other buildings. _

_His and Justin's bedroom was adjacent to the room Howes chose to share with Jagger. Howes wanted to be near Jagger should he get pulled from, or leave his body again. Brian told him on the way over about Jaggers' last episode, which happened while Brian was awake. That seemed to worry Howes, but he still felt very strongly that Brian was at the core of Jaggers' problem._

_Howes wanted to link with Brian tonight in case he went 'awol' again but Brian refused claiming he had a headache and just wanted to get some sleep. He promised Howes they could link tomorrow night. Howes bought it, he had no choice. He couldn't read Brian's thoughts anymore. Brian had effectively blocked him, and he wasn't about to let him in again, just yet. He had other plans for this evening. Plans he could execute without worry of harming his son now that he knew Howes could hold Jagger back should he unintentionally latch on to him while attempting to leave his own body._

_He may have fooled Howes with his, "not tonight dear, I got a headache" excuse but he knew that wouldn't fly with Justin. The minute they closed their bedroom door Justin turned on him asking what he was up to. Brian told him he wanted to try to induce another out-of-body experience, to see if he had any control over it. Justin didn't like the idea, but he didn't talk Brian out of it either. He was just as curious as Brian, if not more so, as to the extent of his psychic abilities. He was probably up right now staring at his sleeping form; Brian thought with a smile. Justin did however make Brian promise not to try anything stupid while he was O.O.B. He was keeping to his promise; sex with Justin at any age was NEVER a stupid idea…_

_Brian cupped his hands around his mouth and called out in a loud whisper…._

_"Justin!" _

_He winced at the loudness of his voice and hoped he didn't wake Deb. He knew Justin was up there in Mikey's old bedroom. He got that bit of information from Mikey himself earlier._

_He had 'arrived' this time in his loft. He was lying on the floor in his living room with Mikey's head resting on his thigh. They'd been eating pizza and smoking pot, a ritual they shared when faced with one of life's dilemmas. This particular dilemma had to do with Mikey and the Chiropractor. Mikey's old fling. Apparently the good doctor was pressuring little Mikey to move in with him. Brian knew how that was going to end so he told Mikey, in his own way, to end it. He then asked Mikey where Justin was. Mikey laughed and told him he was getting too old to fuck around if he couldn't remember where he placed his 'latest boy toy'. Brian cringed at that description. He got up and threw Mikey out of his loft. Mikey cursed him and told him he'd better not fuck boy wonder in his bed. That's when Brian knew where Justin was staying. He was at Debbie's house. She took him in after he had run away to New York. That was around the same time Mikey was seeing the Chiropractor. _

_It made sense, Justin had to be here. And he was. He must have heard Brian calling him because not a moment later, Brian heard the window creak open up above him. He looked up and saw his boy staring down at him._

_"Brian! What are you doing here?" He called down in a curious voice._

_"Hey Sunshine, wanna come out and play?" Brian asked seductively._

_Justin's face was bathed in the moonlight and Brian could see the anxiety in his boy's eyes._

_"_**_Now_**_you want to play? You told me to fuck off earlier." Justin retorted._

_Brian cringed at Justin's words. He'd forgotten, conveniently so, how much of an ass he was in his younger days._

_"Did I? I don't remember. Let me make it up to you," he said._

_Justin looked at him warily._

_"What happened? Slim pickin's at Babylon tonight? Or did you just get bored with your trick?" Justin asked._

_'Oh ouch!' Brian thought. This little trip back in time was not turning out as he hoped. Looking through life's rear view mirror was a mother fucker. Especially if that mirror read 'objects may appear closer then they actually are.' His past was about as close as it could get right now. Any closer and he'd be living it again. Oh, wait, he was…._

_Brian sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose sharply. This whole situation was fucked. He should just turn around and leave, and will himself back into his body, and back to his present life. But he couldn't. For some reason, he was being dragged back here. True, he prompted this particular trip, but he was sure that with or without his help, his soul would be making these trips until whatever it needed to do, got done. For now, all he could do was go with the flow, and perhaps, mend a fence or two along the way. _

_He walked over the house and grabbed a hold of the trestle that crept up the side of the house. When he was a kid, he used it to climb up to Mikey's room, unnoticed, to escape the brutality of his fathers' house. The rickety wood structure was now covered with vines, but it looked sturdy enough. Brian grabbed onto it and started climbing._

_Justin watched with wide, surprised eyes as Brian ascended the side of the building._

_"Brian are you nuts? You're gonna hurt yourself!" He protested._

_"Justin…I…." Brian paused in mid sentence as a piece of wood snapped from under his left foot. He held on tight with both his hands, while his right food rested securely on a sturdier rung._

_"Brian!" Justin freaked and climbed out of the window to aide him._

_"Justin get back inside! I can do this!" He hissed angrily._

_Justin snorted in disbelief and continued his descend._

_"It will never cease to amaze me the lengths you'd go to just to get your dick sucked!" He scolded._

_Brian smiled up at him._

_"Are you going to suck my dick?" He asked in a sexy, excited voice._

_"If it will get you off this broken down poor excuse for a ladder, then yes I'll suck your dick!" Justin replied forcefully then mumbled under his breath….._

_'As if I need an excuse to suck your dick.'_

_Brian heard him and laughed. He started climbing again, meeting Justin halfway._

_When he reached him he grabbed him around his waist with one hand while his other hand held on for dear life on the wobbly trestle. He brought his right leg around and anchored his foot on a rung opposite Justin's body, effectively pinning him against the house. He then pressed his cock up against Justin's._

_"Ah now Sunshine, don't you know having my dick sucked by you is one of the greatest pleasures in my life?" He said in a soft, seductive voice._

_Justin's mouth gaped open. Brian wasn't surprised at his reaction. It wasn't exactly what he would have said in the past. No, he would have thrown some hurtful remark at Justin like….._

_'You should feel privileged I let you suck my dick, I've got tricks lined up around the block waiting for that honor.'….._

_Or something equally vicious and hurtful. It was how he often treated his boy. Truth was, Justin scared the shit out of him back then. He made him feel things, dangerous things that he had no understanding of at the time. Now however, he did. And he wasn't about to inflict any more pain then he already heaped on him in their past. Tonight, he would show his boy a more playful, loving side to himself._

_Justin looked at him uneasily._

_"Anita should really market that shit," he said cynically._

_"Fuck Anita. I want you." Brian said as he rotated his hips against Justin._

_Justin pushed back instinctively seeking Brian's warmth. His treacherous body however, belied his thoughts. He huffed and turned his eyes from Brian, not wanting to reveal his lust or his anger to him. _

_"Better you fuck her, since she's responsible for at least half the tricks you fuck." Justin snipped._

_Brian looked at him intently. Justin was not obliging his playful mood. His boy was showing his claws tonight. He wished he knew what he did earlier that evening to cause him to be spitting nails at him right now. _

_"And here I thought it was my outstanding good looks and charm that gets me laid. Why the fuck would I give Anita any credit for my sexual conquests?" He asked a little perturbed at Justin's accusation._

_"Because you wouldn't fuck most the guys you do if you were sober! Only that shit she cooks up in the bathtub can fuck you up to the point you'd fuck anything. Just the way you like it Brian, right? No thought, just your dick getting off in some random guys ass, or mouth. And the best part is, even if you did want to remember what they looked like, or God forbid their name, you wouldn't be able to. Not after a night of tripping on Anita's special brand of 'oblivion', followed up with a good dose of Jim Beam!" Justin spat out bitterly._

_It was Brian's turn to gape now. It wasn't like Justin never reamed him out before, and not in a positive life affirming way. He has. He remembered all too well the night Justin boldly stood near his mother's car outside his loft and told him that the trick he just left upstairs was ugly, and that he'd fuck anything. But back then Brian pretty much took it as a compliment. He prided himself on being a 'stud'. At least that was how he thought of himself, and to be honest, how most of Liberty Avenue viewed him as well. But not Justin. Justin found it reprehensible, and made a point of telling Brian so on more than one occasion that first year they were together. He eventually stopped once he realized Brian wasn't listening. _

_But that wasn't what made Brian's jaw drop. It was hearing it again, now, and 'knowing' Justin was right. He_**_wasn't_**_twenty-nine anymore, he was forty-two, and knew things, many things he didn't know then. Things he couldn't accept about himself back then. He was a very different man now but Justin didn't know that. Justin was talking to his 'old self'._

_Shame filled him, and Brian Kinney did NOT do shame. It was his past for God's sake! He'd been in a bad place, had been since he was a kid actually. It wasn't until he met Justin that he started to heal. He and Justin went through hell together. They were passed all this bullshit. Well, he was at least. Justin however wasn't. He was just a seventeen year old kid, and being hurt and burned for the first time and Brian hated himself in this moment for being responsible for his pain._

_Justin must have witnessed the myriad of emotions flittering across Brian's features because he was now staring at him with an odd expression on his face._

_"I'm sorry Brian, I didn't mean to….it's not my place." Justin stammered._

_"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Brian tightened his hold on his waist and brought his face closer to his._

_"Don't ever fucking say you're sorry to me, do you hear me? Sorry's bullshit! And I don't deserve it! You're right. I'll fuck anything. I'll pretty much take anything too. Drugs, booze, whatever it takes to make me forget. It's all true, I know it, and you know it. And I could give a shit about what anyone else thinks about it!" Brian said passionately._

_"Anyone but you that is…I care about what you thin," he added, his voice hoarse with his emotion._

_Justin stared at him shocked, not knowing how to respond. He opted for honesty._

_"Tonight you care, but will you tomorrow?" He asked._

_Brian sighed deeply, and regrettably._

_"Probably not. At least not that'll I'll show you," he answered back honestly._

_Pain flashed in his boys' eyes. Pain that sliced right through Brian._

_"Justin…." Brian whispered his name as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Justin's._

_"I know how bad I was…am… but promise me you won't give up on me. I couldn't survive it if you did. I promise you, I won't be like this forever." Brian said, knowing he didn't need to say the words; Justin never did give up on him. But he wanted his boy to have something to hold on to, to make him feel like it was worth it when things got really rough because he knew for a fact that Justin had suffered gravely with doubt in the beginning. Doubts Brian had caused._

_Brian could feel Justin silently sob. He kissed his temple, and then moved his mouth down to his cheek, catching his tears on his tongue._

_"That's just the problem Brian. I can't quit you, even if I wanted to." Justin said in a defeated, cracked voice._

_"Shhh…I know. I know. We can't quit each other. But don't ever think that's a problem. It's our blessing." Brian said._

_Justin's dam broke at his words and tears started flowing freely down his face. Brian moved his mouth over his lips and captured his cries, drinking them in along with his pain, making them his own._

_The kiss was excruciatingly emotional. It was filled with hope and pain, and healing. Brian tried with all his heart and soul to convey his love to Justin in his kiss. He knew he couldn't tell him he loved him, not now. Justin wouldn't believe him. In fact, Justin would find it cruel, and it would be for he knew on the morrow he would be back in his forty-two year old body and Justin would be left with a pain ridden, mess of a man who would not, could not, deal with any emotions. He'd scoff at Justin derisively if Justin told him he said those words. Just like he did that morning after he took his virginity and Justin informed him that he said he loved him the night before….._

_….._

**_"You told me you loved me last night." Justin had said. Brian had laughed at him. "Did I? Damn! No one cooks up better shit then Anita!" Was Brian's only reply._**

_ …._

_The memory washed over Brian. He didn't remember telling Justin he loved him that night, but it wasn't because of anything Anita gave him, he was quite sober by then. He remembered every detail of that night with perfect clarity…well except for that detail. But Justin remembered it._

_He wondered….who exactly took Justin's virginity that night? Twenty-nine year old Brian….or forty-two year old Brian….._

_The thought unnerved Brian. He broke the kiss pulling back abruptly; wanting to ask Justin about that night but his sudden movement caused him to lose his balance. He lost his grip on the wooden trestle and started falling backwards._

_Justin screamed._

_"Brian!"…_

_Brian saw Justin let go of his own grip on the trestle as he reached out for him._

_"JUSTIN NO!"_

_….._

"Brian!" Justin shook Brian almost violently as he tried to rouse him from his dream.

"BRIAN!" Justin screamed out his name again more loudly.

He knew this was a bad idea; he shouldn't have let Brian try this. He watched helplessly as Brian thrashed in the bed and called out to him in a voice filled with fear. He recognized that tone. It was the same tone he had when he called out to Justin right before Hobbs' bat connected with his head.

Justin's heart constricted in his chest at the notion that Brian might be reliving that horror, knowing the outcome. He renewed his efforts to wake Brian.

Howes heard the commotion and busted into the bedroom.

"What's going on?" He asked eyeing Brian in the bed, who was obviously in the throes of a dream. And from the looks of him, not a pleasant one at that.

Justin turned frantic eyes to him.

"I have to wake him! I think he's reliving the time I got bashed!" Justin said.

Howes gave him a puzzled look. He had no idea what Justin was talking about, but from his demeanor, two things were apparent. One, Brian had somehow orchestrated another 'out-of-body' venture on his own, and number two, he landed in a time that was very traumatic for them both.

Howes sighed in disappointment and hobbled over to the bed.

"Move aside. I'll help guide him back," he said.

Justin sat back on his heels while Howes positioned himself on the side of the bed. He put his cane down, and leaned over and placed his hand on Brian's forehead. He then closed his eyes.

Brian called out to Justin again, only this time, his voice was lower, his tone weary. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sprang up in bed.

"Justin!" He shouted as his eyes anxiously sought him out.

"I'm here!" Justin said throwing himself at him, pushing Howes out of the way in the process.

"Well that's a nice way to thank me for saving your boyfriend from reliving the glory days!" Howes said sarcastically then got up and retrieved his cane. He stood by the bed and watched the two lovers embrace.

"Oh my God Sunshine, are you alright?" Brian asked pulling back from Justin to look at him.

Justin gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm fine Brian. You're back now. We're not at our prom anymore," he said reassuringly.

Brian furrowed his brows.

"The prom? Why would you think I was back at your prom?" He asked.

"Well, because you called out my name in an alarmed voice. I thought you were…you know…trying to warn me again." Justin said.

"Jesus Justin, no. I wasn't there. Thank God!" Brian said running his hands over his face. They were trembling.

"Lay back, I'll get you some water." Justin said seeing how shaken up Brian was.

He sprang from the bed heedless of the fact he was only wearing his underwear and went into the bathroom. He came out a moment later with a cup of water and handed it to Brian.

Brian went to take it, when his eyes focused in on Justin's side.

He slapped the cup out of Justin's hand. The water went flying, most of it hitting Howes who was standing near by.

"Hell! If this is the way you guys show gratitude, I'd rather deal with the poltergeists!" He said as he tried futilely to brush the water droplets from him.

"Brian, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Justin asked, stunned at his outburst.

Brian's eyes went wide as he pointed to the long thin scar running up Justin's side.

"What….The…Fuck…Is…That.?" He asked. Each word punctuated and spaced out.

Justin looked down at his side and frowned.

"Um, it's a scar?" He said somewhat confused.

Brian's chest rose and fell rapidly as his heartbeat increased.

"I know what the fuck it is! What I'd like to know is how the fuck did it get there?" Brian asked, his voice bordering on hysteria.

Howes stepped forward to inspect what was making Brian so agitated. He frowned when he saw the scar. He turned his attention to Brian.

"I TOLD you it was dangerous to go back on your own. But no, you wouldn't listen, would you? Now God only knows what kind of universal paradox you started!" Howes admonished.

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about? It's just a scar! Why are you freaking out about it?" Justin asked.

"Because it wasn't there when you went to bed." Howes said.

Brian groaned, Justin sucked his breath in, shocked.

"Wait, what are you talking about? How can that be?" Justin asked growing more concerned by the minute.

Howes 'tsk'd and explained.

"When you came in to say goodnight to Jagger earlier this evening, you weren't wearing a shirt. I remember because I was checking you out. Not that I'm gay, though there was that time in college….. hmmmm, never mind, point is, I remember thinking how toned, and unblemished your skin was. Justin. You had no scar. It wasn't there. Which means, superman here, who likes to fly around through time in his dreams, went back and altered the events of your past." Howes said.

Brian shot him a deadly look before turning towards Justin.

"Justin, do you remember how you got that scar?" Brian asked.

Justin narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Jesus, I haven't thought about it in years. Actually, I haven't given it any thought since it happened." Justin mused.

"That's because it didn't 'really' happen until tonight" Howes said.

"Shut up. You're just confusing him." Brian snapped.

"Oh, excuse me. Wouldn't want to confuse the boy. Better you just tear a limb from him next time." Howes retorted.

"Stop it! The both of you! We're never going to get to the bottom of this if we don't work together!" Justin said.

Both men looked properly chastised. Justin was satisfied so he continued.

"I got this scar on the night you crawled up the trestle to Mikey's bedroom. I was living there at the time. You were high and wanted to get laid. I knew that trestle was about as sturdy as you were at the time so I crawled down to stop you from hurting yourself. Unfortunately, we both got hurt. You fell and hit your head on a rock. I fell as well, and though your body cushioned my fall, a piece of broken wood sliced through my side on the way down. Deb came out after hearing our screams and took us to the hospital. You had a slight concussion and some bruised ribs from me falling on top of you. I got several stitches in my side. We both went home that night. The injuries weren't that serious, well other than you woke up with a bitch of a headache and wouldn't talk to me for days." Justin said.

Brian cringed.

"Fuck! Justin, Howes is right. I went back tonight. I 'woke' up in my loft with Mikey getting stoned. He was going on about moving in with the Chiropractor."

"David? God that was ages ago." Justin said.

"Yeah, it was. That was one relationship doomed to fail. I told him so." Brian said.

"You what!" Howes nearly screeched.

"Oh, so now you altered someone else's life too!" Howes said.

"Jesus Christ will you shut the fuck up! Mikey was looking for an excuse to break up with him anyway! Besides, he got back together with him, before they broke up again. So no harm there." Brian said, and then he looked to Justin.

"They did get back together, right?" Brian asked, not sure of anything at the moment.

"Yes, they did. And yes, they did eventually break up. He's with Ben now." Justin confirmed.

Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Anyway, I threw Mikey out and went looking for you. I wanted to have some fun. You know, relive my youth." Brian said smirking.

Justin huffed.

"You mean relive _my_ youth, don't you?" He asked in an accusing tone.

Brian cleared his throat guiltily.

"Well, it makes sense. After all these years, it makes sense. I remember you saying some very kind things to me that night. I knew it was out of character, I never imagined however that it was 'out of body'." Justin said.

Brian bit his bottom lip and looked to Howes.

"How much damage do you think I've done?" Brian said.

He realized now that his actions could have some serious repercussions.

"Maybe not too much. Though we can't know for sure. In the morning, I suggest you call your friends and family just to make sure everything is as you remember it." Howes said.

Justin nodded his head, and then his face paled.

"The children…" He whispered.

"Well Jagger is still here. I was just with him. How many children do you have?" Howes asked.

"Eight" They both answered in unison.

"The fact that you both remember the same number is indication that at least that part of your lives hasn't been altered. Justin would have remembered a different number than you if your time meddling had any effect. I think you got awfully lucky this time. Other than the scar, and one bad night on the town, I don't think they'll be any major revision to your life story." Howes stated.

Both Justin and Brian breathed a little easier, but not much. They wouldn't relax until they contacted all their family in the morning.

"What about Jagger?" Brian asked.

"Ah, now there's the million dollar question! While you were out auditioning for the remake of 'Back to the future', Jagger was struggling to remain in the present. I was coming in here to see what you were up to when I heard Justin trying to wake you." Howes said.

"He's ok then?" Justin asked.

"Yes, he's fine. But more importantly, he's acclimating." Howes said.

"Acclimating? To what?" Brian asked.

"To leaving his body. He was up when he felt himself being pulled out. At first he panicked, but then I helped him navigate himself back. He's very good you know. Lots of potential." Howes said.

"Well he's a Kinney. Their psychic abilities have been known to be very strong." Justin said.

"Of course he's not a natural like your partner, but he's a quick learner. He not only managed to navigate himself back, but he also managed to get a glimpse of where you were dragging him to." Howes said the last part to Brian.

Brian and Justin exchanged looks. This could be the break they were looking for. A clue as to what was happening.

"Well?" Brian snapped when Howes didn't immediately divulge what Jagger had seen.

"Oh, yes. Apparently you're taking him back to when he was ten years old, more precisely to New York in the house where his mother and sister resided." Howes said.

"Ten…I was seventeen when Jagger was ten. The same time you've been revisiting." Justin said to Brian.

"Well that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that? DUH!" Howes said sarcastically then tsk'd.

"You don't need to be a brain surgeon, or even a paraphysicist to figure that one out! What ever time Brian is going back to, is the same time frame he's dragging Jagger back to. That's not the important part, aren't you paying attention?" Howes said.

"You're giving me a fucking headache Howes, just tell us what we're missing here!" Brian said.

"Jagger is going back to a specific place and time. To an event that's very upsetting for him and you're taking him back there. Now, knowing how the supernatural work, I'd lay odds that you're taking him back for a reason." Howes determined.

"The question is, what reason?" Justin asked.

Brian cursed and got up from the bed. He pulled a pair of sweats on and went to leave the room.

"Brian, where are you going?" Justin asked.

"To speak to Jagger. I think I know the reason why I'm taking him back. But I need to ask him a few questions first." Brian said.

Howes got up to follow him.

"You get a premonition? A vision about this?" Howes asked.

"No, just a feeling." Brian said.

Justin got up to follow the men out. Brian's 'feelings' were as reliable as any of Andy's visions.

He briefly touched the scar on his side. Things were already changing. He feared how much they would change before this was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**_It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream._**

**Edgar Allen Poe**

"Where did you get that?" Justin asked as he stepped out onto the porch.

Brian turned to Justin and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Doc gave it to me. From his personal stash he keeps in a hot house out back. You got to see it. He's got several rows of White Widow growing in there." Brian answered eyeing the joint in his hand.

Justin frowned. It was a little early for Brian to be getting high, though he should have expected it. It had been a stressful night followed by an equally stressful morning.

They woke at the first sign of daylight and immediately began calling all their friends and family to ensure that no one else's life was affected by Brian's excursion last night. Thankfully, everything was as it was before they left the states. The only evidence of Brian's 'excellent adventure' was Justin's scar. As much as they should have been comforted over that bit of good news, they weren't. Well at least Brian wasn't. He was in serious 'guilt' mode this morning and Justin wasn't about to let him wallow in it.

Justin dragged Brian down to the main house after they had finished making their calls and brewed a pot of coffee for them. Howes had a Fresh Press coffee maker and a box of Kopi Luwak coffee in the refrigerator. Justin was hoping they could sit and enjoy the specialty coffee and perhaps have a discussion about their current situation but Brian just grabbed a cup once it was brewed and headed outside mumbling something about needing a smoke. Justin poured himself a cup and followed him out to the porch.

"When did you see Howes' green house?" Justin asked.

"Last night, after you fell asleep. I was restless so I got up to check on Jag. I didn't like how we parted last night. I bumped into Howes in the hallway. Apparently the man doesn't sleep more then two hours a night. He told me that he meditates twenty minutes a day, and that is equivalent to six hours of Delta sleep. Whatever the fuck that is." Brian said.

"Delta sleep is stage four of sleeping. When our minds are completely at rest. Ben told me that the monks in Tibet often went weeks with out physical sleep, relying on meditation to achieve the same benefits as Delta rest." Justin remarked.

Brian huffed out a laugh around a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, well leave it to Zen Ben to supply us with that little bit of useless information. I'm sure him and the Doc would get along just great," he bit out caustically.

Justin cringed inwardly. He knew that tone all too well, and what it boded.

"Anyway, Jag was sleeping peacefully so Howes took me a on a tour of his green house, and introduced me to his best pal here." Brian said waving the joint in front of Justin.

Justin placed his coffee next to Brian's, which was sitting on top of the porch railing and took the joint from him.

He then cautiously brought it to his lips.

"White Widow huh? I've heard of this, he doesn't fuck around, does he?" Justin said.

Brian made a choking sound in the back of his throat as he released the smoke he had inhaled before handing the joint over.

"Not when it comes to his drugs. Howes knows his shit. This baby's better then those little yellow pills he pops like breath mints."

Howes leg caused him a lot of pain. Since they met him he'd been popping pills almost every hour on the hour to 'take the edge off'. Justin got a glimpse of the prescription bottle. They were Oxycotins. Not exactly kindergarten stuff. They were definitely reserved for big leaguers. It worried Justin that Howes was 'treating' Jagger, though he still insisted Brian was his patient. Jagger was an addict, sober five years and holding. He didn't need Howes influence right now when he was so vulnerable. He'd have to talk to Brian about this, but now was not the time. He had more pressing, important issues he needed to speak to Brian about. Perhaps after a few tokes of this stuff, Brian would be more amenable to having the discussion Justin knew he was avoiding.

Justin kept that thought in mind as he took a long pull from the joint.

"Easy, this is one herb that lives up to its reputation. It's one of the most powerful strains of weed in the world. Next to Afghan Kush. " Brian said.

"Well no one can accuse you of not knowing your pot." Justin said, handing the joint back to him.

Brian let out a small, bitter laugh.

"No. That's one thing I can't be accused of."

Justin heard the self-loathing in his voice.

"Brian stop."

Brian ignored him and took another hit.

"Jesus Christ Brian, we are NOT going down this road again!" Justin said sternly.

Brian stared off into the distance.

"Jagger should be getting up soon," he said; refusing to acknowledge the conversation Justin wanted to have. The one he couldn't have, not yet.

Justin sighed.

"Yes, if he's not up already," he answered, conceding the moment.

Brian nodded his head and continued to smoke the joint.

Jagger had slept in late today. Brian was glad. The boy needed his rest. When he barged into his room last night after his latest OOB experience, he couldn't help but notice how tired Jagger looked. There were dark circles under his eyes. That didn't stop Brian however from interrogating him. Brian needed answers that only Jagger could provide but Jagger wasn't in a cooperative mood. The minute Brian brought up his childhood, Jagger shut down. He wasn't surprised. Jagger had serious 'mother issues'. Brian believed his past relationship with her had something to do with why Brian was pulling him back in time with him. He needed more information though before he could form any conclusions but it was a subject Jagger never discussed, not even with his sister.

Where as Lizzy had no problem talking about their mother, Jagger refused to acknowledge she ever existed. As far as he was concerned, she was dead to him long before she passed away. The siblings had very different perspectives when it came to their mother. Suffice it to say Lizzy was more forgiving of their mothers' past transgressions than Jagger was. But then again, it was Jagger, not Lizzy, who had to go out and hustle to earn money to put food on their table because their mother was too busy shooting their welfare check up her veins. And when that wasn't enough, she'd invite men to her bed to support her habit. Brian could well understand Jaggers' bitterness and unwillingness to forgive her. She was after all, part in part responsible for his own consequent drug abuse.

All this was well known by the family. Brian didn't need a refresher course in Jaggers childhood. He just wanted one question answered...

When was the first time Jagger went out to hustle?

If his hunch were right, it would confirm the time frame of their perspective OOB experiences. More importantly, he needed to know the circumstances surrounding his first time, and if his mother had any knowledge, or input, into that event. Having experience with souls that have crossed over, it wouldn't be out of line to think that maybe Jagger's mother was trying to 'right a past wrong', using Brian as a psychic conduit. At this point, it was just a theory on his part. But if he could make the connection they'd be one step closer to solving the puzzle.

Jagger however refused to answer any of Brian's questions. He literally turned his back on Brian. Brian wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to answer him, or because he didn't remember. If it weren't for those dark circles, Brian would have pushed harder, but instead, he let it go. Today he intended to pick up the conversation he started.

"Let the boy have some breakfast at least before you start giving him the third degree again, ok?" Justin said breaking into Brian's thoughts.

Brian's lips tightened at Justin's words.

"What's the matter _Sunshine_? Are you afraid I'll hurt our son, too?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

Justin snorted. God he hated when Brian used his name in that tone.

"That's a really fucking shitty thing to say to me! As if I would EVER think such an absurd thing! Why don't you just say what you really mean? Just say it Brian. Just fucking say it so we can get past it. Tell me what you're feeling."

He knew exactly what Brian was feeling, and he also knew that if he didn't get him to voice his feelings, they'd fester until the point it became a 'real' problem for them.

Over the years, they've learned to communicate their emotions with each other, and work through them. Gone were the days of self-recrimination, and 'unearned' guilt. They no longer held back their feelings in the name of 'protecting' the other. That never worked for them, and it took them three near death experiences to figure that out. They were in a good place now, and the past was just that. The past. Dead and buried. Only it wasn't. It was happening all over again for Brian. Only this time, he not only was faced once again with his past pain and guilt, he had added to it.

Justin knew Brian was wallowing in guilt over being responsible for Justin's scar. Only he wasn't. But he couldn't tell him that until Brian admitted he _was _feeling guilty over it.

"What I'm feeling is high." Brian said turning to look at him with a smirk on his face.

"I suggest you join me in this uniquely satisfying experience," he said holding the joint out to Justin.

Justin slapped the joint from Brian's hand. That seemed to sober him up a bit.

Brian's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"What the fuck do you want to hear? I fucked up, ok! For Christ sakes Justin I scarred you for life! Tell me what you want me to say. You **_know_** how I fucking feel! What more do you want from me!" Brian yelled into Justin's face.

"How about the truth? You're right; I know exactly how you feel! You feel guilty. Or some other bullshit emotion you're so accustomed to when you can't face the truth! Let's see, we got recrimination, guilt, remorse even regret. You could be feeling any one of those right now. But what I'd like to know is why? And don't give me this bullshit about scarring me for life! What is it you 'really' regret Brian?" Justin screamed back at him.

Brian jerked his head back at the accusation in Justin's voice. He wanted the truth. FUCK! How could he tell him the truth? It was ugly, so ugly he didn't want to face it himself.

He turned away from Justin.

Justin grabbed him by the arm and swung him back around to face him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not running away from this one. I want the truth!" Justin demanded.

Brian snapped. He wanted to the truth, FINE!

"The truth is I don't fucking regret a thing about that night! I fucking LOVED every moment up there on that trestle with you! And YES, I'd rather I lose a fucking limb than see you hurt, but God damn it, I would do it all over again if given the chance! Jesus Christ Justin, you got hurt because of me! I shouldn't feel this way. I should feel regret, but I don't. So what does that make me? A monster?" Brian asked in a pained voice.

Justin smiled lovingly up at Brian.

"No, it makes you an incredibly strong man," he said.

Brian huffed disbelievingly and looked away.

Justin took Brian's face in his hands and gently turned his head until their eyes met.

"You have nothing to regret. You did what you always do when it comes to those you love. You gave me what I needed."

Brian eyes clouded over in confusion.

"I know that shit is strong, but you can't be that fucking high! Are you seriously saying you _needed_ to be scarred?" Brian asked incredulously.

"What I _needed_ was you that night." Justin said.

Brian pulled away from Justin and shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Maybe it was he who was too high. Justin wasn't making any sense to him right now.

"Brian just listen to me...please..." Justin pleaded quietly.

"I'm listening, but you're wrong Sunshine. How can you possibly say you needed me that night? I should have never ventured out on my own. Howes was right, I could have caused a universal paradox!" Brian said forcefully.

Justin shook his head vigorously, denying Brian's words.

"Howes knows a lot of things, but he knows shit about us. What _I_ know is that some things happen because they are 'meant' to happen. I think you're looking at this all wrong." Justin said.

Brian raised his brow.

"Oh?" He questioned, wondering what was going on inside that pretty little blond head of his.

"Don't you see Brian? Last night was fated to happen. That's why you'd do it all over again regardless of the fact I got hurt. Though your head might not accept it, your heart does. Jesus Brian if it weren't for those words you spoke to me that night on that trestle, I don't know if I would have had the strength to keep coming back to you time and time again. You gave me strength and hope that night. You made me a promise, and though I had many doubts back then, the one thing I never doubted was your word. In the beginning you never promised me anything, yet that night on the trestle you promised me that you wouldn't always be that way. You asked me not to give up on you. And I didn't, I never did. Because of your words and actions that night. So how could you possibly regret it? Let me tell you Mr. Kinney, a few stitches is a small price to pay for a lifetime of love. A love by the way, you revealed to me for the first time that night..."Justin said the last part hesitantly.

Brian's eyes widened at Justin's accusation.

"Did you think I wouldn't feel the love in your kiss that night? Oh sure, there were many nights afterwards that I thought I imagined it, but my heart knew better. I knew you loved me before you ever did. So don't you stand here and tell me you should regret one fucking moment of that night! The regret would have been mine if you never made that promise that night, or kissed me the way you did. It was fate Brian. Fate brought you back to that time...to me. If you hadn't, who knows how our lives would have turned out? As for Jagger, well I'm not sure what his 'fate' is in all of this, but I'm sure of one thing. Last night was 'meant' to happen." Justin said.

Brian shook his head in awe. His blond never ceased to amaze him with his uncanny ability to penetrate Brian's perception of things and turn it around to his way of thinking. Justin was truly the gifted one. He had an inborn wisdom as old as time itself. Brian couldn't dismiss his words. They both knew all too well that fate ruled them, and not the other way around. Brian was not the type to endanger his family, consciously or subconsciously and Justin knew that. And though it pained him greatly that Justin got hurt, that moment in their lives, like his little ray of Sunshine so eloquently stated, was fated to be. The greater good done that night outweighed the consequences.

He brought his arms up and rested them on Justin's shoulders.

"How do you do it Sunshine?" He asked with a sexy smirk playing on his lips.

"Do what?" Justin asked.

"Turn this monster into a hero?" Brian asked.

"The skill is making the hero see himself for who he really is. You are my hero Brian. If you ever doubt it, just pick up any issue of Rage." Justin said gracing him with one of his million watt smiles.

"Hmmmm...being compared to a cartoon character doesn't exactly feed into my ego Sunshine. We both know my cock is MUCH bigger than his." Brian said with a sexy smirk.

"No argument there. And I bet you'd look way hotter in tights too. We should try out that theory one night." Justin practically purred, his eyes narrowing lustfully at the thought.

Brian's blood burned at the hot smoldering passion he saw in Justin's deep blue eyes. A passion he never took for granted though often took advantage of. He lowered his eyes to feast on his mouth which was slightly parted in invitation. The temptation was too much for him. He lowered his head and ran his tongue along his boys' luscious bottom lip. Justin darted his tongue out teasingly, luring Brian into a hot, hungry kiss. Brian followed his lead and devoured his mouth greedily. Justin started making those little noises he makes in the back of this throat that drove Brian crazy. He groaned and turned Justin around and pinned him against the railing. They hadn't had sex last night, or this morning and Brian was feeling the strain of it. He never could go too long without being inside his boy.

The kiss was quickly turning into something more when they heard a car pull up.

"We got company." Justin said breathlessly as he reluctantly broke the kiss. His body trembled with desire.

Brian turned his head and saw the small Honda pull up the gravely driveway.

"Fuck!" He cursed. He turned his attention back to the hot body pulsating in his arms. Justin was all want and need right now.

"Come on blondie, let's go somewhere private so I can do all those naughty little things you sooo love me to do to you..." Brian whispered huskily into Justin's ear, running his tongue along the lobe.

Justin groaned and tilted his head, giving Brian access to his neck.

"Good God is that even physically possible?"

Howes voice washed over them like a cold bucket of water, effectively dousing their ardor.

Brian reluctantly released Justin and turned murderous eyes to the Doctor.

Howes was unaffected. If anything, he looked amused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brian snarled angrily.

"I was referring to the gay edition of the Kama Sutra that was running through your head just now." Howes said.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of my head!" Brian spat out through clenched teeth. He silently cursed himself for leaving himself open. He quickly shielded his thoughts.

Howes let the screen door to the house behind him slam shut as he hobbled over to the two men.

"Did you? I don't remember. I take a lot of pain meds you know. Tends to mess with my thinking process. I really can't be responsible for anything I say or do. Nice arrangement huh?" He said.

Justin managed to compose himself enough to address Howes.

"I suggest you stay out of Brian's thoughts doc, unless invited. If you don't, he's not going to let you tag along with him on his next OOB experience."

Howes raised his eyebrows at Justin. His threat would have been more effective if it weren't for that lustful glaze still lingering in his eyes and the telltale blush covering his face and neck. He looked very much like a kid getting caught with his hands in the candy jar. Or in this case, down the candy jars pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy, please don't punish me. I'll behave now." Howes mocked in a childlike voice, complete with theatrical facial expressions.

Brian choked back a laugh.

"FYI, time tripping with your boyfriend isn't exactly a dream come true for me, no pun intended, ok, maybe a little pun...but I digress. What makes you think I care either way? Umm...in case you forgot, your problem, not mine. Superman here can fly solo from now on. And on...and on...and on... Well, you get the point. I seriously don't care." He countered.

"Oh you care alright. You and I both know that you'll do whatever it takes to be involved in _our_ problem, and you know why? Because it's just who you are. You would never turn down a chance to study a 'natural', as you call Brian. He intrigues you, and as a man of science, you feel obligate, no more than that, obsessed, to investigate his abilities. I'd classify that as caring, wouldn't you? Well maybe not in any 'human' sense, but definitely in a professional sense." Justin said.

Howes smiled appreciatively at Justin.

"Hmmm...I see you need to be tested as well. Three in one family. Damn, that's rare." Howes said then abruptly dismissed them and turned to the newly arrived guests.

"Ah, I see our resident loonies have arrived! Just in time for the fireworks." Howes announced to no one in particular.

Brian and Justin turned their attention back to the car they heard pull up just a moment ago. Its' passengers were making their way up the driveway.

"Nice to see you ladies could make it today." Howes called down to the two young women who were walking towards them.

The women, Brian and Justin noticed, were as different in appearance as day and night.

A tall buxom red headed woman, (who looked much like Jessica Rabbit come to life) led the way sashaying her hips with each step she took. The woman trailing behind her was smaller in stature. She had shoulder length mousy brown hair and wore horn-rimmed glasses (much like Velma from the animated cartoon, Scooby do). Each however, shared the same assertive look in their eyes.

"Are they part of your staff?" Brian asked Howes.

"You could say that." Howes answered then greeted the ladies who were now standing on the porch with them.

"Well? Where's Maraschino?" He asked.

"Maraschino?" Justin queried.

"Yeah, as in cherry, as in he's twenty-four and hasn't had his popped yet, so I gave him that nic." Howes turned his head to answer him, then turned back and awaited an answer from the women.

"How about introducing us to our new subjects first?" The redheaded woman suggested.

"How about you grow a brain to go along with those tits and answer me first Bambi?" Howes retorted.

"Bambi?" Brian asked.

Howes shot him an exasperated look.

"Yes, Bambi." He answered.

Brian raised his brow.

"As in the fawn from the children's book Bambi? Or as in she looks like a stripper I once knew named Bambi?" He asked with mock sincerity.

"Brian!" Justin admonished.

"Hey, she stared it by calling us 'subjects'." Brian defended himself.

"As in that's her real name. How perfect is that?" Howes said smiling as if the situation was a gift from the Gods.

Brian laughed.

Bambi actually purred at the sound of Brian's laugh and gave him a saucy look, totally impervious to his slur on her name.

"Oh for God sakes you dumb witted twit! The man's gay! Didn't you see them kissing when you pulled up? Or were your over inflated manufactured tits in the way?" Howes asked.

"These babies are real you ass! Keep it up and I'll have Ugly Betty here sic one of her ghosts on you!" Bambi threatened Howes.

Justin and Brian both gasped at Bambi's retort. Apparently, name-calling was an acceptable form of communication for these people because the mousy brown haired woman didn't even flinch at being referred to as Ugly Betty.

Justin turned to Brian.

"This is NOT a good environment for you! You're rude enough to people without their influence." He said.

The woman Bambi called 'Ugly Betty' stepped forward for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Betty Ungley. As you can surmise, that unfortunate name earned me the nic, Betty Ugly, which got switched around the same time the TV show Ugly Betty aired. I actually prefer it to its predecessor." The mousy brown haired woman explained and extended her hand.

Brian and Justin both shook it and made their introductions.

Betty turned her attention to Howes.

"We stopped by Chino's house but he wasn't there," she informed him.

"Chino! Short for Maraschino right?" Justin asked pleased with himself for unraveling that mystery.

"Good looking and smart? Wow. Bambi you should hook up with this guy. You two seem to have a lot in common." Howes said.

"Watch it Doc." Brian said in a menacing voice. He would more than love joining in their vicious little verbal banter, it was a game he played well, but he would not allow them to drag Justin into it.

"Don't get your tights in a knot Superman. I know Krypton when I see it." Howes said.

Brian smiled satisfied Howes understood his rules. If he was 'superman', as Howes dubbed him, then Justin was his Krypton. His home, his life source that he'd protect at all cost.

Brian nodded his head at the man acknowledging their newfound understanding.

Howes was about to say something, no doubt another blaringly rude remark directed at God knows who this time, when he was interrupted by the creaking sound of the screen door being opened.

All eyes turned to see Jagger saunter onto the porch followed by a beautiful black haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"Chino! Where the hell were you? And how did you get here?" Howes asked.

"I hitched a ride with Pedro early this morning. I couldn't wait to see Jagger. I told you he was coming today. We've been in the lab for the past hour. Gregg, you've got to see his scores man. I mean off the charts! He's got serious juice." Chino said.

"Wait, Jag, how long have you been up?" Brian asked.

"Just a couple of hours. I was sleeping when Chino summoned me." Jagger said.

"Wait, what do you mean summoned?" Justin asked not liking the sound of that.

"DJ it's cool, really. He very gently reached into my mind and nudged me awake. That's all. He was monitoring my dreams. I guess I was ready to 'blast' off again so he woke me up." Jagger answered.

"Wait, that's impossible! Superman has been up for hours! There was no way he could have pulled him out!" Howes said.

"I told you, he had an OOB without me once before!" Brian shouted, frustrated.

"Yes, yes, I know, but you are STILL the cause of his OOB's! Just because he's slipping out on his own occasionally doesn't mean anything. Let's not forget it was YOU who first pulled him out. What's happening now is just a residual effect." Howes insisted.

"Ok, obviously we've got some work ahead of us. Why don't we all go inside and have some coffee while you fill Bambi and me in on what's been going on." Betty suggested.

"By the way Doc, GREAT fucking coffee!" Jagger said holding up the cup he was carrying.

Brian and Justin looked to their now cold coffee sitting on the porch railing. Betty's idea sounded appealing.

"Oh God, not you too! That's disgusting shit! I mean literally shit! It's made from yak shit." Bambi said.

"No it's not. It's made from a rare red coffee bean that's been digested by the Lukaw, a cat like animal, then collected from its' stool, cleaned and processed. So technically, it's not shit; it's just fermented in shit. Much like Truffles are." Brian answered.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Talk about useless information." He muttered under his breath referring to Brian's earlier comment about Ben's knowledge on the meditation habits of the Tibetan monks.

Brian shot him a warning look.

"Still yak shit to me." Bambi grumbled.

Brian was about to defend the much-coveted coffee when a thought came to him. He turned to Chino.

"Chino, what did you mean when you said to Howes that you knew Jagger was coming?" Brian asked, his mind registering Chino's earlier words.

"Chino is the most talented psychic known in the world today, excluding myself of course." Howes announced like a proud father in answer to Brian's question.

"So you had a vision of Jagger coming here?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, cool huh?" Chino answered, totally unaffected by his enormous gift.

"Yeah, 'cool'." Brian responded dryly.

"It's more then cool, it's fucking hot." Bambi said.

"Chino baby, the nutty professor here said you left early yesterday afternoon. Where did you go honey? Hot date? You know you don't have to leave home to get some action. I told you mama's got everything you need right here." Bambi said sidling up to him and pressing her breasts against his side.

Chino started stuttering, clearly uncomfortable with the attention Bambi was lavishing on him.

"Um..I..."

"Give it up Bambi. He wants his first time to be with a someone who won't charge him two bits when he's done." Howes said.

"I bet it was Carmela, Pedro's daughter. Where were you when you got that ride from Pedro this morning?" Betty asked slyly.

Brian and Justin eyes snap to each other. Were they truly that blind? All gifted with enormous psychic abilities, yet not one of them sensed the boy was gay? Brian and Justin's gaydar couldn't both be off...

"Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't want his first time to be with a wo..."

"A woman who he doesn't love!" Justin cut Brian's words off.

Brian shot him a questioning look, Justin gave him one back that said, _'it's not our place.'_

Brian snorted. He hated deceit of that sort.

"Love? Oh honey what's love got to do with it?" Bambi protested.

"Ok, enough of Chino's sex life. Betty is right. We've got a lot of work ahead of us if we're to figure out why Superman is pulling the Rockstar out with him on his nightly road trips." Howes said.

"Um, Gregg, I don't think that's what's happening man." Chino said cautiously.

Howes shot Chino a look so scorching all observing would have not been surprised if the boy burst into flames from the intensity of it.

"Please tell me what brilliant conclusion you've come up with in the TWO hours you've studied him! I've been studying them both for the past twenty-four hours! I FELT Rockstar being pulled from his body the same time Superman was OOB! Add that to the fact that Superman has more power, and more control over his OOB's. He's initiated at least one on his own that I know of. Rockstar has no control. I've had to hold him back each time, just like you had to hold him back this morning. These are the facts. You do the math. The logical conclusion is that the father is dragging the son out." Howes challenged Chino.

Chino swallowed nervously.

"I know logically, it fits. Jagger is being dragged from his body. We both know that, we both feel the pull. And it's true, Brian's powers are much greater than Jaggers. I don't need to test him to know that. I can feel it from here, but you already know that too. And since they're experiencing the same thing at the same time, it's only natural to assume that the Brian is the cause. But he's not." Chino said.

"What are you saying?" Brian asked. He had a feeling the boy stumbled onto something Howes missed.

Chino turned his attention to Brian.

"You're not pulling Jagger from his body. You're _following_ him." Chino announced.

Justin gasped.

Howes brought his hand up to his chin, thoughtfully.

Betty whispered something under her breath.

Bambi, for once, was speechless.

Brian shook his head and frowned. He knew if Chino was right, and he suspected he was, a whole new can of worms was about to be opened. Or more frightening, a Pandora's box.

"I don't get it, what does this mean?" Justin asked.

"It means, you got an intruder." Howes answered.

Brian cursed.

"An intruder? But who, and why?" Justin asked.

"That Krypton, is a question only one person here can answer." Howes said.

Betty walked over to Justin and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You see, there's more than one reason why they call me Ugly Betty." She said cryptically then gently squeezed his shoulder before disappearing into the house.

Justin looked to Brian for answers.

Brian pulled his blond in and kissed the top of his head.

"Get ready Sunshine, I have a feeling things are about to get real ugly."


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's terrifying to see someone inside of whom a vital spring seems to have been broken. It's particularly terrifying to see him in your mirror.**_

**~Mignon McLaughlin**

"Are you brooding? There's no brooding in Metaphysics!" Howes chastised Brian.

"I don't brood." Brian protested.

"Well you're doing a fine imitation of it then. Got Oscar written all over you. I wish you'd put as much effort into reading these cards as you are into 'pretending' not to brood!" Howes shot back.

Brian huffed derisively in response.

They'd been sitting at a table across from each other in one of the labs for the past ½ hour while Howes attempted to administer the Zener Psychics test to Brian.

Brian was not paying any attention, his mind was focused elsewhere.  
He didn't know why he let Justin talk him into being tested. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He did know why, but it wasn't for the reasons Howes thought.

Once everyone was brought up to date on all the events that had led up to their present predicament, the 'Ghostbusters' decided that a full psychic evaluation had to be done on both Brian and Justin before Betty attempted to channel the intruder. Betty was the Medium in their small psychic family. Bambi was the Clairvoyant and Howes and Chino possessed a whole host of psychic abilities ranging from telekinesis to telepathy. They all had mad scary powers, none of which fazed him. Justin however, was fascinated by them all, especially Chino...

'_What the fuck was that? Jealousy? Wait, I don't do jealous._' Brian thought uneasily.

Brian shifted uncomfortably in this chair. His blond was always too damned inquisitive and right now his inquisitive nature was honed in on the beautiful closet gay boy in the other room. Not that he was jealous, he reminded himself once again, the boy was hot, no denying that, he would fuck him, so why wouldn't Justin feel the same way? In fact, it had been awhile since they shared a trick, the thought of them both enjoying the black haired, blued eyed beauty made him very hard, and in a positive life affirming way.

So then why was he bothered so much by Justin's interest in the kid?

Brian again shifted in his seat.

"Ok, now what was is that all about? Nervous?" Howes asked referring to Brian's fidgeting in his chair.

"I don't do nervous." Brian replied drolly.

"You're not brooding, you're not nervous, so tell me, what the Hell are you? Besides uncooperative? Why agree to this if you had no intention of going through with it?" Howes asked.

"You know why. Because you convinced Justin that this needed to be done before you would let Betty try to find out who the fuck is fucking with us." Brian bit out caustically.

"And you'll do anything for Krypton, right?" Howes said.

Brian had resigned himself to the fact that Howes was never going to call them by their proper names. Brian was Superman, Justin was Krypton.

"Of course." Brian said.

"But you don't like doing this." Howes said perceptively. He didn't have to be a psychic to know Brian was uneasy about taking these tests.

"Actually, this doesn't bother me at all. I'm just...distracted." Brian tried to explain.

Howes believed him.

"How so?" He asked.

Brian sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"It's personal," he said.

"Could you be more cryptic please?" Howes countered.

Brian looked up at the man over the table's partition where their eyes met.

"Yes, I could actually. But I won't. Let's just continue." Brian said turning his attention back to the test at hand.

Howes sat back and studied him.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He said.

Brian barked out a mocking laugh.

"Oh wait, let me guess. You don't do fear either." Howes said.

"Actually I have done fear. Believe me I'm quite familiar with the feeling. However it takes a lot to evoke that emotion from me and I hate to burst your bubble Doc, but neither you nor your band of freaks meets the criterion." Brian mocked.

"Does having your skills tested meet the criteria?" Howes said astutely.

Brian pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and studied Howes. The truth was, Brian _was_ afraid of the tests. Afraid of what they would reveal. He didn't want to have the powers Howe's and the others had. If he had them, up till this point, he'd been very successful in keeping them under lock and key. He never had to deal with them. All that would change however if he unlocked that part of his psyche. Once exposed, they would become a responsibility he wasn't sure he was ready to accept.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Brian said suddenly.

"Tell me how you felt when you first realized you were gay." Howes said throwing Brian completely off balance.

_'Where the fuck did that come from' _ He thought.

"Why, you having a sudden revelation?" Brian returned the witty quip with a sardonic smile.

"I have at least one revelation a day. But that one hasn't come up yet. I'm asking you for a reason, indulge me. It's the least you can do, since you won't indulge me in taking the test." Howes said.

Brian made a 'snorting' sound as if he was being terribly inconvenienced and leaned back in his chair.

"I was twelve," he said.

"I didn't ask how old you were, I asked how you felt." Howes repeated.

Brian furrowed his brow in thought. It was a long time ago, but he did remember, very vividly, how he felt. Scared. He was different, and he didn't want to be any more different than he already was at the time. His parents didn't want him, and he'd found a home with the Cardies. Rena and Andy were his siblings, and he loved them more then anything. Especially Andy. He didn't want them to hate him for being different. Maria, their mother, though very loving and kind to him, was a devout catholic, as his mother was, and he knew their views on homosexuality. He was afraid of being rejected, perhaps even scorned, by those he loved. Afraid of what being different was going to cost him...

It hit him all of a sudden what Howes was getting at. Well fuck him! Fuck him to Hell!

Howes saw understand dawn in Brian's eyes.

"It's always scary finding out who you really are, and not knowing if people will accept you for it. That's all you're feeling now, the uncertainty that people will look upon you as a _freak_." Howes put emphasizes on the word 'freak', a label Brian threw at him and his staff on more than one occasion.

Brian flinched at the reference.

"Point taken," he said in lieu of an apology.

Howes smiled at him.

"You know, Krypton can't wait to be tested. He's not afraid. In fact, he's one pretty brave soul." Howes said; admiration laced heavily in his voice.

Brian chuckled low in his throat.

"You have no idea how fucking brave he truly is Doc. He boldly goes where others fear to even look. He has the heart and courage of a ten lions." Brian said.

"And you don't?" Howes asked.

"No. I'm very protective of my heart. Those I love, I love completely and totally, but my heart is not brave enough to open up to anyone else. Justin is different. His heart is as big as they get. He leaves himself open, unafraid to get hurt. If that's not brave, I don't know what is." Brian said.

Howes was astonished that Brian was opening up to him so much about his feelings. It gave him an insight to the man that he would need if he was to help him. Though they established it was Jagger who was being 'pulled' from his body by an unknown entity, he felt very strongly that Brian was the one who needed his help. Howes still believed with all his heart that Brian was at the core of their current situation.

"That is very brave." Howes acknowledged.

"And for the record, I feel the same as you. I got enough pain in my life, I don't need anymore. My heart is the one part of my body that doesn't give me grief these days. And I intend to keep it that way." Howes said, deciding to share a little bit of himself with Brian.

"You know Doc, we should be pulling out a bottle of Beam right about now, but I'd settle for some more of that special weed you got growing in the back." Brian said.

Howes laughed.

"How about you take some tests for me, I promise to keep them simple, and afterwards, we'll fire up a bone." Howes offered.

"Ah doc, you drive a hard bargain, but it's a deal. And after you test me, I want to watch you to test Justin. I'm very curious as the depth of his psychic powers." Brian said.

"Sure, but Justin is more intuitive, then psychic. That's where his greatest strength lies." Howes said.

"What exactly is the difference?" Brian asked.

"The difference is in the desire. Let's say a person wants to know when they'll meet their soul mate. For that kind of information they would go to a psychic. But if that same person wanted to know what they could do differently to help attract a loving partner, he, or she would seek out an intuitive... They wouldn't trust a psychic with that kind of counsel. Nor should they. That question is a lot harder to answer. Justin could answer that question. He's extremely perceptive. He can sum a person up within minutes and get a good understanding of them, and their needs. It's a rare gift, one many psychics' don't possess. Oh we can predict the future, see the past, talk to spirits, read minds, have OOB's and in some cases, move objects with a thought, yet with all those powers, we still don't know shit about people. We're ruled by the paranormal. Justin is grounded in the human experience. Psychics and Intuitives compliment each other. It's no surprise your relation works so well." Howes said.

Brian thought about it, and Howes was right. Justin was always extremely perceptive when it came to people. His instincts were sharp. His impulsive nature was fueled by those instincts. When Justin got a 'feeling', he went with it. Brian use to call it his 'gut' reaction. But Howes just put it in more clinical terms. Where as Brian would call Justin impulsive, even reckless, at times, Howes would describe him as being a person who followed his instincts.

"I never looked at it that way Doc, but you right. Justin is highly intuitive. As for me being Psychic though, well that's yet to be established. So let's get started." Brian said sitting straight up in his chair.

Pleased that his subject was finally willing to cooperate, Howes picked up his first card to begin the test but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What!" He snapped in frustration.

Justin opened the door and poked his head into the room.

"Hey, how's it going in here? Brian fling any objects across the room yet with his super brain?" He jested.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"See Doc, this is what I'll have to put up with from now on. Endless hours of teasing about my "super-powers". And don't let him fool you. He's only interested as far as gaining new material for Rage." Brian said.

Justin laughed and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Bri, Rage already has psychic powers I doubt even you can top. Remember the death ray stare he used on Ice Tina? Now when you can burn a whole into someone's chest with a just a glance, then I'll be impressed." Justin said.

Brian gave him a very heated, intense stare, and held it.

Justin, who was advancing on him, stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to turn art into life." Brian said, increasing the intensity of his glare.

Justin laughed.

"Who is this 'Rage'?" Howes asked.

"A character from a comic book Brian's best friend and I write. Well, Mikey does the actual writing, I do the illustrations." Justin explained.

Howes let out a long breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Well that's a relief! For a moment there I thought you were talking about a fire starter. Very unpredictable people. I've known a few in my time." Howes said.

"Jesus Howes you do run with a colorful crowd, don't you?" Justin asked.

"No more colorful then you two. Now come and sit by me Krypton. Let's find out just how 'colorful' Superman here is. We were about to begin when you entered." Howes offered the chair next to him.

"Cool. But why are you just getting started? You've been in here a while." Justin asked taking the seat.

"Superman was being difficult." Howes said.

"Brian? Difficult?" Justin said sarcastically, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing.

Brian went back to staring at him.

"So, how does this work?" Justin asked turning his attention to Howes.

"It's very simple really. I hold up a card, blank side facing Superman, and think of the image on the card. It's Superman's job to reach into my mind and pull the image from my thoughts." Howes said.

"Sounds simple enough. But why do you need the card at all? Why not just conjure up your own image?" Justin asked.

"I could, but then what proof would I have to give your boyfriend that he was right? The cards verify his answer." Howes explained.

Justin nodded in understanding.

"Ok, now that everyone is on board, let's begin." Howes said.

He picked up a card and held the blank side up to Brian. Justin saw the picture on the card and laughed.

Howes frowned at Justin.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Doc, Brian's not going to get that one. His brain will reject that image, trust me." Justin said.

Brian laughed.

"Well that was a dead give away. It must be hetero's fucking," he said.

Howes turned astonished eyes on him.

"That's right!" He said excitedly then turned the card around for Brian to see. It was a drawing of a man and woman making love.

Brian looked away quickly; his face contorted in disgust.

"Please Doc, you said this wouldn't hurt," he complained.

Justin laughed harder.

Howes 'harrumphed.'

"Ok, new rules. If you want to stay, no more cheating." Howes said.

That sobered Justin up.

"Ok, I promise to be good," he said.

Howes picked up another card and once again held the blank side up to Brian.

"Ok, now concentrate. My mind is open. Just reach out and make the connection. The image will become clear. You can do it." Howes instructed.

Brian held Howe's gaze and tried to 'see' the image in them, but he couldn't.

"Sorry Doc. Nothing. I'm not getting anything," he said.

Howes huffed in frustration.

"I know you can do this! You're just NOT trying!" He said frustrated.

Justin leaned over and cupped his hand around Howes ear. He then whispered something so low, Brian couldn't hear him.

Howes leaned back and looked at Justin. Justin smiled and winked conspiratorially at him.

Brian's eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Brian demanded.

Justin shot him an innocent look that would put one of Mikey's 'doey eyed' looks to shame.

"Oh nothing," he said in a sing-song voice.

Brian fumed.

"I swear to God Justin..."

"Don't waste your time, or your breath. I'm not telling you." Justin said.

Brian's eyes widened in shock. Justin never held anything back from him. He turned his glare onto Howes.

"What the fuck did he say to you?" He growled out menacingly.

Howes, not being a stupid man, played along.

"You want to know? Find out for yourself." Howes goaded.

Brian had to suppress the urge to strangle them both. Justin knew exactly what buttons to push on him when he wanted his way. He was challenging him to read Howes mind.

Brian was never one to walk away from a challenge.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, leaving it open for thought transference. Slowly, images started forming in his head. Some vague, and foggy, others more crisp yet set as background, but one stood out in front, and it was crystal.

"Man on horse. Fourteen." Brian said.

The silence that followed caused Brian to open his eyes.

Both men were staring at him with blank expressions on their faces. The card was now in Justin's hand.

"Brian, why fourteen?" Justin asked.

He had whispered the image on the card, 'man on horse' into Howes' ear, but he didn't whisper the number fourteen.

"How the fuck do I know. I saw a picture of a man on a horse, and the number fourteen on the bottom," he said.

Justin's gaze quickly went to the bottom of the card. There, in very small, fine print was the number fourteen. If Justin wasn't looking for it, he would have missed it. He turned to Howes, who was looking stunned as well. He pulled the card away from Justin to check for the number.

"Amazing..." He murmured.

"What?" Brian asked growing worried.

"Brian you got a clear image! Down to the number on the card! That's great, right Doc?" Justin asked enthusiastically.

Brian wasn't as convinced as Justin.

"If it's so good why isn't _he_ bouncing off the walls?" Brian asked.

Howes looked up as if just realizing he wasn't alone.

"Brian, I didn't see this number on the bottom." Howes said, as if that should make sense to him.

Brian quirked a brow.

"Wait, how can that be? He got the image from you. Didn't he?" Justin asked.

"Oh yes. It came from me. I looked at the card and the image was stamped into my brain, including the number fourteen. However, I didn't _**consciously**_ see the number on the bottom. I projected only the image of the man on a horse, not the number. Which means not only can Superman read conscious thoughts, he can read subconscious thoughts as well." Howes said in awe.

Brian cursed and stood up.

"See, I told you this was a fucking bad idea!" He said then turned to leave.

Howes grabbed his cane and quickly rose.

"Wait, you can't leave!" Howes protested.

"Yeah, watch me. It's what I do best." Brian said storming out of the room.

Justin sighed and got up to follow him.

"Don't worry Doc. I'll talk to him. You just got to give him some time, and space." Justin said.

Howes turned worried eyes to him.

"You don't understand. It's too late. There is no time! He's let the proverbial Jeanie out of the bottle. If he doesn't learn how to control his gift, it could drive him mad." Howes said.

Justin narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He asked threateningly.

"I didn't realize how strong his powers were. He's obviously had them locked away for a long time. Now that he's unleashed them, there' no turning back. If he doesn't learn control, he won't be able to walk down a street with out being bombarded with other people's thoughts and emotions." Howes said.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Brian can't handle his own thoughts half the time! Being mauled by other people's thoughts will send him over the edge! I should have never let you talk us into this! Now look what you've done to him! You caused this, now YOU fix it!" Justin screamed at him.

Howes flinched and put his finger in his ear to clear it.

"You don't have to break my ear drum! I can't 'fix' it, but I can help him if that stubborn fool will let me! He's running scared right now. I did NOTHING to him. This is who he is! And when you get onboard with that and stop acting like I've unleashed a monster, then maybe you can start helping him accept and embrace this part of himself. But he'll never accept it, if YOU don't! He's NOT a freak!" Howes chided.

Justin's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped. It took a minute for him to compose himself before he addressed Howes.

"Don't you DARE presume to know how or what I feel! I've been loving Brian long before I ever breathed a breath of air from this life. He's my soul mate. I'm sure you're familiar with that concept. There is NO part of Brian that I would ever, could ever reject. This is NOT about me. It's about him. It's taken him a long time to accept a lot of things about himself, and he has, but it hasn't been an easy road for him. This is more complicated than you are aware of Doc. I've always known on some level that Brian was gifted. I'm not the problem, as you seem to think. It's he who will reject this part of himself. He'll come around eventually, but that may take time, and I don't think he has time. Like you said, he needs to get control of this now, before it controls him. And trust me, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that NEVER happens. You see Doc my love for Brian goes beyond yours, or anyone's comprehension. Don't ever make the mistake of misjudging me again." Justin said.

Howes had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"You're right. I should have never presumed." Howes said.

"Damned right you shouldn't have. What I wonder is why presume at all? Why not reach into my thoughts? You'd know if you took a look. It might have helped you understand Brian better." Justin said.

Howes smiled at the young man in front of him. Brian was right; Justin had more courage then most humans. He believed him when he said he'd do anything to protect his lover. Even if that meant leaving himself totally open and vulnerable to a stranger. It was a virtue, but it could also be his downfall if the kid didn't watch himself.

"I don't invade other peoples thoughts unless absolutely necessary." Howes said.

"You invaded Brian's thoughts." Justin challenged.

"That was necessary. I told you, he's my patient. And he's having OOB's. I have to slip in to find the cause. You, on the other hand, are off limits. Not only would it be unethical, but Superman would most probably kill me if he thought I was invading your thoughts." Howes confessed.

Justin knew Howes was right. Brian didn't care if Howes fucked with him, but he'd never continence anyone screwing with what he considered his.

"Well, now that we're on the same page. I think we need to work together. I'm the only one who Brian trusts, and you're the only one who can help him. I suggest you back off and let me bring him around to you." Justin said.

Howes sighed and relented.

"Very well. But time is not on our side. Remember that. There is still the issue of Jaggers' intruder. Until we get Brian on board, and in control, we won't be able to help him." Howes said.

"Don't worry about Brian. He always comes through for his family. This time will be no different. He'd face down the devil himself to help someone he loves." Justin said definitively before turning to leave.

Howes watched as Justin stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The sound of the angry departure echoed throughout the now empty room. Howes shook his head and sighed.

"So what do you think of those two Bobby?" Howes spoke out loud to his spiritual guide.

A small chuckle erupted from him.

"You're right. I am enjoying this too much. They'll keep things interesting around here, that's for sure." He responded to the empty room then left to rejoin the others.

**PART 2**

Justin entered their room; the one Howes assigned to them, and closed the door behind him. Brian was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Justin toed his shoes off and joined him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They laid there for a long time, side by side just staring up at the ceiling.

"Is that a crack?" Justin asked breaking the silence.

"Looks like it." Brian answered, his gaze lingering on the thin line marring the plastered ceiling.

"Hmmm...Well Howes better get that fixed." Justin said

"Why? It's not causing any damage. Some things don't need fixing." Brian said.

"True. But it could get worse. Better to fix it now before it becomes a problem." Justin said.

Brian couldn't believe they were having a conversation about the fucking ceiling. But he knew his blond well, and he suspected this conversation had nothing to do with home construction.

"Do you think it will get worse?" Brian asked cautiously.

Justin thought for a moment.

"What I think, is that it's possible. Why take the chance when all it needs is a little tending." Justin asked.

Brian shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Maybe Howes should just leave the fucking building alone. If it collapses, so be it." Brian said.

"Well that seems a bit drastic don't you think?" Justin asked then turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"A very wise man once told me that sometimes a man needs to know when to ask for help. I suppose the same logic could apply to ceilings." Justin said smiling down at Brian.

Brian laughed and kept his eyes focused on the ceiling above. _So much for home construction, _he thought.

"Yeah, well good help is hard to find these days. A good carpenter is even harder to find," he said glibly.

"Howes can help you." Justin said getting to the crux of the conversation.

"He's helped enough." Brian said, the sarcasm was heavy in his tone.

Silence followed.

"Have you lost faith in me?" Justin asked in a barely audible voice.

His words however, fell on Brian's ears like a sonic boom. He snapped his head around to face him.

"Why the fuck would you even think such a thing?" He asked.

"Because if you hadn't, you wouldn't be so afraid to deal with this. I could understand why you kept this part of yourself locked up for so long. There was enough to deal with in our lives. But we're past all that now. There is no excuse for you to continue to deny this wonderful gift God has given you. Unless of course, like I said, you've lost faith in me." Justin said getting right to the heart of the matter.

"You know that's not true. It's not that at all..."Brian said.

"Then what is it?" Justin asked.

Brian turned on his side and away from Justin. Justin ran his hand along Brian's back soothingly.

"Tell me,"he urged softly.

"I didn't ask for this." Brian said, his voice muffled.

"No, you didn't. But you got it. Now you have to deal with it. Why can't you look at it for the gift it really is? This is not a bad thing Brian." Justin said.

"What if it..." Brian's voice trailed off.

"What if it what?" Justin prompted.

"What if it comes between us?" Brian asked.

Justin pushed down on Brian's shoulder until he turned to face him.

"How so?" He asked.

Brian searched his eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from slipping into your mind if I feel you're in trouble, or upset. That kind of breech of privacy would put a wedge between us." Brian said.

Justin held Brian's gaze.

"You're right. You wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to mull around in my head. You're too protective, and possessive. It would be a huge problem for us. Not because I have anything to hide but because thoughts run through our minds every second of the day. Random, meaningless thoughts. Thoughts best left unknown." Justin said.

Brian grimaced.

"Exactly, and knowing this, you still want me to view this as a gift from God? It's more like a curse. And the last thing we need is another curse!" Brian said.

He got up from the bed and grabbed a cigarette.

Justin sighed.

"It's not a curse. Why do you always have to be so pessimistic? Believe me, I'm well aware of the consequences we would face if you had free reign inside my head. I've given it much thought and I'm telling you, it won't be a problem. I'll handle it." He stated smugly.

Brian lit his cigarette and turned to look at Justin.

"Really? I'm surprised you've had a free moment to ponder the situation at all considering most of your day was consumed with your newfound fascination for boy wonder." Brian spat out caustically, and then cursed himself for sounding like a jealous school girl.

Justin got up and faced Brian with his hands on his hips. His eyes darkening to cobalt blue indicating the intensity of his ire.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Boy wonder? Geesh you sound like fucking Michael! Oh God I can't believe we're doing this..." Justin rolled his eyes upward as if looking for help from above before returning his icy gaze back to Brian.

"I'm only interested in his SKILLS! I've no other interest in him beyond that!" Justin said.

Brian snorted, appalled with himself for appearing so vulnerable.

"Well maybe that's the problem. The kid is fucking hot as Hell. You should be thinking about fucking him, but you're not!" Brian said.

He turned from Justin and angrily crushed the cigarette out in the ashtray that lay on the bedside table.

Justin stepped back and took a shuddering breath as he reined in his temper. Brian was jealous. And though Brian steadfastly claimed never to have felt that particular emotion, Justin was on the receiving end of one of his jealous rages on more than one occasion not to see it for what it was. If not handled correctly, the situation could get out of control. A jealous Brian was a very dangerous thing to behold. Justin needed a different approach.

"Bri, you're not making any sense. Yes, he's hot. I noticed. I'm not blind, or dead! But I'm more interested in his mind, then his body!" Justin said, and then regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

_Fuck!_ He thought.

Of all the wrong things to say right now, that had to be on top of the list. Sex Brian could handle. If Justin wanted to fuck Chino that was something Brian could understand and accept. But being 'interested' in another guy, well that was a whole different can of worms. The last guy Justin was seriously interested in was Ethan. He admired Ethan's talent. That was what first attracted him to the young violinist. And Brian was seeing a correlating situation here with Chino. Justin was interested, very interested, in Chino's unique talents, more so then he was with the others. Justin could kick himself. He should have anticipated Brian's reaction.

Brian made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and turned away from Justin. He walked over to the window and pulled the drapes back to stare out.

Justin came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Brian bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't doubt our love Justin. I've long ago accepted the inevitability of us. But our road has been hard traveled. We have been thrown off track by outside influences on more occasions then I care to remember. I don't...I can't be derailed again. Not now. Whatever the situation with Chino..."

"Brian, there is NO situation with Chino! Nothing that will come between us, I swear." Justin interrupted him.

"But there is something going on." Brian said bluntly.

Justin lowered his hand. Brian was right; there was something going on. Only it wasn't anything near what Brian thought.

Brian turned around to face him.

"Tell me," he demanded his face stoic.

"Better yet, I'll show you. Read my thoughts." Justin said.

Brian raised his brow.

"No. There is no need for that. I know you won't lie to me." Brian said.

Justin shook his head.

"I want you to read my thoughts! It's important, please." Justin said.

There was an almost desperate urgency in Justin's tone that Brian didn't understand. Surely he knew Brian would believe him.

"Justin, I don't think that's a good idea." Brian said.

"Let me be the judge of that, ok? Just do this. For me." Justin asked.

Brian didn't like it, but he knew how stubborn his blond could be. Justin wasn't going to let up until he got his way.

He pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth and nodded his head in resignation.

"Ok, but just this once. Are we clear?" Brian said.

Justin heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said rolling his eyes, yet there was much mirth in their depts. He then stood on his toes, placed a kiss on Brian's mouth and closed his eyes while he waited for Brian to probe his mind.

Brian stared down into his beautiful face.

He brought his hand up and cupped Justin's cheek tenderly. He then tentatively reached out and...

...

Brian let his hand fall away and stepped back, startled.

"You little shit! Where did you learn to do that?" Brian asked, half perturbed, half impressed.

Justin opened his eyes and gave Brian a huge Cheshire cat grin.

"I told you I was only interested in Chino skills. His telepathy skills in particular. He taught me," he said.

Brian blinked several times before it all registered. When it did, he threw his head back and laughed hardily.

What a fool he'd been. He knew his blond was up to something, but this came as a complete surprise.

The reason why Justin was spending so much time with Chino was because he was teaching Justin how to block his thoughts.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Brian. While Brian was worried over the negative effects his powers would have on their relationship, his partner was taking steps to nullify any such effects by strengthening his own powers.

Justin took advantage of Brian's good humor to tease him.

"You know I love it when you get jealous," he said sidling up to him.

Brian stopped laughing and gave Justin a stern look.

"You know I don't do jealousy. I was just concerned about Jagger. We don't have time for you to get side tracked. He should be our main concern right now." Brian tried to justify.

"Uh huh...And that's why you didn't like me being with Chino so much?" Justin challenged as he advanced on Brian.

Brian actually backed up until his back was against the window pane.

"Of course. Now don't you get any ideas in that pretty little blond head of yours." Brian said trying desperately not to smile.

"Oh I got lots of ideas running around in my head right now. Why don't you come in and see for yourself? I won't block you this time." Justin promised in a very sexy voice.

Brian groaned.

"Sunshine, don't tempt me," he warned.

"Tempting you is my life's ambition. Come on Bri, do it. We can put a whole new meaning to the term, mind fuck." Justin said.

Brian's cock got instantly hard at Justin's words. He didn't need any more encouragement; he mentally reached out and into his boy's mind.

Justin felt him enter and sucked in his breath. It was the most intimate thing he'd ever experienced. Brian felt it too. Justin opened his mind and let Brian explore at will. His thoughts were much like his art. All colors and imagery. And through it all was Brian.

Brian found himself in every recess of Justin's mind. He was literally everywhere. Along side thoughts of their children and family; lingering in the background of his creativity, his work, his art, Brian was there. Ever present. There was no where Brian touched that he didn't feel himself in Justin.

The sensation of being inside Justin's mind was so emotionally intoxicating he needed more. He pushed further into his subconscious. Memories of people and places he's encountered over the years, yet long forgotten, were stored in the subconscious. Memories of childhood antics, some bad, some good; memories of some of the tougher times in their lives, weak now, just vague specters of what once was were buried deep in his subconscious. Memories of his father...

_His father_...

Brian was surprised at the images residing in the deepest recesses of Justin's psyche.

Thoughts of his father lurked in Justin's subconscious, yet Brian detected no evidence of Craig in Justin's conscious thoughts. Justin had buried all conscious thought of his dad but his presence was still very strong in his sub conscious.

Justin was harboring many emotions about his father. Unresolved feelings and questions. Justin never spoke of Craig anymore, Brian assumed he'd come to terms with that relationship, but he hadn't. There, in his subconscious, was deep hurt and resentment.

Brian gently backed out of Justin's mind, feeling like he trespassed where he shouldn't have. Justin felt him leave and protested.

"Brian, what's wrong?" He asked.

Brian shook his head.

"Nothing. I told you, I shouldn't do that. Don't let me do that again," he said his demeanor was suddenly very somber.

Justin looked at him perplexed.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to keep whatever it is you saw to yourself. Tell me." Justin demanded.

Brian grabbed Justin's hand and led him over to the bed where they both sat down.  
He shifted them so they were facing each other.

"Justin, do you ever think of Craig?" Brian asked.

Justin made a face.

"No. You know he hasn't been a part of my life for a long time right now. For God sakes Brian, I doubt he even knows about our children. _His_ grandchildren. Not unless Mom or Molly has told him. But it doesn't matter either way. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me." Justin said.

Brian never heard Justin speak that way about his Dad. It made him cringe. Though they never talked about Craig, Brian assumed after all they've been through, Justin found peace with that relationship. Even though Craig turned out to be a grave disappointment as far as fathers went Brian thought Justin forgave him. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"He's not dead. Not physically, and not in your thoughts. You're harboring unresolved feelings for him." Brian said.

Justin snorted.

"Trust me, I don't feel anything for that man." Justin denied.

"Justin, you do. You just buried those feelings. But they are there, in your subconscious." Brian said.

"Well they can fucking stay there for all I care. Leave it be Brian." Justin said then got up from the bed.

"I'm going back to the house. You coming?" Justin asked making it clear the topic of his dad was closed for discussion.

"In a minute." Brian answered. He'd let it go... for now. They had more pressing issues to attend to.

Justin nodded, and then turned away from Brian and walked to the bedroom door. He reached for the handle and paused.

"Are you going to let Howes help you?" He asked cautiously, his eyes fixed on the wood paneled door.

Brian smiled to himself. He knew he hit a nerve with that revelation about his father, but Justin pushed his feelings aside, more concerned with Brian's welfare. He always put Brian first, even at his own expense. It was a fault, or virtue depending on how you looked at it, that they both shared.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm in need of some 'home construction' and Howes seems to be the only carpenter around. Can't risk my walls collapsing around me now can I?" Brian said leaning back on the bed on his elbows.

Justin relaxed his stance. He turned to look at Brian.

"There's no risk of that ever happening. Not while I'm around." Justin said.

A small smile played along his mouth and love shone in his eyes.

Brian held his gaze, a lump formed in his throat.

"I have no doubt Sunshine," he said.

Justin took a deep steadying breath, nodded his head in agreement, and then left the room.

Brian slumped back against the bed once Justin was gone and sighed. The sensation of being inside of Justin's mind still lingered with him...tantalizing his senses.

"Fuck!" He cursed and threw his arm over his eyes.

This was precisely the reason he didn't want these powers. Nothing good would come from them. He knew this wouldn't be the last time Justin would want to mentally bond. He was too impulsive, and reckless. Time would pass, and then he'd want that 'intimacy', again. And Brian wouldn't be able to say no. The intense feeling of 'one' when he touched his mind was too much to resist. It was as close as any two souls could get, and when it came to his blond, Brian could never get enough.

The problem was, with the intimacy, came revelations. Revelations that he couldn't ignore once exposed.

His mind raced with everything that's happened to them in the last few days. As always in their unconventional lives, when trouble hit, it hit with a vengeance. This one snowballed real fast. His and Jagger's OOB experiences, the possibility of a paranormal intruder, his newfound psychic powers and now, because of those powers, he just uncovered another problem they needed to deal with. Whether Justin wanted to or not.

Well fuck it. He wasn't going to sit around and whine like some pathetic fag. Justin was right, he may not have asked for these powers, but now that he was saddled with them, he might as well learn to use them to his advantage. His family needed him and he would use all tools at his means, including his powers, to see that they were protected.

It was time he flexed his psychic muscles. Sitting up, he closed his eyes and mentally reached out to his target...

**PART 3**

Justin walked into main house to find Bambi, Betty and Howes fusing around in the kitchen attempting to make dinner. From the looks of it, neither one of them were very adept at cooking. There were pots and pans, and half peeled potatoes everywhere.

"Where's Jagger and Chino?" Justin asked.

"Jagger is on the phone with his fiancé. Chino is in the lab with a student. Some kid from town who claims to talk to spirits came in earlier to be tested." Bambi said.

"Oh, I thought that was your forte Betty?" Justin asked.

Betty was a medium. They had decided that as soon as Howes was finished testing Jagger, Brian and himself, he was going to have Betty try to channel the intruder who was pulling at Jaggers spirit.

"It is, but Chino is more than capable of handling it. Besides, if I was doing the testing, Chino would be here doing the cooking, and trust me, you don't want that! The boy can barely boil water." Betty said.

Justin withheld his laugh. From what he was witnessing, they were all pretty clueless in the cooking department.

"Well, I'm pretty good in the kitchen, mind if I lend a hand?" Justin said.

All three heads turned grateful eyes to him.

"Krypton, please tell me that you can actually make food taste good!" Howes asked almost desperately.

"Hey, what's wrong with my cooking?" Bambi said glaring at Howes, with her hands on her hips, and flour covering her entire body.

"Nothing except for the fact you think a condiment is what you use for sexual protection." Howes said.

"I don't use condiments. I'm on the pill." Bambi responded indignantly.

"Well maybe you should. It might 'spice' up your sex life." Betty said through barely suppressed giggles.

Justin covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh. For a seemingly reserved woman, Betty was full of surprises.

Bambi tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind you stupid twit. Step aside and let the man in here. Go help Chino." Howes said shooing the red head out of the kitchen.

Bambi took off her apron and threw it at Justin.

"Good luck. That man will turn any dish sour just by looking at it," she said before storming out of the room.

Justin tied the apron around his waist and turned towards the mess and bit his lip.

"Ahh now it's not as bad as it looks. We just need a little direction." Howes said seeing the daunting look on Justin's face.

"Who usually does the cooking around here?" He asked.

"We have a woman who comes in every Monday and cooks enough food for the week. She marks each meal and freezes it. Normally all we have to do is pop it in the microwave, but she's been away the past two weeks on vacation. So we've been cooking for ourselves." Betty said.

"Yes, and after we cook for ourselves, we throw it out and order take in. What I wouldn't do for a decent home cook meal..." Howes lamented woefully.

Justin laughed.

"Don't worry, I've handled worse messes. Why don't we start by cleaning up all this flour. After that I'll finish peeling the potatoes. Betty you take that head of lettuce over there and rinse off all the flour. We can use that for a salad. Howes why don't you put that roast in the oven. It should have been in already." Justin said.

Betty and Howes went to work, following Justin's instructions.

Howes went to pick up the roasting pan when suddenly he lurched forward, as if someone pushed him.

Justin's reflexes kicked in and he reached over to pull Howes back before he fell on the stove and burnt himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked, taking the roasting pan from his hand.

Howes had a death grip on it. He wasn't about to ruin his chance at the first decent home cook meal he's had in weeks.

"I'm fine." He mumbled as he struggled to right himself.

Justin handed him his cane, which was leaning against the counter near the stove.

"What the fuck was that about?" Justin asked.

Howes shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. He turned to look at Justin, amusement and pride was written all over his face.

"That my dear Krypton, was the students' first step to becoming the teacher." Howes said.


	7. Chapter 7

"**_What you are aware of you are in control of; what you are not aware of is in control of you."_**

**Anthony De Mello**

"Jesus fucking Christ Jagger that's disgusting!" Brian said covering his ears as if it would block the vision.

"Shield up Superman!" Howes directed.

Brian shook his head to clear the erotic images of his son and Corrine from his mind. He then used the technique Howes taught him to erect his mental shield. Though he had become adept at blocking his own thoughts from being read, stopping other people's thoughts from entering his mind required a different set of skills and some training. He was quickly learning that different methods of control were required for different psychic abilities.

Howes spent most of the evening instructing Brian on the different techniques he would need to master his powers. Brian caught on quickly, but he still needed a lot of practice.

Justin shot Jagger a disapproving look.

"What? You can't fucking blame me DJ! I haven't seen Corrine in two days now! Besides, I'm twenty-three, male and have the Kinney sex gene. There's little else running through my mind!" Jagger defended himself.

"Dude, it's not your fault. Your dad just needs time to get use to mastering his powers. Right now he's an open receiver and transmitter. You're the only one here whose thoughts are unprotected. The rest of us have our shields up 24/7." Chino said.

"Don't worry Superman, in a day or two, everything I've taught you will become routine. Raising and lowering your shields will be second nature to you. You won't even be aware you're doing it. Your instincts will take over. For now though, you have to be conscious of it. Take an example from Krypton. He has amazing concentration. He hasn't let his shield slip once. Nice job by the way Chino. You taught him well." Howes said.

Brian snorted.

Justin wasn't letting his shield down around Brian because he didn't want him extracting anymore information about his father. He was on guard around Brian, and that pissed Brian off to no means.

"Let's just get on with this." Brian said sullenly.

It was just after midnight, the witching hour, perfect time to summon up spirits. Everyone was sitting around a table with Betty at the head. A crystal ball was statistically place in front of her. Candles burned in every corner of the room while the pungent aroma of incense wafted around them. Brian found it all very contrived. The last time he encountered spirits they spoke freely to him, and there was no need for incense or crystal balls.

"There is too much negative energy emanating from you. I can't get started until you rein some of that raw power in." Betty said.

"Why don't you use your telekinetic powers and move something? That usually drains a psychic of his energy for at least an hour." Chino suggested.

"I think he's used that particular skill enough for one day. If it weren't for Krypton here, _I'd_ be dinner instead of that delicious roast we had..."Howes said reproachfully then turned to Justin.

"You dear boy are a genius in the kitchen. That had to be the best meal I've had in a long time..." Howes complimented then sighed contently and rubbed his stomach, emphasizing his appreciation for Justin's cooking.

"I wasn't trying to move you. I was just trying to make a connection." Brian grounded out.

"Yeah well you connected alright. I haven't felt a '_connection_' like that since my last encounter with a poltergeist." Howes said, subconsciously moving his had to rub his injured leg.

Brian grimaced. He never intended to hurt the man. He really needed to get a hold of his new skills and fast. No one knew his faults better than he. He was way too volatile. His emotions often ran the gamut from hot to cold depending on his mood. He had a penchant for throwing things when in one of his 'queen' out modes. Though he wouldn't describe them as such, but everyone else in the family did. They even had a routine down should such an episode occur in their presence that consisted of removing the breakables while they waited out the 'Kinney' storm. He couldn't image what a 'queen' out session would look like now with his telekinesis powers. Probably much like a poltergeist invasion, as Howes just implicated. And that could be dangerous.

Justin reached over and placed his hand over Brian's and squeezed reassuringly. He saw the conflicting emotions flitter across his features. He turned to Howes.

"It couldn't have been that bad, you managed to hold on to the roasting pan." Justin said.

"Nothing short of a poltergeist attack could have gotten me to let got of that pan! A starving man will go to great extremes." Howes said.

"Talk about drama queens! Hey Brian, is it true what they say about gay men? That they have this special vibe that can pick up on whether or not another man is gay? Cause if it is, I'd like to know what the skinny is on Howes." Bambi asked smirking.

"It's called 'gaydar'. And thankfully for the gay community, Howes is not gay. He's weird, eccentric, somewhat of an anomaly, or abnormality if you will, but definitely not gay. Now as for others at this table..."

Brian's words were cut off by a bout of coughing erupting from Chino.

Justin reached over and rubbed his back.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. The incense in here is a bit much, that's all." Chino said.

He looked up at Brian to find him staring at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Well you need to rein in some of that negative energy Brian. We need calm, collective attentiveness if we're to attract the spirits." Betty said.

"Just get on with it Betty. Bobby's numinous barometer is high tonight. He says we won't have any trouble contacting spirits." Howes said.

"Gee Howes, that's great. While he's at it, can _Bobby_ give us the run down on tomorrow's weather? Justin and I wanted to go on a picnic." Brian said cynically.

Justin cast Brian a long sideward glance.

"This is not the time or place Brian. Let it go," he whispered.

He knew Brian was irritated, and rightly so. But his anger was misdirected. He was snipping at everyone but him, the source of his ire. Justin knew Brian was angry at him for not wanting to discuss his earlier revelation about Justin's 'unresolved' feelings about his father. In turn, he was a bit angry with Brian. He didn't need to know about buried feelings. Some things were best left dead and buried. Brian of all people should understand this. However, he couldn't help but inwardly cringe at the hypocrisy of his own thoughts. When the tables were turned, and it was Brian who couldn't face his past, it was Justin who pushed him to confront his feelings. Now Brian was doing the same thing to him, and he didn't like it one bit. Talk about Karma. Well, he supposed it was inevitable. At some point they were going to have to deal with it, but not tonight. Tonight they needed to stay focused on Jagger.

"Who is Bobby?" Jagger asked breaking into Justin's thoughts.

"My spirit guide. We all have one." Howe answered.

"Cool. Do you all communicate with your spirit guides?" Jagger asked, preventing Brian from responding to Justin for which Brian was extremely grateful.

"No. Only Betty and Howes talk openly with their spirit guides. As a rule, they don't speak directly to us, they simply guide us. They're that nagging voice in your head that pops up when you're about to do something that wouldn't be in your best interest." Chino explained.

"I thought that 'nagging voice' was your intuition." Justin said.

"A lot of people make that assumption. It's easy to get the two confused but there are clear differences. A spirit guide is an outside influence. They're assigned to us from birth. Sometimes a person can have more than one spirit guide in their lifetime. Intuition on the other hand, is defined as understanding from within. It's quick and ready insight you have that's independent of any outside entity. " Chino clarified.

"Krypton here is extremely intuitive, which is also often mistaken for being psychic. Not that he isn't psychic, everyone is to some degree, but his true talents lie in his intuitive powers. His understanding of people and their motives is unique." Howes said.

"Except when it comes to understanding his own motives." Brian muttered under his breath.

Justin, who still had his hand over Brian's squeezed it a bit too tight. Brian clenched his teeth and wisely refrained from commenting further.

"We really need to get started. If Bobby say's it's a go, then it's a go. Now remember, shields up everyone. I need to concentrate on Jagger and I don't want any static from anyone." Betty said.

Jagger was the only one whose mind was open, unprotected. It was explained to Brian and Justin that Séances were difficult to conduct with more than one unprotected mind in the room. Spirits communicated through psychic waves that permeated from the source to the medium. Too many sources and the medium could get overwhelmed. Right now, their goal was to contact the spirit or spirits that were surrounding Jagger. Particularly the one pulling at his soul.

The room fell quite as Betty placed her hands on the crystal ball. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Almost immediately, her face started to contort as if she were in pain. She hissed loudly and threw her head back.

"..._Stupid cow...be warned, this business does not concern you..."_

The words spilled out of Betty's mouth, but it was not Betty's voice that uttered them. The voice was clearly evil and foul.

"Chino, Bambi converge!" Howes barked the order.

Brian tightened his hold on Justin's hand and looked over to Jagger. He was sitting between Howes and Betty looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights, but unharmed.

"What's going on?" Justin leaned over and whispered to Brian.

"I think they are melding their powers to aide Betty. Justin, that voice...does it sound familiar to you?" Brian asked.

Justin furrowed his brow and thought.

"Yes. It does," he said as recognition dawned on him. His face turned ghostly white.

"Shit!" Brian spat out.

A sickening dread formed in his stomach. That voice, that vile evil voice, was evidence that they still had unfinished business from their past. Brian had to get Betty out of the crossfire. The voice was right. This was not any of these people's business. It was old business. His and Justin's business.

**_"What is dark be filled with light, remove this spirit from our sight."_**

The chant came from all three psychics as they tried to break Betty free from the evil spirits control.

Betty was making little mewling sounds in the back of her throat. Painful mournful sounds. Brian had to stop this.

"Enough!" He yelled out into the room.

Howes, Chino and Bambi turned startled eyes to him. Betty remained in the spirits grip; Jagger sat like an empty vessel, caught in a trance.

"What is it you want?" He threw the question out to the spirit.

All eyes were glued on Brian.

"Brian, you know this demon?" Howes asked.

"He's not a demon. He's too insignificant to warrant more than the title of lowly servant." Brian taunted.

"Um, dude, not a good idea to piss off evil spirits." Chino said.

"Fuck him! He's a coward. It's me he wants, but he doesn't have the balls to confront me." Brian spat out.

"Do you have a death wish Superman! If not, I suggest you shut up! You MUST feel how powerful this entity is, and right now, he's got a death grip on Betty!" Howes reprimanded harshly.

Brian reached out with his mind to join the others to see if he could help them break the hold the spirit had on her.

"..._Follow me..." _The spirit commanded.

The spirit let go of Betty's mind and transferred its' thoughts to Brian.

Betty's head lolled back and a deep sigh of relief escaped her at the spirits departure.

"Fuck you." Brian answered.

The evil spirits' loathsome laugh echoed pitilessly through the small room.

_"...I will take what is mine. You owe me..."_

The voice declared, only this time the words were spoken in Brian's head. No one else heard them.

Brian's blood ran cold. He felt the evil spirit push into his mind. The sensation was like a million shards of ice exploding in his head. He put his shields up to hide his fear, knowing the entity would only feed on it. But the spirit was pushing harder, and Brian felt his resistant start to waver when all of a sudden he felt another sensation enter his psyche. Howes and Chino were sending him their powers helping him boost his resistance to the spirit.

The spirit backed off, unable to break through the psychic's combined powers. Its' anger was palpable.

"..._Fools! Your paltry earthly powers will not stop me from getting what is owed me!..."_

The voice manifested in the room with out the aid of a host. The candles' flames all flickered then blew out, leaving the room in almost total darkness. The only light illuminating the room streamed in from the night's full moon.

"Everyone, grab the hand of the person next to you and don't let go, no matter what happens!" Howes commanded.

Everyone complied.

"Parlor tricks? Is this the best you can do?" Brian snarled his contempt out to the spirit.

"Oh that's perfect Superman. Antagonize the retched soul. I can't wait to see what it does for an encore!" Howes berated.

"He'll go away if he's smart. But then again, he was never that bright." Brian once again taunted the evil spirit.

"Dude, seriously, this is NOT cool. We've dealt with evil spirits before. They don't play nice." Chino chimed in.

"I've played this one's game before. And he lost. And he'll lose again." Brian said.

The spirits evil laugh once again bounced off the walls sending chills down everyone's spine.

"..._There are no angels or holy spirits to protect you this time...You are alone..._"

The spirit said triumphantly.

"..._He is not alone..."_

The new voice came from Betty.

"Mom?" Jagger snapped out of his trance and addressed Betty.

"..._She cannot help you. Her soul is weak, it lingers in limbo. It won't be long before she is damned to the underworld. But you know that already don't you sow?..." _The evil spirit goaded.

Jaggers' heart slammed in his chest as memories of being pulled from his body, and into that awful place of 'nothingness' resurfaced. He had seen his mother there...and had rejected her. He saw her holding her arms out to him, though he wasn't sure if it was for comfort or help, though it didn't matter. He wanted nothing to do with her. Not once did he pray for her soul, no less give her a second thought since she died. He wrote her off long time ago. He wanted nothing to do with her when he saw her in that awful place. All he could think about was getting out of there himself. That place was too close to evil for his liking. Yet he didn't care his mother was there. Not until this very moment, did he realize how close his mother was to having her soul condemned to Hell for eternity, and not until this moment, did he realize, that he actually gave a shit.

The question still remained though, why was this evil spirit pulling him from his body? To what purpose? Surely not to save his mother. Doesn't seem like a task a demon would take on. Did he want to take his soul along with hers? Could that be it? He had enough sins on his head to warrant it, that was for sure, but why go about it this way? And what was his connection to his dad? All these thoughts ran through Jaggers head.

"What do you want from me?" Jagger asked.

"..._You are but a means sow...through you I will have my revenge...I will take you...and he will follow..."_

That did it. Something inside of Brian snapped. He broke loose from the circle and stood up so abruptly the table flipped over. Everyone scrambled to their feet.

"That...Will...NEVER...Happen..." Brian said, his voice low and measured. Each word punctuated.

"_...Oh but it is already happening. Twice you have followed him now. And you will follow him again. It is your nature to protect your kin and I will use him until I have what I seek..._"The evil spirits voice sounded confident, and triumphant.

Brian lost all control. If it was a battle the fiend wanted, then a battle he would get. Brian reached out with his mind to confront the spirit; mindless of the danger he was putting himself in.

Howes saw it coming and quickly assembled the troops.

"Bambi merge with Chino and I! Superman's engaged the demon! Betty, protect Jagger and Krypton keep your shield up!" Howes barked the orders out and everyone obeyed.

Justin grabbed on to Brian, hoping his touch would keep him centered and give him strength.

The air grew dense with anticipation. The electricity generated by the combined psychic forces in the room crackled causing the hairs to stand up on everyone's arms. The battle was coming, and the psychics were ready. Brian felt empowered by the show of support from the others, but his powers, though strong, were undisciplined. He released them all on the evil spirit, but the spirit was seasoned at deception. He made an elusive target as Brian tried to engage over and over again. His efforts only caused disruption in the room.

The French windows crashed opened and a forceful gust of wind swept through the room. The sound of breaking glass floated out on the night air. The once burning candles now flew from their resting places in every direction, causing all in the room to duck for cover. Chairs skidded across the floor and slammed into the walls splintering. There was literally a hurricane descending around them and Brian was the cause of it. The spirit remained, unscathed and exultant.

Things were getting totally out of control and Justin had to stop it. Brian was growing weaker, he could feel it. In sheer panic, Justin called out to the evil spirit, startling everyone in the room, including the spirit.

"Joffith leave now before I call upon the Angel Elliot! You forfeited all claims to us! Now BE GONE!" Justin screamed out into the room.

Everything stopped and grew eerily quiet. The wind died down, objects stilled. Brian wrapped Justin in his arms. No one breathed a word for several minutes.

"What happened?" Justin asked breaking the silence.

"You evoked the name of an Angel." Howes answered.

Justin turned to those in the room and was shocked to see everyone staring at him as if he had just grown a tail and horn.

"What?" He asked growing more and more self-conscious by the minute.

"You evoked the name of an Angel and the demon left!" Chino said, his eyes wide with awe.

"Ok, why the fuck is that freaking everyone out! And stop looking at me like that!" Justin said.

"What the fuck is going on Howes." Brian asked, not liking the attention his blonde was getting. They were eyeing him as if he was alien.

Howes stepped forward and addressed Justin.

"Justin, you evoked the name of an Angel, and the demon left. That can only mean one thing." Howes said.

Brian and Justin raised their eyebrows at Howes for using Justin's name instead of the nick he gave him, Krypton. This was definitely serious.

"Just spit it out Howes." Brian said.

"We were all using some pretty strong powers to vanquish that demon and nothing worked. Though Superman here was mostly just making a mess, he was keeping the demon on the defensive allowing Chino, Bambi and I to call upon the guardian spirits to help us rid us of the fiend. But our calls were blocked, yet you got through. What's shocked us is not that you evoked the Angels name, but that he answered your call. Krypton, you have some pretty powerful friends. None of us have ever met anyone who had the personal protection of an Angel." Howes explained.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. Howes was back to calling him Krypton. Things were back to normal. Well, normal in their little unique world.

"Dude, Angels never get directly involved in human affairs! It's strictly against the rules!" Chino blurted out.

Brian and Justin laughed.

"Yeah, well this particular Angel never did like following rules. He's broken them before for us. But that was before he got his wings." Brian said.

"Not true Bri, remember he broke the rules again after he got his wings to save our baby." Justin said.

"An Angel saved your baby?" Howes asked.

Justin smiled.

"Yes. There were complications during the birth. The doctor was trying to revive our son but it didn't look like he was going to make it. Elliot heard Brian's plea and he came down and breathed life into our baby. He then placed his hand over our sons' head, giving him his blessing. Unfortunately, the mother died and he took her with him. Our son, Elliot, was named after the Angel that saved him." Justin explained.

"Holy fuck DJ! I always wondered why you choose that name for the baby! Ok, I'm really freaked out now. My baby brother is blessed by an Angel, my dad fights with demons and my other dad has friends in VERY high places. I need a drink." Jagger said.

Brian sent him a scanting look.

"I meant water! I need a drink of water!" Jagger said.

"You get the water, and bring something a bit stronger for me." Brian said.

Everyone started throwing their orders at Jagger as some semblance of normality crept back into the room. Jagger mentally took it all down and left to get the refreshments.

Bambi went over and switched the light on. The room looked disastrous in the bright light.

"Demolition man here did a number on the place." She said as she started picking things up. Betty went to help her. She hadn't spoken a word since she channeled Jaggers' mother.

Brian grimaced. He did make a mess. He hoped at least that Joffith was on the receiving end of some of the destruction he was wielding around so recklessly.

"Superman, we have some discussing to do once everyone gets back. The good news is we now know who we are dealing with, now we just have to figure out what he wants, and how we can stop him. We can start by you filling us in on your past history with this demon." Howes said.

Justin and Brian helped the girls straighten out the room. They had just finished rearranging the chairs, (well the ones that weren't broken,) around the table when Jagger came back with the drinks. They all took a moment to replenish before Howes called everyone around the table. Chino went and got some metal folding chairs to replace the ones Brian had broken. Once they were all seated, Brian told them about their encounter with Joffith two years ago. Everyone was engrossed with his accounting. No one spoke until he was done.

"Ok, so to summarize, this Joffith wanted your brothers' soul for his master so he tricked him into offering it up in exchange for yours. But then the holy spirit Elliot, who had been helping you break your family curse, tricked Joffith into relinquishing all future claims to you, your brothers' and Justin's soul in exchanged for his own. And in the end, that act granted Elliot his wings, forfeiting Joffith's claim to him, because a demon cannot claim the soul of an Angels', and Joffith was left with no souls to show for his efforts. Do I have it right?" Howes asked.

"Pretty much." Brian said.

"Well, no wonder he's pissed. And it explains why he's using Jagger. He can't touch you or Justin because of the bargain he made but he still wants his revenge." Howes said.

"Do you think he's going after Jaggers' soul?" Chino asked.

"No, he can't. Elliot told us that an evil spirit forfeits a human soul if he interferes in any manner. The destiny of our souls is in our hands. Joffith has already messed with Jaggers soul by pulling him out; he has in effect forfeited his claim on his soul. He's still after Brian's soul. Though I don't know how he thinks he's going to get it." Justin said then turned to Brian.

"He's luring you somewhere Bri. That's why he's taking Jagger's soul. He knows you'll follow your son to protect him. He's trying to trick you into going somewhere in your past and doing something that will seal your souls' fate in his favor. Elliot did say that our souls were safe, as long as _we_ didn't do anything to jeopardize that status." Justin said.

"What makes you think that's his plan?" Howes asked before Brian could respond.

"Call it intuition." Justin said.

Brian smiled.

"If that's what he's doing, then he's interfering with my life, my destiny, which according to Elliot, forfeits any claim to my soul." Brian said.

"Maybe not. Maybe he's found a loophole. Technically he's messing with Jagger, not you. You are following Jagger on your own. And by luring you back to a time before he made the bargain with Elliot he believes that deal would be null and void, provided you commit the sin he's setting you up for. He's covering all his bases." Justin said.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain my first incident. I beat a man almost to death. I still don't know why, but I do remember him being a threat to me. Did the demon place that thought in my head? And if he did, why? It certainly wasn't to lure Dad anywhere. That was personal. I felt it. I may not know who that man was, but there was definitely a connection there. A very bad one." Jagger said.

Brian frowned. There was definitely more to this story.

"It could be part of his plan. I agree, the man you attacked is obviously connected in some way. Demons use many tools to gain what they want. Trickery, manipulations, coercion, whatever they can. You can bet he's using everything in his means to get to your Dad. That's his goal. Still, you are the key. He can't go after Superman directly, that would defeat his purpose, and he can't touch Krypton; he's got way too powerful friends. So he's using one of his children. And in the process, he's pulling in other people. Like this man you beat up and your mother." Howes said.

"No." Jagger said with a defiant look on his face.

"He's not using my mother. She wanted to help me. It was genuine. I felt it." Jagger said not believing he was actually defending that woman.

"He's right. She's using what little energy she has to protect her son. She knows a demon is after him and is tying to help. She is not being used by the demon, in fact, I felt slight annoyance from him at her appearance." Betty said. It was the first time she spoke since she had channeled Jaggers mother.

"She does play into this though you have to admit. And lets not forget your sister. Superman and I feel very strongly that she should not be anywhere near you right now. That's a good indication that this Joffith intends to use her in his plan as well." Howes said.

"What we need is more help from the other side. We're not going to be able to handle this one on our own." Chino said.

"Celia will help us, as much as she can anyway. She's in limbo, or as the Catholics call it, Purgatory. There's very little she can do from there." Betty said.

"Celia?" Bambi asked.

"That's Jagger's mothers' name." Betty answered.

Jagger was getting a headache. He hadn't given his mother a thought in years, and now he could think of nothing else.

"CC. Her friends called her CC," he said unable to stop the memories from rushing back into his head. Memories that he had suppressed for so long. Memories that were mostly bad.

Brian reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder gently, and reassuringly.

"Baby steps Jag. Baby steps. At some point you knew you had to deal with your feelings concerning your mother. Not acknowledging them, or her, doesn't make any of it go away." Brian said.

Justin stiffened next to him knowing he was not only speaking to their son, but to him as well.

"That's all well and good, but one condemned soul is not going to cut it." Howes said.

Jagger shot him a menacing look.

"She's not condemned! How dare you write her off so carelessly! She's in purgatory that means she has a chance right?" Jagger asked.

"Yes, that's right." Bambi answered smiling softly at him.

"Still, she won't be much help to us." Howes said.

"What about Bobby? Or Betty's guide? You two are very close to them, perhaps they can help us." Justin asked.

"I already asked, though I knew the answer. They are our spirit guides; they cannot interfere with other souls." Howes said.

"What about my guide then? Andy use to be my guardian before he got his wings. I'm not sure if he was ever replaced, but it's worth a shot, right? " Brian asked.

"I've yet to meet a human who didn't have a spirit guide. It's not only possible; it's very likely that a new guardian was assigned to you." Howe said thoughtfully. He then turned to Betty.

"Betty, do you think you can channel Brian's guide?" He asked.

"I can try. His powers are certainly strong enough to form a connection if I can summon them." Betty said.

"What about Jagger's spirit guide?" Justin asked.

He would ask to have his spirit guide channeled, but if Howes was right, whoever it was wouldn't be able to help Brian or Jagger. But Jaggers' guide could help him just like Brian's guide could help Brian.

"Actually, we've already heard from Jaggers' spirit guide." Betty said hesitantly.

It took Jagger all of a minute to comprehend what Betty was saying.

"Oh fucking great! My spirit guide is my mother? How the fuck is that fair? The woman can't take care of her own soul, but she's in charge of watching over mine?" Jagger said clearly frustrated with this new bit of information.

"Now Jagger, don't prejudge. The souls are assigned humans for a reason. This is actually good news. This might be her calling, her chance if you will, to get her out of purgatory. If she can help you defeat this demon, she'll be lifted from limbo." Howes said.

Jagger slumped down in his chair and sulked. He knew his mother all too well. She wouldn't be able to help him. If anything, she'd just fuck things up more. She never could take care of him while she was alive and well, how in God's name was she going to be able to take care of him now, while she was dead, and in purgatory? He could feel how weak and helpless she was. Still... when she reached out for him it was to comfort him. She did have the strength for that. She was sending him all her positive energy. Energy he knew she had little of.

"Well it's a start. At least we know she's highly motivated Jag. That has to count for something. Now let's channel my guide. The more help the better. Actually, I can't wait to meet the poor soul who was put in charge of looking after me." Brian said tongue in cheek.

"Hmmm... this should be interesting. Let's just hope Betty is able to contact your new guardian. There's a good chance that whoever was assigned to you knows the enormity of the task before them and chooses to stay hidden." Justin said.

"Why Sunshine, are you insinuating I'm difficult?" Brian asked.

"No I'm stating it as a fact." Justin replied.

Brian laughed.

"Ok then, let's do it. Bambi get the lights. Chino light the candles again. And the incense." Betty instructed.

"Pay attention boys and girls, it's show time." Brian mocked.

Howes shook his head. Superman really needed to start respecting his powers, and the powers of the spirits. He acted as if it were all a joke, just for his amusement. The man had no fear of the risks he took with his careless attitude towards things that could seriously hurt him. But then again, he never met anyone with such confidence and arrogance. He supposed much of it came from his partner. Those two were a force to be reckoned with. He shouldn't be concerned for them, he should be concerned for the demon...Howes thought with a smile.

Once everything was readied, Betty put her hand on the crystal ball and proceeded to chant the words that would summon Brian's spiritual guide.

"I call upon the World of Spirits to ask permission for passage between our worlds. May the light from these anointed candles blend and grow, dispelling all darkness and lighting the way to the one I seek. I call upon the spirit guide of Brian Kinney to come to me and speak through me here today." Betty repeated these words three times.

Silence ensued as Betty went into a mediated trance. Brian watched with attentive eyes as Betty's head lolled back, then came forward again, her eyes closed, her face contorted as if she were transforming into something, or someone else. He just prayed that who ever emerged this time, he or she wouldn't be as loathsome as the last soul she channeled.

Unfortunately his prayers weren't answered.

When Betty opened her eyes they clashed with Brian's. He gasped in total shock and dismay at the all too familiar gaze staring back at him. His first instinct was to run; his second instinct was to curse the powers that be that put him in this position. But before he could do either, his new **_spirit guide _**spoke to him.

"..._Hey there Sonny boy. Didn't expect me, did you?..._"


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't care if you hurt me some more_**_**  
**_**_I don't care if you even the score_**_**  
**_**_You can knock me and I don't care_**_**  
**_**_You can mock me and I don't care_**_**  
**_**_You can rock me just about anywhere_**_**  
**_**_It's alright_**

_**'Cus you're all I've got tonight**_

**You're All I've Got Tonight - By the Cars**

"Brian..."

...

"Brian...?"

"No."

"But..."

"No Justin No!"

Brian paced the length of the room with barely suppressed rage. His hands shook slightly as he combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He smoked his last cigarette three minutes ago and was already in need of another. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run, but unfortunately that was not an option. Howes and his band of psycho psychics had seen to that. They effectively cast him into his own private Hell. A Hell he could not escape because of their actions. And Brian hated them all for it at this moment. They did the unforgivable. They released Jack on him. It didn't matter that he had agreed to the channeling, even asked for it. Those thoughts were reserved for a more rational man, and he was anything but that at the moment. All that mattered to him was that Jack was now in his head, mocking him, judging him, laughing at him...

Brian huffed a deranged, almost hysterical laugh into the room. Jack turning up in his life again was like a bad scene straight out of the movie _The Shining_. The sadistic father returns to torment his psychic son. It was a bizarre case of life imitating art, or vice a versa. Or what ever the fuck! In any case it was unacceptable!

Death had done nothing to change good old Jack. He was still the same self-serving, sadistic son of a bitch he'd always been. He just couldn't help taunting Brian about the irony of their current predicament. The prick actually found the whole situation amusing! A fucking demon was after him, and his son was being dragged into the middle, and all his Dad could do was laugh. Why the fuck would any celestial being think it a good idea to put _that_man in the position of 'spirit guide' for him, or anyone for that matter! It was like some cruel cosmic joke. He couldn't believe Andy would let this happen to him! Surely he had a say in his replacement. How could his brother abandon him like this?

Brian's heart was racing along with his errant thoughts. Now he was blaming Andy for his fathers' sudden reemergence in his life. And to top it off, it was getting harder and harder to block the cocksucker from his thoughts. For the first time, he was grateful for his gift, and Howe's lessons. He'd been able to block Jack from communicating with him. Not that it stopped the son of a bitch from trying. In life, Brian had successfully removed Jack from his life, and his thoughts. In death however, there was no escaping the fucker. He was in his head and astoundingly, was insisting that Brian needed his help! The arrogance of his assumption enraged Brian to no end. He didn't need him before his demise, and he certainly didn't need him now. When it came to taking care of his family, Jack Kinney was the last person Brian would go to for help! Even if the psycho psychics insisted his help would be needed to break Jagger free from the demons grasp.

"**_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_**" Brian spat out angrily as his feet continued to wear a path in the carpet. He was in an impossible situation. He had buried Jack a long time ago, and the last thing he wanted was to dig up that toxic relationship again. However keeping his son safe was his main concern right now and as crazy and unfair as it was, Jack was his best hope at accomplishing that feat. Celia certainly wasn't strong enough to deal with Joffith, but Jack, well for once Jacks' sadistic ruthless ways were attributes Brian could appreciate. How fucked up was that?

Brian's emotions were all over the place. Why, he wondered for the hundredth time, was he destined to be plagued by curses, demons, Angels and spirits from all ends of the spectrum? He wished the Powers That Be would just let him live his life in this world, without having constant interference from the other side.

Justin sat on the bed and watched his partner prowl their bedroom like a caged animal. His anguish was palpable and it was warranted. He'd been trying to get Brian to talk about what happened in the Séance room but with little success. The moment Brian heard Jack speak through Betty he flipped. He threw his hands up, cursed everyone in the room, including Justin, and stormed out. It took Justin forty minutes to find him. It was a good thing the moon was bright tonight or else Justin might not have spotted him sulking near the rear gate of the compound. He was walking aimlessly around in circles mumbling to himself. It took him another thirty minutes to get him back to their bedroom where they were currently still going around in circles only verbally this time. Justin would attempt a conversation, and Brian would shut him down. However Justin was tenacious and determined to get Brian talking so that they could come to terms with this new development, for all their sakes, but especially for Jaggers' future peace of mind.

Justin knew how upsetting this was for Brian. His relationship with his father had been complex at best. Jack was a bad father from day one. He didn't want Brian. He blamed his birth for the continuation of the curse. He beat Brian for the smallest infraction and ridiculed his existence. Jack's treatment of Brian was the source of many of the insecurities that he had harbored for so long. Yet through all the abuse, and rejection, Brian still sought his approval. He strove to be the best at everything he did, just to prove his father wrong. Money and success became very important to Brian. Those things made Brian everything his father said he'd never be. Or so he thought. Each time he would approach his father with news of his success, Jack would find something to criticize about him. And each time Brian tried to make up for his 'failure' by slipping Jack money, or acting the dutiful son, buying his father's buddies drinks and regaling them with drunken tales of his conquests. Afterwards, Brian would sulk away ashamed of his behavior and ended up crying in Mikey's bed torturing himself with questions of why his father couldn't love him. Wondering if things would ever change.

Brian eventually distanced himself from his family and the pain they caused him; yet there was still a part of him that needed that connection. He continued to visit his father, though not as often, and give him money, but at that point, it was more out of pity, than any need for any acceptance, and in the end, Jack saw it for what it was.

Those close to Brian often wondered why he bothered at all. They knew how abusive Jack was, any other son would have walked away never looking back. Justin understood. Brian had witnessed true evil as a child, an evil that caused the death of his brother. Emilian tortured and killed the boy he raised as his son. In comparison, Jack didn't seem like such a bad Dad to Brian. When Jack told Brian he had Cancer, Brian decided it was time to come clean with his father and tell him he was gay. Jack took it pretty much as Brian expected, with violence and rejection, but what Brian didn't expect was his own reaction. He finally had his chance to let Jack have it. Give him a taste of the pain he'd endured for so long at his hands, yet he couldn't do it. For the first time, Brian saw his father for who he really was. A bitter old angry man whose life turned out to be just as he predicted his son's life would be. Worthless.

Brian had walked away from him that day feeling the weight of twenty-nine years of emotional grief lift from his shoulders.

Shortly before Jack died he paid Brian, (his 'gay' son) a visit. That act alone was a bit of a shock to Brian. He wanted to give Brian a picture he'd found of himself holding Brian as a baby. It was the first and only gesture of affection Brian ever received from Jack, and though the significance of what Jack was doing wasn't lost on Brian, it simply didn't matter anymore. Brian no longer wanted or needed Jacks approval.

When Jack died, Brian had closure. He didn't understand fully until years later that part of Jacks bitterness and hatred came from their family curse, and though it gave explanation, if not justification, to his inexcusable behavior, it was a moot point by then. That chapter in his life had been permanently closed. Or so he thought. Now, due to unforeseen and unbelievable circumstances, Jack was back in Brian's life and he had to deal with him for their son's sake no matter how difficult a pill that was for him to swallow.

Justin understood the dilemma Brian was facing. For him it was a matter of having to deal with one demon in order to rid themselves of another demon; not something he relished doing, but would do nonetheless. Brian would face down the devil himself to protect someone he loved, that was a given. Justin however was more concerned about the possible reemergence of a third demon. The one that had plagued Brian throughout his childhood and well into his young adulthood. The one that would occasionally pop up to tell him he wasn't 'good' enough, that he didn't deserve love. That demon was the hardest of all to defeat. And though Justin believed their love had vanquished that demon, its' specter still resided deep inside of Brian.

The danger in dealing with Jack was the possibility of him reawakening those old demons that used to haunt Brian. Justin couldn't let that happen. It took years for Brian to shake the dark cloak of his past insecurities from his conscious in order to be comfortable in his skin, and with his life. Justin was not about to let Jack, or anyone else for that matter, destroy what they worked so hard to achieve.

"You're letting him win." Justin said deciding it was time he took this particular bull by the horns.

Brian literally growled at Justin.

"Just talk to him for God sakes Brian! He's here for a reason; it would be totally irresponsible of us not to find out what his intentions are. Be they good or bad, we have to know." Justin said.

Brian cursed and stopped his pacing and faced Justin.

"Maybe he's not my spirit guide. Maybe Joffith's using him as a ruse to make me trust him." Brian said.

Justin tilted his head and studied Brian as he mulled his words over.

"I don' think that's the case here. But only you would know whether or not Jack is on the level. Jack had many faults, but lying wasn't one of them. If anything he was brutal in his honesty. Something you inherited from him." Justin said.

Brian's jaw dropped opened in shock at Justin's words.

"How can you fucking compare me to that animal?" Brian asked, his voice sounding pained and wounded.

Justin's heart clenched sorrowfully at the look of hurt in Brian's eyes.

"I'm not comparing you to him, far from it, but you have to admit there are certain traits you inherited from both your parents. Just as I have. It doesn't mean we are like them, on the contrary, if they had been different people, those traits wouldn't have been considered faults. Whenever you've been blunt in telling someone the truth it was always to help them. Even in your criticism, you expect the best out of people and your 'no holds barred' approach to expressing your expectations wields results. And though your brand of honesty may sting at times, it ALWAYS comes from love. Jack on the other hand used his blunt honesty to hurt and demean people in a sad attempt to shield his own massive shortcomings. My point is, Jack never hid his contempt, or intentions. If you talk to him, you would know if he was lying, or being used." Justin said, hoping his explanation of his previous statement smoothed some of Brian's ruffled feathers.

Brian snorted in response to Justin's words.

Justin stood up from the bed and placed his hands on Brian's shoulders.

"You are not your father. The fact that you're even entertaining that thought at this point is proof he's winning! So stop it! You've been the most loving partner, father, brother and friend to all in our family. That's a fact no one can deny, not even Jack. So if he's been in your head taunting you, understand where it comes from. Envy. And if he wants to use you to get his sorry ass out of whatever level of hell he's in, then let him! What do you care as long as it helps Jagger?" Justin asked.

Brian pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth and stared down at Justin. Once again, his blond was right. Obviously Jack saw Brian as his shot to redeem himself. He was always a selfish prick, in life, and Brian sensed, in death as well. Only difference this time was that his selfishness could actually help them get rid of Joffith.

Capitulating to the inevitable, Brian sighed heavily and dropped down on to the bed. Justin followed him.

"Ok, but if I have to deal with him, so do you." Brian said.

Justin smiled at him.

"That's a given. Jack may be your father, but he's our problem now," he said.

"Hmmmm...Just promise me you'll remember those words when it comes time for us to deal with your father." Brian returned.

Justin's breath hitched a bit at Brian's words. He'd forgotten about their earlier conversation. Fortunately, for now it was put on the back burner, but Brian wanted some assurance from him that when the time did come, Justin wouldn't fight him.

"I promise." Justin said.

Brian leaned over and brushed his lips over Justin's.

"Good boy," he whispered into his mouth.

Justin's heart fluttered in his chest, as it always did when Brian used those words in that tone on him.

He pulled back from Brian, and his own mounting lust, and cleared his throat.

"As much as I'd like to be your 'good boy' right now, I think you should first talk to your Dad," he said.

'Brian scowled in disgust and turned his head.

"Talk about a mood killer," he said then sighed.

"All right...let's see what the prick has to say." Brian said.

He took Justin's hand, took a deep breath and let his shield down.

"_...Jesus Christ it's about time! That's some wall you got there Sonny boy..._"

"Better to keep the big bad wolf out." Brian said.

There was a pause before Jack spoke again.

"_...Is that him?..._" Jack asked referring to Justin. They never actually met while Jack lived.

Brian's body stiffened.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but yes. This is my partner Justin."

Justin gripped his hand tighter in support. He was only privy to Brian's side of the conversation, but he could glean the gist of their exchange from Brian's responses.

Jacks' gritty laugh echoed in Brian's head.

"_...Got a thing for blonds huh Sonny boy? Just like your old man. Minus the fag shit of course..._" Jack said.

"Another fag remark and I'll fuck him right here and make sure you have front row seats to the action." Brian threatened.

Justin frowned. Apparently redemption was a long way off for Jack with an attitude like that.

"Can he hear me?" Justin asked.

"_...I can hear him..._" Jack answered before Brian could ask.

"Yes, he can hear you." Brian said.

"Hello Mr. Kinney. I was just wondering, how's that bigotry stuff working out for you so far?" Justin asked.

Brian laughed.

"_...Boys got a smart mouth too. A good beating would cure him of that..._" Jack said.

Brian turned to Justin.

"He thinks I should beat you for being a smart ass." Brian said tongue in cheek.

Justin shook his head.

"I see death hasn't mellowed him at all." Justin said.

"Are we surprised?" Brian said in a dramatic sigh.

"I told you, he's not going to be able to help us," he said.

"_...Whoa now Sonny boy, don't be giving up on me yet! You're my last chance here. Though I have no idea what I have to do to get out of this shit hole, whatever it is I'll do it. Living with the warden was like paradise compared to this place..._" Jack said.

"Funny, Mom feels the same way about her life without you. It's actually pleasant now that she's living with us." Brian said.

"_...Wait, what? The warden is living with you and your fag friend? I don't believe it!..._" Jack said.

"Ok Justin, time to fuck. Daddy dearest here refuses to be respectful of our relationship." Brian said.

"_...Arrrghhhh Jesus, Mary and Joseph NO! Have a heart for your old man! I'll drop the fag comments, ok? I just can't believe your mother is accepting of your...you know...lifestyle..._"Jack said.

"It's a life Pop, not a lifestyle. And yes, Mom is accepting and happy living with me, my partner and our children. Her grandchildren." Brian said.

"_...Grandchildren? As in more than just Gus?..._" Jack asked.

Brian forgot that before Jack died, he got a chance to meet his son. Gus was just a baby at the time.

"Yes. Justin and I have eight children total. Four biological, and four adopted. Two of which are Claire's boys. Peter and Johnny. You do know Claire passed away, right?" Brian asked suddenly curious if his sister met the same fate Jack did. She wasn't exactly a loving person, but she wasn't a sinister bastard like their father either.

There was a moment of silence in Brian's head.

"_...No. I didn't know..._" Jack finally said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Brian wasn't surprised, he always liked Claire. She was the child he wanted.

"_...Wait, are you shitting me Sonny boy? How do fag...I mean men like you have kids? Last I was on earth you still needed a female for that. You still giving it to that hot blonde? What was her name?..._" Jack asked.

"Lindsey Pop. Her name was Lindsey and no I didn't 'gave' it to her. I was Gus's sperm donor. But we had different women carry our other biological children." Brian answered.

"_...Ah hell boy! I just don't get it! If you wanted kids you should have just married some breeder..._"Jack said.

Brian laughed.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked.

"He just used a fag term for straight people without realizing it. He asked why I just didn't marry a 'breeder' if I wanted kids. It was meant to be derogatory towards women." Brian explained.

"_...Well look who's the hypocrite now. I'm not allowed to say fag, but you can? That doesn't seem fair..._" Jack said.

"I get to say it because I'm not a bigoted asshole like you. I'm queer. If you want to join the ranks, then by all means, use the word fag. But if you use it in that insulting demeaning tone then it's considered a slur. And I don't think you want to be pissing me, or anyone up there off. Not if you want to elevate yourself from your current status." Brian said.

"_...That's my goal Sonny boy. I've been stuck in this place for longer than I care to be. I gotta get out. When Maria's boy came to me with this opportunity I jumped on it. Though I have to admit, the idea of me being your spirit guide was laughable. I told him you wouldn't let me, but he insisted you would. Besides, he said the kid needed my help..._" Jack said.

Brian narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you saying Andy made you my spirit guide? And what kid needs your help? Jagger?" Brian asked totally confused by Jacks explanation.

"_...Yes, my son, your half brother ... Andy made me your guide. Well assistant guide actually. He came to me and told me that your current spirit guide needed help, not Jagger. He has his own guide. My boys an Angel now, did you know? Oh and he also told me that the curse was broken. Not that it matters. I'm still here..._"Jack said.

Brian's face twisted in disgust at Jacks words, "my son". His sudden declaration that he was Andy's father after years of denying that fact was sickening. When Andy was conceived from his affair with Maria, Jack wished the same fate on him that he did on Brian. Much to Jacks' dismay, Maria had Andy. Jack was perfectly happy letting another man think he fathered him. He never once bothered to see about the welfare of his own flesh and blood. He stood by blindly while Emilian tortured Andy to the point of death. But now that Andy was an Angel, and of possible use to Jack, suddenly he was his 'boy'.

Justin saw the myriad of emotions flit across Brian's face. He put his hand on his arm to get his attention.

"What is he saying?" He asked.

Brian shook the morose thoughts from his head. He couldn't, wouldn't let Jack get to him. Not again. Not ever again...

"Andy assigned Jack to help my spirit guide." Brian said getting his composure back.

Justin gasped.

"Andy assigned him? Jesus Brian, you know Andy wouldn't do something like that unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. And what's this about helping your spirit guide? Jacks not your spirit guide? You have another one?" Justin asked.

"Apparently." Brian said then addressed Jack.

"Who is my 'real' spirit guide?" He asked.

"_...Ahhh some stupid kid that's who! I can't believe they would put this much responsibility on him. He can't be more then ten years old..._" Jack said.

"Ten! Jesus Christ, he's just a baby! Is he in the same place as you?" Brian asked.

"_...He is now. Doesn't seem to bother him much though. He may be young, but he's got steel in him, I'll give him that. Andy brought him down here to me. I was hoping to get a reprieve from this place with my new mission but I was told I can't leave. So the kid volunteered to come here so we can work together to help you though I don't know what kind of help he's going to be. So far the only thing he's been is a pain in the ass..._" Jack said.

Brian suddenly grew very nervous knowing Jack was with this kid. Jack did NOT do well with kids.

"I swear to God if you hurt him Jack you won't have to worry about getting out of that place you're in. I'll make sure you do, and go straight to Hell! He's MY spirit guide, you understand? Where is he? I want to talk to him NOW!" Brian said.

Justin sat by listening to the exchanged with wide eyes. Brian's spirit guide was a ten-year-old boy? For some reason, that didn't surprise him.

"_...No need to threaten your old man now! He's here. Go ahead, talk to him..._" Jack said.

Brian felt a soft brush against his psyche as a very young, yet strong voice filtered through.

"_...Your father is an ass..._" The boy said.

Brian laughed.

"Yes he is. A mean one at that too, so watch out for yourself." Brian said.

"_...He's not as mean as you think. I've seen worse..."_ The boy said.

His tone was weary; his words laden with what sounded suspiciously like regret and sorrow.

"What's your name?" Brian asked.

"_...Richie. I've been your spirit guide since Andy became an Angel. He picked me personally for you. He said that you had a soft spot for young boys in trouble..._" Richie said.

"And are you in trouble?" Brian asked.

"_...Must be. I haven't made it into heaven..._" Richie said.

A painful lump formed in Brian's throat at the boys' admission. What could a ten year old have done that was so bad it barred him entrance into heaven?

"Well Richie, if Andy made you my spirit guide, then you must be very special. He was my brother and he loved me very much." Brian said.

"_...Yeah, he told me that too. Listen, I'm sorry they had to call your Dad in. Andy said you wouldn't be happy, but it was necessary. I really tried to stop you from following that demon, but you wouldn't listen to me so I kind of, you know, redirected you. I couldn't let you go where he wanted you to go. He's up to something, I know it, but I can't get close enough to him to find out what..._" Richie said.

"Don't go near that demon Richie! That's why Jack is here. Let him deal with that fiend." Brian said.

"_...How the Hell am I suppose to do that Sonny boy? I can't leave this place, remember?..._"Jack interrupted.

"_...Your Dad don't listen well either. He can leave, well at least move around. He just can't go up. He has to stay at this level. He can go anywhere that demon goes cause he can't go up either. I reside several levels above here, well I __**did**__anyway before I came here. Demons can't go up that high. They get burnt or something. That's why I volunteered to come down a few levels. I thought I could get closer to the demon from this level, but Andy said my light's too bright. The demon won't come near me. But your Dad shouldn't have any problems getting close to him..._" Richie said.

It was all starting to make sense now. This is why Andy chose Jack to help Brian. He could get close to Joffith and find out what his plan was. Richie was too young, and to chaste to venture were demons dwell. His light would burn them. Brian got some comfort knowing that at least the boy was close to heaven, if not in it.

"Brian what's going on?" Justin demanded. He heard Brian warn Richie not to go near Joffith.

"Richie says he can't get close to Joffith, but Jack can. Seem's being an evil fuck has its advantages. Jack can go anywhere Joffith goes. He can find out what he's planning." Brian explained.

"_...Now wait a minute Sonny boy, I'm not crazy on the idea of me following a demon around. You do know where he lives right? I go there, they might not let me out..._" Jack said.

Brian snorted.

"Look at it as a practice run since you'll be going there eventually anyway with a disposition like yours. Andy gave you this opportunity, personally I could give a fuck if you help me or not, but this is not about me. It's about my son, Jagger. Who, by the way, is your great nephew. Aidan's grandson. This demon is using him to get to me. I have to find a way to stop him, and you have to find a way to help me, that is if you want to move up a level or two. You heard Richie. It's a lot nicer on the upper floors, and closer to the Penthouse." Brian said.

Jack made a rude sound in Brian's head that made Brian cringe.

"_...Aidan? Bah! He was a fucking fag just like you! Got himself killed because of it. We all knew something like that was going to happen sooner or later, the way he flaunted it...had it coming to him..._" Jack said.

Rage boiled up inside of Brian. He remembered his mother telling him about the night Aidan was murdered. How those animals raped her and her brother then made her watch as they killed him. For years she had kept the incident and her 'dishonor' a secret. She wasn't allowed to go to her brothers' funeral because her parents believed that God had punished Aidan for his sinful ways. She took their words to heart. For the longest time she couldn't accept Brian for who he was because she feared he'd be punished too, just like Aidan was. To hear Jack speak of Aidan's death so callously was too much for Brian to bear.

He turned to Justin.

"Fuck him. I'm done with that cocksucker! I pray he burns in hell!" Brian said.

Justin was startled by the venom in Brian's voice. Whatever Jack said, it hit a raw nerve. Justin had to diffuse his anger before he did something he might regret.

"Brian, you can't let anything he says get to you. We need him. You have a fucking demon after your soul! Jack can help us." Justin said.

"I don't need help from that prick! I'll deal with Joffith. If it comes down to it, he can have my soul! That will satisfy him and he'll leave my family alone, once and for all!"

Brian spoke with such determination and finality that it shook Justin to his core.  
He knew that tone, and that look in his eyes. Nothing he could say, or do, would stop Brian from doing what he felt he had to do to protect his family. Justin couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he might lose Brian's soul, his souls' mate, to that demon. The thought made him physically sick.

_"Why, or dear God why did Andy do this? He must have known how Brian would react to... _Justin didn't get a chance to finish his thought.

"_...He knew exactly how Brian would react to Jack. He was counting on it. You humans tend to see things one dimensionally. It works different here my friend. Your soul mate's destiny is not determined by the help he receives, but rather by the help he bequeaths..._"

Elliot...

Justin sucked his breath in as the soothing voice caressed his mind.

"_Nice to hear from you again Elliot._" Justin sent the thought out to the Angel.

"_...Don't get use to it. I'm very attached to my wings..._" Elliot said.

Justin smiled. He missed talking to Elliot though he knew the risk the Angel took in contacting him.

"_Jagger isn't the only one who needs Brian's help, is he?_ Justin asked as understanding dawned on him.

"_... You were always quick...for a blond..._"Elliot said.

Justin could hear the humor in his voice.

"_I see you've gotten the knack of human humor. Not bad Elliot._" Justin commented.

"_...Only took me a couple of hundred centuries..._" Elliot said.

Justin laughed.

"_...Have faith my friend. Andy chose wisely..." _Elliot said.

Justin was about to respond when Brian suddenly sprang from the bed.

"I'm glad you find this amusing!" He sneered.

"I don't! I was laughing at something Elliot said. Brian, Elliot took a risk in contacting me to tell you that you should have faith in your brothers' choices." Justin said.

Brian snorted.

"A ten year old boy and a miserable old man? Some spirit guides. Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass. You can tell Elliot that I have total faith in Andy; I know exactly what he's trying to do. He's got some misguided notion that I can help Jack redeem himself. Well fuck that. I'm not that altruistic. Jack can rot in Hell for all I care." Brian said.

"So that's it then? You're giving up?" Justin asked.

Brian turned to him, fury blazing in his gaze.

"Yes. That's it. I've made my decision. It's done." Brian said.

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. I just hope he'll be ok on his own." Justin said.

Brian narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you give a fuck if Jack is ok or not?" Brian asked.

"Oh I wasn't talking about Jack. I was talking about Richie. You were Jacks only hope of moving up. Now that hope is gone he's going to be real pissed. And who do you think he's going to take it out on? But hey, I understand if you don't want to deal with Jack. He's hurt you too much in the past, and obviously, still has the power to hurt you. He is who he is. Better he take his venom out on another soul. You survived him. I'm sure Richie will too." Justin said.

Brian stood there letting Justin's words seep into him like little tiny needles pricking at his conscious.

Justin watched as a new determination filled Brian's gaze. Elliot was right. It was Brian's destiny to help out a soul in need. Though it wasn't Jack's soul that needed help, it was Richie's.

"Fuck. You had to do that, didn't you?" Brian asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything. Andy did. You know there is a reason for all things in this life, and in the next. We are but players in destiny's theater. Who knows what Gods' will is? Perhaps, all this is happening for the sole purpose of helping one little lost ten year old soul." Justin said.

Brian grimaced as the truth of Justin's words sunk in. Deep down he knew Andy would not have assigned the boy to Brian if he didn't need his help. Richie may think he's responsible to look after Brian, but it was Brian who needed to look after the boy. And Andy wouldn't have put Jack in the equation if he weren't central to the outcome.

"Well if that's the case then I'm really fucked. I can't turn my back on the boy, but I can't turn my back on my family either. There is still a demon stalking me, and using Jagger in the process. How the fuck am I going to help Richie, and defeat a demon at the same time?" Brian asked.

Justin took a deep breath before giving Brian the answer he knew he didn't want to hear.

"With Jacks' help."

**PART 2**

"_He could be trouble." Joffith said._

"_I know that one well. He won't be any trouble. Nothing I can't handle._" _The spirit_ _standing next to Joffith replied._

"_You've been wrong before._" _Joffith hissed._

"_It was an understandable mistake. I forgot the time frame. They boy looked exactly like Brian at that age._" _The spirit said._

"_Your mistake could have ruined everything, and damned us to eternal life on earth you fool!_" _Joffith spit out viciously._

_He should have known better than to use a rogue spirit to extract his revenge. There were rules that both good and evil spirits followed. Rules set centuries before to avoid another war. When an evil spirit broke those rules, they were damned to live out eternity in human form, suffering from every pain known, and some not known, to man, unable to free their spirits from the confines of flesh. Hell was much preferable to Joffith_.

"_I saw an opportunity and I took it. Like I said, the boy looks exactly like Brian at that age__.__" The spirit defended._

"_I told you I would bring him to us! You cannot go to him, or force his hand! We would forfeit his soul with that kind of interference. If that boy would have killed that man it would not have boded well for either of us._" _Joffith said._

"_That's your fear, not mine. My only goal is to see him and his loved ones suffer at any cost._" _The spirit replied._

_Joffith studied the rogue spirit before him with an appreciation and envy. This one feared not heaven or hell. Foolish, but admirable. Of course eventually he would be destroyed. Neither world tolerated such insolence._

"_Just remember your goal can only be achieved with my help. You have no powers save that I grant you! If you persist in going off on your own, you will be defeated and annihilated. For now, I won't let that happen, not before I get my revenge_" _Joffith said._

"_Then get him to me! You've blundered everything up to this point! How can it be so difficult to lead him to us? You said he would follow his son!_" _The evil spirit said._

_Joffith hissed evilly._

"_I underestimated his spirit guide. I was deceived by his youth. Yes, he follows, but then his guide leads him back to his past, and away from the neutral area._" _Joffith said._

"_Then destroy the young guide. He is now within your reach. Once he is gone nothing will deter Brian from following his son into our trap._" _The spirit suggested._

_Joffith snarled at the impudent fiend._

"_Your stupidity knows no bounds! I cannot just destroy a spirit guide! His loss would be felt deep into the celestial levels. The last thing we want is to attract the Angels attention._" _Joffith said._

"_Like I said, your fear not mine. Just figure a way to get Brian to me. I will give you what you want then._" _'And what I need.' The evil spirit thought to himself. He was disgusted with the fact that he was dealing with such an incompetent. He was hoping Joffith could be of some help to him. He would have never partnered up with him otherwise. But so far he has been little help. _

"_We need a new strategy. I can manipulate the young guide, but this other spirit will not be so easily fooled._" _Joffith said._

_The spirit near him scoffed._

"_He won't be an issue. I told you I know him. He has no desire to help his son. There is much bad blood there._" _The spirit said._

_Joffith snarled his contempt. If he didn't need the wretch's help so badly, he would let him rot where he was! But he did need him. He was the only one who could instigate Brian to commit the sin that would seal his fate. Joffith could not push the matter, and his cohort would not need to. All Joffith had to do was get the two in the same space, at the same_ _time. A task that was becoming increasingly more difficult, with the arrival of Jack on the scene. It was true, there was no love between father and son, but Jack had another motive, a more selfish one, for wanting to help his son._

"_Perhaps, but he has every desire to see us fail. If he helps his son, it will advance his own cause. Or so he thinks. His selfishness knows no bounds and he'll use any means available to him, including his son, to free himself from Purgatory. Though that will only ensure his descent to a lower level, he doesn't yet realize that. And that ignorance is to his sons' advantage. I'm telling you, he will be a problem. But I'll deal with him. Your job is to just wait and do nothing until I bring Brian to you, and then both our goals will be met._" _Joffith said._

_The evil spirit was not happy entrusting his vengeance with this stupid demon, but he had no choice. He was imprisoned on the lowest level, just above hell and would remain so until one of the Lords from the underworld summoned him. Then his fate would be at their mercy. This was his last shot to extract his revenge. He always thought he had time while he walked the earth. If he had known of his unexpected death, more like execution, he would have struck sooner. As it was, that opportunity was lost to him. He would not let this one slip away so easily. The soul he sought would suffer the same fates' as his. It was after all, his due._

_Joffith left the evil spirit in Hells lobby (as some called it) thankful for the bonds that kept him there. It was but a waiting station for a soul's ultimate destination. Joffith had been there once, and stayed for many centuries before his Master finally claimed him. He often wondered which was preferable. Eternity in limbo or eternity in Hell? If he had to choose, he'd choose Hell. Things were always unpredictable in Hell. One never knew what new tortures the Masters would heap upon their demon minions, but in limbo there was nothingness. An eternal cycle of pain, in Joffith's view, was far preferable then an eternity of 'nothingness'. He wondered what his fiendish friend would prefer..._

_Joffith cleared his musings and concentrated on the task at hand. The condemned spirit was of no concern to him beyond his usefulness in obtaining the soul he was once denied. Joffith knew what he was up against, Brian was not without friends. He now had a legion of psychically connected souls to help him and a father whose goals were counterproductive to Joffiths'. It would be difficult, but not impossible. None of them knew of his 'ace in the hole'. He'd save that one for a last resort though. He had a few other tricks he could use first. Starting with the sister._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Later, it would occur to me it's the emptiness we mistakenly call Innocence._**

**~ Sol Luckman**

_Brian slowly woke to a consciousness that was outside his body._

_... "Here we go again."..._

_He thought as he expected to be thrust back into his past life, and body, at any moment. However that moment however never came. Instead of being earth bound on this latest 'out-of-body-experience' as he anticipated, he found himself transported into a celestial realm._

_A feeling of déjà vu came over him as he scanned his surroundings. He didn't need to see past the thick fog that dominated the vicinity to know where he was. He'd been here before. He half expected to see Andy or Elliot walk trough the all too familiar mist to greet him. This was after all, the place that Andy described as somewhere between Heaven and Earth. If he were to guess, he'd guess he was closer to Heaven. Where else could one experience this uniquely euphoric feeling? It was a feeling like none other and Brian had only known it in this place._

_He took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of utter bliss that was inductive of this alternate universe. A thought flickered through his mind that being here was very addictive. Nothing on earth could compare to this utopian state of being. Twice now he visited this place and each time he wondered how he ever found the strength to leave. But then that really wasn't much of a mystery. Though this 'utopia' had everything any mortal could ever desire, it didn't have the one thing, the only thing, that Brian desired above all else...Justin._

_"He is never far from your thoughts is he?" A small voice penetrated the fog and landed softly on Brian's ears._

_Brian shook his meandering musings away and walked towards the delicate tenor, eager to meet its' owner. He'd only taken a few steps before the fog started to clear, revealing the image of a stunningly beautiful young boy._

'_...This must be Richie...' he thought._

_The boy stood before him, a wisp of a thing really, with very curious eyes that were currently locked onto Brian's face._

_Brian took a moment to study his 'spirit guide'. His skin was very pale; almost translucent which made his pink lips take on a deeper hue. He had white blond hair and deep blue eyes which were framed by the thickest lashes he'd ever seen. His frame was slight; almost fragile and he radiated a childlike vulnerability that called to Brian with a frightening intensity. The image was so unsettling; Brian had to avert his eyes. It wasn't his tender age or extraordinary beauty that disturbed Brian, nor was it his noticeable fragility and innocence; it was his uncanny resemblance to Justin that caused Brian to look away._

_Richie, if this was indeed Richie standing in front of him, looked like he could be Justin's baby brother. It kind of freaked him out and he wondered if this was why Andy chose him to be Brian's spirit guide._

_"Are you ok?" The boy asked breaking into Brian's thoughts._

_"Yes, I'm fine. You must be Richie." Brian said turning back to face 'mini J' once again._

_"Yeah..." Richie answered._

_Brian stared at him. He couldn't help it. He was truly astonished at the likeness._

_"You're looking at me funny." Richie said in an awkward voice._

_Brian shook his head and cleared his throat._

_"Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just surprised at how much you look like..."_

_"The guy in your head." Richie finished his sentence for him._

_Brian pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and peered down at the boy._

_"You in my head a lot?" He asked cautiously._

_Richie's eyes widened at the accusation. Fear radiated from him as he shook his head vigorously._

_"No! I mean, just sometimes...please don't be mad!" He said, his words tripping over each themselves._

_Brian bit his bottom lip worriedly. Why was the boy so nervous? There was no cause for him to be afraid, especially here. It was nearly impossible to feel anything but complete harmony in this place. Yet Richie was very afraid right now. Afraid he'd some how angered Brian._

_Brian reached out to him and ran his hand gently over the boy's head. Richie leaned into his caress._

_Brian let his fingers linger on the soft white gold locks for a moment before lowering his hand. The boy seemed to calm at bit at his touch._

_"I'm not mad Richie. You have no reason to be afraid of me, or anything. Especially not here in this place. Surely you know nothing can harm you here, so close to Heaven, "he said._

_Richie sighed and smiled up at Brian._

_"What I'm wondering is why are you here and not in Heaven?" Brian asked suddenly very curious as to why this young innocent boy wasn't granted entrance._

_Richie shrugged his shoulders._

_"I did a bad thing," he replied. He was a bad boy...he reminded himself. Sir always said so..._

_Brian quirked an eyebrow at him._

_"Well it couldn't have been that bad. You may not be in Heaven yet, but you're pretty damn close." _

_Richie giggled and the sound of it warmed Brian's heart._

_"You shouldn't use language like that in front of Gods' house." Richie said._

_Brian couldn't resist the smile that forced itself on to his face._

_"Yeah well, I guess I'll owe the curse jar then when I get back," he said referring to the jar they had at home that was always full due to Brian's colorful way of expressing himself._

_"You put curses in a jar?" Richie asked with all innocence._

_Brian marveled at his naïveté. The boy was truly an innocent. He wondered what cruel fate landed him outside the pearly gates instead of inside where he suspected one such as he should be._

_"Better in a jar than floating around the universe falling on innocent children's ears," he said and reached out to ruffle his hair._

_Richie blushed and ducked playfully away from Brian._

_"I've heard worse," he said giggling._

_Brian chuckled._

_"Really? Like what?" _

_"Nothing I would repeat here!" The boy replied shockingly._

_Brian threw his head back and laughed harder._

_"I like your laugh." Richie said._

_"You got a pretty adorable giggle yourself going on there." Brian returned the compliment._

_Richie smiled at him._

_"I'm glad you're here," he said._

_"Ah...Yes, as to that. Why did you bring me here?" Brian asked._

_"I wanted to meet you. And I couldn't bring you down to your father. It's really awful down there and I didn't think you'd want to see him." Richie said._

_"Hmmm...Perceptive little thing aren't you? Well I appreciate the venue, but you really shouldn't be pulling people from their bodies. It's not polite." Brian scolded gently._

_He didn't want to upset the boy, but he also did not want to be yanked from his body without his permission. Only Elliot ever did that to him and circumstances at the time warranted the act. All his other OOB's were self-induced. He was pretty sure there were rules against taking souls from their bodies and Richie did not need any more infractions against him jeopardizing his chances of getting into Heaven. Not when he was so close._

_Richie lowered his head in shame._

_"I'm sorry. Please don't ask Andy to replace me," he said in a low voice._

_"I won't. I promise." Brian said._

_Richie raised his head and met Brian's eyes._

_"And I promise to be a good spirit guide." Richie said._

_"Good boy. But I'd really prefer if you stayed here, and not go down to Jack's level again." Brian said._

_"Oh he's not so bad. He acts all bad but he don't bite." Richie said._

_"Trust me, he bites. Hard." Brian said._

_Richie made a face._

_"No one bit harder than Sir." Richie said the words matter-of-factly._

_A chill ran down Brian's back._

_"Sir? Was that your father?" Brian asked._

_"No, my parents were Maude and Harold Talbot. I'm their son, Richie Talbot. They died in a car accident when I was four. I was in the car but Sir dragged me out before it caught fire. He took me to live with him." Richie said._

_Brian didn't like what he was hearing._

_"Is 'Sir' a relative?" He pursued._

_Richie shook his head._

_"Oh no. I never met Sir before that day. He told me that no one else wanted me so I had stay with him. He said I had to forget my past. He even changed my name but I never forgot my real name, or my parents' name." Richie said. There was a hint of defiance in his voice._

_Brian's celestial high was quickly wearing off as a sickening dread started to fill him._

_"What name did he give you?" Brian asked._

_Richie made a face._

_"Bug. I hated that name. He'd always be yelling, 'Bug, do this' or 'Bug do that'! He was old you see so I had to take care of him." Richie said._

_"And how did you take care of Sir?" Brian asked hoping the venom he was feeling didn't come through in his voice._

_Richie shrugged._

_"The best I could, but I was always disappointing Sir. He got mad a lot." Richie said._

_"And that's when he'd bite you?" Brian asked._

_Richie met his gaze._

_"No. He would whip me then. He only bit me when he was loving me." Richie said._

_Bile rose up in Brian's throat and he felt dizzy. He didn't have to ask Richie how Sir 'loved' him. He knew. If there was one thing Brian knew, had first hand knowledge of, it was the extent to which evil men went to. Apparently Richie had experienced this as well. Now he understood why Andy chose Richie for him. The two had a lot in common, and none of it good._

_His brother knew he could never turn his back on a boy in trouble. Brian never hesitated to do whatever it took to help Andy while he lived. But this boy's troubles were over now. Or at least they should be. What did Andy what him to do for this boy he wondered?_

_"Are you ok?" Richie asked._

_Brian realized his face must have mirrored his feelings, probably frightening the boy. He cleared his throat and tried to school his features._

_"Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to go through that Richie," he said._

_Richie lowered his head; his shoulders slumped forward._

_"Yeah. Me too," he said._

_He sounded so forlorn; it tore at Brian's heart. Brian took the boys' chin in his hand and forced his head up so their eyes met._

_"Listen to me Richie, are you listening?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I'm listening." Richie said holding Brian's gaze._

_"That life is over, and none of it was your fault. Understand? It was a very bad thing that happened to you but its done now and you need to move on. And up. I don't want you going down to where Jack is any more. Stay away from him." Brian said._

_Richie shook his head vigorously dislodging Brian's hand from his chin._

_"But I have to go back! Jack is going to help me save you! We can't let Joffith get you! I promised Andy I'd protect you!" Richie said frantically._

_Brian silently cursed his brother for putting this boy in this position. What was he thinking?_

_"And you have kept your promise. You led me away from Joffith twice now. If not for your intervention, I would be in his trap. Now I'm aware of what he's up to, and so is Jack. He can deal with that demon. Trust me, Jack will do whatever he has to in order to save his own hide and if that means stopping a demon from hurting me, then he'll do it. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine. I'm asking you, please, don't go down there anymore..." Brian said; emotion thick in his voice._

_"I want you safe," he added softly._

_He didn't want this boy around any more bad men. And though Richie might not see it now, Jack was a very bad man. Not as evil as Emilian or 'Sir', but bad enough for Brian to want to keep Richie away from him._

_Tears welled up in Richie's eyes._

_"Come on now, there is nothing for you to cry about." Brian said soothingly._

_"But I failed you!" Richie said._

_"Please, you're too young to be such a drama queen. I told you, you didn't fail me. Actually, you probably saved me from losing the love of my life. You gave me the opportunity to tell Justin something I was not able to tell him at that time. I would have never ventured back on my own to do that if you didn't show me it was possible." Brian said._

_Richie sniffed noisily._

_"Reaa..lly?" He asked in a hiccupped voice._

_"Yes, really. By the way, why did you decide to steer me back to my past?" Brian asked._

_Richie wiped his tears away and took a deep steadying breath._

_"I had no other choice. I knew I couldn't let you go to where Joffith was leading you, but I couldn't bring you to this place either. Once here you're free to go anywhere you like. No one has claims on your soul. You would have followed Joffith to the lower level and I wouldn't have been able to stop you. But if you were back on earth, in your own body, you wouldn't be able to follow Joffith. So I guided you back into your own body." Richie explained._

_"Ok that makes sense, but why didn't you just bring me back to the present? What made you decide to lure me back to my past? Was that planned or did you just shoot and miss?" Brian asked._

_"Neither. It was the only time I could take you back to. I'm not allowed to visit your present. There's only one time on earth I'm permitted to visit, so I put you in your body from that time." Richie said._

_Richie's explanation was a little confusing._

_"Wait, are you saying that there is only one time, as in a specific day or year, on earth that you're allowed to go to?" Brian asked._

_Richie nodded his head._

_"That's interesting. Any special reason why it's only that particular time you're allowed to visit?" Brian asked._

_"Probably 'cause I died that year." Richie said shrugging his shoulders._

_Brian sucked his breath in, shocked at Richie's answer. He died the same year he met Justin. What where the odds that it was just coincidence? Not much he'd venture. What was his brother up to?_

_"How did you meet Andy?" Brian asked._

_"He was the one who greeted me when I passed over. I was expecting my parents, but Andy told me they were already in Heaven." Richie said._

_Brian frowned._

_"So instead he brought you here and made you my spirit guide." Brian said, again he wondered what this kid could have done that was so bad it prevented him from being with his parents in Heaven._

_"I know! Can you believe it? I mean every soul knows how much he loves you. You're legendary around here! He would have never trusted your care with anyone else! It's really a big honor. As for being 'here', well Andy calls it Heaven's hall. It's where tainted souls wait to be redeemed so that they can pass through the gates." Richie explained._

_Brian snorted._

_"Tainted souls? Are they saying that your soul is tainted because of what that evil man did to you? Well that's fucking insane! What kind of Heaven punishes a child for the sins of someone else?" Brian ranted._

_But then he thought that was exactly what happened to Andy. He didn't make it into Heaven at first. He waited right here, where Richie was, until he was given the mission of helping Brian and Justin break their family curse. It was that good deed that got him into Heaven._

_"Um...You really shouldn't curse like that." Richie reminded him._

_"Don't worry kid, I have no delusions as to where my soul will eventually end up, but you've nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before my brother fixes whatever fuck up this is and gets you into Heaven. Though I have no idea how he thinks I can help, but if it's standing here in Heaven's hall raging at the powers that be to let you in, then I'll do it!" Brian said._

_"Oh please don't! This has nothing to do with you. I'm here because of what I did!" Richie said._

_Brian grimaced._

_"Please, what could you have possibly done at your age to warrant barring your entrance into Heaven? Kill someone?" Brian bit out sarcastically._

_Richie turned his back on Brian, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face once he told him what he did. He wished he didn't have to, but he couldn't let Brian go on yelling at God! He had to protect him._

_In a voice so quiet, Brian wasn't sure he heard him correctly, Richie answered Brian's question._

_"Yes," he said._

_Brian's face took on a pained expression. Not so much from the confession, but from the fact that it didn't surprise him. He put his hand on the boys shoulder and turned him around to face him. He should have guessed. Rena tried to take Emilian's life. There was only so much abuse a child could take before they snapped. Andy would have killed Emilian if it weren't for him and Rena. Emilian had very powerful friends who Andy believed would take revenge on his siblings should he not obey. Brian himself went back to kill Emilian after he got Rena to safety but by then he was long gone. He even hired private detectives to track him down but was unsuccessful. It wasn't until years later, when his sister came back into this life did he learn James had finally been able to track Emilian down and kill him. The only thing Brian regretted about that was not having the opportunity to do it himself. He knew exactly how Richie felt. And he was glad he killed that evil man, yet disheartened that the boy was forced into such a position. Surely Heaven had exceptions for cases like his?_

_"It's ok Richie. You did what you had to do." Brian said._

_Richie's eyes were downcast; he still couldn't look Brian in the eye._

_"I thought so at the time." Richie said._

_"Hey, no apologies, no regrets. It was either your life or his. You made the right decision." Brian tried to reassure him._

_Tears fell from Richie's eyes. It was a decision he never wanted to make, but was forced into. There was no other way out._

_"I know..." He said in-between sobs._

_"That's why I decided to take my own life."_

**PART 2**

"Shhh...It's ok. Open your eyes."

Justin's voice penetrated Brian's sleep fogged brain. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked away tears he didn't realize he was shedding.

"Hey," He said.

Justin smiled weakly. He woke a few minutes ago sensing Brian's distress. He was asleep, but his face was a mask of sorrow. Wherever he was, it wasn't pleasant. Justin shook him gently to wake him. The tears that seeped from his closed eyes alarmed him.

"You ok?" Justin asked.

Brian struggled to sit up and wiped the tears from his face. Justin sat back and let him right himself. It was times like this he was grateful he was so well versed on the Brian Kinney manual. Any attempt at comfort right now would be soundly rejected. Instead he gave Brian some space and waited until he was sitting up on the side of the bed before moving to join him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Brian answered not elaborating on what caused his distress.

"Where were you this time?" Justin asked. He knew Brian had another OOB.

"I was with my spirit guide." Brian informed him.

Justin's eyes widened. He didn't expect that. He thought Brian went back to their past again.

"Jack? Why would you want to seek him out?" Justin asked alarmed.

Brian huffed derisively at the mention of Jack. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the pack of cigarettes that were lying there and lit one.

"No not Jack, Richie. And I didn't seek him out, he sought me out." Brian said.

Justin let out a relieved sigh, glad that Brian didn't have a confrontation with Jack.

"Is he ok? He's not having problems with Jack is he?" He asked.

"No, he just wanted to meet me." Brian said.

"And?" Justin pushed.

"And nothing. We met." Brian answered.

Justin frowned. Brian was being uncharacteristically, or very much _in_ character depending on what stage of denial he was in, about his meeting with Richie.

"Care to explain to me then how a pleasant, 'nice to meet you' encounter turns into something so emotional you wake up crying?" Justin asked.

Brian's face went stoic at Justin's words. He got up from the bed, and walked away from him.

Justin cursed silently. After all these years he still hadn't learned how to reign in his famous impulsive nature. Once again his mouth worked before his brain did. He could feel Brian pulling away from him emotionally.

"Brian, talk to me, don't shut me out."

Brian turned and sent him a scalding look.

"Not everything is about you _Sunshine_!" He snapped.

Justin flinched at his tone. He got up from the bed and faced Brian.

"What happened?" He asked in a demanding tone. He knew Brian was lashing out at him because he couldn't deal with his emotions over whatever happened between him and Richie but he wasn't about to let Brian shut him out.

Brian turned away from him. He knew Justin wasn't going to let him deal with this one on his own, nor did he really want him to. It was just that he needed to get a handle on everything Richie told him before he could share it with Justin. Richie's situation was too similar to what happened to his brother. Dark memories which were dormant for so long came rushing back to life. Memories of that night long ago when he was just fourteen...Memories of Andy's tortured anguished body struggling with a pain so unbearable it was tangible to anyone near him...Of Andy's conflict between his need to end his suffering, and his religious belief's...Of his silent plea to someone, anyone to end it for him...A plea Brian heard, and answered with no apologies, and no regrets.

Andy was his brother, he loved him more than anything and there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. But Richie...well the boy didn't have anyone who loved him. He had only himself to rely on and he was forced to make a choice he should have never been in a position to have to make. And now he was paying the price for his choice. A price a young innocent boy should not have to pay. Weren't his actions justifiable? Why did the innocent always pay for the actions of evil?

Frustrated with his tumultuous thoughts, Brian walked over to the window and pushed the heavy drapes back to stare out. It was dark out, there was still several hours left before dawn. He wondered what the demons were doing at this moment. He could feel their presence. A bonus from having his 'gift' unleashed. Yet oddly he felt no 'Heavenly' presence.

He laughed bitterly to himself as he took a long pull from his cigarette, letting the smoke burn in his lungs before releasing it in one long breath. He wondered what 'Sir' was doing tonight. Was he still alive? Or was he dead, just another demon amongst the many that prowled the night in search of innocent souls to claim? Brian feared for Richie. He hoped he'd heed his plea and not venture to the lower levels anymore though he doubted he would. He saw that determined look in his eyes. Andy placed him in charge of Brian's care and Richie took that charge very seriously.

The question that kept haunting him was why? Why did Andy make Richie his spirit guide? Why put him at risk like that? Hadn't the kid been through enough? There had to be a reason. Brian trusted Andy completely. Somehow, someway, Andy expected Brian to help Richie.

Brian took another drag from his cigarette and leaned his forehead against the window pane.

..._'I'm at a total lost here bro. Please...tell me what to do. How do I keep him safe? What is it you want from me?'_ Brian silently called out to his brother. His questions were met with silence.

Justin watched Brian struggle with something he wasn't quite ready to share with him yet. He gave him a few minutes before approaching him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, feeling the knotted muscles under his fingers, and started rubbing the tension from them.

"What is it? Tell me." He asked as he turned his head to place a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Brian took another drag of his cigarette before answering.

"Why do you suppose there is so much evil?" He responded philosophically.

"Ahhh...So you're angry with God again." Justin said.

Brian craned his head to look over his shoulder, and at Justin.

"When was I ever angry with God?" He asked.

Justin raised his eyebrows.

"You're kidding right? Well let's see, the first time was when Andy got sick. The second time would have been when Viv took Rena from you. Then again when I got bashed..."

Justin wasn't allowed to finish. Brian shook his hands from his shoulders and went back to the bed to put his cigarette out.

"I get it ok. So I've been mad at Him before. That doesn't answer my question though. Why is there so much evil?" He asked.

Justin took a moment to think about his answer.

"Define 'so much'," He asked.

Brian made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"As in for every good deed there are at least ten bad ones. Some very, very bad." Brian said.

"You don't know that." Justin countered.

"True. I can only speak from personal experience." Brian said.

Justin's heart clenched in his chest. Brian had seen so much tragedy in his life. He'd witness things that no person should ever have. Still, it made Justin angry that Brian felt that the 'bad' in his life outnumbered the good. It stung.

He walked over to Brian and faced him. His eyes were deep blue signifying his anger. He stood up on his toes so that they were eye level with Brian's and gritted his words out through clenched teeth.

"I know. Ok? I _know_, how much evil there is in this world. I've been on the receiving end of it once or twice before, remember? But to suggest that we have had more bad things happen to us in our lives then good is not only bullshit, it's fucking insulting. We have eight beautiful healthy children. We have the greatest friends and family. We have EACH other! Five minutes of that kind of love outnumbers all the moments of pain we've had to endure! And I'm fucking sorry if you don't feel that way!" Justin's pitch got higher by the end of his rant.

Brian was taken aback by Justin's words and the anger in which they were delivered. But he could not deny the truth in them. His blond was right to rake him over the coals on this. He was very blessed. Yes there had been horrific times in his life, but what he, what _they,_ had achieved through their love was far greater then any tragedy they suffered. If he had to live his life all over again to get to the place he was at now, he would, without hesitation.

He nodded his head conveying he 'got it' to Justin. Justin stood his ground. He wasn't going to let him off that easily. He wanted to hear the words.

Brian sighed.

"OK! I get it! I'm being a shit. YES. The good outnumbers the bad. In our case anyway."

Justin narrowed his eyes as he stared at him as if determining his sincerity. Once satisfied with what he saw in Brian's eyes, he came down off his toes and stepped away.

"But not in Richie's case?" He asked.

It didn't surprise Brian that Justin picked up on that.

"No. Not in Richie's case. He was abducted at the age of four and was physically and sexually abused until the age of ten when he decided he couldn't take it anymore and killed himself. And now he sits outside the gates of Heaven because it's a fucking sin to take your own life! So yeah, I'm kind of mad at God for that. There should be a separate heaven for children." Brian said.

Justin's eyes went wider with each word Brian spoke.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! That poor kid...to live a life like that only to be denied eternal peace? That's just too fucking cruel to comprehend." He finally said once he was able to digest all Brian was saying.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Brian said.

He slumped back down onto the bed. Justin followed him. He looked shell shocked.

"You got to help him Brian." Justin said.

Brian shot him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, I know. But how the fuck do you suppose I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know, but there must be a way. Andy would not have assigned him to you if he didn't believe you could. Maybe Jack knows something." Justin said.

Brian scoffed at that suggestion.

"I told Richie to stay away from that prick. I don't want him going down to the lower levels. He may not be in Heaven, but he's in a far better place then where Jack is. He's safe as long as he stays on the upper levels. Jack aside, there are other evil spirits that can harm him down below." Brian said empathically.

"Richie's a holy spirit Brian; no demon can get close to him. No matter what level he's on." Justin said.

"You don't know that." Brian said.

Justin bit his bottom lip contemplating what Brian said. When it came to evil spirits, Brian was right. There were no guarantees. Joffith had gone to great lengths to get Andy's soul, and Andy was a holy spirit. Where there is a will, there is a way. Brian was right. It was best if Richie stayed on the upper levels.

"You're right. There are no certainties. The only thing we do know is that for whatever reason, Richie was made your spirit guide. Which means he has a role, or maybe a stake, in the outcome of this situation with Joffith. We're missing something here. What else did Richie tell you?" Justin asked.

"Nothing much except his name, and his parents' name. His abductor gave him a new name and told him he had to forget who he was and where he came from but he didn't. I have to say, he's one brave little fucker. Reminds me of you...oh, which by the way, he looks remarkably like. I swear to God Justin he could be your kid brother, that's how much he looks like you." Brian said.

"Really? That's interesting. It could be just another coincidence, though I doubt it." Justin said.

"Yeah well here's another 'coincidence'. He died the same year we met." Brian said.

Justin's eyes widened at that.

" Hmm...I think we need to investigate this more. In the mean time, you should keep constant contact with Richie." Justin said.

"Yeah, I know. But if I keep an open line, he'll know if I'm in danger and he'll rush in. He's a determined little fucker. I won't be able to stop him from rushing to my aide if I encounter Joffith." Brian said.

"Maybe you're not supposed to." Justin suggested.

Brian cringed. He hated to think that part of Richie's mission was to confront a demon. But maybe Justin was right. Maybe they had to confront the demon together.

"Perhaps. But we need more information before we can make any determinations. I'm calling James." Brian said.

"What can James do?" Justin asked.

"He can get us background information on the Talbots' including every detail about the accident that killed them. We need to find out who abducted Richie. And if he's still alive. I have a strong feeling he's plays a big role in this whole mess and if anyone's going to be able to track him down it's James. No one has better connections then him. He can find out things normal P.I.'s can't." Brian said.

"Who are the Talbots?" Justin asked.

"Harold and Maude Talbot. Richie's parents. They died in a car accident. Richie was in the car but a man he calls 'Sir' pulled him from the car before it exploded and decided to keep him for his own evil pleasures." Brian said.

Justin grimaced.

"First witnessing his parents' death, then being taken away by some monster; it's no wonder he did what he did, " he said.

"Yeah..." Brian agreed sadly shaking his head.

"I need to find out if that monster is still alive. Not even God can help him if he is." Brian said in a cold determined voice that sent a chill down Justin's spine.

He reached over and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the nightstand and dialed James's number.

Two rings later James picked up.

"Talk." James answered abrasively. He hated speaking on phones because there was always a chance someone was listening in. Being an ex CIA operative made him extremely suspicious, and cautious.

"James, it's me. Shit, I didn't even check the time, did I wake you?"

"Brian! No, it's eleven p.m. here. We just came back from Rena's; the kids are great by the way, nothing to worry about. Is everything all right there? How's Jagger?" James asked.

"He's fine. Still having episodes, but we're working towards a solution. James, I need a favor." Brian said.

"Done. Just give me the details." James said.

Brian smiled. James was as loyal as they came. He never asked why or what when it came to helping his family. If it weren't for him, Hobbs would still be loose, and he, Justin and Emmett might be dead. Justin was right. There was so much more good in their lives than bad and James was just one example of the 'good'.

"There is a family I want you to investigate. Harold and Maude Talbot. They died in a car wreck in 1996. I'm thinking either somewhere in Pennsylvania or one of the surrounding states. They had a boy, Richie Talbot, who supposedly died with them. He didn't. I need you to find out what happened to him. I know a man took him. I think I can get you a physical description, and perhaps a location. But start with a background check on the parents. He may have been a friend or relative." Brian said.

"Not a problem. I'll get on it first thing in the morning." James said.

_"Who's on the phone?"_

Brian could hear Emmett's voice in the background.

"It's Brian."

_"OHHHHH...I want to talk to Justin!"_ Emmett screeched.

Brian made a face and passed the phone to Justin. Justin laughed and took it from him. He could hear Emmett's voice from across the room.

"Hey Emmett." Justin spoke into the phone.

"Baby! How are you doing? How's our boy?"

"Jag's fine Em. We're still not sure what's causing his episodes but we're working on it." Justin answered.

"Well you give him a big hug and kiss from his auntie Em! I miss you guys so much!"

"I will Em, and we miss you too."

Brian rolled his eyes and took the phone from Justin.

"Honeycutt, cut the dramatics and put James back on the phone," he said.

"Hello to you too asshole. And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said.

"Be happy I called you Honeycutt and not pussy boy with all that lesbianic shit you were just sprouting... Hey, you guys going to Babylon tonight?" Brian asked.

"But of course! When have you known me to miss 'Studs and Suds' night? Never. Not even that year I had the flu." Emmett said.

Brian laughed into the phone.

"I remember that night. Half the guys in the club came down with the flu," he said.

"I doubt very much my mere presence that night caused an epidemic." Emmett said indignantly.

"No, but maybe the fact that you were so high on Nyquil and rum you fucked half the men there might have had something to do with it." Brian retorted.

Emmett huffed.

"What are you complaining about? That still left you half the club the fuck," he returned.

Brian snorted into the phone.

"Exactly. You contaminated half my playing field. Pickin's were slim for weeks afterwards, I almost had to fuck a trick twice because of you." Brian said.

Emmett laughed.

"Ever the narcissist," he said.

"Listen, do me a favor and go over the books with Sallie tonight after closing. Ted and Robert won't be back from their vacation until next week and Sallie is worried about the receipts adding up. Accounting isn't his strong suit." Brian said.

The 'boys', James, Emmett, Ted, Mikey, Ben, Brian and Justin were all owners of Babylon 7. Brian ran the club, Ted did the accounting and Sallie was head bartender and manager.

"And it's my strong suit?" Emmett said shocked Brian would ask him and not James to go over the books.

"No, but bullshit is. No one is better at sniffing out a con then you. If Sallie or anyone is skimming, you won't have to see the numbers, you'll smell it." Brian said.

"Hmmm...well I suppose you're right. I mean after all, I'm pretty good at calling you on your bullshit." Emmett said teasingly.

"Ha Ha, very funny Honeycutt. Just make sure the receipts are in order. Now put James back on the phone." Brian said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said then handed the phone off to James.

"Yeah." James said.

"Let me know as soon as you find out anything." Brian said.

"I will." James said.

"And James...Thanks." Brian said.

"That's not necessary." James said.

Brian understood what he was saying. He didn't want, nor need thanks from his family. He felt it his obligation to take care of them. Just as he did, and continues to take care of his sister, Rena.

They said their goodbyes and Brian hung up the phone.

He turned to Justin and took him in his arms. Justin snuggled into him and hugged him tight.

"It's going to be fine." He said, his cheek pressed against Brian's chest.

"It has to be Sunshine...it has to be. For Richie's sake." Brian said.

Justin was about to respond when their bedroom door burst open.

"We got a major problem." Chino said standing in the doorway half naked, as if he was just woken from his sleep.

Justin released Brian and turned to face him.

"What's wrong? Is it Jagger?" He asked.

"No, it's his sister. She's here. I had to lock her in the basement." Chino said.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Brian barked at him angrily.

"Because I can't let her near Jagger! God knows how she found him. You didn't tell anyone where we were, did you?" Chino asked.

"No, of course not. Not even Rena knows. But what the fuck does it matter? How dare you lock my daughter in the basement! I know I said I agreed that she shouldn't be near Jagger right now, but you had NO right to treat her like that!" Brian said.

"You should be thanking me! It's a good thing I stopped her before she found Jagger and did any damage. Howes is with her now." Chino said.

The vein on Brian's neck bulged in his rage. He didn't know what the fuck Chino was talking about but he didn't like the implications.

"Lizzy would NEVER hurt her brother." He said through clenched teeth.

"There must be some misunderstanding." Justin added.

"There is no misunderstanding. Lizzy came here with on purpose in mind. To kidnap Jagger, by force if necessary." Chino said.

Justin gasped.

"That's ridiculous!" He said.

"Fuck this." Brian said and went to push his way past Chino to get to his daughter.

Chino stood his ground.

"Brian, listen to me..."

"Get out of my way Chino before I hurt you! I don't know what gave you the idea Lizzy came to hurt Jagger, but you're wrong." He said then pushed Chino out of the way and left the room.

Chino ran after him, and Justin was right behind him. Brian however was too quick for them and found himself at the basement door before either could catch up with him. He turned the knob and jogged down the wooden stairs to the dark space below. When he reached the bottom he stopped short, shocked at the sight that presented him.

Howes, sensing his presence, turned to confront him.

"What's wrong with her?" Brian said staring at his daughter who was tied to a chair, a blank, foreign look in her eyes.

"Looks like the work of our friend." Howes said.

The sound of footsteps nearing drew Howes gaze past Brian. Chino and Justin came rushing down the stairs.

Justin gasped at the sight of his daughter being restrained and lurched towards her, Brian held on to his arm preventing him from going to her aide.

Justin turned angry confused eyes on him.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? How can you stand there and let them do this to our daughter!" He screamed.

Brian looked down at him. Justin's breath caught in his throat at the look of extreme pain in Brian's gaze.

"Because that's not our daughter." Brian said.


	10. Chapter 10

"**_Doing what's right is no guarantee against misfortune."_**

**~~ William McFee**

"Nice choice Dad. Why don't you just hook that burger up to an IV, it's quicker and more efficient." Molly said.

Craig shot his daughter a frustrated look.

"If I could I would. It's not like anyone would give a shit if I had a heart attack."

Molly sighed and shook her head.

"I give a shit. And whether or not you believe it, mom still gives a shit too," she told him.

Craig curled his lip in contempt and snorted.

"Please, the only thing she gives a shit about is screwing that teenage boy toy of hers." Craig snapped.

Molly frowned at him showing her disappointment at his petulance.

"Tucker is not a teenager and you better start getting use to them being together. I have a feeling he's going to pop the question soon. They've been together almost eight years now. I'd say it's about time they got married." Molly said.

"Why in Gods name would your mother want to remarry?" Craig asked in all sincerity.

"Um, I don't know, maybe for the same reason you remarried?" Molly countered.

"Unfortunately reason has nothing to do with marriage. If it did I would have avoided it like the plague. Instead I let insanity rule and ended up in yet another ugly divorce that stripped me of my money and pride leaving me with nothing except for some old photo's and bad memories to keep me company on lonely nights." Craig answered bitterly.

"First you're not exactly penniless. And second, the only reason you're lonely is because you choose to be. You shut yourself off from everyone." Molly said.

Craig didn't respond to her accusation mainly because it was true. Instead he buried his teeth, and his emotions, into the greasy burger in front of him. He didn't want to waste the one day a week he spent with his daughter talking about past mistakes.

He and Molly had been meeting every Saturday since he divorced Jennifer for a father daughter luncheon. It was the one thing in his life that was constant, and that he looked forward to. His daughter was his life. Well, what was left of it. He effectively destroyed every other relationship he had including the two most important ones, that with his first wife and his son. Both which could have been avoided if he weren't so stubborn and thick headed.

Molly reached over and grabbed her fathers' wrist, forcing him to lower the burger from his mouth.

"You know it's never too late to fix things." She said looking at him with those knowing eyes that tore at his heart.

Craig wished that there was some alternative universe in which that was true but there wasn't. His pride and arrogance over the years cost him dearly. It cost him his family. Though he and Jen still talked on occasion, it was only to discuss their daughter, or some financial issue. His son however was completely lost to him. They hadn't spoken in almost ten years.

_Ten years..._

When he said it out loud, it seemed like a lifetime. It was one of the reasons he never said it out loud. Though Molly often spoke of her brother, and his life, Craig refused to respond in anyway to her recounting of his life. He'd pretend not to listen giving her the impression he was not interested. Still, she never gave up, and in truth, he didn't want her to.

He knew his son blamed himself for the divorce, and Craig let him believe that because he was so angry at him. Angry and afraid. He wished his son wasn't gay. Life was hard enough without having the extra burden of being a societal outcast. And like it or not, that was what gays were in the good old U.S. of A.

Craig wasn't a religious man. He didn't have a moral opinion on it either way but he did know the reality of what being gay meant in today's society. Too often news of gay bashing, discrimination and teen gay suicide was reported on the six o'clock news. Craig didn't want his son to become one of those statistics. As it turned out, in the end that was exactly what he became. Another gay boy who fell victim to a hate crime.

And it was all '_**his'**_fault...

Everything changed the day one Brian fucking Kinney walked into their lives. Before **'**_**he**_**'** came along, things were fine. He could have handled Justin being gay. True, it took some getting use to, but he certainly could have accepted his son dating another boy his own age, from a good family. But in typical Justin fashion, he had to rebel and take up with a much older man with a reputation of being a whore, drunk and drug user. Craig couldn't stand by and watch his boy being taken advantage of by someone like that. He did everything in his power to break that relationship up, even some things he wasn't proud of like attacking the man on the streets of Liberty Avenue and ramming his car into the back of his jeep. In both cases he was reacting out of desperation. He was fighting for his son. A fight that proved to be futile.

Craig remembered the exact day he lost the battle for his son. It was the day '_**that man**_' brought Justin home after he had run away. Craig was scared out of his mind for his son. It was fear that prompted him to make those rules. Rules that didn't sit well with that selfish prick who was using his son. He told Craig that his rules about Justin not being allowed to visit gay bars, or see _**'him'**_ ever again was not love, that it was hate. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Craig loved his son. He wanted him safe at any cost. Even if that meant forcing him to keep a low profile and not bring attention to himself. That child molester however didn't agree with him and what was worse was that his own wife didn't either. She insisted that he had to accept Justin for who he is, and not force him to hide it. And that they had to accept who Justin chose to be with. Little did she know how wrong she was then, but regretfully, she found out later, when that murderous bastard, Chris Hobbs, took a bat to their sons' head.

The bashing was a wake up call for Craig, in more ways then he could have ever imagined. He remembered the day his son came out of the coma. He was so happy his son was alive, and more determined then ever that this time, he would keep his son safe, a job he failed to do up till that point. His son almost died because of Kinney, a fact he revealed in front of Justin. That turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. Justin screamed at him to leave the room and never come back to the hospital again. He said he'd rather die in _**'his'**_ arms then live another moment in his own fathers' presence. That was the proverbial straw that broke the back of what was left of their relationship.

Craig left the hospital that day and never looked back. Shortly after his divorce was final, he had remarried. Another colossal mistake as it turned out. In hindsight he realized that his marriage to Vicki was an attempt to fill the void left inside of him that was created the day he walked out of that hospital room. He never forgave Justin for what he said, but he never stopped loving him either. There was a moment, about a year after the bashing, when he had a glimmer of hope that he and Justin might have another chance at having a father/son relationship again but he screwed that up too. Justin had come to him to show him his artwork, and ask for aide in paying for his college but all Craig was interested in was the fact that he was not with Brian anymore. His glee was so evident, Justin got up and left. Having recognized his faux pas, Craig went down to the school a few days later to pay for his tuition only to find out it was already paid for. It didn't take a genius to figure out who paid for it. Apparently though he wasn't with Brian anymore, the man still had a hold on his son. A very strong hold that had lasted for thirteen years now.

And for the past thirteen years, Craig held on to his resentment for Brian Kinney; the man who stole his son's innocence, and love from him.

"Dad, did you hear me?" Molly asked bringing Craig out of his thoughts.

Craig put his burger down and smiled sadly at his daughter.

"You were always the dreamer pumpkin. Life isn't a fairytale honey. The ugly truth is some things can't be fixed. No amount of wishing is going to change things. And that's assuming I even want things to change. I don't. Your brother made his choice. He's out of my life and I'm fine with it." Craig said.

Molly huffed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, right, that's why you keep every photo I give you of Justin and his children in a shoe box under your bed. You know the pictures you tell me you throw away so I should stop giving them to you?" Molly said.

Craig's eyes widened at her omission.

Molly smiled an impish smile at him.

"You are so busted Dad," she said.

"What are you doing snooping around my apartment?" Craig asked.

"Cleaning. Since you fired your housekeeper your apartment is filthy. What did you think? That the laundry just magically got done?" Molly asked.

Craig grimaced. That smart-ass attitude was one thing she shared with her brother.

"Well you shouldn't go snooping in other people's things young lady. How would you like it if I snooped in your things?" He countered.

"I wouldn't, you're right, but I wasn't snooping, like I said I was cleaning. I was going to throw the old shoebox out but then I found the pictures in it. Old pictures of you and mom, me and Justin, which I wasn't surprised to find but I was surprised to find all the pictures I've been giving you over the years of Justin and his family. Though I noticed you cut Brian out of every one he was in." Molly said.

Craig made a face at the mention of Brianas if he had a bad taste in his mouth and pushed his hamburger away from him.

"I told you that you are never to mention _**'his'**_ name in front of me, ever." Craig said sharply.

Molly waved his warning away.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The point is you still care. You would have never kept those pictures if you didn't. Doesn't it bother you Dad that you have grandchildren you've never seen?" Molly asked.

Her words pierced Craig's heart to the core though he couldn't let his daughter see that.

"I'm sure your brother is very grateful for that." Craig said.

Molly frowned. She wanted to deny her fathers' words but she couldn't. Justin was just as stubborn as their father. He refused to talk about him no matter how hard she tried to get him to.

"Perhaps. But you wouldn't know that unless you tried. Whatever your feelings for Justin, those are you grandchildren! And yes, I know four of them are adopted from Brian's side of the family, but Maria, Andy and Elliot are Justin's by blood." Molly said.

"Elliot is Justin's child, we don't know who the biological father of the twins is. Though Maria is the spitting image of Justin." Craig said a wistful smile on his face.

Molly was encouraged by that smile.

"Yes, she is. And she's has his temperament too. She's always creating some sort of mischief." Molly said.

Craig laughed despite himself.

"Well I guess that curse works after all." Craig said.

"What curse is that?" Molly asked

"The one all mothers put on their children, wishing that they have children of their own that act just like they did when they were young." Craig replied.

Molly laughed.

"So?" Molly left the unasked question hanging in the air between them.

"So stop looking through my things." Craig replied.

Molly pouted.

"I don't know who is more stubborn, you or my brother!" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Let's just finish our lunch and enjoy the rest of the day together, ok?" Craig asked hoping to get her to stop nagging him about things he couldn't think of for too long because it was just too painful to.

Molly relented and went back to eating her salad. A few blissful minutes of silence passed before Molly spoke, making Craig almost choke on his burger.

"By the way Dad, I also came across a few pictures of a woman I didn't recognize in that old shoebox. A pretty blonde lady. There was one where you had your arm around her shoulder, and you were holding me in your other arm. I couldn't have been more than four at the time, but I don't remember her. Who is she?" Molly asked.

_Christ!_ Craig thought. Talk about the past coming back to bite you in the ass. Well his past just took a huge chunk out of his posterior. He hadn't thought of that woman in the picture in years. Too many years...

'_Maude Talbot__'_

He'd almost forgotten he had those pictures of her. He could kick himself for not burning them. How was he going to explain Maude to Molly? He could lie, that was always an option, but he was so tired of lying. Yet if he told her the truth he risked losing her. Molly was very forgiving. She forgave him for many things. She forgave him for tearing their family apart with the divorce, for not making any attempt to reconcile with her brother, and for subjecting her to his second cold hearted bitch of a wife, Vicki. He doubted very much that she'd forgive him for cheating on her mother when she was just four years old. And he was sure as hell she wouldn't forgive him if she knew his affair resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. A pregnancy he refused to acknowledge except for his offer to take his Mistress to the clinic to abort the child. An offer Maude refused before leaving town, never to be heard from again. No, Molly would never forgive him that, nor would he expect her too. He never forgave himself.

Craig starred at the half eaten greasy burger on the table. How many mistakes was a man allowed in his life he wondered? He was sure he was past his quota. Except for Molly, he caused such pain for the people he loved the most in his life. Truth was he was a selfish prick. Yes, he loved Maude, but not enough to break up his 'picture' perfect life with his bluestocking wife and well bred children for. And yes, he loved Jen, though not enough to stay faithful to her. Again he let his own needs drive him. And Justin... yes he loved his son, but not enough to accept him for who _he_ is, or the man he chose to be with. Craig claimed to love, yet each time that love was tested, he failed. When it really counted, he chose himself and his needs over those he claimed to love believing he was doing the 'right' thing for them, but he wasn't. His choices were always based on what was right for him.

Craig laughed out loud a bit hysterically startling Molly...Life was cruelly ironic. As it turned out, Brian was right. That wasn't love, that was hate.

"Um Dad, are you ok?" Molly asked.

Craig looked up at his daughter and made a decision. This time, maybe for the first time in his life, he wasn't going to do the 'right' thing. No, this time he was going to do the _noble_ thing. He was going to tell Molly the truth because that was what you did when you loved someone. Regardless of the out come.

"No honey I'm not. Actually, I've never been ok, or even remotely so. But I'd like to be." Craig said then stood up from the table and held his hand out for his daughter to take.

"Come on pumpkin lets go for a walk. We need to talk."

**PART 2**

Justin stood up from the garden bench he was sitting on when he saw Chino emerge from the house. He'd been acting liaison for the past several hours while Brian and Howes tried to extricate the demons' influence from Lizzy. It had been a long process and according to Chino's last update, they were almost finished. Justin was hoping this time Chino would be bringing him news that the deed was done, and he had his daughter back.

Chino smiled at him as he approached sending Justin's hope soaring.

"It's done, isn't it? They were successful?" He asked.

Chino stopped in front of Justin and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, it's done. They cleaned her psyche of the demons' influence completely. It was difficult, but they managed to extract the subliminal directive and erase her memories from the past several hours, replacing them with new ones. Howes hypnotized her and she's asleep. Brian will be out in a minute to tell you the details." Chino said.

Justin's knees went weak at the good news. He didn't realize until this moment how truly frightened he was. He slumped back down onto the bench and put his face in his hands and cried.

Alarmed, Chino sat next to him and started rubbing his back.

"Hey, it's okay now. Honest. Lizzy will wake up thinking Brian brought her here to see her brother. She'll have no ill effects of the demons manipulations. Please...don't cry..." Chino said.

Justin quickly wiped his tears away and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit overwhelmed. It was so difficult being out here not knowing what was going on, or being able to help." Justin said.

Chino heard the hint of resentment in Justin's voice. He didn't have to be psychic to know Justin was pissed Brian wouldn't allow him to stay while he and Howes worked on dislodging the demon's influence from their daughter. Intellectually, Justin understood why Howes and Brian had to handle the situation alone. They had the necessary powers needed to pry Lizzy free from the demons grasp while he didn't. Plus they didn't need any outside emotional distractions. And Justin would have been just that. He was too upset over the condition of their daughter. But the heart didn't always follow the brains reasoning. It had its own reasoning and Justin's heart was not happy with Brian at the moment.

"I know how you feel. Being left out is never easy." Chino said.

Justin looked at the boy and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Have you been left out a lot Chino?" He asked with sincere concern.

Chino shifted his eyes to the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

"When you're different, you're always left out," he answered.

Justin furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure if Chino was referring to the fact that he was different because of his powers or because he was gay. His intuition was telling him it was the latter.

Without thought, Justin put his hand under Chino's chin and turned his face so that their eyes met. He smiled affectionately at him.

"Sometimes we feel isolated because we put ourselves in that position. You don't have to be you know. You just need to open up and trust people. Howes and the girls would not love you any less, you must know that. Being gay doesn't change who you are, or how you love. I'm guessing you've had no experiences with other boys yet, have you?" Justin asked.

Chino's eyes glassed over with emotion. He didn't bother to deny he was gay. He knew it would be futile to try, not that he wanted to deny it in any case. It was very liberating to be able to talk to someone about it.

"No, I haven't. I...just couldn't." Chino said staring into Justin's bright blue eyes.

Justin smiled at him.

"Yes you can. You're a very attractive young man Chino. You need to have more confidence, and trust in yourself. You'll meet someone and when you do, you'll know if it's right. When that happens, don't think, just go for it. Don't be afraid. Have some balls." Justin said smiling, taking the edge off his words.

Chino looked deep into Justin's eyes and decided to take his advice. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Justin's... and waited...

Justin was shocked at Chinos' advance. '**_Fuck!_**' He thought. He should have seen this coming. Chino had a crush on him. He knew it, he felt it; he just didn't think the boy would act on it! Justin remained frozen staring at Chino's closed eyes thinking about what his next move should be.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Brian was going to freak out on him. He had two choices. He could rebuff Chino making his first kiss memory that of shame, confusion and embarrassment, or simply just kiss the boy back and let him taste how 'right' and good it was to be gay, then gently explain that he was flattered, but very much in love with Brian. Justin sighed inwardly. Having made his choice, he silently prayed for strength. Not for what he was about to do, but for what he had to face once he did it. Brian's wrath.

Chino's nerves were starting to take a hold of him. He knew Justin wasn't the one for him, he'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see how much he and Brian were in love with each other, but he was attracted to him and well...he just wanted to know how it felt to kiss another boy! Just once in his life he wanted to know. He was way to shy to come out. He couldn't do it with the people he loved and trusted the most, he knew there was NO way he'd be able to come out to total strangers. He doubted he'd ever have another chance like this again and though he knew Superman was going to kill him, it was worth it. Well it _would_ be worth it if Justin would just kiss him back...

And then it happened.

Justin kissed him back. Tentatively at first, but then Chino felt Justin's hand reach around his neck and gently cup it, pushing him closer so that their lips melted together more securely. Chino felt as if he was floating on air the sensation was so powerful. So electrifying. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel his blood rushing through his veins and flowing directly to his loins. The feeling was overwhelming, and all consuming. He didn't believe anything could feel more euphoric but he was wrong. Just when he was about to swoon from the chaste kiss, Justin took him to a whole other level of bliss by pushing past his lips and into his mouth with his tongue to seek out his own. Chino moaned deeply and followed Justin's lead. The kiss deepened but then suddenly, it ebbed a bit. Somewhere in the back of Chino's mind he felt a shift in Justin's posture but his body was on fire and he ignored it as he pushed forward seeking more, needing more.

Justin watched closely as Chino reacted to his first kiss. He wanted Chino to know, to _really_ know what it felt like to be kissed by a man. None of this chaste closed mouth peck. He knew if he didn't take the initiative, Chino never would. The boy was truly a virgin, in every sense of the word. So Justin took matters into his own hands and introduced Chino to his first opened mouth kiss. The look on the boys face was priceless. While Chino kept his eyes squeezed shut, Justin kept his wide open. He had to fight the urge to smile watching the myriad of emotions flit across Chino's face. First, enjoyment, then shock when Justin entered his mouth, then the jackpot of emotions, desire. If there was any doubt in the boys mind after this kiss that being gay wasn't the most fucking fantastic thing on this earth, then he didn't deserve to be gay. He hoped now Chino would have motive to go out and overcome his shyness and start meeting other gay men. Now that he knew what he was missing, Justin was sure he'd find a way to come out of his shell.

Unfortunately, Justin's elated feeling over his 'good Samaritan' deed was short lived when he spied Brian walking towards them. He pulled back a bit, but didn't break the kiss. He didn't want to act like what they were doing was wrong in any way. That could be disastrous for the boys' confidence. Somehow he had to convey this to Brian before he made a scene that would damage Chino's self esteem permanently. However if the look on Brian's face was any indication, and it was, that wasn't going to be easy.

Brian was tired. More like exhausted. Ousting Joffith's demonic suggestion from Lizzy's subconscious was more cumbersome then he anticipated. Howes warned him about being cocky about his abilities. He realized now that he needed to take the threat Joffith presented more seriously. If removing a mere suggestion was that difficult, he hated to think how difficult, if not impossible, it would be to rid a body of a full-blown possession. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was up against; it was that he believed he could handle Joffith on his own if given the chance. He just found out he was wrong. If it came down to him and the demon battling it out, he questioned whether or not he'd emerge the victor.

As worrisome as that was, it wasn't what concerned him the most. What concerned him was the fact that Joffith risked losing two souls now, Lizzy and Jagger's, in his goal to get to Brian. By interfering in 'free will', as Joffith did in both his children's case, he forfeited their souls.

On the one hand, that was good news. His children's souls were safe from Joffiths, or any other demons grasp. Joffith all but guaranteed their entrance into Heaven, or at the very least, one of the upper levels. Short of either of them committing some heinous crime on their own, they would be spared the horrors of the underworld. On the other hand however, it proved just how desperate Joffith was getting in his attempt at getting Brian's soul. And that kind of desperation caused innocent people to get hurt. Like his children, or Justin, or his spirit guide, Richie.

Brian had to find a way to deal with Joffith, and fast. But right now all he wanted to do was find his own soul mate, and take a long nap wrapped his arms. However, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he'd have to remove him from Chino's arms first to accomplish that.

The last thing Brian expected to see as he walked out to the garden was his lover in the arms of the black haired beauty, embraced in a passionate kiss. Ok, this _**HAD**_ to be, once again, the work of the demon he thought. But then Justin flashed him a look that screamed, "_Don't over-react._" Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Brian walked right up to the couple and starred down at them with a murderous look. He noticed two things, one, Chino was oblivious to his presence, (no surprise there, anyone kissed by Justin would be lost to the outside world. No one kissed like him) and two, Justin was 'detached' from the kiss. It was that detachment that literally saved the boy. Brian shot an annoyed eyebrow up at Justin. As secure as he was in their relationship, there simply was so far Justin could push him. He was sure that in the back of that convoluted mind of his blond, there was a reasonable explanation for what he was witnessing. Reasonable according to Justin's standard. He on the other had, was sure he would NOT find it reasonable at all. To add insult to injury, Justin raised his free hand, his other hand ..._God he was so going to make Justin pay for this_... was cupping the back of the boys neck, and signaled him to move back!

Ok, that was it. Two can play at this game. Brian sent Justin one of his sexy smirks, causing Justin's eyes to widen in fear, and sat down on the other side of Chino. He then proceeded to run his hand down and around Chino's thigh and up to his groin where he expertly massaged it, ever so gently, so that Chino wouldn't know if the feeling was coming from the actual physical contact, or from the kiss.

Justin knew what Brian was doing and placed his hand over Brian's in an attempt to remove it. Brian leaned forward and whispered into his ear ...

"down".

Justin knew what he meant and immediately let his shield down, yet kept his hand over Brian's.

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?_" Brian sent the mental question into Justin mind.

"_I was trying to get Chino to come out._" Justin thought, knowing Brian would read him.

"_Well I'd say you succeeded there Sunshine. Though I would have preferred it if you just fucked him._" Brian said.

Justin mentally cringed at Brian's words, and Brian felt it. Good, he thought. Kissing was something they only did together. Even when they shared a trick, they never kissed him. The last time Justin kissed a virgin was at some party Daphne threw. Brian suspected Justin was using the same logic he used then to justify kissing that boy with Chino now.

"_Brian he kissed me. I swear. I know I should have pulled away, but I couldn't. If I had rejected him, after giving him this long ass speech about having balls about coming out, he would have retreated so deep into his shell, too afraid to ever come out again. How could I destroy the boys' confidence like that? Even you have to admit that would be cruel._" Justin asked, well almost pleaded. He needed Brian to understand this was a special circumstance.

"_Did I NOT warn you about those fucking long ass talks you love to have? Now what are you going to do? May I remind you that you STILL have your lips locked on his? I would think you've given him more than enough confidence by now, don't you agree?_" Brian asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Again Justin mentally cringed.

"_I intend to stop kissing him. I would have by now if I weren't afraid how he's going to react when he sees you here! That's why I was shooing you away._" Justin tried to explain; only his explanation just inflamed Brian more.

"_End it NOW! Or I swear to God Justin I'll end it for you, and it won't be pretty. Shoo me away? What the fuck!_"

"_Ok, ok! Just promise me you won't make a scene. Brian, please...this is his first kiss ever. Do you really want it to be a bad memory for him?_"

Brian silently curse, Justin heard it loud and clear. The little shit always knew how to get to him.

"Ok, I promise." Brian said out loud.

This time Chino heard him loud and clear and jump up so fast from the bench he fell to the ground flat on his face.

"Oh for Christ sakes." Brian said clearly exasperated as he hauled the boy up by his shirt collar.

"Come here boy," he said pulling Chino to him.

Chino felt like a deer caught in the headlights expecting to be run over and killed at any moment. Instead, Brian pulled him down onto his lap and attacked his mouth.

And attack was the word. Where as Justin's kiss was soft, and full of discovery, Brian's was demanding and conquering. It frightened him, yet compelled him at the same time. He felt like a moth being drawn into the fire yet for the life of him he couldn't back away. Even if it meant being burnt because the fire was commanding him, enticing him with the promise of something he couldn't comprehend, but wanted, no desired.

"Brian, enough!"

"_Now, now Sunshine. We don't want to cause a scene and frighten the poor boy now do we? I'm just doing as you advised. Making this a good memory for him._" Brian mockingly communicated to Justin mentally.

Justin sent every foul expletive he could think of Brian's way. Brian broke the kiss and laughed startling Chino.

"Well, now that you've been properly kissed by both me and MY partner, why don't you meet us tonight in our room and we can introduce you to all the other joys of gay sex." Brian offered.

Justin shot daggers at Brian with his eyes. Brian shrugged it off. He started this, now he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

Chino was shaking so hard his teeth chattered. He couldn't speak he was so scared, and aroused.

"Jesus Brian look what you've done!" Justin said then gently moved Chino from Brian's lap and back on to the bench.

"I'm sorry Chino. Don't let Brian unnerve you. He's not angry with you. I told him I encouraged you to kiss me." Justin lied.

Brian shot his brow up.

"But ho..ww..." Chino asked through chattering teeth.

"Telepathically. Which, by the way, we have you to thank for teaching me how to!" Justin said trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

Chino looked back and forth from Brian to Justin with cautious eyes.

"Oh for Christ sake calm down. I'm not angry with you, Justin is right. About that anyway. But I was serious about you coming to our room tonight. Justin say's you're too shy to come out. A kiss, though pleasant, is not going to give you the confidence you're really going to need once you meet someone. You're in your twenties now Chino. Guys are going to expect you to have some experience. You don't want your first time to be a disaster. Trust me fags are vicious cunts when they want to be. It would behoove you...wait...did I just use the fucking word 'behoove'?" Brian stopped mid-sentence to look at Justin.

Justin and Chino both laughed. Justin knew Brian did that on purpose for Chino's sake. He as still very nervous about Brian's reaction to finding him kissing his partner.

"Um, I believe you did dear." Justin replied impishly.

Brian scowled at Justin for using the endearment, dear...

"Well that little misstep stays between us, got it?" Brian said looking at Chino.

Chino raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey, your secret is safe with me," he replied in an even tone. His teeth had stopped chattering.

"Good. Like I was saying, you are going to need some real time experience. We can give that to you. I promise you we won't do anything you don't want us to, and I promise not to frighten you by kissing you like that again, deal?" Brian asked.

Chino blushed from head to toe.

"Well, I didn't mind being kissed. By either or you," he said in a very low voice.

"I know kid. But Justin and I have rules, we don't kiss tric...um, other men. We both like you so we made an exception. But believe me, there are many other sensations you'll be enjoying. Plus you'll be learning things you need to know once you start tricking. I mean dating. Jesus this shit is hard." Brian said.

Justin laughed.

"You're doing fine," he said.

Chino looked at Justin.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked. Just like the kiss, Chino knew this might be his only chance at actually having sex, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

"Yes, very much so. It will be fun, you'll see," he said reassuringly.

Chino let out a very relieved sigh.

"Ok. But if you guys want to change your mind..."

"We won't." Brian interrupted his thought.

"Now run along and get some rest. It's going to be a long night." Brian said gracing Chino with his best sexy smirk.

Chino nodded then practically ran from the bench.

Brian and Justin laughed as they watched him disappear into the house.

"You know this means condoms back on again for the next six months." Brian said once their laughter died down.

"Why? I mean I know we'll use condoms tonight, Chino needs to know how serious we are about using condoms, and how serious he should be about it, but he's a virgin." Justin said. It had been so long since they tricked he couldn't imagine going back to condoms. There truly was nothing like bare-backing with Brian.

"Hey, we agreed, this situation is no different. Just because the boy says he's a virgin, we don't know that for sure. No matter how he acts. For all we know, he could be giving us an Oscar award winning performance." Brian said.

Justin frowned. _Fuck_! He thought. Once again he let his impulsive nature take over and this time it was going to cost him six months of latex sex. When will he ever learn...

Brian didn't need to read Justin's mind to know what he was thinking.  
He pulled his blond into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"We're doing the right thing." Brian said pulling back from Justin.

Justin looked up at Brian with lust-glazed eyes.

"It may be right, but it isn't noble. If we're to be honest, fucking him won't be a hardship on either of us." Justin said.

Brian laughed.

"No, it won't. The kid is fucking hot as hell," he admitted.

"Hmmm.." Justin answered laying his head on Brian's chest.

Brian rubbed his back.

"How are you?" Justin asked.

Brian smiled and kissed the top of Justin's head. He didn't ask how Lizzy was, he trusted Brian enough to know that she was fine. He didn't trust him enough though to tell him if he wasn't fine. Smart kid.

"Joffith is going to be harder to deal with then I thought." Brian answered truthfully.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and squeezed tightly.

"He won't beat us Brian, I won't let that happen."

Brian believed him. There was something about Justin's beliefs that always rang true. If he believed it strongly enough, it was so. He was almost prophetic in that aspect. Self fulfilling prophetic. It was as if he wished it hard it enough, nothing was impossible.

"Then we've nothing to worry about." Brian responded.

"_Think again Sonny boy. You've got problems._" Jacks voice echoed in his head.

Fuck! He forgot to raise his shields after letting them down to communicate with Justin.

"_What the fuck are you talking about?_" Brian answered in his head, not wanting to alarm Justin.

"_You've got two evil spirits after your ass boy. What the fuck did you do?_" Jack answered.

"_Two? What the fuck? I don't understand. Who is the other spirit? As far as I know, Joffith is the only demon who thinks he has a score to settle with me._" Brian responded.

"_Yeah well I'm not sure if this evil spirit is a demon or not, but he's residing on the lowest level. I'm talking so low,_**_I _**_can't even go there._" Jack said.

"_That fucking low huh?_" Brian replied.

"_Watch it Sonny boy. I'm trying to help you here._" Jack said.

"_Well what can you tell me about this other spirit?_" Brian asked.

"_Not much, just that Joffith's in cahoots with him. I believe his goal is to get you down to that level so this demon or spirit or whatever the fuck, can deal with you. He has no intentions of dealing with you himself._" Jack said.

This didn't surprise Brian. Joffith had been avoiding dealing with him directly. Instead he'd been using his children to get to him. But who was this other demon?

"_Anything else you can tell me?_" Brian asked.

"_That's all I got for now, but I'm working on it._" Jack said.

"_Ok, thanks Pop._" Brian said.

"Brian?" Justin broke through his thoughts. Brian immediately raised his shields blocking Jack out.

"What is it Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"Who were you just talking to?"

Brian should have known Justin would pick up on that.

"Jack," he answered.

Justin sat up.

"What did he say? Did he have any new information?" Justin asked eagerly.

"Nothing new. He's still working on it. He was just checking in." Brian lied.

Yeah, that's right. Brian Kinney lied to one person, the only person he should never lie to. He knew how wrong that was, and he also knew it was going to come back and bite him in the ass soon enough, but sometimes, as fucked up as it sounded, doing the wrong thing, was the right thing to do. And this was one of those circumstances where that fucked up logic applied.

"Come on, I'm horny." Brian said changing the subject.

Justin rose with him silently and followed him back into the house. He knew Brian was lying to him. He rarely did it, and when he did, he always had some fucked up notion as to why it was the 'right' thing to do, but Justin knew every time. Though he didn't let on to Brian that he knew. Brian would tell him, in his own time. For now all he could do was give him his support, and hope what ever it was that Jack told him, he wouldn't make a move without consulting him first.

"You know what I think we need Brian?" Justin asked.

"Another ten inch dildo?" Brian answered.

"Close. Another long fuck session." Justin said.

Brian couldn't agree more. A good long fuck session was always very cathartic for them. It cleared their minds of all the bullshit that was going on around them at the time, and now was the perfect time to clear away the bullshit.

"How ever did you get to be so smart Sunshine?" He asked.

"Hmmm.. I learned from the Master. But let's make sure not to wear ourselves out before tonight. We wouldn't want to disappoint Chino." Justin said.

Brian donned an exaggerated affronted look which made Justin laugh.

"Now when have you EVER known me to disappoint when it came to sex?" Brian asked.

"Never. I was more concerned about you wearing ME out." Justin said.

Brian laughed.

"That's right, I almost forgot. You're going to turn THIRTY next month." Brian said.

Justin growled at Brian.

"You're really going to make me suffer this birthday aren't you?" Justin asked.

"Of course I am don't be ridiculous. How else am I going to get you back for all those age jokes you've been throwing at me over the years." Brian said.

Justin groaned.

"Ah don't worry Sunshine. You'll always be young and beautiful to me." Brian said wrapping his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"Wait, I thought it was your job to be forever young and beautiful." Justin said.

"Yeah, well that job is getting increasingly harder to do. I'm going to need some help." Brian said.

"Hmmm...I can understand how that can happen. We all can use a little help now and then." Justin said sending Brian a knowing look.

Brian tucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His boy was on to him. Why was he not surprised?

"Yeah. And right now, I need help relieving this hard on," he said placing Justin's hand over his cock.

Justin laughed and pulled away from Brian.

"First one to the room gets to top!" Justin said then sprinted off before finishing his sentence.

"Hey! That's cheating! Oh and like that's gonna make me dread losing." Brian said yet took off after him, determined to get there first.

**PART 3**

Four very long, satisfying hours later they lay in their cum coated sheets, their bodies dripping with sweat and the smell of sex permeating their skin. Minds cleared and bodies sated.

Brian turned to Justin and nudged his shoulder.

Justin looked over at him with heavy lidded eyes. Sleep was seconds away.

"I think Richie's in trouble." Brian said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_"The time to take counsel of your fears is before you make an important battle decision. That's the time to listen to every fear you can imagine! When you have collected all the facts and fears and made your decision, turn off all your fears and go ahead!"_**

**- General George S. Patton, Jr**

"_Fuck!" Brian spat out his frustration._

_The passionately uttered expletive echoed back to him through the celestial mist with just as much fervor._

_He had induced this 'out-of-body' excursion to track down his spirit guide having 'felt' that the boy was in trouble. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found._

'_Some guide.' He thought to himself followed by an audible snort. For someone who was so bent on keeping him out of trouble, he had no problem landing himself right dab in the middle of it. If anyone needed guidance, it was that little imp. His 'guardian' apparently had a penchant for reckless behavior. Brian had a sinking feeling Richie had disregarded his request not to venture to the lower levels and did just that. The boy was simply too protective, and too impulsive. Much like another blond he knew..._

_Brian shook his thoughts away and looked around him once more trying to locate the lad._

_"Well I can't very well help the boy if he won't listen, and YOU won't help me!" Brian raised his head and shouted to the space above him, hoping his brother would respond yet not holding his breath at that prospect._

_"Richie is not here." A voice answered. Only the voice didn't come from above, it came from behind him._

_Brian swung around to face the spirit addressing him. A young boy with hawkish features and dirty blond hair stared back at him._

_"Heaven's just full with twinks isn't it?" Brian snapped._

_"This ain't Heaven, and I ain't no twink." The boy responded._

_Brian raised a brow at him._

_"Oh, then who are you?" Brian asked._

_"My name is Jason. Jason Kempt." The boy replied._

_The name sounded familiar to Brian. He narrowed his eyes in thought as his brain worked to place the name._

_Jason sighed and made a face._

_"Um, dumpster boy?" He said._

_Brian's eyes widened in recognition._

_"No shit! What the Hell are you doing here?" He asked._

_"Hopefully staying out of_**_Hell_**_thank you very much." Jason replied with a sneer._

_Brian lifted one side of his mouth up in a half smile. The kid had grit._

_"Actually I'm here to do you a favor. I heard you calling for Richie. I can lead you to him." Jason said._

_"How altruistic of you. What's it going to cost me?" Brian said, ever the skeptic._

_Dumpster boy may be a holy spirit now, (he assumed since the boy was standing here with him on one of the upper levels) but he was once a hustler. Some habits were hard to break._

_Jason rolled his eyes._

_"Geesh you're as bad as Richie! The kid doesn't trust anyone either. It's not going to cost you a thing. I owe you the favor." Jason said._

_Brian once again arched his brow._

_"Uh huh... Tell me, how did I get to be the lucky recipient of your generosity?" Brian asked, sarcasm dripping heavy with each word._

_"You risked it all to find my killer. My soul wouldn't rest while that man still walked the earth. I wasn't his only victim you know." Jason said unfazed by Brian's cynicism._

_Brian turned his eyes away from the boy. He didn't know, but he suspected it. Hearing Jason confirm his suspicions made his stomach churn._

_"I'm sorry. I should have..." Brian let his words trail off._

_"You did." Jason said._

_Brian turned his gaze back to him._

_"You saved a lot of lives by confronting that murderer. When he realized he was caught, he killed himself sealing his fate and releasing me from mine. I was finally able to rest and come here once he wasn't a threat anymore. Like I said, I owe you." Jason said._

_Brian felt uncomfortable with the credit Jason was giving him. His goal all along was to nail Stockwell. A task he was shamed into doing by Debbie._

_"Listen kid, I didn't do that for you," he said._

_Jason turned his back on him and started walking away._

_"Yeah, yeah...I know. You did it for you. In any case..." He stopped and turned back around to see if Brian was following him. He wasn't._

_"Well? Are you coming?" He asked._

_Brian gave him a puzzled look._

_"Where?" He asked._

_Jason once again rolled his eyes._

_"Duh! Richie? Remember? He's down a few levels." Jason said._

_That spurred Brian into motion. It was as he feared._

_"Fuck! Well, come on then!" He said reaching Jason in two long strides._

_Jason shook his head and led Brian down to the lower levels. Darkness and despair lay beneath. When Jason first arrived, he lived on one of the lower levels. It was a time he didn't like to think about. He hated having to return but he owed Brian. Helping him find his spirit guide was the least he could do. However the moment they found the kid he would high tail it out of there. Holy spirits were very susceptible to the negative forces of the lower levels. If there too long, he risked losing his light._

_Brian felt the despair creep up on him the lower they went._

_"Are we entering purgatory?" He asked._

_"Some call it that." Jason answered._

_Jason brought Brian down a few more levels before reaching their destination._

_"We're here," he said as he guided Brian onto a steamy terrain that suddenly manifested below them._

_Brian landed, none too softly, on the gloomy plateau and took in his surroundings. The mist that dominated the upper levels was here as well, only it was denser and foul smelling, not to mention hot as Hell. Blistering steam bubbled up from the effervescent surface. It felt like little volcanic eruptions were occurring beneath his feet, which caused them to burn slightly. His skin felt taut and prickly as if a thousand tiny needles were dancing across his flesh. His throat felt horse and dry and his eyes burned. To say the sensation was 'uncomfortable', would be putting it mildly. But it wasn't the physical discomfort that disturbed him the most. It was his emotional state, or more accurately, the lack of it, that unnerved him. Gone was the euphoric feeling that inundated the upper levels. Gone was any feeling. Even the despair he was feeling on the way down had disappeared. In its place a black emotional void settled which threatened to suffocate him. Brian thought that this was what true hopelessness must feel like._

_"Richie!" He called out wanting to get the boy out of here as soon as possible._

_"Sonny boy, is that you?" Jacks voice came out of the mist._

_"Pop?" Brian responded._

_Jack emerged from the gloomy fog and walked up to his son._

_"What the Hell are you doing here?" He asked stopping in front of Brian._

_"Where's Richie?" Brian asked, unmoved by seeing his dead father again._

_Jack lowered his head and shook it as he let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Damn kid. He went down to the eight circle." Jack said._

_Jason gasped._

_"He won't survive that!" He said._

_"What the fuck is the eight circle?" Brian demanded._

_"Just as Heaven has a waiting area, a lobby of sorts to its' entrance, so does Hell. The eight circle is Hell's lobby. The ninth circle is Hell." Jack said._

_Brian cursed long and viciously._

**_"How the fuck could you let this happen?"_**_Brian screamed in Jacks' face._

Jack backed up at the fury in his son's voice.

_"Take it easy Sonny boy. I tried to stop the kid, but he wouldn't listen to me! When he found out there was a second demon after you he was determined to find out who he was. I tried to follow him but I couldn't get past the seventh circle." Jack said._

_"Why the fuck not?" Brian asked unrelenting._

_"Because I'm not fucking insane, that's why! When I got to the seventh circle every fucking evil spirit in Hell rose up to get me! I was lucky to get out of there at all! Once you go down that low, they got you, and you ain't getting out. What good would I be to you if I was in Hell?" Jack tried to rationalize._

_"Obviously no fucking good at all if you left a child to face that fate alone!" Brian accused with a sneer of contempt._

_Jason laid his hand on Brian's arm._

_"It's not like that Brian. Jack would have been taken to Hell, he's not lying. He wouldn't have been able to help Richie even if he wanted to. He doesn't have the light to protect him, but Richie does. His chances of getting out of there are much better. The demons stay clear of holy spirits. They won't risk getting burned by their light. It's what keeps the evil spirits out of the upper levels." Jason tried to explain._

_Brian was somewhat relieved to hear that, but not ready to let Jack off the hook so easily. He turned to Jason._

_"So what's the catch?" He demanded._

_He knew enough about the order of things to know that if there was a system in place to keep evil spirits out of the upper levels, there had to be some system in place to keep holy spirits out of the lower levels._

_Jason frowned; his face took on a look of pity that made Brian's stomach turn._

_"The longer a holy spirit stays in one of the lower levels, the dimmer his light gets. After a while, his light will fade away completely, leaving him vulnerable to the demons." Jason said._

_"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Brian cursed viciously._

_"I'm going down after him," he announced._

_"NO!" Both Jason and Jack screamed at the same time._

_"Jesus kid your soul is a magnet for every fucking evil spirit down there! You're a trespasser here. You ain't got a chance in...well you know what I mean, of getting out of there! You can't help him either. You'd be claimed the minute they got whiff of you, if they haven't already!" Jack said._

_"I'll have to risk it. I won't let Richie lose his soul to the underworld. Maybe I can bargain with Joffith. Make a deal with him before the others try to claim me." Brian said._

_"Brian don't do this. Please. I would have never brought you here if I'd known. Jack is right; we're in the third circle right now. It's too dangerous for you to be here as it is. If you go down any further they'll be on you so fast you won't know what hit you. There's no guarantee that Joffith will get to you first." Jason tried to dissuade Brian._

_Brian obstinately shook his head._

_"No. I have to try. It's the only way." Brian said._

_"No, it's not."_

_A woman's voice came out of the fog startling them. They turned to find a very gaunt looking woman standing behind them._

_Brian recognized that look. It was the same look Jagger had when he was strung out on drugs. Actually, the resemblance didn't stop there._

_"Celia?" Brian asked._

_The woman walked up to Brian and nodded._

_"I'll go get the boy for you," she said._

_"Who the fuck is the hag?" Jack said._

_Brian turned to him with eyes blazing._

_"This is Jagger's mother. Show some respect." Brian said._

_"Respect? Look at her. I'd say she's one circle away from damnation." Jack accused._

_"Not exactly but I do reside in the sixth circle. I'm much closer to the entrance where your guide went. I'll send the boy to you. I'll tell him you're here and that Joffith knows it. If he thinks you're in danger, he'll come." Celia told Brian._

_"But if you go down to the eight circle, you won't be able to go back to your circle. You know that don't you? Your fate will be sealed. You'll be stuck in Hell's lobby until one of the Masters from the underworld claims you. They'll be no chance for redemption." Jason said._

_"Yes, I know. But I fear I'm heading there anyway. There's little to no chance my soul will be redeemed. The least I can do is spare that poor boys' soul. He doesn't deserve eternal damnation, I do. I just ask one favor." Celia said looking at Brian._

_Brian nodded his head in consent without even hearing the request first. He didn't need to hear it. He'd do what ever it took to get Richie out of there, even if it meant allowing his son's mother to sacrifice her own soul. He didn't know how he was going to face Jagger and tell him what he allowed his mother to do for the sake of some boy who was a stranger to him._

_"Tell my children, especially my son, that this was my choice. I don't want them blaming you. You've given them the love they deserved, the love I wasn't capable of giving. I don't want my actions today jeopardizing that," she said._

_"I can't do that Celia. It may be your choice, but Richie is my responsibility, and I'm allowing you to go. They deserve to know the truth. Regardless of how they'll view me for it," Brian said._

_"They deserved a better mother. I'm Jagger's spirit guide; do you think I don't know how he feels? The pain I've caused him? Continue to cause him? I'm at the root of his addiction. I have no idea why the powers that be made me his spirit guide but it was a mistake. Once again, I failed him. This is best for all. Once I'm gone, he'll be assigned a new spirit guide. Hopefully his new guide will help him overcome all the damage I've caused him." Celia said._

_"No Celia, you're wrong. They don't make mistakes. I know how you feel. Often I wonder what the fuck were the powers thinking, but 'They' know. Believe me, 'They' know. I'm here for Richie for a reason. It makes no sense to me, but I trust there is a reason. You have to trust too. There is a reason the powers above made you Jagger's spirit guide. You can't escape that." Brian said._

_"Yeah, well she goes down to the eight circle and they'll be NO escaping_**_that_**_. Kind of blows your theory out of the water now doesn't it Sonny boy?" Jack said._

_Brian frowned. Jack had a point. There had to be another way..._

_"Wait. Maybe she doesn't have to go." Jason said._

_Brian turned to him._

_"You got an idea kid? Now's a good time to share it." Brian said._

_"Richie can feel when you're in trouble. I mean 'real' trouble. A spirit guide has that ability. Just like I assume you 'felt' he was in trouble. That's why you're here. If you send out a distress signal he'll come for you. But you got to make it believable, you can't fake it." Jason said._

_"I was fucking screaming for him on the upper level and he didn't come. And trust me, I wasn't faking it! I was pretty fucking distressed!" Brian said._

_"Yeah, but you were freaking out over him, for his safety not your own. Celia had it right. He'll come if he believes _**_you're _**_in trouble, but she doesn't have to go down to tell him, you can convey that message from here. I know you two got some strong psychic connection. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here. Hey, if nothing else, it's worth a try. If it doesn't work, we still got Celia's offer." Jason reasoned._

_The kid had a point; Brian had to admit to himself._

_"Ok fine. But if this doesn't work..."_

_"I'll go get him. I promise." Celia said interrupting Brian's thought._

_Brian gave her a remorseful, but grateful look. He hoped he was successful. He didn't want to send Celia to a fate he felt she not only didn't deserve, but believed she wasn't destined for._

_He sighed and closed his eyes as he filled his head with images of Joffith and danger._

_...Richie, please...I need you..._

_He barely finished his thought when a very distraught little blond headed imp appeared in front of him._

_"What...what is it? Where's Joffith!" Richie sputtered breathlessly as his eyes darted back and forth in search of the demon._

_Brian reached over and grabbed him under his chin, forcing him to look at him._

_"Don't you EVER do this to me again? Do you hear me!" Brian all but roared into the boys face._

_Richie gulped several times, his eyes widened in fear._

_"I, um...:"_

_"You thought to go off on your own, putting yourself in danger. I should ask Andy to assign me another spirit guide. You're too reckless and far more trouble than help." Brian's words came out more harshly then he intended them to but the boy had really scared him. Brian couldn't control him and he feared the kid was going to get in serious trouble if he continued running off on his own. He was seriously considering asking Andy to assign him another guide, though he doubted his brother would comply with such a request. For some reason, Andy deemed it necessary to saddle him with the troublesome scamp._

_Richie's jaw dropped open._

_"NO! Please don't!" He blurted out._

_"I wasn't in any danger, honest. Jack told me there was a second demon after you but he couldn't go down far enough to see who it was because the demons would get him. They can't come near me because of my light so I went down to see for myself." Richie tried to explain._

_"Kid someone didn't tell you the rules. It's not safe for you to go down to the eight circle. You risk losing your light going down that far. And once your light is gone, your souls' fair game." Jason explained._

_Richie looked stunned, and frightened Brian noticed. Good. Maybe the kid would be more careful now._

_"I tried to tell the boy that, but he wouldn't listen." Jack said._

_Richie turned on him._

_"As if! You told me not to go down there, but you didn't tell me why! I wouldn't have gone if I'd known." Richie boldly defended his actions._

_Brian admired how the kid stood up to Jack. He had no doubt Jack held back that little piece of valuable information from Richie in hopes of ridding himself of the boy and thereby taking full credit for saving Brian from the evil spirits, and in the process, saving his own ass. With Jack, it always came down to what he wanted, what he needed._

_"Ok, enough of this. We need to get Richie back to the upper levels. Jason, you lead the way." Brian ordered suddenly wanting very much to be away from his father, and this horrid place._

_"Wait, let's hear what the boy found out first!" Jack said._

_Brian sneered at him. He was about to tell he could go to Hell, literally, for all he cared when Celia spoke up._

_"Yes, please let the boy speak," she asked._

_Brian could deny Jack, his motives were purely selfish. He'd do anything; use anybody to save his sorry ass from this awful place. But Celia was different. She was not only Jagger's spirit guide, she was his mother. Her only motive was to ensure the safety of her children. The demon had used both Jagger and Lizzy in his quest to get Brian. If he intended to use them again, she had a right to know._

_Brian looked down at his young guide with a stern look._

_"Well, did you find out anything on your excellent adventure?" He asked._

_"Actually I did!" Richie proudly boasted then paused for effect as he watched every ones' reaction._

_Brian rolled his eyes. The kid was quite the little drama queen._

_Jack snorted impatiently._

_"Get on with it boy, tell us what you learned!" He demanded._

_Richie turned to face Jack._

_"You were right. There are two spirits after Brian. I was hiding just outside the eight circle listening in on a conversation Joffith was having with another spirit. He told him that they needed to be a little more patient. That it was taking longer then he planned to get Brian to the 'meeting' place. But it would happen soon, and when it did, they had to act fast." Richie relayed his information._

_"Did he say where this meeting place was?" Celia asked._

_"No, I was pulled away before I could hear anything else." Richie said._

_"Well, did you at least get a look at the other spirit?" Jack asked roughly._

_"No I couldn't see anything from where I was hiding, but I did get his name. Joffith used it a couple of times." Richie said._

_Again the boy paused waiting for every ones' reaction. Brian raised his brow. This could be a real clue._

_"Not that I'm condoning what you did, because I DON'T, but that kind of information could prove very useful. What was this other spirits' name?" Brian asked._

_Richie turned back to Brian. Part of him knew he shouldn't have risked going down to the eight circle, but if the information he got was of any help to Brian then it was worth it. He looked Brian in the eye as he revealed the identity of the other evil spirit, unconscious of the magnitude of the bomb he was about to drop on him._

_"His name is Emilian."_

**PART 2**

"Brian! Get up now!" Justin was shaking Brian almost violently trying to get him to come back into his body.

He'd been OOB not five minutes when he let out this blood curdling scream. He was still screaming when he opened his eyes and shot up in bed.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

"Brian what is it! What's going on?" Justin asked frantically.

Brian sucked in as much air as his lungs could handle then turned wide, terrified eyes to Justin.

"Emilian," he exhaled the unholy name as if he was trying to extinguish the taint of it from his body.

Justin put his hand to his throat, absorbing Brian's fear.

"No..." he whispered.

Brian shook his head trying to get a handle on this new bit of information.

"Yes...Richie overheard Joffith talking to a spirit he called Emil..." Brian's thought was interrupted buy another; more horrifying one.

"Fuck! Richie!" He screamed out suddenly remembering he left the boy with Jack.

..._I'm safe. Jason brought me back up. Are you ok?"..._ Richie asked.

Brian sighed in relief.

..."_I'm fine. Stay where you are and don't leave no matter what. If you disobey me this time, I promise you I will ask Andy for a new spirit guide. Understood?..."_

Brian mentally communicated his words to Richie.

..."_Yes. I won't leave again without informing you first, I promise..._" Richie said.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and bit out a curse. The boy was playing semantics with him. He didn't promise not to leave the upper levels, he only promised to inform him first if he did. If he were in a better state of mind he would argue the point, but his mind was racing with other thoughts.

..."_Brian...Who is..._" Richie started to ask but Brian blocked him off from his thoughts. He couldn't deal with any questions right now.

"Brian, is Richie ok?" Justin asked.

Brian turned to Justin.

"He's ok. Jason brought him back to the upper levels." Brian said.

Justin narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Jason?" He asked.

"Dumpster boy. I met him on the upper levels, where I thought to find Richie. I should have known better. He went down to ask Jack about this other evil spirit. Jason led me down to Jack's level but Richie had left by the time I got there. Jack told him that the evil spirit was on a level too low for him to breech. That's when Richie decided to go down to investigate on his own thinking his light would protect him. What he didn't know, what Jack failed to explain to him was that being that close to Hell was very dangerous to a holy spirit's light. If had stayed down there long enough, his light would have been extinguished leaving him vulnerable to the demons. I was about to go drag him out of there when Celia showed up." Brian said.

"Jesus Christ Brian! If being that close to Hell is dangerous for a holy spirit, it must be pure spiritual suicide for a human! What were you thinking?" Justin asked outraged.

"I was thinking to wring that boy's neck for putting himself in danger! What was I suppose to do? Have him forfeit his soul on my behalf? You know I'd never do that. But as it turned out, I didn't have to go. Celia offered to go down to get him." Brian said.

Justin let out a relieved sigh.

"Celia was there too?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, she volunteered to go down in my place, which, by the way, would have sealed her fate since she's already residing on the sixth circle of Hell. Apparently there are nine circles of Hell, Hell being the ninth circle. Jacks on the third circle, Celia is on the sixth. If she were to go to the eight circle, that's where Emilian is according to Richie, she would forfeit her chances of moving up and out of the circles of Hell." Brian tried to explain.

"What the fuck? How does anyone keep up with all the rules? Do they give us a manual or something when we die? I mean how fucking complicated is the other side?" Justin asked.

Brian snorted.

"I'd say on par with earth. Things are pretty fucking complicated here as well. And I don't think Heaven or Hell comes with instructions. But don't worry. Celia didn't go either. Jason suggested I send a distress signal to Richie making him think I was in trouble. I did, and it worked. He immediately came searching for me. That's when he told us what he overheard." Brian said.

Justin stood up from the bed and started pacing the small confines of their bedroom while he chewed on his thumb nail; a look of severe consternation marred his beautiful features. Brian could almost see the wheels churning in that pretty blond head of his.

"Justin, calm down." Brian said, though he wasn't feeling particularly calm himself at the moment.

Justin stopped and starred at him.

"Why would Emilian be after you?" He asked bluntly.

Brian narrowed his eyes as rage filled him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he wants revenge because I ended Andy's life, robbing him of the satisfaction of watching him die a slow painful death. Or maybe he's pissed because I stole his next victim from him. He had already started his abuse on Rena by the time I got to her and we know how much that evil bastard got off on inflicting torture on young children. I'm sure he's not pleased I took that pleasure away from him either." Brian spat out bitterly.

Justin cringed at Brian's reasoning but he couldn't accept it. Something was not right. Everything in his body was screaming there was some other reason Emilian was involved. He rubbed his arms subconsciously as if warding off a chill.

"I just don't understand any of this. It doesn't make sense. You might be right, Emilian might want revenge but I don't think so. I can't explain it, but I '_feel_' there's another reason Emilian wants you." Justin said.

Brian got up and pulled Justin to him. Justin was an Intuitive. If he had a feeling Emilian's motives were something other than revenge, chances were he was right. Brian learned over the years to trust Justin's '_feelings_'.

"What does it matter what his reasons are? The fact is, the sick bastard is determined to see me in Hell." Brian said.

Justin pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes.

"It does matter Brian. I don't know why, but it does. I think he's setting a trap, but not for you. I believe you're the bait." Justin said. The sureness of his tone took Brian by surprise.

"Bait? But for what, or who? Jagger?" Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

"No, he can't touch Jagger's soul. Joffith saw to that when he violated his free will by pulling him from his body. You know the rules. If a demon interferes with free will, they forfeit the soul. He violated Lizzy's free will as well when he planted that suggestion in her mind to kidnap her brother. Each time the goal was to lure you away to someplace. You're their target. But not their ultimate goal. At least not Emilian's. Joffith's goal ends with you. He wants your soul as payback for Andy and Elliot's. Emilian wants something else. I know this sounds crazy, but I'm telling you Brian, I know what I'm saying is true. It's almost like someone is feeding me this information, though not in words." Justin balled his hands into fists and pressed them against the side of his head in frustration.

"I fucking hate that _They_ do this to us! Why can't Elliot or Andy just tell us what the fuck is going on instead of making us jump through hoops for the least bit of information! I know one of them, if not both, is responsible for these 'feelings' I'm getting," he said.

Brian snorted.

"When the fuck did they ever make things easy for us? They nearly drove us crazy with innuendos and cryptic clues when we were trying to break the curse. It's just what they do. I told you, the afterworld has its own set of rules that make no fucking sense. Personally I think they just like fucking with us because they can. God knows I intend to fuck with some people when I get to the other side." Brian said with a smirk.

Justin laughed a little uneasily. Leave it to his partner joke at a time like this.

"I'm not joking." Brian said.

Justin playfully slapped Brian's arm.

"Hey, stop peaking in on my thoughts!" He admonished gently.

"Hey, you left yourself open." Brian said.

"I was trying to get more information." Justin said.

"And? Any other 'feelings'?" Brian asked.

Justin frowned.

"No. What ever they needed to convey, they think they have, which tells me I'm right. Emilian is after something, or someone else." Justin said.

Brian pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth. If not him who?... Suddenly his jaw dropped opened and his face turned white as the answer popped into his head.

"Rena..." He whispered in a barely audible voice. His knees felt weak and he started to shake.

"

_...Dear God, no, not Rena...hasn't he done enough to her..._"

"

_...Rena is safe from him. I promise you. It's not her. Think Bean, think..._

Brian flopped down on the bed as his knees gave out. He tried to reach out with his mind to his brother again…desperate for that connection, but it was gone, just as quickly as it came.

Justin ran to his side and took hold of his shoulders to steady him.

"What! What happened?" He demanded.

"Andy said it's not Rena," he said.

Relief flooded Justin as well and he plopped down besides Brian. Andy took a big risk in talking to Brian directly. He, like Elliot, were newly 'winged'. They were strictly forbidden contact with humans. Though it seemed Andy was picking up some bad habits from Elliot. Something Justin was grateful for at the moment. Brian would go mad if he believed Emilian was after his sister again.

"Well thank God it's not Rena. And we know it's not our children. You knew him Brian, what the fuck could he possibly be after?" Justin asked.

Brian shook his head.

"I can't imagine. I really knew nothing about his personal life other then he liked torturing and abusing young..."

Brian stopped mid sentence as the truth finally hit him, more like slammed into him like a freight train. He turned to Justin.

"Richie. Emilian wants Richie. It fits. This is why Andy made him my spirit guide. So I can save him from that monster, just like he believes I saved him." Brian said.

"You did save him." Justin corrected.

Brian didn't argue the point. He'd never believe that. The end result was his brother had died.

"Wait, but why Richie? What's the connection there?" Justin asked.

Brian jumped up from the bed and headed for the door.

"I have a sinking feeling I know, but first I need to speak to James." Brian said.

He opened the door to leave and came face to face with Chino who had his hand raised, prepared to knock.

Brian blinked a few times wondering what the fuck the boy was doing there before it hit him.

"Jesus Chino, this is NOT a good time," he said.

"Um, I wasn't coming here for _that,_" he said, color rising rapidly into his cheeks.

"Just wanted you to know we got visitors. The police are here asking questions." Chino said.

Justin came up behind Brian.

"The cops? What do they want?" He asked.

"Apparently the man Jagger almost killed came out of his coma." Chino said.

"Fuck! He's probably pressing charging." Brian said then turned to Justin.

"Call Adam. Tell him what's happening and tell him to get his ass over here quick. Jaggers going to need a good lawyer. I'll go stop Jagger from shooting off his big mouth and getting himself into more trouble." Brian said.

"Actually, the man is not pressing charges. He claims not to have any memory of what happened to him that night. The French police have been investigating and found a witness that says he saw Mr. Carlton, the man Jagger beat up, approach Jagger first and whisper something to him. That's when Jagger attacked him. The officers are asking Jagger if he remembers what Mr. Carlton said. Of course Jagger doesn't remember shit, because he wasn't actually _there_ when he lost it. His soul was being ripped from his body. Howes thinks we need to probe this Carlton characters mind and find out if he was under the influence of an evil spirit. In the meantime, I wouldn't worry too much about the officers. They'll leave thinking they didn't get any information from Jagger. They'll barely remember even being here. Howes and I will see to that." Chino said with a confident smile.

Brian turned his head to look at Justin.

"Cancel that call. We don't need a lawyer, we got the ghost busters," he said.

Justin rolled his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later the whole 'psychic' gang was sitting in the living room of the main house discussing their current problem, and options. The policemen left just a short while ago believing they had all the answers they needed, just as Chino promised. He and Howes erased any information Jagger gave them that might incriminate him, or them, from their memory and replaced it with their own version of the sequence of events of that evening. As far as they were concerned the case was closed. The official report would read that there was a bar room brawl, started by Mr. Carlton, and ending with Jagger as the winner. At least that was one less problem to worry about. Everyone present knew dealing with the police was child's play compared to what they were faced with. Some very dangerous, pissed off evil spirits.

"We need a plan. Preferably one that will work. I still say this is a problem we need to handle in house. What say you Superman?" Howes asked.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a bitch of a headache coming on. He and Justin told everyone, well everyone except Lizzy who had retired earlier, about his latest OOB experience and his and Justin's belief that Emilian was after Richie. All the psychics had their own theories on how best to approach the situation. Betty wanted to channel all their spirit guides to form an army of sorts to fight the demons. Howes and Chino wanted to take them on themselves, drawing them into their world where they would be more susceptible to their powers. Bambi, the clairvoyant, foretold a great sacrifice coming. That was the one thing they could all agree on. Sacrifices were going to be made before this thing was over.

"I say we don't make a move until I hear back from James. If there is a past connection between Richie and Emilian, he'll find it. The more information we have the better armed we'll be in beating them. Right now they have no idea we're aware of Emilian's involvement. That's to our advantage, for now. In the meantime we must all be on high alert and keep our thoughts blocked at all times. Chino, I'd appreciate it if you kept watch over Lizzy. She has no idea what's going on and I'm afraid Joffith might try to use her again. Though I doubt he'll try to take her from her body. If he could, he would have already. She doesn't have the psychic abilities Jagger has, which makes it easier for Joffith to pull him from his body. Howes can watch over Jagger. He's been successful in stopping Joffith from pulling Jaggers soul from his body before." Brian said.

"Dad, I don't need Howes. I'm capable of stopping Joffith myself." Jagger protested.

"Do we want to stop him?" Howes interjected.

Brian shot him a murderous look.

"I won't put my children at risk again. Jagger has suffered too much already at my expense." Brian said.

Jagger rolled his eyes.

"Cut the dramatics' Dad. This is not your fault. Joffith's had a bug up his ass ever since he lost Andy and Elliot's soul. The truth is it was Elliot who outsmarted him, not you. No offense Dad, but you're just the consolation prize. As far as Emilians' involvement, you said it yourself; he's probably after Richie, not you, and most likely using Joffith to achieve his goal. He's the puppeteer behind this whole charade." Jagger said.

"You might be right, but we can't be sure until we have all the facts before us. Until then, trust me, he is NOT someone you want to fuck with. I'll not let him near you if I can help it." Brian said.

"I'm not suggesting we leave the boy exposed. I'm suggesting we set our own trap. Joffiths' goal is to get you to this 'meeting area'. That we know for sure. Wherever it is, he believes it's a time and place where you'll react in a way that will forfeit your soul. And considering your feelings for Emilian, I'd lay odds that he'll be at this meeting place as well, using some sort of trickery to get you to commit the sin needed to seal your fate. Now if we all connect psychically, when Joffith attempts to lure Jagger to this place again, we'll all be able to follow him, and you, and stop you from committing this sin. As much as you'd like to protect all of us Superman, in this case, you can't do it alone. You'll need us. These spirits can and will manifest themselves in all sorts of manner to provoke, and hurt you. You're still bond by your human form, where as they have no such bonds and trust me; fighting poltergeists is better performed as a joint effort. I've got the scars to prove it too." Howes said tapping his injured leg.

"Brian, Howes is right. We're going to need their help. It won't be long before Joffith makes his next move. I feel it coming." Justin said.

"Listen to Krypton. His instincts are never wrong." Howes said.

Brian snorted gruffly.

"You don't know him long enough to make that judgment," he said.

"No, but I'm right, aren't I?" Howes countered.

Brian sighed in defeat. Howes was right. Justin's instincts were rarely off. Joffith was an immediate threat that needed to be dealt with. The problem was they didn't have enough information to form any plans. If they were wrong about Emilian's intentions or Joffith's for that matter, they could all be walking right into a trap. Brian needed some answers before he made any decisions that might put them all at risk, and he needed them fast.

He stood up abruptly and turned to leave the room having made up his mind. Justin jumped up to follow him.

"Brian, where are you going? We haven't made any decisions yet and time is running out!" He said.

"I know Sunshine, but I can't sit around and wait for Joffith to make his move. It's about time I took back a little control. I can't wait for James either. I need information, and I need it now." Brian said.

The gang got up and followed Brian out of the room along with Justin.

"Now don't do anything foolish Superman! Remember, Krypton is the impulsive one. You need to keep your head about you!" Howes said.

Justin shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder as he tried to keep up with Brian, who apparently was in a hurry to get to wherever the fuck he was going.

"A minute ago you were praising my intuition as an asset." Justin said to Howes.

"A minute ago your partner wasn't about to do something stupid!" Howes said.

"Brian is NOT stupid!" Justin said then turned back in pursuit of his lover.

"Brian, don't do anything stupid," he called after him.

Brian stopped suddenly, causing a collision of bodies behind him. He turned around and shot Justin an incredulous look.

"Stupid?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Justin's face turned red.

"You know what I mean,"he said.

Brian sighed.

"Everybody just needs to calm the fuck down. I'm just going to do a little investigating on my own. OOB." Brian said.

"NO! Don't do it Brian. You'll be walking right into Joffith's trap! You were lucky the last time you visited your past that he didn't find out! He's getting more desperate, he'll know the moment you've left your body." Justin argued.

"I'm not so sure. I was on Jack's level last time. Totally open and vulnerable to his attack yet he didn't know I was there. For some reason, he doesn't know when I'm OOB. That's why he needs Jagger. To track me. He tracks my movements through Jagger. Richie saved me from his last attempt at luring me to the 'meeting place' by redirecting me away from Jagger. Once I was away from Joffith, I went off his radar." Brian said.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. If Joffith was aware of Superman's OOB's, he'd have trapped him by now." Howes confirmed.

Justin shot him a murderous look.

"Just a moment ago you were on my side!" He accused.

"A moment ago I didn't realize what his intentions were." Howes countered.

Justin made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"I don't want you to do this Brian. Please. It's too dangerous. Where would you go anyway?" Justin asked.

"Where Richie took me that first time. Back to the year we first met. There's a connection to that time, I know it. It's the same year..." Brian stopped and looked over Justin's shoulder to all the prying ears behind him.

"No offense, but that's all you need to know. I'm going back in time to get more information before we make our move. I promise you, when I get back, I'll have a decision for you. But for now, you'll just have to trust me." Brian said.

Howes, Chino, Betty and Bambi all took their cues and left the men alone. It was obvious whatever Brian was looking for, it was a private matter. If they needed to know, they trusted him to tell them. Once they were out of earshot, Brian turned back to Justin.

"It's the same year James tracked down and killed Emilian. The same year Richie took his own life. I need to connect the dots, if there are dots to be connected. Plus, there is a piece to this puzzle that I know is still evading us. I'm hoping to find that out as well." Brian said.

Justin saw the determined set to Brian's jaw and knew no amount of cajoling was going to change his mind.

"Fine. Go. But I'm watching over you very carefully and if I see one sign of distress, it could be something as simple as a twitch, I'm pulling you back, and that's non-negotiable." Justin said with a just as determined look on his face.

Brian smiled and pulled his blonde to him.

"You know I'll probably stop by for a little 'boy toy' action with my favorite teen blond while I'm there," he teased.

Justin smiled back up at him.

"Hmmm...make it a good memory for me," he said bringing his hand up to cup the back of Brian's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Their lips met briefly before Brian pulled away. Suddenly his eyes grew dark with concern.

"Keep your shield up while I'm OOB. For some reason Joffith hasn't used you yet to get to me. I'm thinking he's keeping you as his ace up his sleeve. He's failed twice now; he might be going after you next. Promise me to stay awake, and focused." Brian said.

"Don't worry about me. You just hurry back." Justin said. He had an uneasy feeling about this trip. He just wanted it over as quickly as possible.

Brian pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth and nodded at Justin. He then took his hand and led them to their bedroom.

_Neither saw the dark specter move out of the shadows, having heard the exchange between the lovers. It was pure luck that put him there at that moment. His intentions were to wait until the witching hour and attempt to steal the boy from his body again. He had no designs to use the fair one as they feared; no that one was under the protection of the Angel Elliot. He was no fool. His only hope was to try to lure his prize away through his son once more. Now however, he had no need for the son. The father was coming willingly to him. All he had to do was shift the winds a bit to guide him in the right direction. To the 'meeting place.' He rationalized that technically, he wasn't interfering with free will. He was merely presenting the human with a path. One he knew he would willingly take, though not realizing it was 'that' place he was going to, he choose, on his own with no influence from the evil spirit, the period he wished to visit. Vile spew frothed from the specters foul mouth in anticipation of his catch.__**Soon my unsuspecting sow, you'll soul will be mine.**__He avowed._

Once they were safely ensconced in the privacy of their bedroom, Justin locked the door and lay down on the bed with Brian.

It took several minutes before Brian was able to attain the meditative state he needed to leave his body. Justin felt it the moment his partners' soul departed this reality. Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. He usually trusted his feelings, but this time he put his trust in fate. Everything happened for a reason. **_Those_** above orchestrated their lives for a higher purpose. It was not for them to understand. For some reason, Brian was gifted with these powers, and charged with the care of lost ten year old boy's soul. This trip was just part of the journey they were assigned. Justin trusted in his faith.

...Later he would curse himself, and the powers that be, for violating that trust.

Brian felt himself spiraling through time. It was a familiar feeling. One he'd gotten use to. When he emerged from his current reality, into this 'previous' one, it too was all too familiar...

He stood outside doors of the Empire hotel, heedless of the throngs of teens brushing past him to enter. All dressed to the nines for this special occasion. All in a hurry for the most memorable night of their lives...

Prom night...


	12. Chapter 12

" Tempting, isn't it?"

_Brian stood just a few yards away from the entrance of the Empire Hotel. His eyes glued to the revolving doors. With a gesture that was purely unconscious, his hand moved up to the silk scarf he was wearing around his neck and caressed it. This was not a dream; that he would have recognized having so many nightmares of this time in his life over the years. No, this was really happening. Again. The voice to his left was new however. His mind was acutely aware of the familiarity of it yet he made no move, nor gave any indication that he was cognizant of the others presence. Instead he took a step forward, and towards his destiny. A destiny that this time would be his to command._

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The voice called out to him more forcefully this time, demanding his response.

_Brian stopped, turned his head towards the voice and blinked several times, as if to break free from the trance he was in._

"Elliot?" His voice registered his surprise.

_Elliot nodded his head slightly._

"In the flesh," he said.

_And he was, totally in the flesh. Gone were the wings and celestial glow that once proclaimed his Angel status and in its' place stood the 'old' Elliot, sporting his signature bright orange red hair, forest green suit and yellow poker dotted tie. The sight made Brian uneasy. He knew Elliot was breaking some serious 'Angel' rules by being here on earth and he could only speculate as to the reasons why the Angel was risking his wings._

"_What are you doing here?" Brian asked warily._

_Elliot raised his hand and wrapped his fingers around the fat cigar that was hanging precariously from his beefy lips and took several deep puffs before crushing it to the ground. He then pushed himself away from the garden wall he was leaning against and approached Brian._

"Ah now is that any way to greet an old friend? You could at least pretend to be happy to see me. This little trip could cost me my wings you know," he answered in his gravely voice.

_Brian raised his brow._

"_Yes, I do know, hence my question, what are you doing here! There is no reason for you to take such a risk. I didn't call for you and I don't need your help." Brian said._

_Elliot sighed._

"Perhaps. Yet here I am just the same," he said.

_A sudden noise erupted from the front of the hotel prompting Brian to turn his eyes back to the revolving doors. Teens dressed to nines for this special occasion were flowing through them laughing in groups of two and threes. Some going in, others coming out, most likely to take a few hits off a joint, or a swig from some hidden bottle of liquor. It was a typical prom night scene to the untrained eye. A night to remember….A night Brian would never forget._

"_Elliot go home before you get clipped." Brian said already dismissing the Angel as his focus remained glued to those revolving doors. _

"Funny, I was just going suggest the same thing to you." Elliot countered.

_Brian turned angry eyes back to him._

"_Stay the fuck out of this Elliot! You of all people should know the rules. I'm not here by chance, I'm here for a reason and I think we both know what that reason is!" Brian said._

"_Yes we do. You're here to change the past. Well, at least that's what they expect you to do; after all they orchestrated it that way. It's their production and you're following directions beautifully. Dancing to their tune like a puppet on a string. Only… correct me if I'm wrong but the Brian Kinney I know, and watched all these years would cut his dick off before he became anyone's puppet. He did what he wanted, when he wanted…no apologies, no regrets. At least that_**_was_**_the Kinney I knew. I don't know who this man is standing in front of me who's so willing to play right into hands of his enemies. It makes me wonder if I ever knew you at all." Elliot taunted._

_Brian turned bright red with anger, not so much from the taunt, but from the truth that laid in it. Elliot was right. This was most likely a set up from his enemies. If he had any sense he would just turn around and high tail it out of there. But the bigger part of him, the emotional part of him, could not walk away from the love of his life knowing what laid ahead for him. For whatever reason, good or evil, he was given the chance to change history, for the better._

"How can you be sure it would be for the better?" Elliot asked reading his thoughts.

_Brian was startled by Elliot's question._

"_How could it not be?" He asked, truly confused as to how Elliot could even suggest such a thing._

_What could be worse then getting your head bashed in by a monster? The same monster that later kidnapped and beat Emmett, was responsible for putting him in a coma for ten weeks and almost finished what he originally set out to do to Justin here, at the Prom. Surely Elliot could understand how that kind of evil needed to be stopped. Even if it meant risking his soul, he would have killed Hobbs, given the chance, had he known the pain he would reap upon all of them. Well now he had the chance. How could he turn it down?_

_Elliot walked over and placed his hand on Brian's shoulder. Brian immediately felt the calming affects of the Angels touch._

"Brian, the events of your past is what shaped your future and created the life you now enjoy. If you alter that past, you'll be faced with a new future. Possibly one not to your liking. True, you can stop Hobbs from attacking Justin tonight, and you both could walk out of here unharmed. But then what? What assurances do you have that there won't be another 'Hobbs' in this alternative future you would have created? And perhaps succeed where the other had failed? You could be facing a life without Justin when you wake up; that is if you wake up at all. And what about your children? The twins and little Elliot may never be born. And what would happen to Jagger, Peter, Johnny and Lizzy if you and Justin are not there to take them in? Think of all the lives, including yours and Justin's that will be affected if you go through with this. As tragic as your past was Brian, it led you to where you are now. Happy, surrounded by love. Change the past, and you change your present. Are you willing to take that risk?" Elliot asked.

_Brian swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at Elliot's words. He hadn't thought of all he'd be risking, he only thought of stopping Hobbs from hurting Justin. He failed Justin in the past. He tried to save him, but he wasn't quick enough. He saw Hobbs come around from the back of his Jeep and he did nothing. He just watched thinking the boy was going to his car or something. He didn't move until he saw the bat Hobb's was carrying. If he had just gotten out of his jeep a few seconds sooner, he could have saved Justin. But he didn't see the danger coming. Never suspected it and HE of all people should have known better. They had just danced and kissed in front of a whole gymnasium full of homo-phobic teens. What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn't thinking. He was too high on their love. On finally admitting to Justin he loved him. He'd been a reckless stupid fool….Still, fool or not, Elliot was right. It was done. Changing it would only assuage his own guilt, and as Elliot surmised, change his whole future. It was NOT something he was willing to risk. _

_He wondered if he and Justin would ever be free of this night…? It haunted him still he realized. Sure, he'd been able to put it behind him. They both had. Justin didn't blame him; in fact he maintained that if not for Brian, he'd surely be dead. And Brian accepted that it was one possibility. The trouble with hindsight was that it was NEVER 20/20 as some suggested. There were just too many variables to make any conclusions of what could have or what should have been. The only thing you could do was move forward. And that's what he intended to do. Move forward, and away from this awful night._

_He turned to Elliot and gave him a sad, grateful smile._

"_It seems I did need you after all," he said._

"Nah, you didn't. You would have figured it out yourself." Elliot said.

_Brian tilted his head back and gave Elliot a dubious look._

"_I thought Angels couldn't lie?" He asked mockingly._

_Elliot laughed._

"_Apparently not," he said._

_Brian was about to ask him for a lift back to his present body, having exhausted his energy emotionally, when the sound of teen voices reached his ears._

"_Hey Chris, isn't that the fag who was with Justin on Liberty avenue that night?"_

_Brian's blood ran cold. He turned around to find himself staring into the face of the boy who forever changed his and Justin's life. And on this very night. A night he was about to walk away from, though God only knew where he'd find the strength now in the face of his nemesis._

"_Hobbs," he said. Every muscle in his body clenched painfully._

_Elliot tightened his hold on Brian's shoulder._

"_Easy now…Let's get you home." Elliot said._

_"Who's that freak with him? Geesh Chris you sure got some fucked up friends." One of the boys standing with Hobbs said. They all laughed. Hobbs got red with anger and embarrassment._

"_Shut the fuck up!" Hobbs said to this pals._

"_He's probably here for Justine." Another boy taunted, referring to Justin. Everyone laughed, including Hobbs who was glad to be off the hook of their barbs._

_Brian was starting to see red._

"_Yeah, pretty boy here must be the queers' boyfriend. Come to dance with your butt fucking buddy?" One boy needled._

"_Fuck that's disgusting! These fags are going to ruin our Prom!" Another boy said._

"_Over my dead body." Yet another announced with a scornful snort._

_And that's when Chris spoke the words that nearly shattered Brian's resolve._

"_Or his," he threatened with a sardonic smile, his eyes glaring menacingly at Brian._

_Elliot stepped forward placing himself in front of Brian's body and gently pushed him back only to be met with resistance._

"I can't force you Brian. Free will and all. You have to do this on your own. Walk away." Elliot advised.

"Better yet…stay." Brian heard the demon Joffith's voice hiss the words close to his ear as if he were perched on his shoulder.

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Brian said._

_Elliot looked over his shoulder._

"Yes, I would. Besides, I'm not just Justin's spirit guide, I'm his guardian Angel. Well, for the time being anyway. I won't have to worry about losing my wings if he finds out I let you ruin your future. He'll rip them off of me himself." Elliot said mistaking Brian's words to be directed at him.

"_Angel? More like fairy!" One of the boys snickered picking up on their conversation._

_Elliot rolled his eyes._

"_Humans," he said shaking his head._

"_Come on Hobbs, let's get back to the party. Don't let these freaks ruin our night." Another boy said._

"_Don't worry, they won't." Hobbs said with a certainty that sent chills down Brian's spine. He watched with barely suppressed rage as the boys turned to go back into the Hotel._

"You're just going to let them walk away? Ahhh…well I can understand. Who wouldn't want to watch all that young sweet blood pool around that pretty blond head all over again? I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight. It was such a pleasure to watch the first time around that I keep coming back to this time to witness it over and over again. It's excruciatingly erotic you know…. Hearing the crack of the bat echo through the parking garage as it connects with his skull…watching his limp body fall to the ground, his life blood oozing seductively from his body…. Did you feel the rush of lust spread through your groin as you leaned over his body, watching his life slowly slip from your grasp? Perhaps not. But Chris Hobb did. He felt the lust. He actually got a hard on when his bat connected with your blonds' head and his blood sprayed all over his expensive rented tux. That night, in the hospital after they patched up his knee, the one you broke, he jerked off to sound of bones cracking and the image of pretty blond hair caked in blood. Yesss…let him walk away. You don't want to deny him his pleasure now, do you?"

_Joffith's words pierced Brian's soul with the intensity of a sharp, well aimed dagger. He pushed himself away from Elliot and doubled over in agony, clutching his sides as waves of nausea assaulted him. The demons' words ricocheted cruelly through his brain painting images of cold grey cement floors stained with obscenely bright red sticky blood. Justin's blood…images of Hobbs sick enjoyment of his evil act…. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to turn around, run into the hotel and kill that bastard._

_Elliot saw Brian's reaction and immediately assessed the cause of it. The demon was in his head. Elliot knew of the demons' plans. And he knew of the others' plan as well, but he could not divulge that information. It was times like this he hated the 'rules' most, yet he knew better than to break them._

_"Brian, ask me to take you home. Now. Before the other turns up and makes things worse. You did not come here for this. Remember your mission. Richie. You came for the boy. He is not here. Ask me to take you back, NOW!" Elliot beseeched. _

_He needed Brian to make the request; he couldn't interfere with free will. As unfair as it was, Elliot understood all would be lost if he broke that particular rule. Just as a demon forfeited a humans' soul by interfering with free will, so did an Angel. If he forced Brian to do his bidding, he'd lose his soul. When his time came, Brian's soul would be stuck in purgatory…if he were lucky. Elliot was determined that both his and Justin's soul make it into heaven. _

_Brian felt hot burning bile rise in his throat. He wanted to make the request, but he couldn't form the words. He was literally drowning in his own emotions. He was consumed with rage. Blinding, scalding rage. In the back of his mind, he heard Elliot make the request again, but still, though he tried, he couldn't seem to utter a word for fear if he opened his mouth, he would scream, and not stop screaming. _

"_Do Elliot's bidding you coward. Go find your precious spirit guide. But know the Angel cares only for his own kind, not yours. He seeks to save Richie's soul and he's willing to sacrifice your lover for it. The question is, are **you** willing to make the sacrifice? " The demon spat out maliciously._

_All reason left Brian. He turned on Elliot, pushing him aside as he ran toward the building with one purpose in mind. To kill Hobbs. However he didn't get too far before he felt his soul being ripped from his body._

"Nooooooooooo! Damn you Elliot you have no right! Send me back!" Brian screamed out the command in his mind.

_But it was to no avail, for it was not Elliot who was responsible for his sudden, unsolicited departure. It was another meddlesome holy spirit…_

"He may not have the right, but I do." Richie said.

**PART 2**

_Brian stumbled forward awkwardly as he landed back in his body. He was disoriented, unsteady on his feet, and he realized, very, very drunk. _

"_Fuck Richie where am I now!" He called out._

"Same year, different place. You know I can't leave this year. If you want to go back to your present body, you'll have to do it yourself, or ask Elliot for help." Richie said.

_The boy had materialized beside him, his form evanescence, ghostlike. Brian wasn't sure if his appearance had anything to do with his 'spiritual' state, or his own drunken state. His vision was blurry to the point he was seeing double. He tried to straighten himself up to get a look at his surroundings. The movement caused a wave of dizziness to wash over him._

"_Whoaa… Shit! I don't think I'll be able to get myself back in this condition." Brian said._

"Want me to call Elliot for you?" Richie asked in a very worried voice.

_Brian looked over to the kid. _

"_No. He's already risked too much. I just need to get sober. Wait, I smell…Lasagna. We must be close to Debs house." Brian said out loud to himself._

_He rubbed his eyes in an effort to ward off the blurred, alcohol induced vision he was currently experience to pinpoint his exact location. He turned his head and saw his jeep parked half on and half off the curb._

"_Fuck! I can't believe I use to drive this fucking drunk," he said, once again, to himself._

_The Jeep was parked about two blocks from Debs house. Might as well be two fucking miles, that's how difficult it was for him to walk at the moment._

"_Jesus fucking Christ you could have at least put me in a sober body!" Brian complained as he tried to make his way up to Deb's house, tripping every other step along the way._

"That's kind of hard to do since you were drunk pretty much all the time at this point in your life." Richie replied honestly.

_Brian was too drunk appreciate his honesty, though he had to admit at least this intoxicated body did not hold the emotional rage he was feeling right before Richie pulled him away from Prom night. He was about to do something he knew he'd regret. He should thank the boy, but right now all his efforts were on trying to keep himself upright. Fuck! He knew this kind of drunk. It was usually preceded by some fucked up event in his life. _

'_What now?' He mused pensively._

_He shook his morose thoughts away and tried to keep his eyes focused on Deb's front door. It was dark out, and quiet. It must be past midnight he thought yet there was a dim light streaming out from her kitchen window. Good, that meant someone was up. _

_"Where are you going?" Richie asked watching Brian stagger forward._

"_You really need to learn to mind your own business. Go home! And this time DON'T come unless I call you! You should have never pulled me from the Prom." Brian said perturbed by his young spirit guide's interference. He could have gotten himself in trouble by pulling Brian's spirit from his body. Brian knew the rules; the boy overstepped his bounds once again. Even if his actions did save his sorry ass, he did so at his own peril._

"_If I hadn't, you would have probably killed that guy you call Hobbs, damning your soul to Hell! Instead of yelling at me, you should be grateful I followed you tonight and stopped you from doing something stupid! And for the record, you ARE my business! Andy made me your spirit guide, that means I have to steer you away from trouble, and it looked like you were heading for a whole lot of it when I yanked you out of there." Richie scolded right back._

_Brian's heart clenched in his chest at Richie's words. He had followed him to the Prom…Brian suspected that was Emilian's plan all along. He remembered Elliot saying something about leaving before the 'other' showed up, making things worse. He knew the 'other' had to be Emilian. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. While Joffith was playing games with him, Emilian was laying a trap for Richie. Two souls in one night, and Brian had almost handed them over to the demons on a silver platter. _

_Fuck…fuck… fuck! Justin was going to kill him when he found out how reckless he'd been. Elliot was right; he should have just walked away when he had the chance instead of letting the demon get to him like he did. He was positive that had Elliot not been there, Emilian would have snatched Richie's soul. He owed the Angel big time. And he owed Richie, but first, he needed some strong black coffee, and lots of it, before he could figure out his next move._

"_Be that as it may, I don't want you interfering again. It's too dangerous. Now I'm going to Debs house to sober up and then I need to do some investigating. I don't want you around for this, do you understand? You've already disregarded every instruction of mine. This time I'm not telling, I'm asking you to please go home. I need to do this alone. I'm fully aware that if I'm in danger, you're going to show up regardless of what I say, but hopefully, this visit won't require any intervention on your part. Now…are we clear?" Brian asked sounding amazingly coherent in his drunken stupor. Although his words were slightly slurred._

"_Yeah, we're clear. Please don't be mad at me. I just….I don't want you to get hurt." Richie said._

_Brian reached out and clumsily ruffled the boy's hair._

"_Not gonna happen this time, I promise." Brian said._

_Richie smiled up at him. Brian then turned and headed towards Deb's house to where he'd hopefully find some hot coffee and maybe a cold ice pack._

_Richie waited until Brian reached the front door of the house before he faded away. It took a lot of energy to manifest into human form, and he wanted to save his energy should Brian need him again. He'd do what Brian asked. For now. But tonight was a cold wake up call. Joffith had almost snared Brian in his trap. Richie had to be more diligent in protecting his ward in the future. A little help couldn't hurt he thought. Perhaps another visit with Jack was in order…_

**xxxxxxx**

"_Stay away from Jack." Elliot's voice startled Richie. He turned around to find the Angel standing behind him._

_"But…" he started to explain but was cut off._

"_But nothing. Your foolish act could have cost you and your ward your souls. Didn't Andy explain the rules to you?" Elliot asked._

_Richie cringed at the censure in the Angel's voice. What did Elliot mean? He cared nothing for his own soul but he would NEVER endanger Brian! He thought he was saving him. What had he done?_

"_He told me a few things. But mostly other spirits have been filling me in on the way. Did I do something to hurt Brian?" He asked. He hated that he might be getting Andy in trouble, yet he was more concerned at the moment that he might have inadvertently done something bad to his ward because of his ignorance._

_Elliot snorted. He wasn't surprised. If he knew Andy, and he did, he purposely withheld the rules from Richie. If the boy broke them unawares, the consequences would be waved._

'…_He who is blind is without sin….' _

_Andy knew this, and thus left the little spirit guide 'blind'._

"_Fortunately for the both of you, no. Because you weren't properly coached on how to be a spirit guide, your ward will be spared any repercussions from your actions, as will you. But know this….You may NEVER interfere with any humans' free will again. Do you understand? If you do, you forfeit their souls' entrance into Heaven. They'll be condemned to purgatory, or worse. And you'll be cast down to the lower levels." Elliot told the boy._

_Elliot's words hit Richie like a ton of bricks. He visibly shook at the knowledge that he could have been responsible for losing Brian's soul. Andy trusted him and he was failing miserably. God what had he done? _

_Elliot saw the guilt was over the boy and took pity on him._

"_You were only trying to protect your ward. That is to be commended. I'm sure if you knew the rules you would have handled things differently. As it turned out, you did save him. However, from now on…keep that rule in mind before you go making any rash decisions again, ok?" Elliot advised._

_Richie nodded his head vigorously._

"_Yes Sir! I'll be more careful in the future, I promise." He said emphatically._

"_Good. Now what do you say we go home? I think Brian will be fine for the time being. There are things he needs to do that we must not have part of. If he needs us, he'll call." Elliot said reaching his hand out to the boy._

_Brian did have business to tend to. Business that concerned Richie and Elliot didn't want Richie to be party to it. It was important that Brian complete his mission without the boys' interference._

_Richie took Elliot's hand and ascended with him into the heavens. He felt better the moment he reached the upper levels. Perhaps Elliot was right. It was best he leave Brian alone for a while, he didn't want to cause him any more trouble. His goal now was to learn as much as he could about being a spirit guide so that he could be the best for Brian._

** xxxxxxx**

_Brian heaved a big sigh of relief as he made his way up the front steps of the old familiar porch. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, resting his forehead against the dark scarred wood as he did so. _

_Deb opened the door so quickly that Brian literally fell into the foyer, landing flat on his face._

"_Jesus Christ you asshole! Why the fuck didn't you use your key?" Deb scolded as she helped him to his feet. _

_Brian threw his arm around her neck, using her sturdy frame to support his weight._

"_Forgot," he managed to mumble out._

_Deb jerked her head back at the strong smell of alcohol on his breath but kept her hold on him._

"_You're fucking plastered!" She said, her voicing sounding harsh and shrill._

_Brian quirked a lopsided grin at her._

"_Ya think?" He retorted snidely._

_Deb shook her head, more in sadness then disapproval, and shut the front door. She then guided Brian over to the couch. He fell limply onto it._

_Deb sighed._

"_What the fuck am I going to do with you kiddo?" She said, doubtful he'd hear her._

_But Brian did hear her. He especially heard the sympathy in her voice, which confused him. Deb never had any sympathy for him when he'd crashed her house drunk. In fact, he could always count on a lecture about his debauched ways when he showed up stinking of booze and sex. Yet this time, there was no note of censure in her voice. No sign of the scolding she'd normally had reserved just for him, and just for occasions like this. _

"_You going soft on me Deb? Why the fuck aren't you haranguing me?" He asked derisively though the effect was lost considering his cheek was firmly pressed into the cushion of her pill infested green fabric couch when he voiced the question._

_Deb stared at him with… dare he think it, pity? God he hated pity._

"_Listen kiddo. You did the right thing. Stop beating yourself over it," she said as if that would explain her strange behavior._

_Brian opened one droopy eye and looked up at Deb. What the fuck was she talking about?_

"_I did something right?" He asked._

_Deb spat out a curse under her breath then pushed his legs aside so she could sit on the couch next to him._

"_Yes, you did. In fact, you never did anything wrong to that man. He was the one who wronged you. God rest his soul, but he was not a good father to you and I know how hard you tried to be a good son. Up till the end. You did right by telling him who you really are before he died. How he took that news was his choice. You gave him the truth. No parent could ask for more. And he gave you nothing in return. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't show up at the funeral today, but you did. Again, trying to be the good son. But what you fail to understand all these years is that you were ALWAYS a good son. To him, to Joan and to me…" Deb said smiling down at Brian as she gently brushed his hair away from his eyes._

"_It's true you know. I've always considered you my son. You know besides my own baby, Michael, you've been the best son a mother could ask for." Deb said._

_Brian had to choke back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Now he understood why he was so drunk. He remembered going out after rolling that stupid fucking bowling ball Jack loved so much down the street with Mikey, and getting shit faced. He had so much remorse and regret back then. It was a very rough patch for him. Actually, this whole fucking year was one long rough patch and at the core of all his and Justin's current problems. It was the year his father died, the year Richie took his own life, the year James killed Emilian, and the year Justin got bashed. In the back of his mind he knew it was all connected, but right now he couldn't think straight. It was the combination of all the booze in his system, and Deb's heart wrenching words._

_His misery must have showed on his face because Deb shot him another sympathetic look. …..'Could his dick get any softer?'….. he thought wryly._

_Deb ran her hand down his back and gave him a motherly smack on his ass before standing up._

"_I know just the thing to cheer you up kiddo," she said._

"_Justin! Get your bubble butt down here!" She called up the stairs._

_Brian's face lit up. Justin was here. He didn't come to the funeral with him. Brian wouldn't let him. He didn't want Justin to see him that vulnerable. Jack had a way of making him feel 'less', and he didn't want Justin to see him that way._

_Justin bounced down the stairs in all his jubilant youth only to stop short at the sight of Brian lying, face down, on the couch. He rushed over to him and knelt down beside him._

"_What happened? Is he hurt?" He asked frantically._

"_Nah, just drunk. I'll go make some coffee, you keep him company. I think he could use some right now." Deb said before heading off to the kitchen._

_Justin ran his hand over Brian's forehead as if checking for a fever. Brian caught his wrist and pulled his hand to his mouth, turned it over then proceeded to lick the inside of his palm._

"_God you're fucking hot," he said, lust pushing away all thoughts of his father._

_Justin sighed melting into the sensations Brian was creating inside of him._

"_And you're very drunk." Justin stated the obvious._

"_True, but you're still hot." Brian said pulling Justin closer to him so that their mouths were mere inches from each others. Justin stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights._

"_You haven't changed much at all you know." Brian said._

"_Um, Bri…how much did you expect me to change from yesterday?" Justin asked blinking his eyes rapidly as if to break the spell Brian was weaving around him._

_Brian laughed._

"_Ah Sunshine, I promised you a good time, so we better get me sober, and fast. You'll be pissed if I get back and you don't have one hot new memory stored away in that pretty blond head of yours." Brian said._

_Justin scrunched his face up in confusion. Brian thought the expression fucking adorable._

"_Deb hurry with the coffee, I think he's taken some of Anita's shit again." Justin yelled out to the kitchen._

_Brian released Justin's wrist and struggled to sit up. Justin helped him._

"_I haven't done any drugs, well other than pot, since I was thirty-three." Brian said._

"_Now that's interesting. Especially since you're only TWENTY-NINE!" Justin said shaking Brian slightly. He was starting to worry that Brian might be hallucinating._

_Brian's eyebrow shot up and a satisfied look crossed his face._

"_That's right! I'm twenty-nine! Oh Sunshine you are in for such a hot time tonight," he said chuckling to himself._

_Deb walked in with the coffee._

"_What's he going on about?" She asked as she put the coffee down on the table in front of the couch._

"_He thought he was thirty-three there for a minute." Justin said._

"_No I said I haven't taken any drugs since I was thirty-three, I'm actually forty-two." Brian corrected._

_Deb and Justin exchanged confused, worried looks._

_Brian snorted and reached forward to grab the coffee. He carefully brought it to his lips, which took an extraordinary amount of effort, and took a big sip of the dark strong brew._

"_Settle down you two, I'm not losing my mind," he said lowering the cup for a minute before raising it again to take another sip._

"_Uh huh…well we'll talk about how old you are again after you've gotten some coffee into you." Justin said._

"_I'll go get some aspirin. He's going to have a bitch of a headache." Deb said._

"_That won't be necessary. Justin can whip me up some of his Nana's special tonic and I'll be just fine." Brian said._

"_How do you know about Nana's special tonic?" Justin asked._

"_Because you've made it for me about a million times, that's how!" Brian said frustrated. Then he remembered that Justin hadn't introduced him to Nana's tonic until later that year. 'Fuck!' This was complicated._

_He shook his head at the absurdity of the whole situation._

"_Justin, please don't ask me anymore questions. Just make me the fucking tonic, ok?" Brian asked._

_Justin eyed him suspiciously but then got up to prepare the drink for him._

_Several minutes later he returned with the foul smelling concoction._

_Brian took it from him and wrinkled up his nose at the foul smell before taking a long swig of the equally foul tasting tonic._

"_God you'd think that after all these years I'd be use to this shit." Brian said nearly gagging on the bitter remedy._

"_Some things you don't get use to. Like how fucking weird you can be at times. " Justin huffed under his breath. _

_Brian laughed._

"_I know I'm not making any sense right now Sunshine, but trust me, I'm not crazy," he said then proceeded to drain the glass._

"_Urrrghhhh! That's fucking disgusting! Why do I do these things to myself?" He mused out loud handing the glass back to Justin._

"_Because you need to." Justin answered absentmindedly._

_Brian wasn't surprised at Justin's perceptiveness. Though he didn't know it then, he knew now that Justin was born an Intuitive. It's what kept him coming back to Brian no matter how many times he pushed him away. He instinctively knew Brian loved him from the start. A fact Brian had a hard time accepting at first. But thanks to one persistent little shit, Brian finally came around to embracing what Justin always knew to be the truth from the beginning._

_Brian reached forward and grabbed the back of Justin's neck and pulled him towards him._

"_How did I ever get along without you Sunshine?" He asked resting his forehead against his._

_Justin leaned in and brushed his lips against Brian's._

"_You didn't," he whispered into his mouth._

"_Now lie down. You need to rest," he said gently pushing him back on the couch._

_Brian shook his head._

"_Not here. At the loft. We'll grab a few hours sleep, and then I'm going to fuck your brains out," he said as he started to rise from the couch._

"_Now wait one God damn minute! You're not taking the boy anywhere! It's late and you're drunk! I'll not have you driving in your condition." Deb said._

"_Who said I'll be driving? Justin can drive." Brian said._

_Justin's jaw dropped open._

"_You want me to drive your Jeep?" He asked in a shocked voice._

"_Well yeah of course the Jeep! I haven't bought the Vette yet!" Brian answered as if that made any sense to either of them._

"_The kid doesn't have a license." Deb argued._

"_No, but he has his permit. His mother has been letting him take her car out for practice. It's late, the roads will be clear, and it's not that far to the loft." Brian said._

_Deb started to protest when Justin intervened._

"_Please Deb. Just for tonight. He's had a rough day." Justin pleaded. _

_Deb snapped her mouth shut and glared at Brian._

"_Listen kiddo, I know you're hurting, but it's no excuse to take advantage of the boy. You know how he feels. He's not some vice you can use to help you forget all the fucking rotten things in your life. Why don't you just let him be?" Deb asked; her words cruel, yet voiced out of concern._

_Brian stood up, amazingly without swaying and faced Deb._

"_Because I CAN'T! Jesus Deb I thought you of all people understood that from the first. I can't let him be, and I won't. Not tonight, not EVER! He's MINE!" Brian said._

_A jolt of emotion coursed through Justin's veins though he was careful not to make too much of Brian's words. The man was after all, shit faced and grieving the loss of his father._

_Deb however, knowing Brian since he was a kid, heard the truth behind the booze induced declaration. She nodded her head slightly acknowledging his confession, yet still wary of the outcome of such an admission._

"_You'll hurt him," she stated._

_Brian's shoulder's slumped a bit._

"_Yes, I will. And he'll hurt me. And we'll do that for a while. But Deb, we're inevitable." Brian said._

_Deb didn't know how to answer him. The only thing she did know was that no matter what she said, or did, she couldn't keep these two apart. Not tonight, and apparently not for a long time to come._

_She turned her gaze to Justin._

"_Don't you dare miss your shift at the diner tomorrow." She said. _

_Justin beamed at her and threw his arms around her neck, kissing her soundly on the cheek._

"_Don't worry I won't! It doesn't start till noon." Justin said._

_Deb released him into Brian's arms._

"_Let him get some sleep tonight you asshole," she threw at him._

_Brian laughed._

"_Don't worry, I will," he said then leaned over to kiss her cheek as well._

"_I love you, you know." Brian said softly._

_Deb blushed. It was so out of character for Brian to just blurt the words out like that. Not that she didn't know it, she did, but it wasn't often Brian said those three particular words. They were just too difficult for him to voice, and she understood why._

"_I love you too," she simply replied then watched them walk out of her house._

**_x x x x_**

_Several minutes later they were in Brian's Jeep, top down, with Justin driving, heading towards the loft. Justin had the biggest shit eating grin on his face._

_The tonic was finally taking affect on Brian and reason started to slip back into his conscious. He whisked Justin away from Debs' house on the night of his fathers' funeral. A change of events from their past. _

'**_Shit_**_'…_

_This small act was altering their future and though he doubted it would make any significant changes to their present, he was still taking a risk. As he remembered, he spent this night alone in his loft, passed out, and didn't see Justin until the next day at the diner. He most certainly could get away with a night of hot sex with Justin then sending him off to work in the morning without causing too much damage but then what? He had a mission. He had to track down Richie and find out what happened. Who was this 'Sir'? He suspected it was Emilian, but he needed proof. And if it were Emilian, and he found him, then what? Could he get to him before James did? Could he stop Richie from killing himself? Was he even supposed to? _

_So many questions running through his head gave him a headache. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Justin heard him and snuck a peek at him._

"_Are you ok? Nana's tonic should be kicking in soon." Justin said. _

_Brian looked over at him. God he was so beautiful. Young and innocent. Void of that guarded strained look he carried for so many years after the bashing…..He wished…._

_No, he wasn't going to let his thoughts go in that direction. He needed to stay focused, and he needed help._

"_I'm fine. It's just I've got this problem…" Brian started to say._

"_Can I help?" Justin chimed in enthusiastically._

_Brian turned his head to look out the passenger side window._

"_Actually you could help, if you were you," he said wistfully._

_Justin furrowed his brow in confusion._

"_I think you need some more of Nana's tonic," he said._

"_No, I need…" Brian stopped mid-sentence and turned in his seat to stare at Justin._

"_YOU!" He said as if he just had a light bulb moment._

_Justin kept casting sideward glances at him while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Brian wasn't making any sense, yet he didn't appear that drunk._

"_Bri are you fucking with me?" He asked suspiciously. _

_Brian laughed._

"_No Sunshine, not yet anyway. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight. Turn the Jeep around." Brian said._

_Disappointment quickly washed over Justin's features. Brian almost changed his mind but held stern. He didn't know if he'd be able to accomplish what he had in mind, but he had to try._

"_I promise to make it up to you." Brian said._

_Justin nodded his head, took a deep steadying breath, one Brian identified as an attempt to keep his emotions in check, and turned the Jeep around._

"_That's ok. I understand," he said, which was a total lie._

_Justin pulled the Jeep up to Deb's house, pulled the keys out of the ignition and threw them at Brian._

"_Later," he said then jumped out of the Jeep so fast it made Brian's head spin._

"_Justin!" Brian called out before he reached the front steps._

_Justin stopped but didn't turn around. Brian slid over to the driver side of the Jeep._

"_Remember what I said to you that first night we fucked?" He asked once he was situated behind the wheel._

_That made Justin spin around, eyes wide._

_Brian held his gaze intently trying to convey his meaning in his look. When he saw a glimmer of recognition of the words, those three little words he'd forgotten, but Justin never did, that he was referring to register in his blond's crystal blue eyes; he slid the keys into the ignition and started his engine._

"_Yeah…" Justin answered warily._

"_Good," he said then sped off._

_Justin starred after the 'fuck mobile' as it disappeared into the night in bewilderment. A smile slowly crept across his face._

"_You are one fucking piece of work Brian Kinney" Justin said laughing as he turned and skipped into the house._

**PART 3**

Brian slowly opened his eyes to find his blonde staring down at him. He made it back on his own.

"Well that was quick." Justin said.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About ten minutes. Did you find out anything?" Justin asked.

"Mmm…yeah I found out what I need to do." Brian said stretching his body out.

He took a few minutes to 'reconnect' then sat up in the bed. It felt like a hell of a lot longer then ten minutes. These OOB's were taking a toll on him. He bit his lip worriedly, rethinking his decision.

Justin picked up on Brian's conflict right away.

"Tell me."

"Never mind," he said and got out of bed.

"Oh no you don't. We're in this together." Justin insisted rising to his feet to face Brian adopting a warlike stance with his hands on his hips.

Brian smiled at the image Justin presented.

"You want to do this together huh?" He said pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"Yes." Justin said.

"Then how about you taking a little trip with me?" Brian said.

It took all of ten seconds before it hit Justin what Brian was asking. A huge smile spread across his face. He walked over to Brian and threw his arms around his neck.

"I told you a long time ago, where you go, I follow." Justin said.


	13. Chapter 13

" _**Revelations come when you're in the thick of it, pitting yourself up against something larger than yourself.**_**"**

**Frank Langella**

"Do you know how dangerous what you're proposing is! For God sakes man I thought _he_ was the impulsive one!" Howes directed his tirade at Brian as he pointed to Justin.

"I know the risks Howes, don't lecture me. I also know we can do this. More importantly, we must." Brian insisted for what must have been the hundredth time.

They had gathered the band of psychics together in the main house to inform them of everything that had been going on and to ask them for their help. Everyone was shocked, to say the least, to hear that two demons were after Brian and more shocked to hear what he and Justin had planned. If Brian had his way, he wouldn't have involved them at all but they needed them to accomplish want they wanted to do. Justin had never attempted an outer-body experience; he would need help navigating his soul through time and space safely.

Neither expected the skepticism and resistance they were getting from the psychics. Especially from Howes. Though he hadn't actually turned down their request, he didn't acquiesce to it either. The others stood by silently, deferring to Howes better judgment.

Justin, realizing Howes was not going to capitulate, took matters into his own hands.

"Brian let's go. This was a bad idea. We should have never asked for their help. We can do this on our own. You and I will form a psychic connection and when you leave your body, I'll follow. It worked for you and Jagger, it will work for us." Justin stated then got up to leave the room.

Brian quirked an eyebrow at him. Justin had more faith in his abilities then he did. He was about to protest when Howe's spoke up.

"Now wait a minute! I will NOT allow you to attempt such a dangerous thing on your own! You may be able to follow Superman out, but you'll need help getting back into your own body. You can't follow him back to his body! You'll be stuck in the past and if that happens, God help us all! You'll create a paradox so big it will ripple throughout the universe. Whether you realize it or not Krypton, you need me!" Howes declared in a panicked voice.

Justin sent Brian a triumphant look.

'_You just totally set him up, didn't you?_' Brian telepathically communicated to Justin.

'_Wasn't hard really. That man is so easy to read. He's stopped putting his shields up around us. Have you noticed?_' Justin communicated back.

'_Yes I have. I've also noticed your telepathic skills are improving. You're now sending as well as receiving mental messages. Before you could only receive, and I'd have to read your mind to get your response. Not this time though, your response came through loud and clear and I never entered your mind._' Brian returned.

Justin's eyes widened at Brian's observation. He hadn't noticed it, but Brian was right. He was getting much better at telepathically communicating with Brian. He wondered if he could do this with Chino…

'_Don't go there_'

Justin smiled at the jealously he felt accompany the warning in his mind.

"DJ, Howes is right. Don't attempt this on your own. Having OOB's is not as easy as you think, believe me." Jagger pleaded with Justin.

Justin smiled at his son and patted his shoulder.

"I know it won't be easy but,"

"But nothing! Chino and I will accompany both you and Brian on your next outer body trip. It will be difficult, very difficult, to get you two back in your past bodies at the same exact point in time. We may need help from your spirit guide." Howes said, directing the last part of his statement to Brian.

Brian shook his head vigorously.

"No. I don't want Richie involved. He's the reason why we're going back. We need to find out who this 'Sir' is. If it's who I think it is, we might be leading Richie into a trap. This second demon is not after me, he's after my spirit guide. The boy has been known to follow me despite my objections and this demon knows it. That's another reason why we need your help. I want you or Chino to set up a barrier of sorts so Richie doesn't know I'm OOB." Brian said.

"That can be done. If he's not an Angle we can mirror your soul so he thinks it's still in this time. No amount of smoke and mirrors however will fool an Angel." Howes said.

Justin bit his lip worriedly. That meant Elliot would know. He was sure this planned excursion hasn't gone under the Angels radar. As blasé as he was being about it all, deep inside he knew Howes was right. What they were about to attempt do was dangerous and he knew Elliot wouldn't let him go on this trip alone. That meant he'd be risking his wings. Again. That thought made Justin cringe. He'd caused so much problems for the Angel in the past, he hated that he was about to once again put him in a compromising position. Still, they were doing this for Richie. He couldn't turn his back on the boy. For some unknown reason, Justin felt obliged to help Brian's spirit guide, and not just because of his connection to Brian, but because Justin himself felt an odd connection to the young spirit.

"I still don't understand why you need Justin to go with you?" Chino asked interrupting Justin's thoughts.

The deep concern in his voice was not lost on Justin or Brian.

"Because though you and Howes like to call me Superman, I'm not! This is not a one man operation and the only other man I want with me is **_my_** partner!" Brian snapped at Chino, bringing attention to the fact that Justin was _his_, just in case the kid forgot.

Chino lowered his eyes and folded his hands in front of him.

Justin put his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"_Stop. You're not mad at him, your worried for me._" Justin astutely communicated to Brian.

Brian sighed and addressed Chino again, only this time in a more conciliatory tone.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Chino. But you have to understand that I'm on my own out there. I'm scared to death to say or do the wrong thing. Each time I go back, Justin is there. Actually, during that first year, Justin was always there. I used to teasingly call him my stalker. I can't make a move in that time without jeopardizing our future. But if you and Howes can get him to travel back with me, to the same exact time and place, then together we have a better chance of accomplishing our goal, without altering events. There were many times it was just us, alone for hours. We need to get back to such a time and use that time to investigate what happened to Richie." Brian tried to explain.

"You still have to be very careful to make sure you don't change any events from that time. That means avoiding people, especially people you know." Howes said.

"Yes, I know. That's why I have a particular time in mind. The time I just last visited. The night of my fathers' funeral. Justin stayed home all that night, and I was back at my loft by midnight, passed out for the entire night. No one had seen either of us till noon the next day. That gives us plenty of time to play detective, undetected." Brian said.

"But how Dad? You don't even know where to begin." Jagger said.

"Actually, I know exactly where to begin. Or I will know soon enough. But that's all I can tell you." Brian said.

Brian was going to call James as soon as he got a moment alone and ask him where he found Emilian the night he tracked him down, and killed him. That would be his starting point. He also needed to know the exact date of the incident, or more accurately, the execution. Hopefully it was after the day of his fathers' funeral. That way, he'd have a chance of stopping James. Though Howes insisted they couldn't alter the events of the past, Brian knew in this case, that was exactly what he was chosen to do. Somehow, he had to save Richie from killing himself, and save James from killing Emilian. How it was all going to go down was a mystery to him, but with Justin by his side, they'd figure it out together.

"If we are to do this, you'll have to be thoroughly rested first which means no OOB's for the next twenty-four hours." Howes said.

"I don't think we can afford to wait. Joffith is probably planning his next move right now. I'm sure he's not happy missing out on this last opportunity. He won't wait too long before he tries again." Brian said.

"This is a deal breaker Brian. No OOB's for the next 24 hours or we don't help you." Howes insisted using Brian's given name, signifying he meant business.

"I don't think Howe's condition is unreasonable Brian. Joffith has no choice but to wait for you to come to him. He's exhausted all other options. He can't use Jagger anymore, Chino has him on lock down. Lizzy is on a plane now heading back to Pittsburgh to plan her wedding, and the rest of our family is thousands of miles away. Joffith could never lure any of them here that quickly. We can wait twenty-four hours. And you do need the rest. I see how these celestial trips are affecting you." Justin said.

Brian grimaced at Justin's observation but he couldn't dispute him. He was tired. The trips were hard on his body, and soul. Besides, between his blonde and the good Doc, Brian had no choice but to relent. Those two were a formidable force on their own, together, they were indomitable.

"Ok I give." Brian said with a snarl. They had a very valid point, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"_Good. Boy._"

Justin's praise was delivered with wry humor and a hint of seduction.

He cleared his throat and got up to leave.

"Well then, since I've been effective put on lockdown I guess there's nothing left for me to do except excuse myself and go to bed." He said grabbing Justin's hand.

"Wait, what about Corrine? Is there any way Joffith can get to her?" Jagger asked.

He hadn't seen his finance in over a week and he was growing more and more concerned about her. Their phone conversations were strained. He needed her to be with him. He could feel something was wrong. The quicker they solved this mess, the quicker he and Corrine could go on with their lives.

"She's safe. No spirit can touch a human with child. The child's soul is pure and impermeable, especially to evil spirits." Howes said.

Jagger froze at Howe's words. Justin and Brian cursed simultaneously. They hadn't told Jagger that Corrine was pregnant. She asked them not to; she wanted to tell him herself.

"What?" Howes asked seeing the reaction from all three men.

"He didn't know." Justin answered.

"What the fuck are you saying! Corrine is pregnant?" Jagger asked coming out of his shock.

Justin turned to his son.

"Yes, she is. Howes picked up on it right away but she didn't want us to tell you. She wants to tell you herself." Justin explained.

Jagger's knees suddenly felt weak and he slumped down into the nearest chair. Brian was immediately by his side.

"Just breathe boy. If I can survive fatherhood, so can you,"he said in a light, humorous voice.

It all started to make sense to Jagger now. Corrine's moodiness, the strain in her voice when they spoke on the phone. She wasn't just missing him; she was carrying around this secret she was itching to tell him.

"I got to go home Dad. I need to see her." Jagger said.

"Not a good idea. You're still vulnerable to Joffith." Howes objected.

"Actually Gregg, I think he can fend off Joffith on his own now. I've been monitoring him for the past several nights and twice he stopped Joffith from pulling him out on his own." Chino chimed in.

"Really? Good going Jag!" Brian said slapping his son proudly on the back.

He looked over to Howes.

"If you think it's safe, let him go home. He's needed much more there then here. We can handle this on our own." Brian said.

"You sure Dad? I mean I want to go home, but I want to be here to help you and DJ if I can." Jagger said.

"Actually, you can't. If Chino say's you're capable of handling Joffith on your own, then you are. Just don't let your guard down. As for helping us, you would only be in the way. It would be better for us if you weren't here." Howes said in his characteristically callous tone.

"Gee thanks Howes. I'll miss you too." Jagger said rolling his eyes.

Everyone in the room, except Howes, laughed.

"Well we will certainly miss you, but Corrine needs you more right now. Leave tonight, you can take our car. You two got a lot of celebrating to do. But don't let on you know! Let Corrine surprise you. She'll have our balls if she knew we told you." Justin said.

"Ok, if you're sure…" Jagger said hesitantly.

Brian pulled him up from the chair and shoved the keys to their rental car into his hand.

"Go, now," he said pushing him towards the door.

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Jagger said laughing.

Several minutes later, after they all said their goodbyes, Brian turned to the remaining psychics and said his goodnights. It was getting late and he was eager to get his blond alone.

They were halfway out the door when Betty stopped them.

"Wait, maybe Chino should spend the night with you guys to make sure Joffith doesn't try to pull you or Krypton out while you're sleeping," she suggested.

Brian and Justin exchanged wary looks. They had invited Chino earlier that morning into their bedroom for a fuck session; well in his case it was more of a fuck 'lesson.' But tonight wasn't a good time for such play. Brian wanted to be alone with Justin. He was in no mood to share. Not that he ever shared his blond, they shared a trick or two on occasion in the past, but their attention was always focused on each other during sex play no matter how many participants were involved. But Chino was more then a trick. He and the whole psychic family have become good friends to them. On top of that, the boy was a virgin and needed special handling. The situation was made more difficult by the fact that Chino was more attached emotionally to Justin then Brian first realized. It was a delicate situation that he and Justin needed to come to an agreement on before they took any action.

"No need for that. They'll be fine." Howes said giving the boys a slight reprieve from having to deal with Chino, for tonight anyway.

"Brian has enough experience now to stop Joffith on his own and Krypton is safe. If Joffith could have used him, he would have already. He is after all, Superman's Achilles heel. The reason Joffith hasn't touched him is because he's protected by an Angel. A pretty powerful one at that! We should all be so lucky. They don't need our help tonight. Besides, Chino and I have work to do. It's been awhile since we've time traveled OOB. I want to make sure we're fully prepared." Howes continued.

Both Justin and Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you say so Howes, you're the expert on these matters. Now if you'll excuse us…"

Brian let his sentence trail off as he whisked Justin out of the building before anyone could say anything else to stop them.

**x x x**

Once outside Brian pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag then handed it to Justin. They walked down the cobbled pathway towards their cabin enjoying the stillness of the night. A slight breeze wafted around them, the smell of gardenias was pungent in the air. Every now and then the silence was broken by the stir of some night creature, or the hoot of an owl. The moment was unexpectedly tranquil and each man held on to it, appreciating the reprieve from the craziness of the past week.

Justin rolled the cigarette between his forefinger and thumb thoughtfully before bringing it to his lips.

"I think we should bring the kids here right after the wedding,"he said after taking a long pull.

Brian raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"You know we've been promising to take them to Euro Disney and since we're both taking time off for the wedding, we might as well extend it and take a mini family vacation." Justin said.

Brian let out a half snort.

"You promised to take them to Euro Disney, I swore off theme parks last year when you tricked me into posing for a picture with that fucking life size woodpecker. When you said wood-pecker I thought you were referring to some nouveau art sculpture of a big cock you wanted me to pose next to, not some fucking man in a bird costume! And to add insult to injury you took that 'moment of weakness and stupidity' on my part and immortalized it in a life size portrait you painted which now hangs in your gallery for all of fucking Pittsburgh to gawk at! I shudder to think what horrific ordeals you have planned for me in a place filled with ridiculous characters created to make little children squeal in delight." " Brian said half laughing, yet half serious.

Justin laughed so hard he choked.

"As I recall you didn't mind 'squealing' in delight or have you forgotten that night after the woodpecker incident?" Justin playfully reminded his lover.

Brian smiled at the memory. It was a good one he was glad to recall. But his blond didn't fool him. He knew why Justin was bringing up the topic of another family vacation now. He was attempting to bring some 'normalcy' back into their lives. The past few weeks have been insane, dangerously so and he needed, they both needed, reminding that they _did_ have a normal life outside of this bizarre reality. And that when it was all said and done, they would go back to that life. God willing….

Brian reached over and took the cigarette from Justin's hand and took the last drag before throwing it to the ground and crushing it beneath his shoe. He stopped walking and placed his hand on Justin's arm, forcing him to turn and face him.

"Listen…" he started, his voice growing serious.

"No, don't say it. Don't even think it. There is no way we'll fail." Justin said adamantly.

Brian bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his blonde. The complete and utter confidence he saw in his crystal blue eyes both humbled and scared the shit out of him.

"You don't know that," he said.

Justin pulled away from Brian and walked up the front steps of their cabin. He opened the door and turned back to look at him.

"Yes, I do know that. I also know that in about five minutes, I'm going to be completely naked," he said then graced Brian with one of his million watt smiles.

Brian growled at the image and bounded up the steps two at a time, chasing Justin into the cabin. Once they were ensconced in the privacy of their bedroom they started stripping each other's clothes off until they were both standing naked and dripping with desire. Brian pulled his blond to him so that their bodies were pressed tightly together and lowered his head to nip at his ear.

Justin moaned out his pleasure and grinded his cock against Brian's.

"Tonight you beg Sunshine." Brian whispered the seductive promise into his ear as he walked them backwards until Justin's knees came in contact with the edge of the bed.

Justin gasped as Brian pushed him down onto the bed and moved over him, capturing his mouth in a fevered kiss, running his hands through his hair, grabbing fists full of the silken locks as he ravished his mouth, tasting him, savoring the little noises coming from the back of his hot blonds' throat.

Justin responded with equal passion. Pushing his tongue against Brian's, swiping at it with a snake like motion, enticing his lover to give more, to take more…

But Brian needed no enticing. His body was inflamed; the heat of it scorched Justin's skin. Justin was on fire and that fire needed to be fed.

Without breaking their kiss, Justin communicated his need to Brian.

"_Make me beg…._" He sent out the lust filled request.

Brian groaned and broke the kiss, starring down at his lover, his nose flaring slightly in his lust. The wanton look on his lovers face nearly did him in. He lifted Justin's legs up over his shoulders the proceeded to crawl down his body until his hot breath came in contact with is opening. Justin grabbed a fist full of sheets and mewled wantonly.

"_Tell me want you want._" Brian demanded using their telepathic connection.

"_You, your mouth, on me, in me.._" Justin answered huskily.

Brian chuckled licentiously. He placed a soft, wet kiss on Justin's opening then blew on it.

Justin shivered at the sensation and lifted his legs up higher, giving Brian better access. Brian repeated the action, only this time more slowly. Teasing him.

Justin groaned out his frustration.

"_Brian please.._" The seductive plea brushed Brian's mind.

"_Please? Ah now Sunshine you can do better than that._" Brian said then gave his boy a sample of what was to come by swiping his tongue over his opening, then pressing the flat of it firmly against it before pulling away, leaving Justin feeling exposed and empty.

Justin let out a guttural moan.

"_Fuck Brian,_**_pleaasssee_**_I can't take anymore. I need you._ Justin pleaded.

"_And I'll give it to you. But first, will you give me what I want?_" Brian asked.

Justin could feel his breath caress his opening. He was so close, so fucking close. The anticipation was killing him.

"_Yesss.. Always, anything you want, just please dear God in heaven, I'm begging you…_"

Justin didn't get to finish his thought as waves of unbelievable lust filled his mind and body. It caught him completely off guard and he screamed out in pleasure.

Brian's own body shook as he felt the full force of Justin's desire course through his own body. It was so powerful he nearly came from the onslaught of it. Their telepathic connection had opened them up to feeling each other's desires. Currents of raw unbridled lust, Justin's lust, permeated his entire being.

"Easy..." Brian spoke the command out loud unable to get a hold of the powerful emotions inundating him.

Justin thrust his hips up in response as he pulled up on the sheets tighter.

Brian went rigid as a tingling sensation settled in his balls indicating he was about to cum. Justin's body tensed at the same time and he expelled a low growl. Brian realized that he must be transmitting his own carnal desires into Justin as well. The combined passions were almost too much for either man to bear.

Brian took a deep steadying breath and lowered his head. He swiped his tongue over Justin's opening several times, readying him. He knew he had to move fast before they both lost it without so much as a jerk and he didn't want that. He wanted this to last. He wanted to be buried deep in his blonds' ass when he came. He wanted to feel his muscles clench around his cock, squeezing it, milking his orgasm from him…

"Jesus fucking Christ Brian stop it! Another image like that and I'm done. Dear God in heaven just fuck me, now!" Justin wailed.

Brian responded to the urgency in his boys mind. He slid up his body and entered him in one swift motion.

Justin hissed and let go of the sheets, moving his hands up to clutch Brian's arms. Brian brought his mouth down and kissed Justin hard.

"_Do you feel that Sunshine? Do you feel the throb? The pressure in my cock? The yearning, the heat, the tightness I'm feeling? This is what it feels like to be buried so deep inside of you. Feel my desire, my love..._" Brian transmitted every sensation he was experiencing into Justin.

Justin gasped and sucked his breath in. His cock pulsed; his heart raced and the blood in his veins burned as it raced through his body at an extraordinary speed. He could physically 'feel' Brian's lust rip through him as a white-hot searing ache flooded his conscious.

Brian pulled his cock out of Justin, slowly until the tip was just at the rim, then he quickly slammed back into him. Justin cursed and screamed. Brian repeated the motion as he continued to transmit all of what he was feeling to his lover.

Justin was panting and keening uncontrollably. He never experienced anything like this. Brian was merciless as he pounded away at him… merciless as he plunged him into a sea of amorous decadent sensations. The 'mind fuck', accompanied by the ass fucking Brian was giving him, making sure to hit his prostate at just the right angel with each sweet stroke of his cock, was creating a firestorm of sexual desire inside of him that was excruciatingly erotic.

Brian stared down at his lover. The look of total ecstasy on his face inflamed him. He wanted to share in his rapture. He opened his mind up and sucked in everything Justin was feeling and added it to his own lust. He threw his head back and rasped out a low guttural sound. It took every once of will he had not to come. He could feel Justin's orgasm creep up on him and he had to stop him. At this point he couldn't distinguish his own passions from that of his blond's. He stilled his motions, and pulled Justin to him tight trying to calm their raging hearts and breaths with his mind. He wanted to savor and prolong this incredible moment.

"_Justin…_" Brian called out to him. His body shook as he forced himself to hold back their orgasms.

But Justin didn't want to hold back. His body needed release.

Brian gritted his teeth against that need and tried again.

"_Justin stop, slow down!_" He demanded.

Justin heard him, but his whole being rejected the idea. He didn't want to stop, and he certainly didn't want to slow down. He wanted to cum, now. He bucked his body up trying to force Brian to move to no avail. Brian was unmovable.

Justin screamed out his frustration.

"_Jesus Christ Brian I can't. I need…_" He asked.

"_Shhh…I know what you need, I_**_feel_**_what you need, it's my need now too. Open your eyes Justin, look at me._" Brian pleaded.

Justin's eyes smoldered as he peered up at his lover.

"_I want us to always remember this moment._" Brian stated in a tone Justin had never heard before.

It was filled with awe and wonder and reverence. They were both experiencing something for the first time that Brian was afraid to let go of. They could no longer discern their own feelings from the others'. It was the closet any two souls could ever get and Brian didn't want the moment to end, afraid they'd never recapture it again; afraid of what it would mean to their relationship if they couldn't.

Justin let go of Brian's arms and cradled his face in his hands understanding his anxiety having felt it along with every other feeling Brian was having. Justin mentally pulled himself together. Dispelling those anxieties took precedence over his own raging desires.

"_Don't be afraid. This is but one of many moments we'll never forge,_" he said.

Brian's breath hitched a bit.

"_We've always had this connection. The only thing that's changed is now we have the skills to explore that connection more fully. Let go of your fears and give over to magic of this moment. It's not the end, it's the beginning of a lifetime of such experiences._" Justin said.

Brian choked out a small sob in the back of his throat and seized Justin's mouth in a fierce possessive kiss.

Justin wasn't prepared for the ferocity of Brian's ardor. When his lover let go, he really let go. Brian held nothing back as he took Justin over and over again, increasing his tempo until the accumulation of their shared minds and bodies exploded with in them, sending hot searing ribbons of ecstasy scorching through every fiber of their beings with an intensity that was soul shattering. Their bodies and minds were melded into one along with their combined orgasms. The result was both unbearably painful and pleasurable. They held on to each other as waves and waves of the most excruciating blissful sensations rippled through them.

Tears cascaded down Justin's face as he was filled with more love then he ever thought possible in this world, or any other. His body shook from the enormity of the revelation.

Brian felt every tremor…

Slowly, their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal. Justin's body lay sated and limp beneath Brian's. He idly ran his fingers through his lovers' damp auburn locks' listening to the slight wheeze in his breathing, signifying his exhausted emotional state.

He felt Brian's weariness creep up on him and knew sleep was not far off.

"_Bri.._" Justin called out quietly. He loved being able to communicate with Brian this way. It was so intimate. He could not only hear Brian's words in his head, he could feel the emotions behind them.

"Hmmm.." Brian hummed his response, already half way to blissful unconsciousness.

"_You were right all along. I didn't understand, but I do now,"_ he said.

"_You do…?_" Brian answered lazily confused by his lovers' ramblings.

"_Yeah, I do. 'I love you' are just words. They can't begin to describe what we just shared. I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of three little words. We never have to say them again._" Justin said.

What they had just experienced together was indescribable. Those three little words that he always treasured so much from Brian suddenly meant nothing. 'Feeling' it, feeling that love inside of Brian was something that could never be expressed with mere words. He suddenly felt foolish for needing them.

Justin could hear the teasing laugh in Brian's mind.

"_Ah now Sunshine don't take my fun away from me. You always light up when I say those words. Your eyes turn to liquid pools of sapphires and your smile…well I won't say it's more beautiful then your Sunshine smile, but it rivals it. It's soft, and packed with emotion. It literally steals my breath away. I save those three little words just to see that smile. It's my smile. I'm the only one who can coax it from you and all it takes is 'three-little-words'. Don't be so quick to dismiss their relevance._" Brian reassured him.

Justin's heart swelled bigger, as if that were possible.

"_Well if that's how you feel, who am I to deny you your pleasure?_" Justin conveyed cheekily.

Brian smiled against Justin's chest.

"_Who indeed….?_" He asked drowsily.

Justin left the question hanging in the air as he snuggled up to Brian, welcoming the cocoon of warmth his body offered. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him.

Brian sighed contently.

"_Just my everything, that's who,_" he answered for him.

The sound of the phone ringing brought Brian around some time later. He reluctantly lifted his head and grabbed for the cell that was sitting on the nightstand. He looked at the time. It was past midnight. He could hear Justin's even breathing beneath him.

He flipped the phone open and in a hoarse voice answered.

"This better be good,"he said.

"Not good. I'll be landing in Paris in about an hour."

Brian sat up quickly. It was James. He was going to call him earlier, but as usual, all thoughts of the outside world disappeared in the arms of his blonde.

Justin stirred and rolled over onto his side. Brian rubbed his back soothingly until he fell back asleep.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian whispered into the phone as he got out of bed.

"Following Craig. He took off several hours ago on a flight to Paris." James said.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense. Why is Craig coming here? You don't think it has anything to do with Justin, do you? They haven't spoken in years. It could just be a coincidence." Brian said.

"I don't think it is. I've been doing as you asked, digging up information on Maude and Harold Talbot and found out some interesting facts you need to know. Listen, Craig is on a commercial flight, I'm flying in on John's private jet. I'm hoping to get there before he does, but I wouldn't count on it. If he does show up at your door I suggest you listen to what he has to say. He might have important information for us. I don't want to go into any more details over the phone." James said.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and silently cursed.

"Fine. Call me when you land. I'll send a car. We're staying on a compound just outside of Paris. Wait does Craig know where we are? " Brian said.

"Molly knows you two flew to Paris to be with Jagger, and she knows where Jagger lives. It's very possible she told Craig. If he is coming to see Justin, my guess is he'll show up at Jaggers' house." James said.

"Oh that's just fucking great. Alright, get here as fast as you can, I need to call Jag and warn him." Brian said.

James agreed and Brian disconnected the call.

"Bri who was that?" Justin's sleepy voice came from the bed.

"James. He's flying in. He's got some information for us he wants to tell us in person." Brian said opting to leave out the fact that Justin's father may be paying them a visit as well.

"Why the fuck would my father want to come here!" Justin said suddenly coming fully awake.

'_Fuck!_' Brian thought then immediately put his shield up. He knew there had to be a draw back to having easy twenty-four hours open access to each other's thoughts.

Justin huffed.

"Too late. I already got the message." Justin snarled having felt Brian put his shield up. It left him feeling empty, and cold.

Brian cursed. He was experiencing the same sensation but he had to keep up the appearance of calm in this situation because he knew Justin was about to freak. He couldn't let Justin know how worried he was over this new development.

"There is no need for you to queen out over this." Brian said as nonchalantly as he could.

"James thinks Craig _**might**_ be coming here to talk to you. He wouldn't go into specifics but he did say **_if_** Craig was on his way to see you, he would probably show up at Jaggers house. Nothing is definite at this point. James will be here soon. Let's just wait and see what happens. In the mean time I need to call Jagger and warn him just in case." Brian said.

Justin got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"Don't fucking tell me not to queen out! I don't want to talk to him Brian, I mean it. I don't give a fuck what he has to say. Tell Jag if he does comes there to throw him the fuck out." Justin's tone was resolute.

"Calm down…"

The phone rang again startling them both. Brian looked at the incoming number.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He said before answering it.

"What's up Jag?" Brian asked already knowing it couldn't be good news at this hour of the night.

"Um, Dad…Craig was just here. You know, the grandfather I was never allowed to see or talk to?" Jagger said with a hint of reproach.

Brian physically flinched at Jaggers words. Craig wasn't there five minutes and already he was starting shit.

"First of all I don't fucking appreciate your tone. Second, no one stopped him from seeing you or your brothers or sisters. He never showed any interest in any of you. Nor you in him for that matter. Now all of a sudden he's your 'grandfather?' Bullshit. He hasn't been your grandfather in any sense of the word. He was barely a father to your Dad. I don't know what line of shit he fed you, but I'm more than a little disappointed that you would buy it." Brian retorted bitingly.

Justin, having heard Brian's side of the conversation, turned white. He grabbed the phone from Brian.

"Jagger what did Craig say to you?" Justin demanded.

"I'm sorry DJ, I didn't mean to upset you or Dad, it's just that you never talked about him ever. I assumed he wanted nothing to do with us." Jagger said.

"You assumed right." Justin said. There was steel in his voice.

"Yeah well for someone who wanted nothing to do with us, he sure knows a lot about us. He had pictures of us all… well except Dad that is. He cut him out of all the pictures. But he had lots of you." Jagger said.

Justin huffed in disgust.

"Where the fuck did he get pictures?" Justin asked curiosity getting the most of him.

"From Molly. He said she'd been giving them to him for years telling him all about us and our lives. He asked me about my music, Corrine, how I liked working at the hospital, if I was getting the band back together... It was fucking freaky how much he knew about my life. He also asked how the rest of the kids were doing, wondering how Johnny was adjusting to his first year in college, how Gus liked being squad leader of his soccer team, if the twins had any scars from the chicken pox they got last year, he wanted to know how big Elliot was getting and if he looked like you …I'm telling you, it was fucking weird! I mean he never bothered with us all these years, yet it was like he'd been there the whole time. Listen, DJ, I know you don't like talking about your Dad, and some pretty bad shit must have went down, but I'm telling you, the guy that was just here, wasn't so bad. And it's obvious he still cares about you. He asked a shit load of questions about you, mostly just about your work but when he asked if you were a good Dad and if you were happy, his eyes got all misty and shit." Jagger said.

Justin had to swallow the painful lump of emotion that was threatening to choke him. He couldn't let himself trust Craigs sudden interest in him to be genuine. He wouldn't allow himself to get hurt like that again. Instead he cleared his throat and focused on something Jagger just said.

"What do you mean, 'was just here'? Where is he now?" Justin asked.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Justin got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I gave him the rental and the directions to the compound. He's on his way to see you." Jagger finally said.

Justin cursed and threw the phone at Brian. Brian caught it and put it to his ear.

"Nice going Jag. I'll talk to you later." Brian said then hung up.

He walked over to Justin who was standing by the window looking out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I gather from your reaction that Craig is on his way over here." Brian said.

Justin let out a little hysterical laugh.

"Yeah. Apparently Craig suddenly got the urge to fly several thousand miles in the middle of the night to have a good old-fashioned father son talk with a son he hasn't seen or spoken to in over ten years. I think we should break out the good china for this special occasion, don't you?" Justin said with a bitter sarcasm that made Brian wince.

"Break out the china, or break it over his head? In either case, I don't think it's a good idea. How about you just hear him out?" Brian offered instead.

Justin turned angry eyes to him.

"I've already heard what he has to say." Justin said.

"That was years ago. People can change." Brian said.

Justin's jaw dropped open.

"You're defending him?" He asked in a hurt confused voice.

Brian raised a brow at him.

"You know better than that. I'm just pointing out we don't know why he's here. And we won't know unless you talk to him. I know you're curious to hear what he has to say, even as part of you wants to tell him to go to Hell."

Justin turned away from Brian not willing to yield to the truth of his words. He was reeling emotionally from all the possible implications of Craig's sudden visit, and none of them were good.

"He hates me." The soft declaration drifted in the air between them.

Brian's heart sank at the despondency in the low spoken words.

"No Sunshine, he hates me." Brian said.

"Same thing."

Brian sighed.

"Fair enough. So let's face him together and see if that's still true." Brian said.

Justin turned around and buried his face in Brian's chest. Brian wrapped his arms around him protectively and rested his chin on the top of his blond head.

"You know Sunshine, there was a time I never would have believed I'd ever have any kind of relationship with my mother. She never showed me any affection as a child, basically gave me away, did nothing to stop Jack from abusing me, and told me I was going to Hell because I was gay on a regular basis. But look at us now. We've learned to bear each others company." Brian said.

Justin laughed and tilted his head up to look at Brian.

"You know you're so full of shit. You love your mother, and Joan loves you." Justin said.

Brian snorted.

"If she loves anyone, it's you and the children," he said.

"Same thing." Justin amended with a wide grin.

Brian kissed the side of his mouth, conceding the point.

"But she didn't use to. She only came to feel that way once she got the opportunity to know us, and our family. An opportunity may I remind you, that YOU presented her with. I wanted nothing to do with her. If not for you, we would still be estranged. Maybe you should give Craig the same opportunity." Brian suggested.

Justin grew somber again.

"I don't know if I can. It's different for me. You never had Joans' love, not that you were aware of anyway. Your relationship with her didn't really begin until you were an adult. I had a relationship with my father, and it was good…I thought he loved me. He always acted so proud of me, I did everything to please him. When he found out I was gay, I found out he didn't love me. He only loved the image he had of me…The perfect son." Justin said casting his eyes down, not wanting Brian to see the tears that threaten to spill forth.

Brian cursed inwardly. There was so much hurt and bitterness in Justin's voice. He wanted to fucking choke Craig for causing his son so much pain.

He tilted Justin's face up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"If you want me to throw him out, I will." Brian said.

Justin sighed deeply and pulled from Brian's embrace.

"No, I'll hear him out. He wouldn't have flown all the way out here to see me for nothing. He either wants something, or has information he thinks I need to know. It could involve Molly. The fact that James followed him here means that whatever he has to say must be important. It's best I just see what the prick wants…then you can throw him out, preferably on his head." Justin said, adding a hint of humor to his voice towards the end.

Brian pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and studied his blond. Though he appeared calm, and resigned to the upcoming meeting, he wasn't fooling Brian. His boy was already feeling the emotional toll of having to see his father again. This reunion would only bring all the buried pain, pain he recently caught a glimpse of in his subconscious, back to the surface. It wasn't fair. They had enough shit to deal with right now without Craig fucking throwing a monkey wrench into their already chaotic situation. Justin didn't need the extra stress. Brian was about to suggest he and James deal with Craig and save Justin the heartache, when a knock came to their door.

Justin went to answer it. Chino was on the other side.

"Your farther is here to talk to you. Howes said to tell you to knock your shit off and come to the house. He read Craig's mind and thinks you need to hear what the man has to say." Chino said.

Justin pulled a shirt over his head and was about to follow Chino out the door. Brian put a hand on his shoulder restraining him. Justin turned to look at him.

"You don't have to do this,"he said.

Justin smiled and patted the hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do. Now get dressed and come help me face my demon. Then we'll deal with yours." Justin said.

Brian smiled at his lover, amazed at his courage, though he wasn't surprised. He once told Howes that Justin boldly went where most men feared to even look. The situation with Craig was no exception. Craig was the one person, besides Brian, who could hurt Justin emotionally. Really hurt him, and his boy had no qualms walking into that arena. The least he could do is stand by his partners' side and try to deflect the emotional blows he was sure Craig was going to aim at Justin. He knew Craig's true hatred lay with him and not his son, yet it was his son who always felt the brunt of it.

He nodded his head and hastily threw some clothes on as Chino and Justin turned to leave.

Once outside the room, and away from Brian's ears, Chino turned to Justin.

"Dude, Superman really does live up to his name!" He whispered with awe.

Justin blinked several times trying to figure what Chino was talking about when it hit him. He threw his head back and laughed. Brian was still naked when Chino came to the door.

"And then some," he said winking at Chino.

Brian caught up to them, happy to see Justin's mood was a bit lighter. He sent Chino a grateful look. Several minutes later they were standing in the living room of the main house facing a very distraught looking Craig.

**PART 2**

"_Do you see how he's looking at me? It's freaking me out._"

Brian felt the question brush against his mind. He let his shield down.

"_Yeah well I'll trade you. It's better then the daggers he's sending my way," _he responded.

Justin grimaced. They'd been standing there for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, starring at each other. More like squaring off. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with one of Craig's eye daggers. Howes and Chino stood discreetly by, waiting for the show.

Justin decided to make the first move; Craig beat him to the punch.

"Does **_he_** have to be here?" He asked directing his hot gaze at Brian.

Justin's face flamed.

"Just fucking spit out what you have to say and then get the fuck out!" Justin snarled at him through gritted teeth.

Craig huffed in disgust.

"Well now that's a shock. You throwing me out. AGAIN! It comes so naturally for you doesn't it? Tell me Justin, did I always mean so little to you?" Craig asked shocking the shit out of both Brian and Justin.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You're the one who threw me aside!" Justin yelled.

"The fuck I did! You fucking walked out for **_him_**! Turning your back on your family! And then when he nearly got you killed, and I wanted to keep you safe you fucking threw me out of your life telling me you rather be dead then have me as a father!" Craig said.

"**_WHOA!_**" Brian's head was spinning. What the fuck was Craig talking about?

Justin's head snapped back at the memory of him throwing Craig out of his hospital room. He never told Brian about that day. At the time, Brian was already blaming himself big time for what happened, he didn't want him to know Craig blamed him as well. Though it wouldn't have surprised him.

"_No, it wouldn't have._" Brian remarked.

"Fuck!"

"_See, I told you, not a good idea to have open access to every thought that crosses our minds._" Brian said.

Justin turned to him and glared.

"Not the time," he said.

Brian held his hands up and stepped back. Craig furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Listen, this is not going the way I imagined." Craig said.

Justin turned back to him.

"And how the fuck did you imagine this to go?" He asked with rancor.

Craig flinched at the bitterness in his son's voice.

Howes, having stood by and witnessed enough, decided to do what he does best. Meddle.

"He's here because he has something, actually, quite a few things, to confess to you. Starting with his extreme resentment towards Superman here." Howes said.

Craig's mouth fell open and he began to stutter.

"And how the fuck do you know that?" Craig said.

Justin scoffed.

"That's no secret. He's always hated Brian. Though God knows why. He never did a fucking thing to him, well except make his little boy love cock!" Justin said sarcastically.

"Please, there are a lot of things I blame him for, but making you gay isn't one of them. I knew you were gay long before that asshole came along." Craig said.

Brian and Justin exchanged curious looks.

"You knew? When?" Justin asked, his voice coming down a notch as curiosity took hold.

"I knew when you were fourteen and you came back from art camp. Remember all those pictures you drew of that boy? What was his name…"

"Renaldo." Justin supplied, remembering the boy he had a crush on that year at camp.

"_Renaldo huh? Funny you never mentioned him._" Brian said.

"_Actually I hadn't thought of him since then. He was a hot little Spanish boy I bunked with._" Justin explained.

"Yeah, Renaldo. He was all you talked about for months. You had his name written all over your sketchpads along with hundreds of pictures of him. I may be slow, but I'm not dumb. I knew it then." Craig continued, oblivious to the silent conversation going on between his son and his lover.

Justin's heart sank.

"Then you've hated me since I'm fourteen," he said.

Craig's eyes widened.

"I. Never. Hated. You!" He said with a conviction that was indisputable.

Brian's brow went up.

"_I think he means it Sunshine,_" he said.

But Justin wasn't buying it.

"Bullshit. You hated that I was gay!"

"Yes, I did! But I didn't hate you! God Justin, I was afraid! And as it turned out, I was right to be afraid! I knew what a tough life you were going to have being gay, I didn't want you out! I wanted you to keep that part of you private, so you'd be safe. Instead you not only came out, you fucking threw it in everyone's face! You started that stupid gay-straight alliance in school, which only made you a target for homophobes like Hobbs! And if that weren't enough you took up with the biggest whore on Liberty avenue and paraded him at your prom which got you almost killed! So yes, I hated that you were gay, and I hated **_him_** for taking advantage of your naivety! You may have not realized how cruel people can be towards those who are different but I'm sure **_he_** did! He was no kid, you were! He should have known better then to show up at your prom and make a spectacle out of your relationship!" Craig was screeching towards the end of his tirade.

Justin could feel the self-recrimination creep back into Brian's conscious.

"_Don't even fucking go there, do you hear me!_"

"_He's right though. I did know better. I let my heart override my common sense that night. We both know this._" Brian said.

"_We also both know that Hobbs came to the prom with his baseball bat, intending to use it on me that night regardless whether you showed up or not. In fact, if you hadn't have showed up, I could very well be dead now. Don't let Craig's insane ramblings distort the facts here. You saved me._" Justin said.

Justin cursed himself, and his father. This was old ground they didn't need to go over again, but unfortunately it looked like they were going to have to. He never told his father the truth of what happened that night. No wonder his father still hated Brian.

"First of all you don't get to call Brian a whore or any other derogatory name in my presence ever again. I won't allow it. He saved my life. Dad he **_is_** my life. I got bashed because I dared to love another man, and was proud to show that love. Even if Brian never showed up that night, I would have gotten bashed. Hobbs had been planning that attack for along time. You see I jerked him off once in the school equipment room and he never got over it. I guess he blamed me for his repressed homosexual feelings or some shit. The fact is, if Brian hadn't shown up that night, I would have bled to death in that parking garage." Justin explained.

"Wewwhooo…That just shocked his system." Howes said laughing.

"Howes stay the fuck out his head." Brian said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Craig asked, stunned by what his son just told him.

"Because we were not exactly talking at the time. You couldn't accept me being gay and you certainly couldn't accept Brian in my life. You were determined to break us up. And then, what you said at the hospital… well I just couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw for me. You never understood how much I loved Brian. Will always love him. I was lying helpless in the hospital, my love taken away from me, and all you could talk about was keeping me away from him. Jesus Dad, **that** would have been a real death for me." Justin said.

Craig felt like the air left his body. He had to sit down. Chino went to get him a glass of water.

"I didn't…I didn't know." Craig said more to himself then anyone else.

Chino handed him the glass of water and he took a deep drink from it.

'_Go to him._" Brian urged Justin gently.

Justin gave him an anxious look then slowly walked over to Craig and sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Craig looked over at him. He put the glass down and let out a bitter laugh.

"No. And I haven't been ok for a long time. That's why I came here." Craig said.

Justin furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" He asked.

Craig could hear the genuine concern in his son's voice and his heart filled with hope.

"No. I'm fine. And Molly is fine." He said, knowing that would be his son's next question. He may not love him, but he loved his sister very much.

"Then what's wrong?" Justin asked.

Craig took a deep breath and fixed his stare on the area rug beneath his feet, unable to look at his son.

"I'm wrong. I've known it for some time now but never had the guts to face it. Your sister made me face it, actually, she's been trying to get me to face it for a while, but it was by accident she found the very thing that would make it impossible for me to ignore my past sins any longer. So I've decided to come clean with those people in my life I've loved, but not enough, or they way they deserved to be loved. I've told your mother, and Molly, now I want to tell you." Craig said.

Justin looked up at Brian. Brian shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what the fuck Craig was talking about either.

"I've been a selfish prick Justin," he said briefly looking up at his son.

"I always thought I knew what was best for you, Molly and your mother but the truth was, I knew what was best for me and believed if it were best for me, then it was best for all. I did things that hurt our family. Things I'm not proud of." Craig said.

Justin sat and listened patiently, wondering what Craig was getting at. He sensed his father was struggling with something more then just the divorce.

Craig decided to deal with his relationship with his son first, before he confessed his other sins.

"When you started dating…._**him**_**…."**

"Dad." Justin warned.

"I'm sorry Justin. I understand now that you love him, really I do, and I admit, I can see after all these years he loves you to, but I still blame him for taking you away from me." Craig said.

Justin was taken back by his raw honesty.

"He didn't do that. You did that. You pushed me away." Justin said.

"No, I pushed him away." Craig said.

Justin sighed.

"Same thing. Or haven't you figured that out yet?" He asked.

Craig held his son's gaze for a long moment, then nodded his head. He did get it…now. Maybe too late.

"I can't just switch off how I feel about him. Just like I couldn't switch off how I feel about you all these years. You're my son. I love you. I've always loved you. Oh I've been angry. VERY angry. But your sister knew. She knew how I was hurting being cut out of your life so completely. That's when she started filling me in on the events in your life. If I couldn't be there to share in it, at least I could watch it from a distance. I didn't feel so….left out." Craig said.

"You could have tried to contact me yourself." Justin said.

Craig shook his head.

"No, I couldn't have. Remember when you came to ask me for help in paying your tuition?" Craig asked.

Justin once again stole a glance at Brian. Another incident he didn't tell Brian about, again for the same reasons. He was protecting Brian from Craig's hatred.

"Yes. I do," he answered.

"I was so happy you were dating someone your own age at the time. I thought that maybe we could have a relationship now that **_he_** was out of the picture. But then, when you saw how happy I was that you two were no longer together, a look came over your face that told me you would never be over him. It was only a matter of time before you found your way back to him and that hurt. The next day I went to pay your tuition and the school told me it had already been paid for and that confirmed my suspicions. There was no way he was going to let you go. No way he was going to let you come back to me. I knew I lost you then so I walked away and didn't look back. But the past has a way of not letting you go." Craig said.

Brian huffed.

"_Ain't that the fucking truth,_" he said.

Justin looked at him and shook his head sadly.

"_What the fuck am I suppose to do?_" He silently asked his partner.

"_Your call Sunshine. Whatever you decide, I'll respect, and back you._" Brian said.

Justin knew as much, but was still relieved to hear him say it. Craig had hated Brian for so long, that he didn't know how Brian would be able to accept him in their lives should Justin decide to give Craig a chance.

"_Hey, you'd accept Jack if I'd ask you to. Craig isn't half the prick he was. Still is matter of fact. Death hasn't mellowed him any._" Brian said.

Justin smiled at him, and then turned to Craig.

"You were right. Nothing could ever keep Brian and me apart. But where you are wrong Dad is you didn't lose me. You just couldn't allow yourself to accept **_all_** of me. I'm still here, I'm still your son, but I'm much more than that now. I'm part of a man who makes me whole. And I know how unfair this may sound to you, but if you can't accept Brian, you can't accept me. It's that complicated, and that simple. As for the past not letting us go, well it's our past that got us here. You're here now Dad. So what do you intend to do about it?" Justin put the question to him.

Craig knew what he was asking. Could he accept Kinney in his son's life? If he wanted his son back, he'd have to. But there was so much old resentment, it wouldn't be easy. Plus, Justin didn't know everything yet. Before they started mending any fences, and that's assuming they could be mended, he had to come clean about everything.

Craig took a deep breath and turned to face his son. He looked him squarely in the eyes and made his confession.

"Before we go any future, you need to know something. You just might want to reserve the right to throw me out after I tell you." Craig said.

Justin raised his brow and leaned back a little. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was Craig was about to say.

"I cheated on your mother when we were married," he said his voice shaky.

"_What? That's the big confession?_" Brian said.

Justin shot him a scorching look.

"_Though it might not be a big deal to you, it is to my mother._" Justin's reproach was harsh.

Brian cringed.

"_Point take,_" he said.

Justin turned back to his father.

"Does mom know?" He asked.

"Yes, I told her before I flew out here. Turns out, she knew. Well, suspected at least. She has decided to forgive me. Though it must be easy to forgive your ex when you've got your own little boy toy…"

"Dad." Justin warned again.

Craig cleared his voice.

"Um. Sorry. I guess I've got a lot of resentment stored up that needs cleaning out," he said.

"I think that would be a good start." Justin said.

"Anyway, Molly found a picture of the woman along with the other pictures she's been giving me over the years of you and your family." Craig said.

"Yes, I heard you cut Brian out of all those pictures." Justin said.

"Like I said, a lot of resentment…"

Brian laughed. Craig shot him a dirty look, Justin sighed.

"So what happened to this woman?" Justin asked.

Craig wrung his hands together. This was the part he was most ashamed of.

"She was married too, but she was a good woman. These things just happen. I did have affection for her. I swear I did…"

Craig stopped speaking.

"But?" Justin prompted.

Craig let out an audible sigh as if accepting his fate.

"She came to me one day and told me she was carrying my child. I told her I would pay for the abortion. I made it clear that I didn't want the baby or her for that matter. Not enough to lose my family over. God I never seen hurt like that in anyone's eyes before….Anyway, she left me and went back to her husband. I never heard from her again. Out of all the things I've done, including the way I treated you, that's the one I'm most ashamed of. I should have come clean then and took responsibility, but I was too much of a coward. I was too afraid to lose my family. And a very good decent woman got hurt because of my selfishness." Craig said.

Justin made a face. It was a shitty thing to do, and Craig should feel ashamed.

"I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me now. I wouldn't blame you. Not only did I ruin our relationship, I ruined my marriage, and another woman's life. I seem to turn everything I touch into shit. I have no idea why Molly still loves me. I don't deserve it." Craig said.

Justin knew why Molly loved Craig. It was the same reason why he still felt something for the man. For whatever faults he had, he **_did_** show them love when they were growing up. He never raised a hand to either of them when they were children. He was always so proud of them, always showering them with affection. Neither knew this dark side of him existed. It was why Justin was so shocked when his father turned on him when he came out. He never expected it. He truly believed, deep down, that he father would love him no matter what. Actually, as it turned out, Craig did love him, he just had a fucked up way of showing that love once his little boy became a young man. A young gay man. He thought he was protecting Justin by trying to make him deny, or at least hide, who he was. It was warped thinking, much like Joan's thinking was warped in the beginning when she thought that if Brian would just stop being gay, he'd go to Heaven.

Justin shook his head at the absurdity of it all. How their parents didn't totally fuck them up was a mystery to him.

"_Who said they didn't?_" Brian said teasingly.

Justin bit his lip to stop from laughing and turned to Craig.

"What happened to this woman? Did you ever try to find her again? Did she have the baby?" Justin asked suddenly curious as to whether or not he had another brother or sister out there somewhere.

"Some years later I heard she and her husband died in a car crash. Their car went over the railing and plunged into the river. They both died. And it was assumed their baby died with them, though they never found his body. The boy was reported to be four years old when the accident happened. The exact age Maude's and my child would have been. I've always wondered if that were my child." Craig said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Brian suddenly came alive. He had remained silent this whole time.

Craig was taken aback by Brian's aggressive tone.

"I said Maude's child could have been mine. He would have been four at the time she died." Craig answered.

Justin immediately caught the name.

"_No, it couldn't be…_"

"Maude who? What was her last name? What was her husband's name? Do you know what the baby's name was?" Brian shot out the questions in rapid succession.

Craig was so confused by Brian's sudden, almost frantic, interest in the details of his affair.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" He said affronted by the inquisition.

"Dad, just tell us. Who were they?" Justin asked more calmly.

Craig turned to his son. He owed him at least that much, if not much more after everything he'd put him through.

"Her name was Maude Talbot. Her husband's name was Harold. And according to the papers, their child was named Richard Talbot."


	14. Chapter 14

_"**The day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom."~ Anais Nin**_

"I didn't know you could cook." Craig said uneasily.

"I didn't know you gave a fuck. Oh well, I guess it's just one more thing we can add to the list of things we don't know about each other." Justin answered acidly as he slammed the plate of egg's Benedict down in front of his father.

Craig tactfully refrained from commenting on the food, or the service. Since Justin walked in the kitchen this morning he'd been short and rude to him. Craig shuddered to think what was going through his sons' head.

They had left things pretty tense last night. After his confession about his affair, Justin stormed out of the house without saying a word, leaving him to fend for himself. The man they called Howes told him he could spend the night. Craig took him up on his offer. He had hoped a nights' sleep would bring calmer heads come daybreak. That hope was dashed once he saw his sons' face this morning.

Craig knew Justin was very angry with him, had been for a long time. He had no illusions that his son would just forgive him and accept him back into his life with open arms. No, that ship had sailed. The trust was gone. It would take time and hard work for Craig to regain that trust. And he was prepared to do whatever it took to make that happen. But he couldn't do anything unless Justin was willing to at least give him a chance. So far Justin had given him no indication that he would. When he wasn't throwing scanting barbs at him, he was ignoring him.

Craig believed that if he took the first step and flew to France to come clean with his son it would open up the lines of communications between them. However he underestimated his son's staunch stubbornness. A trait he was sure he picked up from him, he thought wryly. And he underestimated the amount of deep-rooted anger his son was harboring against him. Though he tried to hide it, Craig wasn't fooled. His son was carrying around a lot of bitterness and resentment towards him. He could see it in his eyes, feel it in his words. Though Justin would vehemently deny it, they had a special bond, one that time may have diminished, but could not destroy. They were extremely close when Justin was younger. Justin always looked for his fathers' approval, and Craig always gave it. He was very proud of his son. He loved him deeply, and was deeply hurt when another man took him away. An older man, who stepped in and took over _his_ role. That pain was still there for him and now, after seeing his son again after all this time, Craig realized it was a pain they both shared. He had always assumed that Justin stopped caring about him once Brian stepped into the picture. Apparently that wasn't the case.

It was a revelation Craig wasn't prepared for and it opened his eyes to many things starting with how wrong he'd been. He had believed that Brian stole Justin's love from him but that wasn't true. Justin still loved him. If he didn't, he wouldn't be so embittered. The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference and Justin was anything but indifferent to him. He was Justin's father, but he stopped acting like one when Brian walked into his life. It was a mistake that cost them their relationship. Instead of understanding, if not accepting, Brian's role in his sons' life, he rejected them both because he selfishly believed Brian was trying to steal his son. What he forgot was that a parent's job was to prepare their children for life… then let them go…Even if that meant standing by and watching them make their own mistakes. As it turned out, Justin's relationship with Brian was no mistake. It was destiny, and Craig came to this understanding late. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Craig had his work cut out for him. He needed Justin to acknowledge his feelings for him, all of them. The anger, the resentment, the sadness and he hoped eventually the love. Getting him to acknowledge those feelings however was the challenge. His son was shutting him out, along with the pain he's caused him over the years. Craig had to find a way to get through to him. Even if it meant risking losing him for good. Craig couldn't let his son go on living with pain and regret he had caused. Justin needed to let it all out and Craig had to take it. He owed him at least that much.

Brian watched the exchange between Craig and Justin from his seat at the end of the dinning room table. His blond was over the top pissed at his father this morning. He had hoped a night of fucking would have mellowed his tiger but apparently that was not the case. He woke early and starting baking biscuits. One hour later he laid a breakfast feast before them that was fit for royalty. Justin only cooked like this when he was upset, or confused. It was very therapeutic for him.

"Settle down Krypton and come enjoy this wonderful meal you've made for us! I haven't had food like this since….well I can't ever remember having a meal like this! You're a very lucky man Superman to have someone who's this skilled in the kitchen. I have a mind, and a stomach to steal him from you!" Howes teased in an attempt to bring some levity to the table. One didn't have to be a psychic to sense the tension between father and son.

"I'm not a houseboy, and you're not my type." Justin retorted waspishly.

Brian cringed. It was one thing for his blond to be mad a Craig but he was being uncharacteristically rude to everyone this morning.

"_Justin, enough,_" he communicated telepathically to his partner.

Justin shot him a look and then lowered his eyes as color rose up in his cheeks.

"Sorry Howes. That was uncalled for. I'm glad you like my cooking," he said then sat down next to Brian.

Brian leaned over and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The kiss was possessive and comforting at the same time and just what his blond needed.

They were both still recovering from the shock of Craig's confession last night.

For Brian, Craig's revelation provided a very important piece to the puzzle of their current dilemma. It made perfect sense now why Andy matched him and Richie up together. He was Justin's half brother, or so they believed. James was the only one who could confirm their suspicions and he was due to arrive at the house at any minute. Brian had called him last night and told him to go straight to Jaggers for the night and meet them here at the compound this morning. Neither he nor Justin was up to any more revelations last night.

When Craig told them who he had the affair with, Justin had freaked. He couldn't tell his father that the child _was_ his and that he did survive that car crash only to die a horrible death years later at some strangers' hands, because he had no proof; not yet, anyway. Instead he stormed out of the room, silently cursing and blaming his father for not doing the right thing when he had the chance. As far as Justin was concerned, Craig was responsible for his brothers' death.

Brian didn't make matters any better when they returned to their bedroom. He told Justin he wasn't being fair to Craig. Yes, he was a piece of shit for turning his back on his mistress and her child, but he was not responsible for his brother's death. That sin, Brian was convinced, lay on Emilian's head. He also reminded Justin that Maude was not innocent in all of this. She too was married, and according to Craig, neither spoke of leaving their spouses. When evidence of their affair popped up, Craig wanted no part of the child so Maude passed him off as her husbands. She could have come forward and demand Craig take responsibility, but she didn't. She disappeared. The only innocent party in that whole mess was Richie.

At first, Justin refuted Brian's reasoning. He was too caught up in his emotions to think rationally. Brian let him fume for a while before taking him to their bed and fucking him senseless. He knew his blond thought more clearly after a good fuck session. And it worked, up to the point where Justin entered the main house and came face to face with his father. Then all reason left him once again and he started cooking. Next to fucking, cooking was his greatest form of therapy. Brian resigned himself to sitting at the table and letting Justin work this one out in his own way. He figured he'd give him until the end of breakfast and if he weren't more rational by then, he'd take him back to their room and fuck him some more.

Brian sighed deeply into his boys' mouth.

_Ohhh the sacrifices I make for you…._ he teased.

Justin laughed breaking the kiss.

Craig cleared his throat from the other end of the table.

Brian turned his head and raised a brow at him.

"Something wrong _**Dad**_**?" **Brian asked mockingly.

He knew there was much that needed to be resolved between father and son, but Brian couldn't stem the malice he was feeling towards Craig. The man turned his back on his son and Justin was still feeling the sting of it, though Brian felt it was a blessing in disguise.

'_What I wouldn't have given to have Jack turn his back on me',_ he thought to himself, but he wasn't that fortunate. Jack stayed in Brian's life up till the end, a constant reminder that he wasn't good enough, wasn't worthy of loving and that he was the cause of Jacks plight in life…... '_never should have been a family man.._'… those were his words, and he spoke them often insinuating that having Brian ruined his life. They had a fucked up relationship that continued till this day, and the man was dead. As far as Brian was concerned, Justin was lucky. Craig left him the fuck alone. But Justin didn't feel that way, never did. Even when it was really bad in the beginning, and Craig was making his life miserable, Justin maintained that not having a father was worse. They often fought about the merits of that theory.

"I would think your father wouldn't approve of you calling another man Dad… and in such a derisive tone no less." Craig said stiffly.

"My father's dead, thank you very much." Brian responded.

"Lucky fuck." Craig muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Brian asked.

"I said that sucks." Craig answered.

Brian eyed him suspiciously.

"Justin this really is delicious! You must give me the recipe." Bambi interjected breaking the tension.

She was dressed this morning in a skintight blue satin dress that looked like she had slept in.

Howes snorted derisively.

"What for? The only place you cook is between the sheets," he said, though his tone was light, teasing even.

Bambi huffed, but sent Howes a seductive glance that was not lost on anyone at the table.

"_Those two should just fuck and get it over with_" Brian sent the thought out to Justin.

"_I think they already have. They both look as if they just tumbled out of bed. I could have sworn I heard moans coming from across the hall last night._" Justin said.

"_Um Sunshine, I doubt that's possible. The only moans anyone could hear last night were yours. God you were fucking hot._" Brian said nipping at his ear.

Justin blushed and gently pushed Brian away. Brian pulled him back and kissed him again, only more intimately this time. He let his tongue explore his blonds' mouth, tasting him, remembering how that luscious mouth was wrapped around his cock last night.

"For Christ sake do you two have to do that at the table!?" Craig said knowing that would provoke a response from his son.

Justin pulled away from Brian.

"Yes, we do. It's what gay men do Dad. If it bothers you, leave,"he said.

Craig threw his napkin on the table. Justin was dismissing him. Time to ratchet up the ante.

"I know what gay men do Justin, I also know what 'respectable' gay and straight men do, and they don't make out at the fucking dinning room table! You weren't raised like this! Jesus Christ! I can't believe what a bad influence he's been on you all these years! You could have done so much better. You could have married a doctor, or lawyer, you had your pick, there were plenty of respectable gay men at our club. But no you had to go and marry this…this…." Craig said.

Justin slammed his hands on the table stopping Craig from uttering whatever insult he was searching for.

Craig actually smiled. '_Good_', he thought. _At least now I have his attention._

Brian caught that thought.

"What makes you think we're married?" Brian asked, shaking his head denying the accusation, and wondering why Craig would assume such a thing.

Craig ignored him and continued to stare at his son.

Brian sensed what Craig was up to and pitied the man. He was provoking his son, trying to get him to deal with him. But what Craig didn't know was that Justin could be extremely vicious when provoked, and Brian wasn't about to stop him. In fact he was more than willing to let Craig put himself out there as the sacrificial lamb. Justin needed to let loose on his father. There was years of pent up anger and bitterness in him that needed exorcising.

"Where the fuck do you get off?!" Justin went to rise from the table but Brian pulled him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He wasn't about to let this get physical.

Justin turned his head to glare at Brian for a minute but then returned his icy gaze to his father.

"Just because you hob-knobbed with some rich perverted socialites, and yes Dad, they were perverted, I learned a lot hanging around the pool mixing drinks for them, doesn't mean you know shit about being 'respectable'. I believe your actions over the years have proven that! Brian has been there for me since the first day I met him! He saved my life on more than one occasion, cared for me, sacrificed for me, and loved me unconditionally through all of it. What did you do? YOU walked out on me the minute things got a little rough! But that's your thing, isn't it _**Dad?**_**" **Justin spit out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He leaned over the table as far as Brian would let him and bore daggers into his father with his glare as he continued.

"You toss people away like so many used tissues when you're done with them! You walked out on mom, Molly, your mistress, your ex wife, and God knows who else! Now you come here looking for what exactly? Redemption? Forgiveness? What I want to know is why? Are you dying or something? Is that it? You need me to forgive you so you can die in peace? Well guess what!? I …. Don't…Give…A… Fuck! I'll never forgive you! Do you hear me? NEVER!" Justin's voice broke and his body shook.

Brian rubbed his back soothingly, knowing this was not over yet. He looked up and was shocked to see Craig's eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

"Justin…" Craig choked out.

Justin shook his head violently as he tried to rein his emotions in.

"NO…Don't, I can't…" He said raising his hand. Already he was feeling guilty for his harsh words, but not ready or willing to take them back. He wanted his father to feel some of the pain he felt all those years at his rejection.

"_It's ok.. Let it go.._" Brian's soothing voice echoed in his head.

"Yes you can. Go on…finish it." Craig said.

Justin shot him an incredulous look.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin asked. He pretty much said it all, what more did Craig think he had to say?

"I'm talking about you coming clean with me. You're mad at me for walking out on you and your mother. I know that. And you're disappointed in me for the affair, but it's not what's really eating at you. It's not why you can't forgive me." Craig boldly stated.

Justin laughed a bit hysterically.

"You're some fucking piece of work. You don't think that being a dead beat dad, and unfaithful husband isn't enough reason for me not to forgive you?" Justin asked.

Everyone sitting around the table held their breath as they watched the dramatic scene unfold before them.

"It's more than enough reason, but it isn't _the_ reason why you can't forgive me. But if you're too cowardly to own up to the real reason, then I'll accept those as reason enough. But we both know its bullshit." Craig said.

Justin stared at him for a moment with a look that could only be described as hatred.

"You killed my brother." Justin accused.

An audible gasp could be heard around the table.

Craig didn't flinch.

"We don't know that he was your brother, but in either case, his death was not my fault. Maude left me after I made it clear that I didn't want the child and believe me, there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret that. But I didn't force her to do anything. Whatever choice she made she made on her own. She never contacted me again. As far as I know, it was her husband's child that died in that car accident. And it was just that, an accident. I know how angry you are at me for handling the situation as poorly as I did, but again, it's not why you can't forgive me. So, I'll ask you one more time…. What is it _really_ you can't forgive me for?" Craig challenged.

"_It's a fair enough question Sunshine. Do you have an answer?_" Brian asked.

"_Isn't it obvious?_" Justin asked.

"_To me, but not to him, and not to you. You're too afraid to answer the question because you feel it will be giving too much of yourself away to him. But you're wrong. You can't give anything away to him that he doesn't already have. You just have to admit it to yourself._" Brian said.

"_You know you really should stay the fuck out of my subconscious._" Justin said tersely.

"_And you really should revisit it from time to time. You have the ability._" Brian retorted unaffected by Justin's ire.

Justin sighed dejectedly.

"_I don't want to do this Bri.._" he said.

Brian leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I know Sunshine, but trust me, you need to," he said softly.

Justin closed his eyes briefly, accepting the truth in Brian's words then reopened them and looked at his father intently. Brian was right, this wasn't about giving Craig what he wanted; it was about giving himself what he needed. He needed to say the words out loud. To speak the source of the pain he'd been harboring for so long now…

"You stopped being my father." Justin said in a choked whisper.

This was not news to anyone, least of all him, but by keeping that knowledge buried deep in his subconscious he didn't have to face the truth that his father didn't love him. No child wanted to acknowledge that fact, especially when said child believed in that love for so long, as Justin did; only to find out it was all a lie.

Justin never spoke those words out loud, ever. Not even to Brian. He simply moved on when he realized he'd been abandoned by the one person who was suppose to love him, no matter what.

Craig's chest constricted painfully at the anguish he heard in his son's voice.

_God what have I done to my son…_ he thought.

Craig looked at his son, really looked at him and saw the hurt little boy residing inside the confident young man. It was his responsibility to release that boy from the man, freeing him from the pain he had caused, and it was one responsibility he wasn't going to walk away from.

"I never stopped being your father, I just stopped acting like one." Craig said.

Justin huffed out a derisive laugh.

"And there's a difference?" He asked.

"No…not any that you could understand. I'm sure it felt the same to you. It hurt you not having a farther around when you needed me the most and _that's_ the reason you can't forgive me." Craig said.

Justin swallowed a lump in his throat as the truth of Craig's words hit him. He was hurt, extremely hurt that his father abandoned him and he doubted he could ever forgive him for that.

"But the fact is, I _am_ your father. And though I've been a lousy…no, not lousy, that would have been preferable to what I was, which was an absent father, I've _never_ stopped loving you. Justin…I can't erase the last ten years, but I can change things moving forward. It's time I started acting like your father again." Craig avowed in a shaky voice.

Justin practically snarled at him.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" He asked sarcastically.

Craig sat back in his chair and held Justin's gaze.

"No, I don't believe so. But only time will tell. And whatever time I have left, I'm going to spend being a father to you. Hopefully a better father then I was, but a father, good or bad, nonetheless. I made a big mistake letting our relationship deteriorate to where it's barely existing now. I won't ever make that mistake again. I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm determined to be a part of your life again." Craig said.

"Fuck me! You don't need to do anything that drastic now, do you?! Justin just tell him you forgive him and let him be on his way. Last thing I need is another fucking meddlesome in-law." Brian said.

"I thought you said you weren't married?" Craig countered giving Brian a knowing look.

"We're not, but it still doesn't stop certain family members from interfering in our lives. The key word here being 'family'. Which you're not. You're fucking crazy if you think you're just going to waltz back into our lives and call yourself 'family'. You've lost that privilege a long time ago." Brian said. He wasn't going to make this easy for Craig. He had a lot of sins to atone for.

"Oh I know how much this must gall you Kinney but the fact is, I _am_ Justin's father! A shitty one, yes, but still his father! I've made mistakes granted, but I have never stopped loving him! He can throw me out on my ass right now and it won't change a fucking thing! I'll be back, again and again. You better get use to me Kinney because I'm not going anywhere!" Craig said with a certainty that astonished both Brian and Justin.

"_I think he means it Sunshine. And if he's anything like you, the fuckers going to stalk us until he worms himself back into your life._" Brian said.

"_Brian I…_"

"_It's your call Sunshine. Do what's in your heart._" Brian said understanding his boys' confusion.

"What do you want from me?" Justin asked his father cautiously.

Craig turned his attention back to him.

"Well first, I want us to talk. _Really_ talk. You were right; we know nothing about each other. You're not the same little boy I raised, and I'm not the same father. We're different men now, I'd like for us to get to know each other." Craig said.

Justin held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, and then slowly nodded his head.

Craig sighed in relief. He hadn't realized he'd be holding his breath waiting for Justin to respond. When he finally agreed, he pushed for more.

"I want to be part of your children's lives too," he added.

"Don't push your luck old man." Brian chimed in.

Craig held his son's gaze.

"I think you know I would never hurt them. I just want to get to know them, and for them to know me. That's all," he beseeched his son.

"We can't stop you from talking to the older children, they have a right to decide on their own if they want you in their lives or not, but as far as Gus, the twins and Elliot are concerned, that's not going to happen. Not in the immediate future anyway. Like you said, only time will tell if you earn that privilege." Justin said.

Craig nodded his head in consent. It was more than he expected.

"I hope one day you'll trust me enough to grant me that honor." Craig said, his voice sounding suspiciously hoarse with emotion.

Justin just stared at him wordlessly.

Silence ensued. Everyone at the table remained frozen waiting to see where the exchange would go next. It was Craig who broke the silence. He cleared his throat, then picked up his fork and proceeded to eat his now cold, breakfast. Everyone at the table took their cues and started eating and chatting as if the intense discussion between father and son never happened.

Justin remained on Brian's lap, studying his father.

"Now that you've gotten what you want, there's something I want from you," he blurted out.

Everyone put their forks down and stopped talking. Apparently the drama wasn't over yet. Craig pushed his plate aside and gave his son his full attention.

"Anything. All you need to do is ask." Craig said resolutely.

"I want you to apologize to Brian."

"_Ah Sunshine, there's no need for that. Sorry's bullshit as you well know._" Brian said.

"_Yes, I know, but he needs to say the words, then he needs to prove he means them. This isn't about me, it's about us. He won't just be coming back into my life, he'll be coming back into 'our' life. He has to understand, and respect that. If he can't, I can't do this. He is my father, but you are my life._" Justin explained.

Brian affectionately squeezed Justin's waist and kissed the back of his neck. His blond was always so protective of his feelings. Personally he could give a shit whether or not Craig liked him, but Justin cared. And that was all that mattered.

The muscles in Craig's jaws twitched. He should have expected as much. There would be no relationship with his son if he didn't accept his lover, but apologizing to the man left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, he'd swallow nails if his son asked him to at this point, and what he was about to say was the equivalent of that.

Craig turned his gaze to Brian.

"I'm sorry," he simply said.

"For what?" Justin pushed.

Craig's jaw tightened a fraction more.

"For attacking him on the streets… for ramming my car into his." Craig confessed.

"And?" Justin pushed.

Craig narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"And what? Other then those two shameful acts, I've never done him any harm." Craig said.

"Haven't you? Do you think he has no feelings Dad? Do you think he was fine with your constant objections to me seeing him, claiming that he was unsuitable, calling him a pervert amongst other things I won't mention? Maybe it hasn't occurred to you that you owe him an apology for that because you still feel the same way. Is that the case Dad?" Justin asked.

There was steel in his voice that was unmistakable. This was a moment of truth between father and son. Craig wasn't going to lie to Justin, he'd see right through him, yet if he answered honestly, it could eradicate any hope of them rebuilding their relationship. Craig had to answer this question as truthfully, and as tactfully as he could.

"Do I think he has feelings? Yes. I know he does. I know he loves you very much. I've seen that love. Do I feel the same way about him as I did ten years ago? For the most part yes." Craig said.

'_I've seen that love._' What the fuck was he talking about…? Brian thought to himself.

Justin however only heard that he father still hated Brian. His heart sank. He had hoped there was a chance of them reconciling, but that was impossible if Craig still despised Brian. Justin couldn't live with that.

"But…" Craig interjected quickly seeing the despondent look fall over his son's face.

"I no longer feel that he is unsuitable, or...well or any of the other names I called him. Which I do apologize for. However I still carry around a great deal of resentment towards him. The name-calling was only a product of that resentment. Listen Justin, I admit I made a terrible mistake in handling the situation the way I did back when you were first dating him, but he never attempted to talk to me about your relationship. In truth, he made it clear you two had no relationship. He insisted you were just….fucking." Craig spat out the word distastefully before continuing.

"You were only seventeen, I understood your infatuation, but I blamed him for encouraging it. On one hand he proclaimed, very loudly and to all that would listen actually, that you were nothing more than a fuck to him, but on the other hand, he wouldn't let you go! It was like he was getting some sick thrill out of pulling you away from me. And yes, I know now that he does love you, but he never made any attempt to let _me_ know it! At the very least he could have granted me the courtesy of letting me know that although I lost my son to him, I could rest in the knowledge that you were loved. But he never gave me that consideration. So yes, I'm still resentful. But I will get over it. Like I said, I know he loves you. I just wish…." Craig ended his little speech with that. He was getting too emotional as memories of losing his son in the way he did surfaced.

"That's NOT how it was…" Justin protested.

"Justin…Don't. He's right. It was exactly how it was. I'm not dismissing what a shit he was, but the truth is, I was a shit too. We both know this. I never did give him any indication to trust me, in fact I gave him every reason not to. Just think how we would feel if one of our children ran off with someone we truly believed was hurting them? I'd like to think we wouldn't act as irrational as he did, but I don't think we'd just give our blessing and step aside either. Craig was just trying to protect you and himself from losing you. Part of it was selfish and demented, but part of it was a fathers' genuine fear for his son." Brian said.

Craig's eyes widened at Brian's admission. He couldn't believe the man was actually taking his side!

Justin turned his head to look at Brian, also stunned by his defense of his father. He was even more surprised by the fact that he never considered Craig's point of view before. He was usually more empathetic than that. But then again, he was still seeing things through the eyes of a coming-of-age teenager who felt rejected by his parent and not through the eyes of the man he's become. A man who has children of his own. Though Craig proved to be a bad father, Justin could now see that his actions were spawned out of his desire to protect his son. He simply didn't know how to at the time. No one understood his and Brian's relationship back then. Hell they hardly understood it themselves. How could he expect his father to understand? Yet that's exactly what he did expect. For his father to not only understand, but accept unconditionally. As it turned out Craig couldn't do that, but not because he didn't love him, but because he did and couldn't stand by and watch his only son get hurt. Being a parent himself now put a whole new perspective on the events of his youth.

Justin sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"How did I ever get along without you?" He asked as he placed tiny kisses on and around his mouth.

"Hmmm….As you so often tell me, you didn't." Brian answered nuzzling his nose against the side of his face and neck in between kisses.

Justin laughed softly.

Craig watched the intimate exchange between his son and Brian with a very sad heart. Sad because he had wasted so many years being angry at something he had no control over. Though he had learned years ago that their relationship was real, and filled with love, his stubborn pride had stopped him from admitting he was wrong. What a fool he'd been. Well that was the past. He was now more determined then ever not to waste another moment dealing in past resentments and regrets. All that mattered was that his son was happy, and by some miracle, was willing to let him back into his life so he could witness that happiness close up.

"Oh my God! Someone, quick, go check Craig's pulse! He's watching Brian maul his son and he hasn't attacked him yet!"

Emmett's shrill voice, which was laced with mirth, startled everyone at the table. No one heard him enter. No one knew he was coming. But everyone appreciated the interruption. The tension in the room dissipated the moment the tall, vivacious man entered.

Justin pulled away from Brian and jumped up, nearly knocking Brian off of his chair, to greet him.

"Em! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed pulling the taller man in for a hug.

"Oh baby you didn't think I'd let my Jamesy come all the way to France without me did you? French men are just too hot to let my man loose around…Hmmm…speaking of hot French men, who's the little hottie?" Emmet said breaking away from Justin to stare at Chino.

Chino started coughing uncontrollably.

"Fuck, here we go again." Brian, who was sitting closest to Chino, reached over and rubbed his back.

"_Easy boy. He won't give your secret away._" Brian sent the telepathic assurance out to him then threw Emmett a warning glance.

Emmett, being no fool, immediately caught on. His gay-dar was off the charts where that cutie was concerned, but apparently not everyone in the room was privy to that bit of information

"Where's James?" Justin asked in an attempt to distract Emmett.

"He's paying the cab driver. Who, by the way, was beyond rude! He propositioned James right in front of me! Arrogant man didn't think I could speak French." Emmett huffed haughtily.

"But you don't speak French." Justin said.

"No, but I do speak the language of love, and trust me, I understood every lascivious word that man was saying to my Jamesy!" Emmett declared dramatically.

"Wow Honeycutt, such a big word for such a small town boy. What'd you recently fuck an English Professor or something?" Brian taunted good-naturedly.

"Ha ha…very funny Brian. I happen to be a very well educated southern boy. Just because I'm compelled to use simple language around you, considering you've the same mentality as your children, and I am speaking of those under the age of ten, doesn't mean I'm an idiot, I'm just being solicitous. Oh wait, is that word too big for you too sweetie?" Emmett asked with a wry smile.

Brian curled his lip childishly and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hmmmm….my point exactly. And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said.

Justin laughed, and then catching his manners, introduced Emmett to everyone there. When he came to his father, Emmett stopped him.

"Oh honey, we don't need any introductions! I remember your father well! Last time I saw him was at yours and Brian's Wedd..um I mean Celebration ceremony." Emmett said.

Justin's eyes snapped to his father.

"You were there? How?" He asked disbelievingly.

Brian leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he studied Craig's reaction with a raised eyebrow.

Craig's face turned beet red. He lowered his head, refusing to answer. Emmett answered for him.

"Well he wasn't actually 'at' the reception, he was outside looking in. I had snuck out with one of the waiters for some….well you know, and spotted him crouched down by the big bay window peering in." Emmett said then shot Craig a look that dared him to deny it.

'…_so that's why he thought we were married…'_ Brian thought to himself.

"You promised you wouldn't tell them." Craig said through gritted teeth.

"Ooops…Sorry. My bad. I just thought that now you were here, and all, it wasn't a secret anymore." Emmett replied.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us Em?" Brian said, the ire in his voice unmistakable.

Emmett put his hands on his hips and faced Brian.

"Because it was your Wedd….um, Celebration day! I didn't want to cause a scene, and neither did Father Taylor here! He told me he just wanted to catch a glimpse of his son's face, that's all. He asked me not to mention he was there, he didn't want to ruin his party. He made me promise not to tell. And SOME asshole friend of mine once told me a man's only as good as his word." Emmett said glaring at Brian.

Brian cursed under his breath.

"Dad?" Justin's voice held so many questions in it.

Craig sighed and stood up from his seat and walked over to his son.

"Molly told me about the surprise birthday Brian had planned for you. She wanted me to come, but I insisted I would not be welcomed." Craig said.

"She got that right." Brian muttered under his breath.

Craig ignored him.

"I decided to go anyway. I just wanted to see you, that's all. See for myself how you were faring instead of relying on reports from you sister. Once I got there however I realized it was much more than a birthday party. I wanted to leave but I just couldn't. I was still convinced at the time that he was using you. At first for sex, but then, because he realized what a good catch you were. Well bred, handsome, intelligent, sophisticated… A man like him would do well in business with someone like you at his side. You had the background, he had the street smarts. He had his own business at the time that was just taking off. I needed to know that, well, even if he was using you, that at least he was making you happy. The only way I could truly know that was if I saw your face. You were never one to hide your emotions well. In the beginning, I saw lots of pain in your face Justin, lust, yes, but a lot of pain as well. I hadn't seen you for almost two years at that point. I had to see your face again." Craig tried to explain.

"And? What did you see?" Justin asked, overwhelmed with that knowledge that his father _**was **_there at his Celebration ceremony!

"I saw something I thought I'd never see. I kind of expected, well at least hoped, that I would see love in your face. And I did. So much so you literally glowed from it. But what surprised me was his face.." Craig said looking up and straight into Brian's eyes.

"I saw total unbridled adoration in his face as he gazed at you. As if he couldn't believe how lucky he was, but not because he got himself a good catch, but because of the way you were looking at him. As if he couldn't believe you loved him…It was then I realized what a fool I've been. Since that day, I've been hiding away, sulking in my bitterness and resentment for having been so wrong, yet too stubborn to admit it." Craig said, the whole time his eyes never left Brian's.

"Oh…oh…" Emmett flustered dramatically, tears welling up in his eyes at the sentimentality of the moment.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"For Christ sakes Honeycutt, give us a break." Brian said rising from his chair.

Emmett fanned himself frantically.

"Brian Kinney if that admission doesn't affect you, then you've no heart at all! And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said.

Brian ignored him and walked up to Craig. He looked down at the man, who was only an inch or two shorter than him, and pulled his bottom lip in, contemplating him.

"Well, at least we have that cleared up," he said finally.

Craig nodded in agreement. Both men stood there facing each other, Justin stood in the middle.

"Group hug?" Emmett asked.

All three men shot him a death glare. Emmett backed up clutching his throat and bumped up against his partner.

"James!" Brian greeted the man and stepped around Craig, effectively avoiding a lesbianic moment he was NOT ready for, and approached James.

The two men hugged briefly and once again introductions were made. After a few minutes, they all found themselves back at the kitchen table, eating the now very cold breakfast Justin had prepared. He had offered to heat it up for them, but his offer was met with a resounding chorus of "NO's" as everyone by that time was starving.

Craig sat at the other end of the table chatting idly with Betty, Howes and Bambi while Emmett and James sat by Justin, Brian and Chino talking about their trip. Once breakfast was over, Justin and Brian excused themselves, saying they had business to discuss in private with James. Craig rose as they were leaving.

"See you later?" He asked his son.

Justin turned back to look at him.

"The garden's here are beautiful. Maybe we can take a walk through them this afternoon." Justin offered.

Craig nodded his head.

"I'd like that," he said.

Justin smiled at him and turned to leave.

It was a good start. A very good start, both men thought.

**PART 2**

James sat in the big leather armchair in Howe's library looking at the two men across from him. His face was stoic, had been since he arrived. Brian knew whatever information he had, it wasn't good.

"Just spit it out James, you know it's the easiest way." Brian urged.

James sat forward and clasped his hands together in front of him as he met Brian's eyes with his own.

"Craig told you about the affair?" He asked.

"Yes, he told us about the pregnancy too. He told us that once he made it clear he didn't want the child, Maude disappeared. " Justin answered.

James nodded his head.

"Yes, she did. And she had the baby. At a hospital just outside of Pittsburgh. She had her husbands surname placed on the birth certificate, but there's no mistake. The child was Craig's." James said.

"How can you be sure?" Justin asked.

"Because Harold, her husband, suspected his wife's infidelities so he had a DNA test done. I found those tests. Justin, Richie was your half brother." James said.

Justin eyes teared up. He suspected as much, but actually having proof of it was overwhelming. He had a brother, a brother who he never got the chance to meet.

"Should we tell Craig?" Justin directed the question to Brian.

"That's your call. He had a son he never knew about, but he always suspected he might be his. He's come to terms with it, he's also accepted the fact that Maude choose to pass the child off as her husbands. He probably thought it was for the best. He couldn't have foreseen the child's future. No one could have. What difference would it make if he knew it was his son who died in that car accident?" Brian reasoned.

"The child did not die in that car accident." James said.

"Fuck." Brian said as he stood up.

"I fucking knew it!" He turned to James and held his gaze.

"How did you find out?" He asked, knowing if what he believed was true, this would be affecting James greatly.

"The accident occurred two miles from where I found Emilian. I followed a hunch and asked around. Just around the time of the accident, a young boy came to live with Armand. He'd changed his name by then. I was lucky to find anyone who could verify this, his cabin was located on a very remote road, but there was this one old man who had been to the cabin a few times at Armand's request. He fixed things. Cars, roofs, whatever. He was a raging alcoholic who traded his services for booze. He was still alive when I found him, and still willing to trade services for booze. After a few bottles of Rum he was singing like a canary. He knew things, awful things were happening to that boy in that cabin, but kept his mouth shut. Emilian was supplying him with a steady stream of alcohol… he wasn't going to risk losing his supply." James said with disgust in his voice.

Justin put his face in his hands.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"Brian, I swear to God if I'd known…" James said.

Brian could hear the deep guilt in the man's voice.

"Would it have made any difference? You ended that miserable evil fucks life, what more could you have done?" Brian asked coldly.

"I would have saved the boy, but I swear, when I got there, there was no evidence of anyone else living there. I saw no child, nor any indications that anyone other than Emilian resided there. I killed him and disposed of his body. I actually stayed at his cabin two days going through his stuff. I'm telling you, there was no child there and no evidence there ever was." James said.

Both Justin and Brian looked at him confused.

"How can that be?" Brian asked.

James shook his head.

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense. Yet the old drunk, Charlie, swore there was a boy there. He described him, just as you described Richie to me." James said.

"Maybe Richie had taken his life by then." Justin suggested.

Brian turned to James.

"When did you kill Emilian?" Brian asked James.

"Thirteen years ago tomorrow." James answered.

"The day of my fathers funeral." Brian said out loud.

"_When did Richie take his life?_" Justin telepathically asked the question.

"_"Hold on, let me ask him._" Brian said.

Justin watched as Brian closed his eyes attempting to contact his spirit guide.

"What's he doing?" James asked.

Justin turned to look at James. He forgotten they hadn't told anyone yet of their psychic abilities, or of their extraterrestrial troubles. He decided to keep that bit of information for another time.

"He's thinking, that's all." Justin lied.

James gave him a dubious look.

Brian finally opened his eyes and looked at Justin.

"Richie took his life the same day James killed Emilian. Which means…."

"Which means that it would be impossible for James not to know of his existence." Justin said.

"That doesn't make any sense. There was NO child there! Believe me, I would have known!" James protested.

"We believe you James. The fact that you found no evidence of Richie can only mean one thing." Justin said.

"What?" James asked.

"It means that our job is to change destiny. Regardless of what the guru psychic says." Brian answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**"**_**The Hidden Power of the Heart Each moment is a doorway to time travel. Being in this very moment and no other; time as we know it stops. You can Freeze-Frame and stop. Then you can make another choice. You can stay in the same holographic pattern or you can choose a different one.**_**-Sara Paddison.**

"Mmmm…. that feels good." James practically purred as his eyes drifted shut.

He was lying on the bed in the room he and Emmett were assigned, with his head resting in his lovers lap. Emmett was massaging his throbbing temples. His meeting with Brian and Justin didn't go as he anticipated. There were questions still unanswered, questions he suspected Brian and Justin had the answers to, but were reluctant to share. There was something going on that they were not telling him. Considering their request for him to investigate a dead boy, and their past experiences with the supernatural, James feared that whatever it was they were hiding, it couldn't be good. The more he thought about it, the more his head ached.

Emmett shifted a bit so that James' head lay more comfortably in his lap and continued to rub his temples.

"This one came on sudden," he commented.

James peaked up at him with one eye.

"I'm tired, that's all," he said.

"I think it's more than that. This is the forth headache you've had in the last week." Emmett observed quietly.

"It's nothing. Don't make an issue out of it." James said then closed his eye, giving himself over to the soothing feelings of Emmett's fingers as they massaged away the pain.

A few blissful quiet minutes passed before Emmett broke the silence with one of his dramatic sighs. James recognized that sigh and instantly mourned the peaceful moment he knew was about to slip away from him.

"God forbid I should make an '_issue_' out of your health." Emmett grumbled.

_And there it goes…._ James thought dejectedly. His peaceful moment was gone. Oh well, he should have known some things were just too good to last.

"You couldn't just let it go, could you?" James asked.

Emmett stiffened at James' subtle rebuke.

"So I'm not allowed to worry about you now too, is that it? Maybe I should start making a list of all the things I'm not 'allowed' to do just so I don't forget. Let's see, I'm not allowed to fuss over you, or, God forbid, show you affection in public. I'm not allowed to question you about your work, your past, your family…"

Emmett s' voice was taking on a very catty edge that James did not appreciate.

"For God sakes Em, I am in no mood for your childish tantrums! I've a splitting headache as it is without you nagging me!" He said.

Emmett immediately stopped his ministrations to James temples. James groaned in protest.

"It's called being concerned, not nagging. You've been getting these headaches more and more since you started investigating this Richie boy for Brian. In case you haven't noticed, I share your bed every night. You're not only experiencing headaches on a regular basis, you've starting having nightmares as well. This case or whatever the fuck it is has you more tense then a drag queen in a sports bar and I want to know what the fuck is it that has you so stressed?" Emmett demanded.

James sat up abruptly and threw his legs over the side of the bed cursing silently as he did so.

"It's complicated," he said tersely.

Emmett folded his arms across his chest and pressed his back up against the headboard of the bed.

"Bullshit. You're shutting me out again. This is not some secret government case you're on. This is family business. _My_ family and I'm entitled to know. I've come to accept the fact that you won't ever share with me certain parts of your life, even though you've been fucking me on a regular basis for the past several years, but I draw the line at shutting me out of what's going on with my family. " Emmett said.

James heard the hurt in his lovers' voice and cringed but his resolve remained steadfast. He knew how much it hurt Emmett that he kept secrets from him, but some secrets were necessary.

Case in point….Emilian.

How could he tell Emmett that he killed Emilian and had no regret or remorse over that fact? The man was pure evil. He brutally raped his own daughter and prostituted his son out until he eventually died of Aids. He was a murder a pedophile and James felt the world was a better place without him. Still, some would question his self appointed role as judge, jury and executioner. He played the vigilante knowing that it was 'wrong' to take the law into his own hands. It was an act that went against his strict personal and professional moral code. Yet given the opportunity, he would do it again. He often wondered what that said of his character…or lack of it. He didn't want Emmett to wonder the same thing.

James was afraid of how Emmett would view him should he find out he killed Emilian in cold blood. Not that his lover didn't know he had killed before. He did, Emmett even witnessed him taking a bad guy out in the past. But he always believed that when James did have to take a life, it was always to save another's. Like when he shot and killed Hobbs' partner. It was the only way to stop him from shooting and killing Justin. It was the same when he went on assignment. The only time he took a life was when he had to in order to save another's, or many other lives. However James didn't set out to save a life when he went after Emilian; he set out to avenge one. No not one life, two. Rena and Andys'.

…"_Vengeance is mine saith the Lord_"…or so the Bible says…

James believed he crossed a line into the realm of darkness when he took Emilian's life. He knew the consequences of such an act of vengeance but it was a price he was willing to pay to end that evil bastards' life. But he'd be damned if it cost him his relationship with Emmett. That was a price he wasn't willing to pay.

He considered Emmett 'his' and as long as he lived and breathed he would do whatever it took to keep him. And he knew the only sure way to do that was to keep that dark side within him hidden. He could never risk Emmett finding out how he mercilessly tracked down and murdered a man. Emmett was a kind and gentle soul. He'd never understand his actions, and he'd never forgive him. James didn't think he could survive witnessing the one man he's ever loved turn away from him in disgust.

And that was why he couldn't tell Emmett what he found out about Richie.

When he started investigating the boy, he had no idea the trail would lead him right back to Emilian's door. Not only did he find out that Richie was the result of an affair his mother had with Justin's father, he also discovered that the boy did not die in that accident with his parents.

The Talbots' car had plunged into the river on that fateful day thirteen years ago. There were no survivors, or so the official reports read. Yet where as the parents' bodies were found, their sons' never was. The conclusion at the time was that the Rivers' heavy currents must have swept away the tiny body. Richie was only four at the time. It was totally plausible. But Brian believed the boy had survived that crash and James' instincts were telling him the same thing. It didn't sit well with him that the accident happened just two miles from where he had tracked Emilian down some years later. So he dug further and found Charlie. A drunken handyman who remembered Emilian and the boy who came to live with him around the same time the accident occurred. A boy that fit the description Brian had given him of Richie.

All the pieces fit together. That boy had to be Richie, but there was still a nagging doubt in the back of James' head. He couldn't reconcile the fact that when he found Emilian, there was no evidence of a boy living with him. Still, all evidence pointed to Richie surviving that crash, and being taken in by Emilian. He wished he could talk to Emmett about his suspicions, but he couldn't without telling him how he knew Emilian, and what he had done to him.

"Ok, where the fuck did you go just now?" Emmett's voice broke into James' musings.

James shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and stood up. He didn't know how to answer him. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't end up in an argument, and he just couldn't handle that right now. As it was, he knew this 'case' was going to put a serious wedge between them. It might even….

No, he couldn't go there. He had to think of something, anything, to make this all right. To make it go away. Suddenly he felt suffocated, trapped…

"I need some air," he said then walked out of the room without so much as looking at Emmett.

Emmett starred open mouthed at the bedroom door as James closed it behind him. It was the last straw. He got up from the bed and went in search of Brian. It was time he had some answers. He and James were on the verge of splitting up. He couldn't live with this 'thing' between them. A 'thing' Brian fucking Kinney had put between them! He had a right to know who this Richie Talbot was and why the fuck was he so important! What did James find out that he couldn't tell him? Well only one person knew the answer to that, and that person better be ready to give him those answers. Emmett was in battle mode. And the stakes were high. After all, he was fighting for love.

**PART 2**

"_You ok?_" Brian sent the message out to Justin as he watched him walk through the garden with Craig from the window in the Library.

He could tell from his blonds' body language that he was uncomfortable with whatever Craig was saying.

"_I'm fine, stop worrying. It's just…odd._" Justin communicated back.

"_I know Sunshine. Just take it slow. Don't let him push for more than you're willing to give._" Brian advised.

"_Don't worry. I won't. How are you doing?_" Justin asked knowing his decision to let Craig back into their lives didn't sit well with Brian.

"_I'm…._"

"Brian Kinney I'm going to ask you something and I want the fucking truth from you, do you understand?" Emmett charged into the room screeching.

Brian spun around to see a warrior 'queen' facing him, hands on hips.

"Oh for fuck sakes, what got your panties in a twist?" He asked.

"_Bri?_" Justin called out.

"_It's ok Sunshine, Emmett is just in one of his moods. Talk to your father. I'll check in with you later._" Brian said then put his shield up.

Emmett was in a strange, combative mood and Brian didn't want Justin upset by the drama he was sure was about to unfold before him.

Emmett turned and locked the Library door before stalking over to him. He stopped in front of him, eyes blazing. Brian leaned back a bit cautiously. He never seen Emmett like this, it was disconcerting to say the least.

"What the fuck has gotten into you Honeycutt?" Brian asked raising his brow.

"Love! That's what! And don't call me Honeycutt!" Emmett said.

"Um, congratulations? I mean what the fuck! It's not my fucking fault Cupid pierced your sorry ass. Your very _used_ sorry ass I might add." Brian said smirking.

Ok, bad move. Emmett was not in the mood for bantering of any kind. He was dead serious if the look in his eyes was any indication.

"I want you to tell me what James is hiding from me." Emmett said in a deceptively calm voice.

Brian narrowed his eyes.

"Shit Honeycutt, could you be less specific? Not that it would matter in any case. That's a question you should be asking James. Whatever it is, it's none of my fucking business." Brian said, his temper was starting to rise at this point.

"You made it your fucking business when you asked him to investigate this Richie Talbot kid for you! Whatever he found out is fucking with his head, and it's your fault and he won't let me help him! I know it has something to do with his past, and I know that YOU know what it is! So let's get one thing straight…_Kinney_… neither you, nor I, are leaving this room until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" Emmett said.

Brian glared at Emmett with knitted brows.

"First, don't you EVER FUCKING THREATEN me!" Brian practically spat into Emmett's face.

Emmett's resolve faulted a bit from the onslaught of Brian's rage but he didn't back away. This was after all, the love of his live he was fighting for.

"It's no threat Brian. I mean it. I don't care if you kick my ass, but if you do, you better make sure I don't get up, because I'm not letting you leave here without telling me." Emmett said, and then softened his tone.

"Bri…I'm going to lose him. I know he's keeping something from me, and I know you know what it is. Why won't you tell me? How bad can it be? Whatever is going on right now is hurting James and I can't help him if I don't know what it is. This Richie Talbot has something to do with James past, doesn't he?" Emmett asked.

Brian averted his eyes. Emmett was treading dangerously close to the truth.

"Fuck, I should have known this would bring up bad memories for him." Brian said out loud, but mostly to himself.

"What bad memories, tell me!" Emmett beseeched.

The sound of a key turning in the lock caused both men to turn towards the Library's entrance.

Howes pushed the door open, pulling the key out of the lock as he did so. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Brian. A relieved breath escaped his lips.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! There is no time for dallying! We've a lot to go over before tonight's excursion. Where's Krypton?" Howes asked walking towards them.

"Please, we're having a private conversation here." Emmett said.

Howes stopped in front of Emmett and blinked several times.

"Oh well, in the name of saving us all some valuable time, allow me to tell you want he won't. James killed Emilian in cold blood and he doesn't want you to know because he thinks you'll hate him for it." Howes blurted out bluntly.

"HOWES!" Brian's all but screamed at him.

"What? Oh, yes, I know, I shouldn't be reading people's minds without their permission. But these are dangerous times we're living in. Don't know who the enemy is. We had one demon possessed family member infiltrate our compound already. I have to scan everyone who comes here. We can't be too careful. It's not my fault if I get more information then I'm going for. I can't pick and chose what thoughts I read. Besides, there's no reason to hate James. He's a good man with strong integrity and impeccable morals. He had good reason to kill that man. He was a murder, a rapist and a pedophile. Unfortunately James believes he committed a sin by taking the law into his own hands. Of course that's total rubbish. The truth is his actions probably saved many children from being abused by that monster. If you ask me, someone should have killed him sooner. Richie was one of Emilian's victims. His last one. That's what James found out while investigating the boy. And while we're on the subject of your spirit guide, when were you going to tell me that he's Justin's half brother? That little fact puts a whole new light on our situation." Howes directed the last query to Brian.

"Wait, what…wait… why…" Brian couldn't finish a complete thought, Howes put way too much information out there for him to grasp.

"That's it? That's the secret James has been keeping from me? He killed Emilian?" Emmett asked sounding quite confused.

Brian turned to him deciding that his first response should be damage control.

"Em, he had no choice really. You know what Emilian did to Andy but what you don't know is that he also brutally raped Rena, his own daughter. I didn't know about the rape until years later. Believe me, if I did, I would have killed him myself. After I took Rena from that house Emilian disappeared. I tried to find him but failed. I even hired a private investigator with no luck. Some years later he contacted Rena. James found out. He knew then that he would never let Rena go so he tracked him down and killed him. I'm grateful that he did. My only regret is that it wasn't me who did the deed. It was my sister, my job to protect her." Brian tried to explain.

Emmett's pallor was growing increasing whiter. He put his hand to his throat and sunk down into the nearest chair.

Brian walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Emmett choked back a sob.

"Oh my God, my poor James! He's been carrying around this secret all this time! Why didn't he tell me?" Emmett said.

"He loves you Em, you must know that. He didn't tell you because he was afraid he'd lose you if you knew." Brian said.

Emmett's eyes welled up with tears.

"Lose me! Why the fuck would he think he would lose me?" Emmett asked.

"Because what he did to Emilian was personal. It wasn't part of an assignment where taking a life is sometimes necessary to save many lives, which is a noble thing. Killing Emilian was an act of revenge, which in his mind is not noble in the least. But he's wrong. So very wrong. Howes is right. In killing Emilian, James probably saved many children from being abused by that monster. Though he doesn't see it that way. God knows I've tried to convince him what he did _was_ noble and for the greater good, but you know James. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. He sees what he did as an immoral act, one that I'm sure he doesn't regret, but doesn't expect anyone else to understand, no less forgive. Truth is, I don't think he can forgive himself." Brian said.

Emmett's eyes widened as the logic of what Brian was saying sunk in. Of course James would feel that way. James lived by a strict moral code. He had a strong sense of what was right and wrong. It's what drew him to his profession. He believed in what he did and risked his life on more then one occasion to save others'. And he always followed the rules. That's how he was trained. But he went outside those rules and his own moral code when he sought out Emilian and killed him. And that couldn't have sat well with him, even if the end result served the greater good; as far as James was concerned, his motives were tainted. Like Brian said, he didn't set out to save a life when he killed Emilian; he set out to avenge one. James couldn't possibly reconcile his reasons for doing what he did with his strong personal and professional ethics. And to make matters worse, Brian said he didn't regret it. He'd do it all over again if he had to and in his view that put in question his moral character.

A chill ran down Emmett's spine at that realization. If Brian couldn't convince James that he was justified in killing Emilian, Emmett doubted very much he would be any more persuasive considering how stubborn James was. There would always be this 'shadow' hanging over him, over them, and eventually it would tear them apart.

Emmett looked up at Brian with panicked eyes.

"What am I going to do? I can't let him go on believing he's some kind of monster," he asked in a shaky voice.

Brian's heart went out to Emmett.

"Unfortunately Em, there is nothing you can do. You can't confront him with this. It will only force him to put up a bigger wall then he already has. Trust me I know. Nothing you say is going to change how he feels about what he did." Brian said.

"So that's it? I'm supposed to just act like everything is fine? Pretend that I don't know about this inner moral battle he's having? Not only would that be unbelievably cruel to him, it's dishonest. We'd be living a lie and you of all people Brian, knows a relationship can't survive like that." Emmett asked dejectedly.

Brian placed his hand on his shoulder.

"The survival of your relationship will depend on your willingness to accept James for who he is. I'm inclined to believe you know him Em. And if you know him, you know that the only thing you'll accomplish by confronting him with this is to push him away from you. He doesn't need yours or anyone else's forgiveness. He needs to learn to forgive himself. The only thing you can do is hope that in time, he will. In the meantime, take my advice. Let it go. And trust everything will be alright." Brian said.

Emmett let out a small bitter laugh.

"That's the second time I've been told today to 'just let it go.' Well you know what, I can't! Nothing's going to be 'alright'! Not as long as this 'thing' is festering inside of him! What if he can't ever forgive himself? Eventually it will tear him apart! And us!" Emmett said looking up at Brian through tear filled eyes.

Brian was very much aware of that possibility. He couldn't look Emmett in the eye and tell him that would never happen. James was much like him. They could forgive others much more easily then they could forgive themselves. Brian was hoping that eventually James would see himself as his loved ones who surrounded him did. But there were no guarantees.

"Give it time Em. Time does heal a lot of wounds." Brian said knowing it was a feeble response.

Emmett snorted.

"Time? How much time Brian? I'd like to know because I don't think time is a luxury he can afford right now! He's been getting headaches on a daily basis since this investigation started, and he's having nightmares. These memories that _you've_ stirred up is taking its toll on him! Every day he's suffering, and I fear it's only going to get worse. So you see _time_ isn't our friend in this case, it's our enemy! And according to you, short of rewriting history, there's nothing we can do to help him! Jesus Brian, how can he go on like this? How can we?" Emmett choked out passionately.

Brian frowned and scratched the back of his neck uneasily. Emmett was right, this was his fault, and there was nothing he could do. He tried talking to James in the past about Emilian but that proved futile. James had shut him down, just like he was shutting Emmett out. And that was before this new bit of information popped up. Discovering the connection between Richie and Emilian would only reinforce James' already tainted view of his part in Emilian's demise. Knowing James, he was probably blaming himself for being so wrapped up in his own need for vengeance at the time that he totally overlooked that a child was in dire need of help. Again feeding into his belief that going against his very strict moral code of conduct was not only wrong, but might have proved destructive to another's life. If that were the case, then they were fucked. Nothing anyone could say or do would convince James that his actions from that day so long ago were anything but selfish and immoral.

_…..Nothing short of rewriting history….._

Emmett inadvertently stumbled upon the one solution that might save James. Though he wasn't sure if it were the 'right' solution…Still…

"Actually Emmett, there may be a way I can help James." Brian said.

"Um…I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Superman. Just because I dubbed you with a super hero's name doesn't mean you really are one! You can't undo the past. Not without repercussions. You know this." Howes warned.

Emmett turned his attention to Howes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Brian and Howes exchanged looks.

"We might as well tell him." Brian said.

"He won't believe us. They never do." Howes predicted.

"He will. He's had personal experience." Brian countered.

Emmett stood up and faced the two men.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He demanded.

Brian put his hands on Emmett's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Emmett, listen to me, are you listening?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I'm listening! What's going on?" He asked.

"Jagger wasn't suffering from psychotic episodes. He was having a paranormal experience. In particular, an out of body experience. A demon, the same demon Justin and I dealt with two years ago, pulled him from his body. He was after me, using my son to lure me to him but my guardian Angel, Richie, yes the same Richie I asked James to investigate, pulled me away from him and I landed back in the past where I unintentionally altered history. That's how I know I can do it again, and maybe help James." Brian said.

Emmett blinked several times trying to grasp what Brian was saying.

"How did you change history? Are _you_ responsible for James killing Emilian?" He asked suspiciously.

"No! Actually the first time I traveled back in time I didn't alter history. It was the second time and it hand nothing to do with James. I tracked down Justin and in the process we had an accident which caused Justin to get hurt. I'm responsible for that scar he has on his right side." Brian said.

Emmett pulled away from Brian.

"Wait, what the fuck are you saying!? I've seen that scar, Justin told me how it got it. That happened years ago!" Emmett said totally confused.

Brian sighed exasperatedly.

"I told you he wouldn't understand." Howes said.

Brian threw him a frustrated look then turned his attention back to Emmett.

"No Emmett, that didn't happen years ago. It happened a few days ago when I ventured back in time, on my own. As it so happens, I've discovered I have certain psychic abilities. I can induce out of body excursions for one, and when I do, I travel back in time. More specifically to that first year I met Justin. Coincidently, or maybe not so coincidentally, that year just happens to be the same year James killed Emilian, and Richie took his own life. Two events that I believed occurred on the same day to be exact. Now, you need to concentrate and wrap that scatter brain of yours around what I'm about to tell you next…I intend to go back to that time tonight, to that exact day, and undo the events of that day." Brian said.

"Jesus Christ Superman, have you gone mad?!" Howes exclaimed.

Brian looked at him calmly this time.

"No, I haven't. I'm only doing what the powers that be set me up to do. Let's not forget how this all came about. It was Andy who assigned Richie to be my spirit guide. Richie who turns out to be Justin's ½ brother. Richie who also turns out to be Emilian's last victim. The fact that two demons are after me, one being Emilian, can't be a coincidence. Either Emilian is using Joffith to get to me, or to get to Richie. But in either case, it's clear to me what I've been chosen to do. I'm supposed to stop him. And if I can't do that in the after life, then that only leaves one option. I have to do it in this life. Or past life to be exact." Brian said.

"Wait, Brian, I'm confused. Why is Joffith after you? I thought you were rid of him." Emmett said.

Emmett and Rena were the only two in the family who knew about Brian and Justin's past experience with Angels and demons.

"I thought so too but Joffith found a loop hole in the deal he made with Elliot. He knows he can't claim my soul, as long as I don't fuck up, but he thinks he found a way to get me to forfeit my own soul. I believe that's why he's recruited Emilian. He knows I'd kill the bastard if I could. That is if he weren't dead already. Richie overheard him talking to Emilian about a meeting place. He used Jagger as bait to lure me there, but Richie pulled me away from his trap. I don't think he was supposed to. I think I am destined to meet Emilian and Joffith in the past, and save Richie, and perhaps James to. You know how the spirits work, every fucking thing is connected. It's like there's this big cosmic 'connect-the-dots' blueprint we all follow." Brian said.

Emmett was all wide eyed and flustered.

"No Brian you can't! You'll be playing right into their hands! You can't face two demons alone! What does Justin say about this?' Emmett asked.

Brian's eyes grew dark.

"I won't be alone. Justin is traveling back with me. Howes and Chino will guide us through it. This may not be about Emilian at all. This may be about stopping Richie from killing himself. You see because he took his own life, he can't get into heaven. If that is the case then Justin has a right to help his brother. I won't stop him, just like he would never stop me from helping Andy. But if it's about stopping James from killing Emilian, then that's my job. I'll kill Emilian before James gets the chance. And Justin will have just have to accept that. Though I know he won't, he'll try to stop me. That's why I haven't told him what my intentions are should it come to that. And neither will you. And you know why you won't blab? Because if it does end up that I'm destined to take Emilian out instead of James, then that frees James from this guilt he's carrying. It's a fair exchange. After all, Emilian was my responsibility to begin with." Brian said.

Emmett's eyes teared up.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to put me in this position! You're asking me to choose and it's not fucking fair! Either I tell Justin and he stops you from damning your soul, or I keep my mouth shut insuring James' soul is damned! You CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Emmett was getting hysterical.

"Calm the fuck down Honeycutt! I'm not doing anything, this is fate! It's my destiny. One thing I've learned is to trust that everything happens for a reason. Justin taught me that. He taught me to have faith, and I do. I wouldn't be taking Justin with me if I didn't. I'm hoping we'll find a way to save all our souls. Mine, Richie's and James. I'm just telling you all the possible scenarios and I'm asking you to keep your big fucking mouth shut! And for God sakes, have a little faith in me!" Brian reprimanded.

Emmett sunk back into the chair and started to cry. Brian snorted in disgust.

"You really think you've been chosen to alter history? Surely you can't believe that. You know such an act will cause a universal paradox!" Howes interjected.

"Perhaps, but perhaps my mission is to undo an already existing paradox. Emilian pulled Richie from that River. Maybe it was Richie's destiny to die in that accident with his parents. Now I know I can't stop Emilian from pulling Richie from that river, if I could, I'd be traveling back to that time but I'm not. I'm stuck in the year all the correlating events happened so I'm assuming the paradox occurred at that time, years after the accident. Richie lived virtually undetected for years in Emilian's house. If any paradox occurred, it occurred the day Richie took his own life, and James killed Emilian. The same day Justin and I are revisiting tonight." Brian said.

Howes scratched his chin in thought and scrunched his craggy features up.

"You might have something there Superman." Howes said; appreciation heavy in his voice.

"Is that it!? You're just going to sanction this madness!" Emmett screeched.

Brian huffed and turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, did I not just tell you to have faith in me? We can do this. Now all you need to do is to make nice with James, and keep your mouth shut. I haven't told James any of this because I know he'll try to stop Justin and me from doing this, and if he succeeds, I fear what the repercussions will be. I can't stress to you enough how important it is you keep this to yourself. I swear to God Honeycutt if you so much as breathe to James what's going on, I'll personally rip your balls off! And if that isn't reason enough to deter you from interfering, consider this…if you fuck this up, I _**promise **_you Justin and I will never forgive you. We won't consider you family anymore, do you understand?" Brian said.

Emmett's jaw dropped open at Brian's threat. No, not his threat, his promise. Brian was serious. He would disown him if he let James know what they were doing.

"He'll find out eventually, and then he'll hate me for not telling him." Emmett said.

"He could never hate you. I'll explain the whole thing to him once it's over. He would never expect you to risk losing your family. It's not like I'm asking you to betray him, just to delay in telling him our plans. Now, can you do that?" Brian asked.

Emmett sniffed back some tears and nodded his head.

"I'll do it, but I won't like it." Emmett said.

"Good. Now, go find your man, and be nice. In fact, its best if neither of you were here tonight. Take him out on the town. He's been so stressed, I'm sure he'd enjoy letting off some steam. I'll book a room at a Hotel in town, first class. My gift to him for all the hard work he's done on this case. In fact I'll also book a room for Craig. I don't want him around tonight either. He's been enough of a distraction already. And not a pleasant one. You and James can take him with you tonight and drop him off in town. Preferably on his head. Then I want you to take James to every hot club in town and get yourselves plastered. So much so that you both have to be carried back to your hotel room where you'll sleep it off for the next twelve hours at least. Come tomorrow, it will be over." Brian said.

Howes shook his head muttering under his breath and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Howes, I don't want you breathing a word of this to anyone either, especially James." Brian said.

Howes turned back to look at him.

"Believe me, James finding out is the least of our problems. But don't worry, if he does find out I'll make sure he forgets real quick." Howes said.

"Wait, what the fuck? Did he just threaten my Jamesy?" Emmett asked, the warrior queen back.

"Take it easy Em. Howes is a psychic. He can read minds and erase memories, amongst other things. It wasn't a threat, he was offering a possible remedy should we need it." Brian explained.

Emmett put his hand to his throat.

"Oh my God! You stay the fuck out of my head! And James!" Emmett said.

"Oh calm down! I never poke around in people's heads unless it's absolutely necessary. If you keep your word, there won't be any need for me to erase anyone's memory." Howes said then turned around and left the room, and the two men standing there.

"I don't like him Brian, not one bit. He scares the shit out of me." Emmett said.

"Yeah, me too. But don't worry. He's one of the good guys. He's going to help us get rid of two very nasty demons. He has the power, so I wouldn't fuck with him." Brian said.

Emmett turned serious eyes to Brian.

"I'm worried for you Brian. And for Justin," he said.

Brian stared at Emmett and pulled his bottom lip in. Then he did something completely out of character. He pulled Emmett in and hugged him.

"Me too Em, me too," he whispered in his ear.

**PART 3**

"I'm not drinking that fucking disgusting concoction and neither is Justin." Brian said turning his nose up at the steaming elixir Howes held out to him.

Howes sighed. He and Chino spent the last several hours planning every detail for tonight's event. They were diligent in making sure they had all bases covered so that this three party excursion didn't turn into a celestial disaster. Part of their planning included getting them to a state of consciousness needed in order to navigate successfully through the time-space continuum so that they landed in the exact timeframe they were aiming for. And to achieve that, they needed to put their brains in a suspended state of limo so as their consciousness could rise to levels needed to make the extraordinary trip.

The elixir he was currently trying to get Brian to drink was an herbal mixture created by his own ancestor, Jabir Traigusta, who was a celebrated alchemist amongst the mystics. His elixir, which was designed to induce higher stratums of consciousness, had been used over the years by Shaman, Mediums, Buddhists and others in esoteric circles and was handed down to Howes. It consisted of some very rare plants, herbs and roots. The kind of which Howes grew in his green house, along with his high grade marijuana that Brian loved so much. Unfortunately, that's where his love ended. For some reason, he distrusted alchemists and their 'panacea' tonics, as he dubbed them.

"Brian, this is Howes, not Adeline! He's an expert in this area! Adeline, God rest her soul, was just plain crazy and experimenting with things she knew nothing about for her own nefarious purposes. Howes motives are far different from that of Adeline's!" Justin tried to reason.

It had been a long, hard day and the anticipation of this evening event had worn thin on them both. Justin was ready, more than ready, to face their destiny. He instinctively knew tonight was the night they would meet, and, God willing, defeat the demons. He also knew Brian believed this as well. He sent James, Emmett and Craig into town so that they wouldn't be disturbed. They had left about an hour ago. The plan was for Howes to guide them back in time to the appointed destination, while Chino stayed behind to monitor their bodies.

The trouble was, Howes insisted that they all, except for Chino of course, needed to drink the tonic he brewed up for them to aide in the transition from one form of consciousness to another so that they could more accurately, with no static from conscious thought, follow the path back through time. Brian however was distrustful of ingesting an alchemic concoction, with good reason. Adeline had dabbled in Spagyric, which was a form of Alchemy, and fed Justin one of her tonics, in the form of a tea, so she could have her way with him. Till this day Justin couldn't remember anything that happened after he drank that tea.

Brian 'harrumphed' Justin's assertion.

"Really Sunshine? As I recall, Adeline's motives were to get you into bed." Brian said shooting an eyebrow up at him.

"Are you insinuating that _I_ want to get Krypton into bed! Why that's preposterous!" Howes declared indignantly.

"I wasn't…"

"_Brian shut the fuck up!_" Justin sent the mental command out to him.

He was about to say _"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Chino"_ but Justin stopped him.

"_We both know he has the hots for you Sunshine. What assurances do we have he won't try to take advantage of you while you're under? He'll be the only one awake during this process. Howes is piggy-backing me on this trip. They'll be no one here to stop him._" Brian said.

Another part of the plan was for Howes to latch on to Brian's psyche during the trip. Though he wouldn't be transported back into a physical body, as Brian and Justin would be, he'd still be connected to Brian's psyche during the trip, guiding him.

"I hate that you two can do that now! What's going on! Come on, tell me. This is no time for secrets! If I'm not fully informed, the mission is compromised." Howes said sensing they were communicating telepathically.

Justin huffed angrily.

"Ok, here's the thing Howes. Brian wasn't questioning your motives to get me into bed, just your motives in accompanying us on this trip. He thinks if you're in his psyche, and he's about to do something you object to, you'll stop him. So I was just communicating to him, that maybe you should latch on to my psyche during our OOB instead. When you think about it, it's the more logical approach. After all, Brian has enough experience now to go back on his own, this will be my first time. I'll need more guidance." Justin said, thinking up the excuse on the spur of the moment, and hoping Howes bought it.

"_Fuck Justin! I don't want Howes in your head!_" Brian protested.

"_But if Howes is in my head, and Chino starts something, he'll know instantly. Chino is well aware of this. He wouldn't risk doing something stupid with Howes in my head. Think of it as insurance, though you know you're being ridiculous. Chino would NEVER take advantage of me. Even if he's got a hard on for me. He's not the type. I've been in his head, I know._" Justin said.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't like it, but he saw the reason in Justin's thinking.

"Fine. Howes, you piggyback Justin, ok? I'll follow. Now give me the fucking poison." Brian said holding his hand out of the tonic.

Howes scratched his chin for a moment before handing the drink off to him. He knew there was more to this sudden request, but now was not the time to dissect it. Justin's point was valid. It would be more prudent for him to latch on to his psyche instead of Brian's. He was a novice and needed Howes more. Howes was surprised he didn't suggest it from the beginning. But if he were honest with himself he'd know that the reason why he wanted to 'ride' with Superman instead of Krypton was purely selfish. He'd been dying to get into his head since he discovered his powers. Howes was a scientist first, and he wanted to see up close the extent of Superman's powers. He doubted the man even knew his own capabilities.

"Very well. Let's begin." Howes consented.

All three men drank the elixir and several minutes later they were being heralded back through time with Howe's guiding Justin and Brian beside them. It wasn't long before they found themselves back on Earth, in what was obviously an early time and place. Apparently the trip went smoothly, except for one small minor glitch.

Justin arrived before Brian…


	16. Chapter 16

**_My Angel..._**_**  
**_**_Where are you?_**_**  
**_**_I cannot see you, hear you, feel you..._**_**  
**_**_Have you gone away from me? Have you taken away my heart..._****_... My Angel,_****_... where are you?_**

He was trapped. Panic set in as his mind raced trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He was in a body, that much he knew, but try as he might he couldn't so much as flutter an eye lash. He was paralyzed in a body he wasn't even sure was his own. Well at least he was still alive he thought with some satisfaction. Dead men didn't panic.

"_Easy Krypton, you just need time to adjust._"

Howes' voice seeped into his conscious soothing his mounting fear.

"_I can't move Howes. I can't feel anything either._" Justin communicated to Howes.

"_It's to be expected. The body just needs time to adjust to the transition. Relax, the good news is, we made it._" Howes explained.

"_Yeah, but to where? Am I even in my own body? I can't tell._" Justin said.

"_Well let's hope so. I'd hate to make this trip a second time._" Howes answered.

"_Are you fucking with me!? I mean seriously, I can be in someone else's body?!_" Justin was quickly heading into panic mode again.

"errrmm…."

The low moan filled Justin's ears, startling him.

"_What was that?_" Howes asked.

"Um, I think that was me." Justin rasped out as he worked his jaw, testing it. His voice sounded strange to him.

A tingling sensation started to spread through his body, or more accurately, the body he was currently possessing, as feeling came rushing back into his limbs. Relief flooded him. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Fuck," he said.

"_What? What is it?_" Howes asked anxiously. He really hoped he hadn't miscalculated and landed the boy in a strange body. That would be problematic, at best.

"Captain Astro." Justin answered the voice in his head out loud.

"_Who is Captain Astro? Is he military?_" Howes asked.

Justin laughed.

"No, he's a comic book hero. Don't freak, we did make it. I'm me, well my 'old' me, I mean my 'young' me, ah fuck, you know what I mean! I'm in my old room at Debbie's house, which used to be her son's room. He was a big fan of Captain Astro. The room is covered in Captain Astro wall paper." Justin explained.

Howes made a 'huffing' sound in Justin's head.

"_Why am I not surprised you spent your youth surrounded by Super Hero's?_" Howes asked the rhetorical question.

Justin smiled to himself.

"Yeah well a boy's got to have his hero's." Justin replied cheekily.

"_As long as we're speaking of hero's, let's get you up and go find yours'. I hope he made it alright._" Howes said bringing Justin back to the reality of the situation.

"Good idea." Justin said then sat up in the bed.

The sudden movement made his head spin.

"_Whoa there Krypton, take it easy!_" Howes said.

Justin took several deep breaths to regain his equilibrium then stretched his arms up over his head.

"Hmmm… That's better," he said.

He lowered his arms and looked at his hands.

_Yep, my hands…._ He thought then flexed his fingers….

_My hands…._

Justin stared at his hands as he opened and closed his fingers. Tears started running down his cheeks.

"_What's the matter?!_" Howes asked feeling the onslaught of emotion.

"Nothing…" Justin whispered. "Nothing at all"….

His hand was fine. Both of them. Perfectly fine. Just like it was before the bashing….

"_You ok?_" Howes asked.

Justin choked back a sob and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go find Brian," he said rising from his bed. He had to remain focused. He was here for a reason he reminded himself. If there ever was a time not to dwell on the past, ironically, it was now.

He took a quick inventory of his surroundings. The Sun's fading light crept in through the window casting shadows across the floors. There were a few schoolbooks scattered across the worn wooden planks along with an open sketchpad. He bent over and picked up the pad smiling as he viewed the unfinished drawing. It was of Brian, of course, one of the first ones he ever drew of him. He sighed as old feelings started pouring through him and reluctantly pulled his eyes from the pad. Everything else in the room looked normal. Normal for the time he spent here all those years ago….

He placed the sketchpad on the bed and walked over to the bureau with the large mirror, stopping in front of it to gaze at his reflection.

"Oh…my…God…" he whispered.

A very youthful image of himself stared back at him. His hair was a tad shorter and mussed. His skin looked impossibly young and…wait…was that a pimple?...He leaned in to get a better look.

"Fuck," he whispered, and then laughed at his childish vanity. Brian would be proud he thought.

He pulled back and studied the 'boy' in the mirror. His blue eyes stared back at him reflecting a light that only came from youth and innocence… He was wearing his old school uniform. The tie was undone, and his jacket looked wrinkled. He must have fallen asleep right after school, not bothering to change. He raised his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his silken locks and over the spot to where his scar was; only…it wasn't there.

He sucked his breath in at the realization of his situation sunk in. He was seventeen…He was whole again, undamaged….

'Knock, knock.'

Justin's snapped towards the door. The knock startled him but before he could answer Deb walked in. She was dressed all in black.

"You ok honey?" She asked.

"I'm…" Justin couldn't form a coherent thought. The emotions he was so desperately trying to keep at bay burst through and tears started flowing down his face in earnest.

Deb rushed to his side and crushed him to her breast.

"Shhhh…now, now Sunshine, it's going to be alright. _He's_ going to be all right. You'll see. I know you're hurt because he didn't want you there today, but you know him honey. He's Brian fucking Kinney. He didn't want you to see him…." Deb let her sentence trail off, not knowing how to put into words how vulnerable Brian was at the moment, and how much he didn't want Justin to see him that way. But Deb didn't have to explain anything to Justin. He knew exactly why Brian didn't want him there today, but more importantly, he knew where 'there' was.

Jacks funeral. Today was the day they buried Brian's father.

"_Perfect! We landed right on target!_" Howes voice rang in his head.

Justin hiccupped into Deb's bosoms. He pulled away from her and looked up into her face. She too looked younger, though very sad.

"I know Deb, I know," he said wiping his tears away.

"Why don't you come downstairs honey and have some pie. Vic is making some tea." Deb suggested.

"_Vic…_

Vic was alive...

His legs went weak and he slumped against Deb as a fresh new round of tears spilled forward.

"Easy Sunshine!" Deb said concern heavy in her voice.

"Oh my God Deb, Vic!" Justin blabbered.

"What about Vic?" Deb asked confused as to Justin's odd behavior.

"_Get a hold of yourself Krypton! You have to act like this is all normal or else you'll jeopardize the mission!_" Howes scolded.

Justin pulled himself together and pushed himself away from Deb.

"I'm sorry Deb, don't mind me. I'm just worried about Brian. I thought he would be here…" Justin said trying to excuse his behavior.

"No sweetie, he's with Michael. I heard there was a bit of an incident at his mothers' house. He left there very upset. Michael went with him. He'll be fine honey. You know Michael knows how to handle him at times like this." Deb said.

Justin grimaced. He remembered. Brian took Michael bowling after he left his mothers house, then he took Michael back to his fathers' house and rolled Jacks bowling ball down the street, and out of his life. Afterwards, he left Michael and went to get drunk. Later that night he came calling for Justin, drunk. Justin left with him, only to return minutes later. That was the night Brian had revisited the past from the future just a few days ago. This time, when Brian came to pick him up, they wouldn't be returning. Yeah, Howes got it right. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, though he was a bit early. It would be several hours before Brian was due to come calling for him.

"_Well now this isn't an exact science you know. I'm just a few hours off._" Howes defended himself.

"_Do you think Brian arrived at the same time we did?_" Justin asked.

"_Hmmm….good question._" Howes answered.

"_Jesus Howes… I got to find him. I can't just stand around here waiting for him. What if he didn't make it?_" Justin asked.

"_It's too risky to leave just yet. Stay and wait for Brian to show up._" Howes advised.

"_What if he doesn't? What if something went wrong? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to risk it. I got to find him and make sure he's ok._" Justin said.

Howes felt his determination and cursed.

"_Just be careful to avoid anyone you know, even those you don't know!_" Howes said.

"_I will._" Justin said.

Justin turned from Deb and ran to his closet, discarding his school uniform as he did so. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a blue Henley shirt; he then grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and headed out the door.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Deb asked, hands on her hips.

Justin stopped and turned to face her. He almost forgot she was still standing there.

"Um, out?" He answered awkwardly.

Deb frowned at him.

"Don't go looking for him, you hear?" She warned pointing a finger at him.

"He's in pain, and when he's in pain, he lashes out, you know this. Don't make yourself a target for him." Deb said in her oh so no nonsense way. Justin wished he could have appreciated her brutal honesty back then. It would have saved him a lot of heartache, but then again, the heartache was all part of it.

Justin walked back to her smiling. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her on the cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Deb asked.

"For being the most fucking wonderful brash, ballsy, take no prisoners when it comes to those you love, mother to every wayward boy that comes into your life. And for loving me in particular." Justin said.

Deb pulled back and stared at him with an odd look on her face.

"Uh huh…And yet, you're going to ignore my advice and go after him anyway, aren't you?" Deb asked, but it came out more as a statement.

Justin titled his head and gave her a knowing look.

"Don't I always?" He responded.

Deb sighed and cursed under her breath.

"He's trouble," she said.

"I love him." Justin returned.

Deb huffed sarcastically.

"He doesn't know what love is." Deb said.

"Yes he does. How can he not with you looking after him all these years?" Justin challenged.

Deb narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"When did you get to be so wise?" She asked.

Justin scrunched up his face in thought.

"Not wise, just observant." Justin answered.

"Well, observe your curfew then." Deb said, knowing that there was nothing else to say. She'd known him long enough to know when Justin got something into his head, especially if that 'something' was one Brain fucking Kinney, there was no stopping him.

Justin winked at her and bolted out of the room and down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Hey Justin, how about some pie before you face the lion?"

_Vic.._

Justin stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Vic's voice. He had to swallow down the lump of emotion that suddenly formed in his throat. Deb said Vic was downstairs. He was hoping to avoid him on his way out. He didn't think he could handle seeing him again. It had been years…Years since his funeral. He closed his eyes briefly searching for strength, then slowly turned to look at him.

"Vic…" he whispered.

Vic stood there, pie in hand and smiled at him.

"I told her you'd go after him," he said holding out the pie to him.

"Might as well eat this before you go. I got a feeling you're going to need your strength." Vic said.

Justin let out a choked sob and ran to him, throwing himself in his arms. Vic let the plate he was holding crash to the floor as he brought both his arms around to embrace Justin.

"Come on now, nothing is ever as bad as it seems," he said soothingly into Justin's ear.

"Years from now you'll look back on this night and think, 'I can't believe I was once that young and foolish'. And then you'll smile at the memory, happy because you **_were_** _that young and foolish. Don't let anyone tell you what you should, or shouldn't do. My sister worries too much. She tries to protect everyone she loves from ever being hurt, but I'm telling you kiddo, that's just not possible. Life's a risk... that is if you want to live it. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but nothing is worse then looking back and asking yourself 'what if'. Go face your lion Daniel. Your wounded lion and pull that thorn from his paw. Whether he realizes it or not, he's waiting for you to do it." Vic__said__. _

Justin heard his sage advice even as he continued to sob into his chest.

Vic held onto him until he calmed. Deb watched from the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

Justin, having finally gotten his emotions under control, wiped his eyes and pulled himself from Vic's embrace.

"Jesus I'm such an Ass," he said half laughing through his remaining tears.

"Nah, you're exactly how you should be." Vic said.

"That's it, encourage the boy." Deb snapped from the stairs.

Vic laughed.

"Like he needs encouraging!" Vic said.

Deb snorted

Justin looked back and forth between them both soaking up the moment, knowing how rare this gift was he was given. To have another moment in time with Vic…

"Well since that was the last of the pie, looks like you'll have to face your Lion on an empty stomach." Vic said as he bent to retrieve the pieces of the broken dish from the floor.

"_I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but if you want to find Brian, I suggest we leave now._" Howes' voice jolted Justin back to reality, and his mission at hand.

Justin shook his head, his morose musings, and his emotions away and smiled at Vic.

"I guess the Lion will just have to 'feed' me then," he said trying to bring some levity into the moment. The double entendre was evident in his tone.

Deb rolled her eyes, Vic laughed.

"Well if there is one thing Brian's good at, it's 'feeding' sweet young pups." Vic said.

Justin went to him and gave him one last hug.

"Thanks…. For everything," he whispered in his ear then turned and walked out of the house before he lost his nerve, closing the door, and his past, behind him.

**PART 2**

"Oh honey, I think you're lost. You definitely should not be here." Mysterious Marilyn addressed Justin the minuet he walked through the doors of Woody's.

Justin looked up at the tall drag queen—slash—clairvoyant with a raised brow.

"_Fuck! Someone I know._" Justin informed Howes.

He'd been successful in avoiding just about everyone on his way over here. There was just one person he was interested in encountering. Brian. This was his first stop. Though he knew Brian had gone out after he left Mikey the night of his father's funeral to get drunk, he wasn't sure exactly where Brian had gone to accomplish that feat.

"_This particular someone happens to be psychic, did you know that? I can sense their power._" Howes said.

"_Well they don't call her Mysterious Marilyn for nothing._" Justin retorted.

"Honey, did you hear me? I said you shouldn't be here? Are you lost?" Marilyn asked again.

"I don't think so. Where do you think should I be?" Justin returned the question.

"I've no clue, but not here, and definitely not now," she said.

Justin frowned. Could she sense he was not of this time?

"_She knows. She can feel the energy shift in you._" Howes said.

"_So what do I do?_" Justin asked.

"_Ask her where Brian is._" Howes suggested flippantly.

"_Duh...asshole._" Justin responded.

"I know Marilyn, you're right, I shouldn't be here but I need to find Brian. Have you seen him?" Justin asked.

"Oh yes, he's here. He's 'supposed' to be here, unlike you. He's in the back corner there I think working on his first bottle of Beam. And if you were wise, you'd let him continue his 'work' in peace. You should go back before you throw everything off balance." Marilyn advised.

"I can't do that Marilyn. I need to stay and wait for him so that things can get back into balance again. I really can't explain, but I'm going to ask you to trust me on this." Justin said.

Marilyn studied him for a minute before she spoke.

"Has anyone else seen you?" She asked.

"No." Justin answered.

"Hmmm, well then I suggest you keep it that way. The ripple affect has already begun. Go sit with your 'traveling' partner and stay out of sight. Contrary to the old saying, some things are better left unseen AND unheard." She threw her parting words over her shoulder as she walked away from them, and out of the bar.

"_Oh she's good._" Howes said, impressed with the psyche's knowledge of the time space continuum and the dangers of breeching it.

Justin ignored him and scanned the room until his blue eyes came into contact with hazel ones. There, in the back corner, just as Marilyn said he would be, sat Brian, alone at a table with a bottle of Beam in his hand. His eyes locked with his, as if he expected to see him standing there. Justin's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. God he was so fucking beautiful, excruciatingly so. There was a tortured look about him that tore at Justin's heart. It pained him to see him this way again. All he wanted to do was run to him and hold him in his arms.

"_Approach with caution, Superman hasn't arrived yet and his former self looks imposing, to say the least._" Howes warned breaking into his thoughts.

Justin took a deep breath. Howes didn't realize how right he was. 'This' Brian was a wounded, battle scared shell of a human being whose life lessons taught him never to let anyone in, to avoid love at all cost because love was the enemy. He wouldn't hesitate to lash out when felt threatened, and the thing that threatened him most was his feelings for Justin. Feelings he's yet, at this point in his life, come to terms with.

Squaring his shoulders, he sent Brian one of his million watt smiles and walked towards him, stopping when he reached his table. He put his hand on the back of the chair opposite his and asked…

"Is this seat taken?"

Brian looked up at him with glazed eyes. Justin could tell he was feeling no pain, but far from drunk…yet anyway.

"Hey Dawson, how's things down at the creek?" Brian asked smirking.

Justin heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'd forgotten how much of a Jerk you could be,"he said then pulled the chair out and plopped himself down on it.

Brian gave him an incredulous look.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked knocking back a swig of the Beam.

"Waiting for you." Justin answered flippantly, averting his eyes to scan the bar. Thankfully none of the gang was there, but there were some people he did recognize.

"Shit. This isn't good. We got to get out of here. Come on, let's go." Justin said rising from his chair.

Brian looked up at him, his eyes wide in shock. He actually looked affronted. Justin would have laughed if the situation weren't so dire.

"A little presumptuous, aren't we?" Brian spat out.

Justin gave him an annoyed look, one that a parent might give a difficult child.

"Take me to your loft. You can fuck me there." Justin said eager to get them out of Woody's.

Brian snorted.

"What makes you think I want to fuck you?" He asked.

Justin threw him a knowing smile.

"Because you always want to fuck me," he said in a dangerously seductive voice.

Brian's nostril's flared a bit as lust hit him hard. _Fuck!_ He thought. The kid had an inexplicable hold on him. Specifically, on his dick. It puzzled him that this little blond headed twink, with the admittedly greatest fucking ass he'd ever had, held his attention for more than one fuck. But here he sat, not hours from just burying his father, and all he wanted to do was lose himself in the beautiful blond boy standing before him.

_His boy_….the unsolicited thought crept into his conscious.

Justin could pretty much guess what Brian was thinking. He knew him that well. Unfortunately he couldn't 'actually' read his thoughts. Not in this time anyway. Brian's powers were buried too deep, his wall impregnable. Justin's didn't have the ability to push past it.

"_I can read his thoughts._" Howes said.

"_Stay out of his head, it's bad enough you're in mine. You know Brian doesn't want you fucking around in his head._" Justin warned.

"_Well then you better say something to get him up and moving. The longer you stay out in public the greater the chance you'll run into someone you know and alter the future. We're here to stop a paradox, well at least Superman thinks so, not start one._" Howes said.

Justin agreed. The sooner they were out of there, the better. Time to change tactics. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"So, are you going to bring me back to your loft and fuck me, or what? I suggest you make up your mind quickly, I maybe young, but time is short, I don't have all night." Justin said knowing how Brian would respond to the impudent demand.

Brian bit his bottom lip hard in an attempt to rein in his temper and push his sexual urges down. The fucking kid was getting way too bold and pushy. Brian fucking Kinney was not some performing dog act. He was NOT about to jump at some kids request. No matter what his body (and heart, if he dared look into it), was telling him.

He turned his head from Justin, ignoring him, and threw a bored look out into the bar.

"Well I will admit pickings are slim tonight…but not that slim…" he spat out caustically.

"I think I'll pass on your generous offer…" Brian drawled lazily, sarcasm dripping from his words.

He took another drink from his bottle of Beam and let out a fabricated 'weary' sigh as his eyes drifted back to Justin, scanning his body from head to toe with a derisive expression before returning his gaze to the bar.

Justin knew that look, and that sigh. Brian was gearing up to unleash some nasty shit on him. He'd been on the receiving end on one of his vicious diatribes too many times not to recognize the signs. He mentally and emotionally braced himself.

"Don't get me wrong," Brian mused out loud to himself, though his words were directed at Justin.

"I've fond memories of that sweet virgin ass of yours, but well, let's be honest here…that novelty is gone…" he paused to grace Justin with a knowing, triumphant look. Justin kept his gaze even, never flinching. Brian looked away and continued.

"And now that it is, there's not much left to hold my interest. You see I much prefer my men….well just that….men. Twinks were never really my thing. Point is, I've had you. So run along now _Sunshine_. Go find some chicken your own age to play with before your curfew ends." Brian added ruthlessly then totally dismissed him.

Justin cringed inwardly. He'd forgotten just how cruel Brian could be at times. Like a wounded animal lashing out at anyone trying to come near it. That was who Brian _was_. A pain ridden man whose greatest fear was that if he let anyone get too close, they would only end up hurting him. He had a deep distrust for 'love', which was touted as healing all things, because he knew it healed nothing; in fact, his past experiences had proven to him that it did just the opposite. Love was an illusion that fucked you with promises of happiness and 'ever afters' when in reality it gave nothing, and took everything from you leaving you empty inside with nothing left but a shell of a body to fill by any means possible, be it booze, sex or drugs. It was that belief that caused him to lash out so cruelly at any signs of love. And his feelings for Justin sent off all kinds of warning signals inside of him causing him to lash out at him often.

Justin's heart ached for 'this' Brian, though he knew in time Brian would heal and come to accept and give love more grandly then most people were capable of. But that time was not now. Now he was faced with the bitter, cynical man Brian 'was'. It was a good thing Justin had first hand experience dealing with 'this' Brian. Though it wouldn't make his task much easier. He was almost reluctant to do what he was about to, it was cruel in itself but he reminded himself, it was for his own good.

He pushed his chair in and let out a small dejected sigh.

"I'll take that as a no then, "he said.

"Smart kid." Brian said, keeping his eyes on the room, and away from Justin's.

"Yeah, well your lost. I guess I'll just take Max up on his offer then if you're not interested. He told me he could get me into this cool club called Mr. Goodbars…" Justin said.

Brian's head snapped around so fast Justin stepped back a bit in fear.

Steely, cold hazel eyes bore into him. _Ah, now I have your attention, don't I Mr. Kinney?_ Justin thought to himself with much satisfaction. Though it was a bit cruel to bring that memory up, it was necessary. It was the only sure fire way Justin knew of to get Brian to take him back to the loft, and to safety.

"What the fuck did you just say? And who is _this_ Max?" Brian asked through gritted teeth.

Justin could see the anger in his eyes. Anger fueled by fear.

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Just some 'chicken'," he said smiling.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm not your problem, remember? I'm yesterdays fuck. Time for me to find tonight's fuck, which apparently won't be you. So you go have your fun and I'll go have mine." Justin said then turned to leave.

1…

2…

3…

"Stupid little twat! That fucking reckless nature of yours is going to get you hurt one day, or worse. You've got a lot to learn!" Brian mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Justin by his arm and escorted him, none too gently either, out of the bar and into his Jeep.

Justin wisely remained silent as Brian sped the Jeep away from Woody's and towards the loft.

"_Mission accomplished._" He thought. He could hear Howes sigh of relief in his head.

"I want to know who this Max is." Brian demanded menacingly.

His rage was palpable, Justin could feel it. He was starting to regret making up the lie. Yet, he had no choice. He had to get Brian out of that bar before anyone saw them so as to avoid causing a potential universal paradox.

"Just some guy I met. To tell you the truth, I don't even think it's his real name." Justin answered.

Brian snorted derisively.

"You don't even know if it's his real fucking name yet you'd let him drag you to a strange place?" Brian asked.

Justin winced. He hadn't thought this out carefully; his only thought was to get Brian out of Woody's, and quick. By any mean's possible.

"Calm the fuck down Brian. I'm here with you, aren't I?" Justin said.

"And you're fucking lucky to be here with me! You have no fucking idea what you would have been walking into if I hadn't stopped you. That place is OFF limits, do you understand? I swear to God if I ever catch you so much as talking about that place again I will beat that ass of yours until it's black and blue!" Brian snapped.

Justin laughed, he couldn't help himself. He knew Brian was dead serious, but he also knew Brian well enough to know he'd never follow through with a threat like that.

Brian threw him a menacing look.

"You find this funny?" He asked dangerously.

Justin sobered up.

"No, I trust you Brian. You know I do, always have. If you say it's a bad place, then I promise, I'll stay away from it, ok?" Justin said, attempting to calm him down.

That seemed to pacify him a bit. His shoulders relaxed and he expelled a deep relieved breath. Several minutes later they pulled up in front of the loft. Brian parked the car and turned to Justin.

"Well, we might as well go up. This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Brian said smirking at Justin.

Justin smiled back at him. He should have known Brian was always on to him, from the beginning.

"What makes you think I planned this?" He asked.

Brian huffed and got out of the Jeep, Justin followed.

"Because as reckless as you are, you're not stupid." Brian said letting them into the building, and leading him into the lift.

Justin stole covert glances at him as they rode up in silence.

"Hmmm…you knew I was bluffing, yet here I am. What does that say about your unyielding insistence that I'm just 'yesterday's fuck?" he coyly asked as they exited the elevator.

Brian snarled at him.

"It says that I'm obviously a sucker for young blond boy ass and you should shut the fuck up," he answered as he slid the metal door opened.

Justin laughed and followed him inside, sliding the metal door close behind him.

A feeling of déjà vu came over him as he stood in the middle of the loft. He watched as Brian went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and take a long drink. He expected him at any moment to pour it over his head, but he didn't. He lowered the bottle and stared at Justin with an odd look, as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"What's different about you?" He asked suddenly, throwing Justin off guard.

"_He senses something is wrong. Even in their dormant state, his powers are strong..._" Howes said.

"_Why is he just now sensing it? And how the fuck am I suppose to answer him?_" Justin asked.

"_He probably was too distracted in the bar to notice anything was wrong. Now that he has you alone, his psyche is centered on you. I suggest you lie, and convincingly._" Howes said.

"_Yeah right, like that's going to work. You heard him. He figured out I was lying in the bar. He'll know if I lie to him again. He's always been on to me._" Justin said.

"_Great. So tell him the truth. I'd be interested to see how he handles that!_"

Justin could hear Howes frustration in his head.

He decided the best tactic to take was to not lie, but to evade the question.

"We're alone, in your loft, and we're both dressed. Hmm…what's wrong with this picture?" Justin said as he sauntered seductively over to where Brian stood.

Brian narrowed his eyes at him as he approached.

"You didn't come here to fuck, did you?" He said tilting his head as he continued to study Justin.

"Fuck! Brian I'm seventeen! That's ALL seventeen year old boys want to do is fuck! I might as well enjoy this body again while I have it!" Justin said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"_Jesus Howes, Brian better get here, and quick! This is not going well and I'm getting worried. It's getting late, we need to get to Richie before this night is over._" Justin said.

"_I know, I know. Be patient. Superman should be here any minute. He better, I do NOT want to be in your head while you two are having sex!_" Howes said.

Justin groaned. He was short on patience. Though they had several hours before they needed to be at the meeting place….

…..

_The meeting place._

…..

Where he and Brian were to meet theirs, Richie's and James's destiny.

_The meeting place._

Justin's hands flew to his mouth as he eyes widened in horror. Richie had told them that he heard Emilian and Joffith talking about luring Brian to the 'meeting place'. And now, here they were, about to walk into that place! Justin just figured out that the cabin where Emilian held Richie, _is_ the meeting place! It was all coming together for him, he could feel it in his gut, and he had learned to trust that gut feeling over the years. He and Brian were about to walk into a trap.

Brian, seeing the paralyzing look of fear on Justin's face, dropped his water bottle and ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked grabbing his arms. Alarm heavy in his voice.

Justin shook his head.

"Nothing. This is a mistake, I have to go," he said as he tried to pull away from Brian. But Brian wasn't letting go.

"_Easy now Krypton. Don't jump to any conclusions. You can't run out on him now. Sooner or later he's going to show up and come looking for you. Better you stay here, wait for him, and decide together what to do next. You don't know for sure that the cabin is the meeting place the demons spoke of._" Howes tried to reason.

"Justin, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Brian demanded again when he got no response from Justin.

"_I can't Howes, I won't risk leading Brian into a trap. He's determined to go to that cabin tonight, no matter what I say. If I'm not here when he arrives, he'll come looking for me and I intend to be as far away from that cabin as I can possibly be._" Justin said.

"_And what about your brother? What about Richie? Are you just going to abandon him too? You're here because of him…well, at least I thought so._"

Justin closed his eyes and cursed. Howes was right. He couldn't abandon his brother. He and Brian both believed they were here to save Richie. How, they didn't know, but they knew that it had to be tonight, and at the cabin. The problem was, Emilian and Joffith knew this as well and were planning to snatch Brian's soul in the process. Justin couldn't allow that. Richie was his brother, his responsibility... Maybe if he hurried, he could reach the cabin and help his brother before Brian could figure out where he was. With a little bit of luck, he would be able to do what ever it was he was supposed to do to save his brother without involving Brian. It was a long shot, at best, and risky, but he had no other choice. He had to try. He couldn't abandon his brother, and he couldn't allow Brian to walk into the demons' trap.

"_Damn it Krypton! This is no time to let that reckless nature of yours take control! It's too dangerous to attempt this alone!_" Howes warned.

"_I won't be alone. I'll have you._" Justin said.

Howes cursed long and viciously inside Justin's head making Justin cringe.

"Ok, what the fuck did you take!?" Brian demanded bringing Justin out of his thoughts.

Justin shook his head and looked at Brian.

"Nothing. I'm not high, I just remembered something I have to do." Justin said.

Brian raised his brow.

"Justin, tell me what's going on," he asked; his tone serious.

Justin looked up at him and brought one hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I just need to deal with some family business, that's all." He said in a low voice, his eyes drinking in Brian's features as if it were the last time he would see him. And in truth, it would be the last time he would see him again, like this, at the tender age of twenty-nine.

Brian narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?" He answered cautiously.

Justin leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Well believe this….I love you Brian Kinney. And I'll continue to love you as long as I breathe, and way after I've taken my last breath. You _are_ loved Brian, and you are capable of loving more fiercely then you could ever imagine. If you don't believe anything else in your entire life, believe that." Justin whispered softly against his lips.

Brian scoffed and pulled away from him.

"Just what I fucking need. Teen-queen melodramatics! You really need to stop filling that pretty blond head of yours with all that shit you read in Cosmo or whatever fucking teen rag you like to drool over that opines on the wonders of love and 'happily ever afters. God I thought I taught you better than that. There is no happily ever after. There's only now. And love is something straight people tell themselves so they can get laid. And since we've established that, that ain't happening tonight why don't you cut the bullshit and stop wasting my time and tell me what's really going on?"" Brian said in typical brutally honest, no bullshit Kinney fashion.

Justin sighed. Oh yeah, he remembered this Brian well. _Asshole._

Howes laughed in his head.

"Forget about it. It's nothing. Just _teen melodramatics_." Justin threw his words back at him in a mocking tone.

"I'm atta here." Justin said already heading towards the door.

Everything in Brian's body was screaming something was wrong, but obviously, he wasn't going to get anything out of the blonde. He knew how stubborn the kid could be.

"Fine. Don't fucking tell me. I'll drive you home." Brian grumbled under his breath as he snatched his car keys from the counter.

Justin didn't say another word; he just followed him out of the loft.

Fifteen minutes later they were parked in front of Deb's house. Justin was about to exit the Jeep when Brian's words stopped him.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" He asked.

Justin could hear the concern in his voice and had to smile. Brian barely knew him at this point in their relationship. In fact, he did his damndest to push him away at every turn, yet never too hard, or too far away. His instincts always took over when it came to him. From the beginning, Brian considered Justin's his, and he always took care of what he considered 'his'.

"No Brian, I'm not in trouble. I'm sorry I pulled you away from Woody's. And I'm sorry about your Dad. I know there is nothing I can say that would make you feel better but I want you to know I understand. It's pretty fucked up that the people who are suppose to love us the most, often end up hurting us the most." Justin said.

Brian held his gaze for a moment then turned his head.

"Yeah, I guess you would know something about that." Brian said having witnessed how Justin's own father treated him.

"See you tomorrow?" Justin asked cheerily, trying to dispel the morose mood he created.

Brian laughed deep in his throat.

"I'm sure you will. Stalker." He said, though there was a playful tone to his voice.

Justin graced him with one of his million watt smiles, reached over and kissed him, then hopped out of the car. Once inside the house, Justin went to the window and discreetly pulled the curtain aside, careful not to be seen, and waited until Brian's Jeep was well out of sight. He sighed in relief.

"Sunshine is that you?" Justin turned from the window and looked up the stairs to where he heard Debs voice.

"Yeah, it's me Deb," he answered.

"You home for the night?" She asked.

"Yes. Go back to bed. I'll lock up." Justin said.

He locked the front door, checked the back one, turned off all the lights, called car service then went up to his room where he proceeded to climb out his bedroom window and scale down the trestle.

"_I hope you know what you're doing Krypton._" Howes voice registered in his head.

Justin reached in his pocket and found the cigarettes he knew would be there and lit one while he waited on the curb for the cab.

"_That makes two of us._" He said.

**PART 3**

Brian watched from his Jeep as Justin got into the cab. He knew the kid was up to something. He drove away after he dropped him off and circled the block. He then parked two houses down and turned his lights off and waited for the blond to emerge. He didn't have to wait long.

_Where the fuck are you going Taylor?_ Brian wondered to himself as he pulled out to follow the cab….

**PART 4**

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me! How the fuck did you even know I was out of body? Chino was to block you from finding out!_" Brian practically screamed.

Fucking Chino! He had a feeling he was set up, and Justin was… well God knows where he was, but wherever he was, Brian knew he was waiting for him.

"_That was not a nice thing to do Brian! I'm your spirit guide! I'm here to help you; you shouldn't be traveling back in time without me! You can get in trouble. If Jack hadn't told me what you were up to, I would have been too late in stopping you._" Richie reasoned.

Brian groaned. He should have known it was Jack. No one was better at fucking up his life then his dear old Dad.

"_Richie, I need to go back, Justin is there waiting for me. He can't be there alone._" Brian tried to reason with him.

'…Fuck could things go worse?...' Brian thought to himself. He was right behind Justin and Howes when he felt his spirit being pulled away. Richie had found out he was OOB and stopped him from returning to his past.

Richie folded his arms and frowned.

"_Justin should not be there either! It's too dangerous. There are demons after you. They might use him to get to you._" Richie wisely stated.

"_Yes, I know, that's why I HAVE to be there! There are things you don't know, and I can't explain, but you have to trust me on this Richie. It's imperative I be with Justin now!_" Brian was really starting to lose his patience.

"_You can't go there Sonny boy. The demons have laid a trap for you. I won't let you risk your soul._"

Brian swung around to face his father.

"_Fuck you Jack! Fuck you to Hell! The only reason you give a shit about my soul is because it's your ticket out of purgatory! Or so you think! Well think again old man, you've way too many sins to get out that easily! If anything happens to Justin because you stopped me from going to him I'll make sure you burn in Hell!_" Brian railed at his father.

Jack cringed at his son's outburst.

"_I'm not worried about him. He has an Angel watching over him. And a very powerful one at that. You don't. You have Richie, and unfortunately, me. Richie may be a holy spirit, but he's no Angel. And me, well….let's just say you got the short end of the deal there. Your brother Andy was your guardian Angel, but for reasons unknown to us he relinquished that role to me and the boy. It's our job now to protect you._" Jack said.

Brian never felt so scared helpless in his life. Justin was down there, in their past, about to face two demons alone. Panic and fear gripped at him so tightly he fell to his knees keening loudly like a wild beast with his foot caught in a trap.

"_Maybe we should let him go._" Richie said uneasily as he watched Brian's reaction.

Jack turned hardened eyes onto the boy and shook his head 'no'. He didn't know if what he was doing was going to save his sorry ass, or bury it, but he didn't care. He'd been so ignorant in life. He had no concept of things like Heaven and Hell. Now he did, and he couldn't, no wouldn't, let his son's soul be damned to the underworld. He just had a small taste of it, but it was enough for him to realize that he'd do whatever it took to protect his son from that fate. A thing he failed to do while he lived.

Whatever needed to be done back on earth would have to be done without his son's help. He had confidence the young blond man whom his son called 'partner' was more than capable of handling the situation on his own. At least he hoped so…..God help him, literally, if he were wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

"_**I sent my soul through the invisible**_

**_Some letter of the afterlife to spell:_**

**_And by and by my soul returned to me,_**

**_And answered, 'I myself am Heav'n and Hell'"_**

**-Omar Khayyan**

"_Snap_"

"Fuck!"

"_Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?_" Howes complained.

"Not much of a neighborhood. According to James, there were only two houses on this road." Justin whispered as he sidestepped another fallen branch.

Howes was right though. He was making way too much noise trekking his way up to the cabin James told them he had found Emilian in. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the man to the fact he was there. He had the taxi drop him off on the highway right before the turn off to the road where the cabin was located and continued to walk the rest of the way. His goal was to locate his brother, preferably undetected. That was as far as his plans went. What he would do from there was yet to be determined. He was hoping his instincts, or maybe some divine intervention, would guide him once he reached his destination.

"_Crunch!_"

"_Are you trying to get caught!?_" Howes chastised in his head.

"Um, that wasn't me." Justin said in a panicked voice.

He quickly turned around to see where the noise came from and was confronted by a strong hand clasping over his mouth.

The moon was bright enough, thank God, for him to see who his assailant was.

"You stupid little twat! What the fuck are you up to? And who the fuck are you talking to? Have you totally lost your fucking mind?" Brian rasped out in a low threatening voice, yet Justin could hear the fear underlying his words.

He reached up and pulled Brian's hand from his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Justin complained breathlessly.

"Answer my fucking question, and don't you dare lie to me! What the fuck have you gotten yourself involved in? The only thing that can be found this far out is trouble. What is it? A drug deal?" Brian asked, anger heavy in his voice.

Justin's jaw dropped open.

"What?! NO! Jesus how can you even think that! I told you I had 'family' business to take care of! And how the hell did you find me anyway?" Justin asked.

"I followed you. Did you think I'd fall for your bullshit? Family business my ass! What kind of _family_ business could you possibly have out here this time of night?" Brian asked as his eyes shifted over Justin's head to the light streaming out of the small cabins' window several yards ahead of them.

Justin followed his gaze.

"_Fuck Howes what am I going to do?! He can't be here! You got to help me! Can you put a suggestion into his head to go home or something? He can't see Emilian! That's exactly what the demons want! He'll be walking right into their trap!_" Justin pleaded with Howes.

"_Oh so now you don't mind me messing around in Superman's head? Just a moment ago…_"

"_Howes shut the fuck up and help me!_" Justin screamed out in his head.

Brian watched the myriad of emotions flit across Justin's face. Panic was the most prevalent, and fear. He'd been caught, but at what? He had to get the kid out of here. There was trouble ahead at that cabin; he could feel it in his bones. No way was he going to let the boy get himself mixed up in something he'd regret. Or maybe…maybe he should just go home and leave the kid on his own….It wasn't his problem after all.

'_Wait…What the fuck!? Where did that thought just come from?_'

Brian pulled away from Justin and shook his head. Something was wrong, very wrong. He felt a 'push' against his conscious. As if someone was putting thoughts into his head, telling him to 'go home'. He was sober, that much he knew so he couldn't blame his 'hallucination', if that was the proper description for what he just experienced, which he wasn't sure it was, on booze or drugs.

He looked at Justin and narrowed his eyes.

"Was that you?" He asked sounding very suspicious.

Justin cursed. He should have known Brian wouldn't be so easily susceptible to Howe's psychic powers. Though untapped, Brian's own psychic powers would instinctively protective him from any form of mental manipulations.

"No Brian, it wasn't me," he said resigned to the fact he wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"_We've got problems Krypton. Superman is subconsciously using his powers to block me, I can't get him to cooperate and we're out of options. You're either going to have to go home with him, or tell him the truth and hope he believes you. He just might now. He's felt my powers. He knows something unnatural, or more accurately, 'supernatural', has just occurred._" Howes said.

Justin frowned. Howes was right. He had to make a decision, and quick.

"Justin, tell me what the fuck is going on." Brian demanded in a deadpan voice. His face was stoic.

Justin knew that voice, and that look. Brian was seriously freaking. He donned that impassive persona when his emotions were out of control. He was in very unfamiliar territory here and it was scaring the shit out of him. Justin made his decision then, hoping Brian's natural abilities would allow him to open himself up to accepting what he was about to hear.

"Brian, listen to me, are you listening?" Justin asked, laying his hand on Brian's arm. He could feel Brian's muscle clench under his touch and mentally cringed at the response.

"Yes." Brian answered evenly.

"I didn't lie to you. I am here on family business. My brother lives in that cabin up there." Justin said.

Brian looked at him dubiously.

"I'm here to save him." Justin said easing his way into the truth.

"Since when do you have a brother?" Brian asked.

"Since my father had an affair Twen…I mean ten years ago. I just found out recently. He doesn't even know the affair resulted in a child." Justin said.

"Then how do you know?" Brian asked.

This was the part where Justin would just have to take a leap of faith and pray Brian would believe him.

"A spirit guide told me." Justin said.

Brian would have scoffed if it weren't for the look in Justin's eyes. He was dead serious.

He gave Justin a sympathetic look and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You know that's impossible Sunshine. Fuck! This is my fault. You told me you were allergic to all kinds of drugs. I should have never let you take E with me the other night. Trust me Justin, there is no spirit guide, the more plausible explanation for your delusion is that you experienced a hallucination of sorts caused by a bad reaction to a drug. " Brian's said in a conciliatory voice.

Justin bristled at Brian's tone.

"Oh, you mean like the hallucination you just had hearing that voice in your head tell you to go home?" Justin asked snippily.

Brian sucked in his breath and narrowed his eyes.

"So it was you! How the fuck did you do that?" He asked cautiously.

"I told you it wasn't me! It was Howes! He's… well technically he's my spirit guide at the moment. He's helping me save my brother." Justin said.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Something was definitely not right here. Part of him wanted to believe Justin was just imaging all of this, but another part of him knew that he did NOT imagine that 'presence' in his head. That was real. And if it wasn't Justin then who was it? Could it be….? No.

"_He's struggling with it. Make him believe. Push._" Howes advised.

"_How? How can I make him believe me?_" Justin asked.

"_Tell him about his own brother._" Howes said.

Justin's eyes widened in response.

"_It could backfire, he'll freak._" Justin said.

"_He's already freaked. You're out of choices here and I'm out of ideas. Time is running out. If you don't do something fast, we're going to have to abort the mission._" Howes suggested.

"_NO! My brother needs me! I'm here for him! There is no way we're aborting this mission! There is still a chance Brian will show up soon. I know he's trying to get here, he wouldn't abandon me unless…._" Justin's thoughts drifted off.

"_Now don't go jumping to any conclusions Krypton! Just because he's not here yet doesn't mean anything bad happened to him. Chino is helping him in our time, remember? He won't let anything bad happen to him._" Howes said reassuringly.

But Justin wasn't reassured. He didn't know what was causing Brian's delay, but time was ticking by and he had to act soon. If it meant completing the mission with 'this' Brian, then that's what he would do. Past or present, Brian would never let Justin down.

"Brian, I'm telling you the truth. I have a brother, and he's in trouble. I've got to help him. I know you understand what it's like to have a brother in trouble." Justin ventured on carefully knowing he was stepping into dangerous territory.

Brian stepped back from Justin, his whole stance went ridged.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm talking about your brother Andy." Justin said.

Brian spat out a curse.

"Fucking Mikey! What did he tell you?!" Brian demanded, fury blazed in his gaze.

"Michael couldn't tell me things he doesn't know. Like what happened the night Andy died. How you kissed him and told him you loved him, before you sacrificed your own soul to save his." Justin said.

Brian blinked several times not believing what he was hearing. How the fuck could he know that?! He never told anyone what happened that night! Ever! There was no way he could know what he did, unless…..

"_He's starting to crack. Go in for the kill._" Howes said.

Justin mentally growled at Howes not liking his choice of words.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on Brian's forearm. Brian pulled away from him.

"Don't…" He said retreating from Justin.

His emotions were all over the place. Andy…His brother. Why was Justin doing this to him? How did he know? It was too much for Brian take in. He turned away from Justin.

Justin's heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"Brian, I'm sorry. Maybe you should just go home. You shouldn't be here anyway. Richie is my responsibility, just like Andy was yours. I know you understand. And for what it's worth, there are such things as spirit guides and guardian Angels. Andy is your guardian Angel. How else would I know about that night Brian? How else?" Justin pleaded.

Justin watched as Brian's shoulders rose and fell shakily and knew he was crying. He squashed the urge to go and comfort him. 'This' Brian would not welcome such a show of affection, he would see it as pity, and Brian, past or present, did NOT do pity.

"_Howes, can you make him forget this night?_" Justin asked.

"_If Superman ever gets here I can. He'll let his guard down so that I can erase his memory, but I can't do it with his past self. This one has no control over his powers._" Howes said.

"_He'll come. I know Brian will come. He'll find a way. Until he does though, there's nothing I can do to stop the pain I know he's feeling now. Pain I caused him._" Justin said.

"_You had no choice._" Howes said.

Justin sighed sadly. He knew Brian was in no shape to talk to him about this. He was too lost in his own memories, in his own pain. There was nothing he could do but walk away and hope Brian would do the same. He turned and headed towards the cabin.

"Justin…"

Justin stopped and turned back around.

"Yes?"

"I believe you." Brian said.

Justin gasped in shock.

"_Not so surprising. You are soul mates. Even if he doesn't understand it as of yet, he knows on some level to trust you._" Howes said.

Brian slowly turned to face Justin. His eyes were red rimmed and teary.

"Have you talked to him?" He asked.

Justin didn't need to ask who Brian was talking about.

"Yes, I have. He watches over you. I've never seen anyone love someone as much as he loves you Brian. You're very lucky." Justin said with a sad smile.

Brian squeezed his eyes shut tight holding back the torrent of tears that were threatening to spill forth, and still Justin kept his distance, knowing it was what Brian needed at this moment.

"Does he know how much I loved him? Still love him?" Brian asked.

"Yes, he knows. Some bonds can never be broken. They are eternal." Justin said hoping that on some level, Brian's subconscious would know he wasn't just talking about his bond with his brother, but about their bond with each other.

Brian nodded his head slowly and opened his eyes. Justin saw acceptance and recognition in their depths.

"I'll help you save your brother," he said.

Justin smiled at him.

"Thank you. But Brian, you have to promise me you'll do it my way, ok? You can't go near that cabin. Trust me on this. Something very bad will happen to you if you do. It's safer if I go alone." Justin said.

"You just have to trust me on this one. I have it on good authority," he quickly added before Brian could object.

Brian let out a little laugh.

"Apparently. You seem to have friends in high places," he said tongue in cheek.

"So what do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure yet. I know I'm supposed to save my brother, but I don't know how. I think he's in that cabin, but he may be out here somewhere. I guess I'll go peak around that cabin, see if I see anything, and you look around out here. He's ten years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and his name is Richie. He's…." Justin hesitated…."He's not in a good way. He's been living with an abusive adult and he's thinking of taking his life." He continued in a barely audible whisper.

Brian's eyes burned with an unidentifiable emotion.

"That won't happen," he said definitively.

Justin held his gaze for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, we'll need a signal of some kind. You know, if either of us finds him, we'll need to alert the other." Justin said.

"How about I just yell, 'got him'!" Brian offered.

Justin screwed one eye up in thought.

"Hmmm…I think that would be counterintuitive. The object here is to be as unobtrusive as possible. How about you just whistle if you find him…" Justin said then graced Brian with an impish smile.

"You do know how to whistle don't you? You just put your lips together and…"

"Blow. Yeah I know." Brian finished pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"You're way too young to be quoting Bacall," he said.

"Hey I agree. But you have no one to blame but yourself for my unnatural affinity to that particular piece of black and white film relic; you make me sit and watch it with you every time you catch it playing on the tube." Justin retorted playfully.

Brian gave him a confused look.

"When the fuck did you ever watch 'To Have and Have Not' with me?" He asked.

_Ooops…_

"Um, never mind. I was thinking of another Brian." Justin said.

Brian was about to question him on who this 'other' Brian was when the squeaking sound of the cabin door opening caught their attention. Both men turned towards the cabin to see a man exiting, dragging a small child behind him. The porch light was on illuminating both man and child. Their features were clearly visible. Justin didn't have time to think about Brian's reaction to seeing Emilian, his focus was on his brother.

Richie was being dragged by his hair out onto the lawn. His face bloodied his legs wobbly. Justin saw red.

"Mother fucker!"

Brian's outraged cry startled Justin that cost him precious seconds. Brian ran off before Justin could stop him towards man and child.

"NOOOO!" Justin screamed, hot on his heels.

Brian reached the man and pulled the child away from him, shoving him behind him and punched the man in the face.

The man went down and was smart enough not to get up. Brian then kicked him in the side. The man yelped in pain.

"Brian please _**stop!**_**" **You can't kill him!" Justin screamed. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"Wha..tt the fuck!?" Brian stuttered not expecting Justin's reaction. This man has obviously been abusing his brother, assuming the boy was his brother, and Justin was worried about Brian hurting him?! No, wait, he was worried about Brian killing him.

Brian pulled out of Justin's embrace and turned to face him.

"Get a hold of yourself! I'm not going to kill him! But I am going to beat the shit out of him! Give him a taste of what he's been giving your brother! Then we're going to call the cops and have this sick bastard arrested!" Brian said.

Justin's heart was pounding in his chest, he was panting from his fear and anxiety over what Brian was going to do to Emilian. It took him a minute to process what Brian was saying. He wasn't going to kill Emilian…Wait, that didn't make sense. Brian, _this_ Brian especially, would be thirsting for Emilian's blood in revenge for what he did to Andy.

"Sir…?"

The frail frightened voice broke through Justin's thoughts. He turned and ran to his brother's side.

"Oh my God Richie!" He said wrapping the boy in his arms.

Richie winced in pain. Justin pulled back.

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked examining his younger brother as he wiped the blood away from his face with his sleeve.

"Please, go away, Sir's gonna be real mad." Richie said.

Justin's heart broke in a million pieces at Richie's words. He remembered what Brian told him Emilian had done to him. How he raped and beat him till the point his brother felt the only way out was to take his own life. Suddenly, rage filled him. A frightening, blinding, all consuming rage. Everything ceased to exist except for that rage. He sprung to his feet and with a wail that could only be described as a beast's roar before moving in for the kill, he attacked the man on the ground, kicking and clawing at him.

Brian cursed and pulled Justin off the man. He saw the look in his eyes. He _knew_ what was behind that look having felt those exact emotions in the past. Justin was intent on killing that man on the ground.

"Justin stop! I know how you feel, trust me, God _knows_ I know how you feel, but you can't do this. Your brother is going to need you now. You very well can't be there for him if you're sitting in a prison cell. I know you feel that man doesn't deserve to live, and you're right, but his life is not worth sacrificing your own for." Brian said.

Justin turned angry bitter eyes on Brian.

"But he deserves to die! He's pure evil! And YOU of all people should know that! He killed your brother!" Justin said, all rational thought leaving his brain.

"_Do you want Superman to kill this man?! Fuck Krypton, whose side are you on? Because right now it seems you're doing all the work for the demons!_" Howes voice penetrated through Justin's rage. His meaning pierced his soul. He was putting Brian in danger.

He sucked his breath in, shocked at his own actions.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Emilian killed Andy!" Brian yelled in Justin's face.

Ok, that shocked Justin out of his 'shock'.

He took several deep breaths and bent over and grabbed his knees to ward off the faint he felt coming on.

"Wait…Bri… what are you saying? That man on the ground… who is he?" Justin asked.

"Fuck if I know! Don't you know? I mean, you knew he was here. Didn't your 'spirit guide' tell you who he was?" Brian asked, his tone sarcastic.

Justin looked up at him.

"Yes, he did. He told me it was Emilian."

Now it was Brian's turn to suck his breath in, in shock.

"No….That's not Emilian. Trust me I'd know that monster anywhere! I searched for him for the longest time. If he were still alive, I would have found him." Brian said.

"_It's a demon trick I tell you! They manipulated Brian into thinking it was Emilian who held and abused the boy so he'd come back here, and drag you with him! It wasn't his soul they were after, it was yours! Krypton, quick, we must leave this place! You just nearly forfeited your soul!_" Howes warned.

"No, something is not right. I don't think this is the demon's intention. Their goal is still the same. They want Brian's soul. Every instinct I have is telling me that. If I risked my own soul, well, that would just be a bonus for them." Justin said out loud not realizing Brian was listening.

"Justin, who are you talking to? And who the fuck wants my soul?" Brian asked.

Justin pulled himself up and held Brian's gaze.

"There are both good and bad spirits Brian. Angels and Demons," he said.

"And a demon is after me? Wait, why am I not surprised?" Brian snorted.

"This is not the time to go into this. We need to find out who that man is." Justin said turning his head towards the man lying on the ground.

Richie had gotten up and walked to Justin's side.

"That's Sir." Richie said.

Justin straightened himself up and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"I know, and I promise you, Sir will never hurt you again." Justin said.

Richie just gave him a blank stare. And why should he show any emotion? Years of abuse have numbed him to everything. He felt nothing. He just simply accepted his fate. A new surge of rage filled Justin.

"Easy Sunshine. No one is going to kill anyone, remember?" Brian said as he watched Justin's eyes turn violent again.

Justin took a deep steadying breath in attempt to reign in his mounting rage. Once he got his emotions under control he gently pushed Richie into Brian's arms and approached the man lying on the ground.

"I'm going to ask you this just once. Do you understand?" Justin said in a voice so menacing it sent chills down Brian's spine.

"What is your name?" He asked.

The man looked up at him with cautious, calculating eyes.

"Charlie." He answered.

Justin's eyes widened in recognition.

"The handyman?" Justin asked.

"I'm good with a hammer and a wrench, if that's whatcha mean." The man said.

Justin pulled his bottom lip in and gnawed on it.

"Do you do work for a man called Emilian?" Justin asked.

Brian cursed behind him, Justin ignored him.

"I don't know no Emilian." Charlie answered.

"I told you, I spent a shit load of money trying to track that bastard down. He's probably out of the country, or dead if there's any fucking justice in this life." Brian said from behind him.

Justin kept his gaze on the man at his feet. James couldn't be wrong. He said this guy Charlie told him that he did work for Emili….no, wait, now he remembered! James said Emilian had changed his name. What did he say he changed it to? Damn it! Arnie? No, Arnold…Armand! Yes! That was it. Armand.

"Do you do work for a man called Armand?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, sometimes, why?" Charlie asked warily.

Now it all fit. The reason why James didn't find any evidence of a boy living in Emilian's house was because Richie wasn't living there, he was living here with Charlie. Charlie lied to James. When James showed up at his door asking questions about a missing boy, Charlie cast suspicions in Emilian's direction knowing the man was dead. If he had feigned ignorance, Charlie calculated that James would keep asking questions until he got answers. So Charlie gave him answers. Answers that couldn't be confirmed or denied. It made perfect sense now. Emilian wasn't Sir. Charlie was. Charlie was the one who pulled Richie from the River and held him captive in his cabin. Emilian, as fate would have it, just happened to live in the same neighborhood.

'_Fate._' It always came down to that, Justin thought.

"Armand…Arm man..." Brian said.

The coldness in Brian's voice broke through Justin's musings. He turned to face him.

"The men at the Precinct use to call Emilian, 'the arm man', because he was the strong arm of the law in our neighborhood. It got condensed to Armand. That was his nic name. Only the guys in the Precinct used it. It was kind of code." Brian said in a monotone voice.

Brian let go of Richie and walked over to Charlie.

"Where does this Armand live?" He asked.

"Brian no…"

"Where." Brian demanded completely ignoring Justin.

"About a half mile up the road." Charlie answered.

"_James said there were two houses on this road._" Howes reminded Justin.

Brian turned on his heels and headed down the road.

"Fuck!" Justin said. He grabbed Richie's hand and took off after Brian.

"_Howes I've got to stop him._" Justin said.

"_Good luck with that one. How do you suppose you're going to accomplish that feat?_" Howes asked.

"_With James help. James is here, or should be shortly. Everything happened on this night. Richie took his own life and James killed Emilian. James is near. I can feel it. He'll help me stop Brian. It's his destiny after all to kill Emilian, not Brian's._" Justin rationalized.

"_You're forgetting one thing Krypton. It was also Richie's destiny to take his own life this night. You've changed that now. Who's to say James's destiny won't be changed as well? Or Superman's for that matter?_" Howes said.

Justin's heart slammed in his chest at Howe's words. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stop Brian from doing exactly just that. Change his fate. He knew up ahead at the house Emilian lived in, two demons laid in wake, ready to receive the soul of Brian Kinney.

. . . . . .

Charlie waited until the two men were out of sight before picking himself off the ground. He snarled and spat on the dirt beneath his feet, some of his spittle hit his worn boots.

'_…they took his boy! HIS boy!..._' He thought.

He turned around and headed into his cabin. Minutes later he exited, only this time he had his shot gun in his hands.

**PART 2**

"…._Well? What the fuck is going on down there?" Jack asked. _

_"It's bad Jack, real bad. We got to do something! They're in real trouble down there. They found me at Sir's house and took me away with them to Armand's house. Only Brian said it wasn't Armand's house, it was Emilian's house! That's the same name I heard Joffith call that other demon! And Brian knows this guy, he's gonna kill him Jack! He's on his way there now!" Richie said in a panicked voice. _

_Jack had sent Richie down to check on Justin and Brian. They were starting to doubt their decision to keep Brian from joining Justin in the past. As it turned out, they were right to be doubtful._

_"Son of a bitch!" Jack spat out._

_Emilian. That sick fuck. Of course Brian wanted to kill him. If anyone deserved killing it was that man. He murdered his brother…Andy. Though Jack didn't know at the time what he had done to his boy. If he had, he would have killed him himself. But Brian knew. He lived in that house. _

_"So what do we do? Do we let Brian go back? I mean, what else can we do? The Brian from that time doesn't understand the consequences of his actions. Our Brian does. He won't risk his own soul." Richie said._

_But Jack knew better. Past or present Brian, he knew his son. He couldn't trust that he wouldn't take one look at the man who tortured and killed his brother and not lose it. If he were a betting man, and he was, he'd put money on the fact that Brian was going to kill Emilian given the chance, damning his soul to Hell for eternity._

_"Ah fuck!" Jack said realizing that for some reason he couldn't fathom, he just couldn't let that happen. He'd failed Brian miserably in life. Failed both his boys. He brought them into the world, a world that treated them both horribly, causing them nothing but pain and suffering and he not only did nothing to stop it, he added to their pain. Well he couldn't change Sonny boys' past, but maybe he could salvage his future._

_"No. We are not going to let Brian go. Is he still looking for Andy?" Jack asked._

_Brian had left them to go find his brother. As a 'living soul' Brian was not confined to any level of Heaven or Hell. He could roam freely, which was dangerous because if he ventured too low, the demons would waste no time in claiming his soul. Fortunately for them, Brian had ventured higher, looking for help from his brother having given up on trying to reason with them._

_"Yeah, but Andy won't talk to him. Brian's causing quite a ruckus up there." Richie said._

_Jack laughed. …'That's my boy'… he thought. He wished he could see him but he couldn't go up that far._

_"Good. Better he pesters them. Anyway it's safer if he stays up there. Besides, I don't need any shit from him. I got a plan." Jack said._

_Richie's eyes widened._

_"Will it save Brian's soul?" Richie asked._

_"It just might, but I need your help. I'm not going to lie to you, what I need you to do is against the rules. It could cost you big time. I just want to be upfront with you about it. If you don't want to do it, I'll understand. It's your choice." Jack said._

_Richie puffed his chest out._

_"I don't care. What ever it is I'll do it. Andy said my number one priority is to keep Brian safe. Nothing else matters. Just tell me what you want me to do." Richie said._

_Jack smiled ruefully at the young lad. He hoped the powers that be would forgive the boy. He was just ten years old yet had more heart and courage than any adult he'd ever met. That had to count for something. As for him, well he was beyond wanting, or needing forgiveness. Whatever his fate was, he'd long ago accepted it. It no longer mattered whether he moved up or down in the after life. If his soul was destined for Hell, then so be it. He was sure he'd meet a familiar face or two down there. The only thing that mattered to him at this point was the fate of his son. His die was cast a long time ago, nothing he could do about that now, but his boy still had a chance to make good on his life. He'd be damned if anyone took that chance away from him. He owed him that much at least._

_Having made his decision, and finding peace with it, Jack turned to Richie and proceeded to tell him what he needed him to do._

**PART 3**

Brian could see the porch light up ahead. His heart raced and his step quickened as he got closer to the cabin. Revenge was in his grasp.

"Woof, woof! Grrrrrr! Woof!"

The deep menacing bark of a dog echoed through the night. Brian was not surprised. Emilian always kept an attack dog. He stopped and looked around for a weapon. There wasn't much to select from on the deserted road. He ventured into the woods and found a large branch and a sizable rock. They would have to do. He came out of the woods, armed, and continued up the path to the cabin. A huge German Sheppard came into view. He growled his disapproval at Brian's arrival.

Brian was glad to see that the dog was tied up some distance from the cabin. He wished to avoid a confrontation with the animal if possible, but if he had to take him down, he would. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Emilian. He hedged around the dog to get to the cabin when he was stopped short by five very chilling words.

"I've been waiting for you."

The deep sadistic timber of a man's voice grated against his ear like so many sharp shards of glass. Brian recognized that voice, he didn't need to see who spoke them. He knew who stood behind him. Still he turned towards his nemesis with quiet trepidation.

There, in front of him, stood the man who stole his brothers' life. Who stole his innocence and Rena's. The man who's haunted Brian's dream for the past fifteen years. The man Brian swore vengeance on. Emilian stood there, facing him, with a gun in his hand. Brian was neither frightened, nor intimidated. He expected as much.

"Not as long as I've been waiting for this moment." Brian said coldly.

Emlian smiled evilly.

"Yes, I can believe that. You were always such a tenacious young boy. You never gave up or gave in when you put your mind to something. Funny how your staunch determination did noting to save your brother yet it served me well in the end." Emilian taunted.

Brian refused to take the bait. It wasn't really needed anyway. There was nothing Emilian could do or say that would make him hate him more.

"Is that for me?" Brian asked nodding his head towards the gun in Emilian's hand.

"Actually, it is." Emilian said then threw the gun at Brian. It landed by his feet.

"I think we both know why you're here. Perhaps this time you can succeed where you failed so miserably before. I hope it will satisfy your need for retribution, I know it will mine." Emilian said.

Brian knew there was a deeper meaning behind Emilian's words but he refused to ponder on it. He looked down at the gun with conflicting emotions, all of which were pushed aside by the one emotion that was driving him at this moment. Vengeance. He dropped the stick and rock he was holding in his hands and bent over to pick up the gun.

He started to rise, gun in hand, when he heard Justin's panicked voice.

"Bri….stop…put the gun down! For God sakes, please put it down! You can't do this, think of what it will mean!" Justin gasped out frantically. He was panting; fear was robbing him of his breath. He was vaguely aware of Richie who was standing by his side holding on to his hand.

Brian straightened up then stepped back suddenly as if he lost his balance. He wobbled a bit and blinked his eyes several times.

Justin was about to plead with him again when he saw the look of alarm register in Brian's eyes. He was starring at something behind Justin.

Justin whirled around and saw Charlie advancing on them with a shotgun in his hand. Instinctively he pushed his brother behind him.

"Give me my boy back!" Charlie demanded raising his gun and pointing it at Justin.

"Over my dead body!" Justin screamed back.

"Have it your way then." Charlie said then raised his shotgun and took aim.

Richie screamed and pushed Justin away the same time Charlie pulled the trigger. Justin fell to the ground, shocked at the boys' strength. He quickly scrambled to his feet having heard the gunfire. What he saw made all the blood drain from his face. Richie was lying on the ground bleeding.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin screamed as he ran over to him.

"_**BANG!" **_

Another gunshot went off. Justin looked around terrified that Charlie had fired again only to find Charlie now lying on the ground, Brian standing several yards away, his arm still raised, the gun pointed to where Charlie was standing.

"One less piece of shit to worry about," he said then turned his attention to Emilian.

"Now, as for you. I think I owe you this," he said then coldly shot Emilian several times in the chest.

Justin, who was cradling his brothers' lifeless body, soaked in his blood, wailed out in agony.

**"_Noooo…Noooo…Nooooo!"_**

"Dear God what have I done!"

"_Justin, get a hold of yourself. Please..._" Howes whispered inside of his mind.

He didn't know how to help them now. Not only did they not save the child's life, they forfeited Brian's soul. The demons had won, and Justin knew it. Howes feared at this moment for Justin's sanity. He was in his head; he could feel his mind slipping as overwhelming grief and shock ricocheted through his mind. He had to keep him focused if they were to make it back to their time. They already caused enough damage tonight, if they didn't return, he shuddered to think of the consequences to all their lives.

Brian walked over to where Emilian laid and kicked his body. He then raised his gun and put another bullet in his head making sure he was dead.

"Be seeing you soon," he said then spat on the body before turning to Justin.

The boy was a mess. He was kneeling on the ground rocking his dead brother in his arms crying uncontrollably. Brian just shook his head.

"Get a hold of yourself already!" Brian snapped at him harshly.

Justin looked up at him.

"How could you? Oh my God Brian how could you? What have you done? What have we done?" Justin wailed.

"Oh for Christ sakes are all fags this dramatic?" Brian asked.

Justin nearly choked on his sob. Brian had gone mad. That was the only explanation Justin could think of for his harsh words and callous reaction to having just killed two men.

"You killed them Brian, you killed them both. Do you know what you've done? What this means?" Justin asked trying to get through to him.

"It means Sonny boy won't ever have to worry about that sorry son of a bitch again, that's what it means. And as for that piece of shit…" Brian paused and pointed the gun at Charlie… "He deserved what he got. That one was for Richie."

Justin's face went white. This was not Brian talking….this was the ravings of a man on the edge…or, Justin feared, perhaps over the edge. Pain sliced through his heart at that possibility.

He opened his mouth to try and reason with Brian one more time when suddenly, the air grew still. The dog stopped barking and an eerie quiet feel over them. It was as if time just stopped. A feeling of déjà vu came over him. He'd experienced this state of 'suspended animation' before and knew what it meant.

Either an Angel, or a Demon was about to show up.

"_It's a demon. I can feel him._" Howe's said.

The sudden appearance of an unholy apparition confirmed Howe's suspicions.

"Joffith…" Justin whispered the evil name in horror having recognized the demon from a time not too long ago when he came to claim Brian's soul. He failed that time; this time however, Justin feared he had succeeded.

"_Finally, the prize is mine!_" Joffith said. His words and gaze were directed at Brian.

"Ain't much of a prize, but I'm ready to go." Brian said.

An eerie calm feel over Justin as his worse fears just came into fruition. He kissed his brother on the forehead then laid his body gently down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry I failed you," he said then stood and walked over to where Brian was standing. He took his hand in his and smiled up at him.

"Where he goes, I follow." Justin said turning to face the demon.

Brian looked down at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"You'd do that?' He asked.

Justin gave him an odd look.

"_Of course he would do it. He is your son's soul mate._" A voice from out of the darkness answered Brian's question.

"Elliot!" Justin beamed. He'd know that gravely voice anywhere.

Joffith hissed and backed away from the Angels glaring light as Elliot materialized in front of them.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you!" Justin said as renewed hope filled him.

"_As pleased as I am to hear that, you really needed be. It appears everything is as it should be._" Elliot said.

Justin shot him a confused look.

"As it should be!? We failed miserably! I didn't save my brother, and I led Brian right into the demons trap! This is how it should be?!" Justin asked outraged.

"_Perhaps you should explain to him what has occurred._" Another Angels' voice entered the conversation.

Andy's luminous form suddenly appeared besides Elliot's.

Justin shook his head.

"Please, someone tell me what's going on!?" Justin asked.

"_His soul is mine! There is nothing you can do! He committed a mortal sin! He took the life of two souls!_" Joffith said from his safe distance.

"_True but…_" Elliot said.

"_He also saved two souls._" Andy chimed in.

"_Actually three souls, if you count Richie._" Elliot said.

"_That's correct. And he did so knowing he was sacrificing his own soul with his actions. And as you are well aware Joffith, an act of virtuous sacrifice automatically grants the soul a second chance to redeem itself. So once again, you failed._" Andy said.

"_NO! There was no selfless sacrifice! You speak in riddles! You cannot change the facts here! Brian Kinney's soul is mine!_" Joffith protested.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Justin asked, his head was spinning trying to grasp what the Angels were saying.

"_Justin, that is not Brian's hand you are holding._" Elliot said.

Justin looked down at the hand he was clasping realizing for the first time, that Brian was not clasping his hand back.

"Um, do you think I can have my hand back now? Though I must confess a fondness for blondes, you are definitely NOT my type!" Brian, or rather, the person inside Brian said.

Justin immediately dropped 'Brian's' hand and stepped back.

"Jack?" He asked in a stunned voice.

"Guilty as charged." Jack said then turned to the Angels.

"Now did I hear something about my soul being given a second chance? Does this mean I get into Heaven!?" Jack asked eagerly.

"_Not exactly. You still have some work to do, but you did get moved up three levels. One for each soul you saved today._" Elliot answered him.

"Three? What three? I came here only to save my sons' soul." Jack said.

Justin just stared at him dumbfounded. He wondered if Brian knew what his father sacrificed for him. He also wondered where Brian was!

"_Yes, three. Your son's, the man James, whose destiny you changed sparing his soul, and young Richie's. Though it was his choice to put himself in the line of fire, taking the bullet for Justin, it was you who talked him into traveling back in time with you. And you did so knowing he would be given a chance to right the wrong he did in the past by taking his own life. You presented that opportunity to him, and now he is residing in Heaven with his loved ones._" Elliot explained.

"Richie made it into Heaven?" Justin said his voice choked with emotion.

"_Yes he did. You succeeded in your mission Justin. You saved your brother_" Andy said.

"My mission? I thought Brian was supposed to save Richie?" Justin asked.

"_It was always your mission to save your brother. As it was Jacks mission to save his sons' soul, though neither of you knew it. We cannot force the souls to make the right choices; we can only create the circumstances in which the choices are presented to them. In this case, you, Richie and Jack made the right choices. You stopped your brother from killing himself. Richie saved your life by taking a bullet for you, and Jack killed Emilian, saving his son's soul and James'. You should know by now we work in mysterious ways._" Elliot said.

Justin just shook his head at the convoluted sense of it all. He'd never understand the logic of the Angels.

A loud horrific keening sound erupted from behind him.

"_Nooooooo! I will not be tricked again!_" Joffith screeched.

Elliot stepped forward and raised his hand towards the demon.

"_By the powers granted to me by the Arch Angel Gabriel, I cast you back into Hell for eternity, never again allowed to visit the earth or any of the circles of the underworld. If your evil soul should ever venture out of Hell, you will be vanquished._" Elliot commanded.

The demon hissed and cursed then faded into the night.

"Well that was one nasty little shit. Don't think any of us will be missing him anytime soon." Jack said.

"What about Emilian?" Justin asked.

"_He no longer resides on the eight circle of Hell. He has gained entrance where he will spend the next ten thousand earth years suffering in punishment for his sins. After that unfortunately, he'll be released unto the world again. Alas it is but the order of things. Both good and evil are allowed to roam the earth. But that is not for you to concern yourself with now. You and your soul mate have done well. It's time you two were rejoined again. He is frantic with worry for you._" Elliot said.

"He must be freaking out! Where is he?" Justin asked.

Both Elliot and Andy looked at each other and laughed.

"_He's standing outside Heaven's gate causing all sorts of havoc. The cherubs are besides themselves trying to calm him._" Andy said.

"Shit! He's going to get himself in trouble!" Justin said.

"_Don't worry, God finds him very amusing. He considers him one of his more… inspired creations._" Elliot said. Again both Angels laughed.

"_Now we need to get your past self, and Brian's past self back in these bodies and away from this place before James shows up. You will both wake up on the morrow with no memory of this night. Your memory of this night will not return until you wake up in your own time. In this time, in your lives, nothing has changed. But be prepared, some things have been altered. You have changed James' destiny._" Elliot said.

Justin frowned.

"Will it be bad?" He asked.

"_It will be as it should be. The events of the past have been altered by the hand of the demons, not yours. Do not blame yourself. It was Joffith's obsession with having Brian's soul that brought this all about. You, with the help of Richie and Jack, avoided most of the damaged that would have been caused this night if Joffith had succeeded. It was Joffith who sought out Emilian's help in laying a trap for Brian. Emilian held great resentment towards Brian for taking his daughter away from him. Joffith went too far this time when he brought him into the equation. It was why he needed to be stopped, permanently. Both Heaven and Hell follow certain rules to maintain existence. One cannot exist without the other. But these are matters to discuss at another time. Come, let's get you back to your time. Do not worry about your friend. All will be well._" Elliot said.

Justin nodded his head accepting the Angels words. He then turned to Jack.

"Jack...I just want to tha…"

"Don't. I didn't do it for you. I did it for my son. You owe me nothing, least of all thanks. If anything, I owe you an apology. I'm sure that boy of mine has given you more grief then you deserved over the years. He grew up to be a bitter angry man because of me." Jack said.

Justin put his hand on his arm.

"You gave him life. For that alone I thank you. As for growing up bitter and angry, that may be true, but you should know he's no longer that man. He now lives in love and joy." Justin said.

Jack cleared his throat and turned away from Justin.

"Well then, I'm ready to go now," he said.

Justin smiled watching Jack trying to hold back his emotions. For all his sins, in the end, Jacks' love for his son won out. Proof that miracles happen every day.

He took a deep breath and turned to the Angels.

"I'm ready too," he said.

Elliot and Andy glided towards them and circled them in their embrace.

"Wait! What about Howes? He came with me. He's attached to my psyche." Justin said.

"_We already sent him back._" Andy said.

Justin searched his mind and found no signs of Howes. He sighed in relief.

"Well then, I guess I better click my heels three times because from where I am standing, there truly is no place like home!" Justin said.

Jack rolled his eyes, Elliot laughed and Andy smiled lovingly at Justin.

Then in a flash… home they went. Jack to his new home, several levels higher in the afterlife, and Justin to his own present time where he woke up to find Brian staring down at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"**_Will someone else's life be brighter tomorrow because of what you have done today?_**"

**~ William Arthur Ward**

Justin blinked his eyes several times as he focused in on Brian's face.

"We're back?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"We're back." Brian answered.

Justin struggled to sit up in bed.

"Easy, it's takes a little time to acclimate to your body when reentering." Brian said.

Justin closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"How much time?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Don't worry. You'll settle in quick enough. Just breathe Sunshine." Brian said soothingly as he rubbed his back.

Justin could feel the pent up emotions in him slowly being released.

Once the dizziness passed, and he felt 'himself' again, he peaked up at Brian.

"I heard you were causing quite a scene outside Heaven's gates. You know you upset the Cherubs," he said raising his hand to brush back a wayward strand of auburn hair from Brian's forehead.

Brian leaned into the caress and smiled.

"Don't worry about those little imps. They took great pleasure in giving me the run around. Their antics reminded me of the twins." Brian joked lightly.

Justin dropped his hand and sighed.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am now. I was so worried about you. What happened?" Brian asked.

"How much do you remember?" Justin asked cautiously.

Brian let out a deep breath.

"I remember picking up the gun. Everything after that is a blur though. It was like I was there, but I wasn't." Brian tried to explain.

"That's because Jack entered your body at that point." Justin said.

Brian raised his brow at Justin.

"Did I…" He started to ask, but was unable to voice the question.

Justin frowned and took his face into his hands.

"No Brian, you didn't kill Emilian. Jack did." Justin said.

Brian let his breath out slowly, not realizing he was holding it.

"Fuck, Richie! What happened to Richie? I can't 'feel' him anymore. Is he… alive?" Brian asked expectantly.

Justin pulled away from Brian, averting his eyes as guilt washed over him.

"No, he's dead. I….I couldn't save him." Justin said.

Though Elliot had told him it was his mission to save Richie's soul, not his life, he still felt remorse for not being able to save both.

Brian pulled Justin back to him and held him tight.

"Tell me everything," he said.

Justin broke down and cried into Brian's shoulder as he revealed all that happened after Jack entered Brian's body. He told him how Jack shot and killed Charlie then turned and shot Emilian several times, killing him too. He told him how Richie had saved his life by pushing him out of the way, taking the bullet Charlie meant for him, and how he held his brothers dead body in his arms. He also told him of the Angels appearance and how they cast Joffith back into Hell for eternity and granted Jack immunity because he saved Brian's soul along with James' and Richie's soul by risking his own when he took over Brian's body, saving him and James from committing murder, and in the process altered James destiny, and by bringing Richie with him, giving him the opportunity to save his own soul, which he did by sacrificing his life for Justin's. Then he told Brian what the Angels said to him. How they explained that everything that happened was fated, and their mission was completed. And that Emilian was now residing in Hell, and would remain there for the next ten thousand years. When he was done telling Brian everything he felt drained yet 'lighter'. As if a big weight was lifted from his shoulders. It was over. It was finally over.

Brian listened to the astonishing events of the night upset and angry that his blond had to face all that alone. How he managed to keep it together under those circumstances was nothing short of miraculous, he was just glad that at least Jack was there. _Jack…_ He shook his head. It was going to take some time for him to come to terms with the fact that his Pop actually did something good for once. He just wished he could have there for Justin. He knew all too well what it felt like to not only watch your brother die, but feel responsible for his death.

"I'm sorry you had to witness your brother getting killed Sunshine. No one should ever be subjected to that horror." Brian said solemnly.

Justin wiped his eyes and sat back and looked at Brian.

"No, no one should. Unfortunately neither of us were spared that fate, were we?" Justin stated, more than asked. There was more than a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Brian held his gaze and nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the legitimacy of Justin's resentment and pain. He had every right to be bitter. Each shared the awful experience of watching their brother die. It wasn't fair, yet the concept of fairness differed greatly between those residing on earth, and those residing in the afterlife. Sometimes, recognizing and understanding those differences made life's tragedies somewhat bearable, if not acceptable.

"Justin, listen to me, are you listening?" Brian asked cradling Justin's face in his hands.

Justin stared up at him with teary, sorrowful eyes.

"Yes, I'm listening." He said with a sincerity that rocked Brian. As if he was expecting Brian's words to wash away his pain.

Brian took a deep breath.

"You may not have been able to save his life, but you saved his soul. We both know there is no death, only a transformation of one form of existence, to another. Richie 'lives', just not in this time, or space. And because of you, his soul is at peace. He no longer carry's the burden of taking his own life. You freed him of that. He now resides in Heaven. That should give you some solace." Brian said, hoping Justin would find comfort in his words.

"It does, really. I just wish we had more time…" He said, a weak smile playing on his lips.

Brian caressed Justin's cheek with his thumb. His heart went out to him. Though they both lost their brothers, Brian was fortunate to have his brother in his life for fifteen years before he had to let him go. Justin had Richie for only fifteen minutes.

"You will have your time Sunshine, I promise….one day. Like I've always said, it's only time. There will be a time for you and your brother. Maybe not in this life, or in this world. But there will be a time. Just like Jonathon had his time with his brother, Alexander." Brian said reminding Justin of their ancestors' spirits coming together to break their family curse. It was then that they each realized that all things were possible where true love existed.

Justin's smile grew a little wider. Brian was right. It was only time.

"Ah, now there's the Sunshine smile I live and breathe for." Brian teased then leaned over and kissed Justin gently on the lips.

Justin laughed and kissed him back.

Brian was on the verge of deepening the kiss when something Justin said popped into his head. He pulled back and stared at Justin.

"Wait, you said Elliot told you that James' destiny has been altered. How so?" Brian asked.

"I don't know." Justin said, his eyes widening at the sudden realization of the implications of Elliot's warning.

Brian released Justin and got out of bed.

"Well I think we better find out. Let's go find him." Brian said pulling Justin with him.

Justin followed Brian out of the room. It was still dark outside, the clock on the nightstand said it was four in the morning. Justin's heart hammered in his chest as questions ran rampant through his brain. Was James even in Paris? Was he even in their lives?! How much had their actions in the past affected James's future, and their present?

"Stop it. You're giving me a headache." Brian said having heard Justin's musing. Brian had his shield down. He needed the psychic connection with his partner right now more than anything. He too was very concerned about the ramifications of their nights' OOB activities.

They walked down the corridor to Howes' room. Brian knocked once then turned the doorknob.

"Arrgh! Shit! Fuck!" Brian cursed at the sight that confronted him then quickly shielded his eyes with his hand.

Justin, who was standing behind him, peaked around his shoulder to get a look at what caused Brian's intense reaction. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Good God man, have you no sense of propriety?! You can't come barging in here like this!" Howes shouted as he frantically tried to cover his, and Bambi's naked body.

"Hmmm… didn't need to be psychic to see this coming." Justin whispered to Brian.

Brian pried his fingers apart to make sure the heteros were disengaged from the unnatural act he'd just witnessed before dropping his hand. A relieved sigh escaped his lips.

"I really don't want to see anyone cuming right now! Especially hetero's!" Brian said making a faux choking sound in the back of his throat.

Justin gave him a manufactured sympathetic look and patted his back. Brian turned his attention back to Howes.

"Jesus fuck Howes, lock the door next time! I nearly lost my dinner seeing that disgusting display!" Brian bitched.

"It's four in the morning, I'm sure your dinner has already been digested by now." Howes answered, always the scientist first.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I need to know where James is. You do know, James, right?" Brian asked.

Howes gave him a curious look.

"What have you been up to Superman?" Howes asked suspiciously.

Justin and Brian exchanged looks. Howes and Chino were with them when they started out on their OOB journey. Yet when they woke they were gone. Each were surprised they hadn't noticed their absence, or questioned it till now.

"Um, what do you think we were up to?" Brian countered.

Howes made a noise and rose from the bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants that was discarded on the floor, threw a shirt over his head and grabbed his cane.

"You went rogue again, didn't you? I warned you about these OOB excursions of yours didn't I?! Wasn't it bad enough you scarred Krypton here the last time you went solo? What in Gods' name could have compelled you to go OOB again?!" Howes demanded.

"_Ok, well this is different. He doesn't know about our trip tonight._" Justin conveyed to Brian telepathically.

"_Yeah, I got that. I wonder what else he doesn't know, or knows._" Brian returned. Things have definitely changed.

"Answer my question Howes, do you know who James is, and where he is?" Brian asked again.

Howes let out a frustrated sound.

"Yes, I know James. He is out with his husband! They went out celebrating, and they took Chino with them. Chino should be back by now, but James won't be back until Monday, when you are all scheduled to leave." Howes answered.

"Husband!? Who the fuck is James married to?" Justin blurted out.

"Oh, this is not good! What have you done Brian!? You've obviously altered the past somehow if you don't know who James is married to!" Howes accused.

Brian cringed at Howes use of his given name. Howes NEVER used his real name. Well, not in his 'past' reality. In this new reality, things were apparently very different.

"Howes, please, just answer our fucking questions! Yes, Justin and I went OOB, we visited our past, but we were assured by the Angels that we were MEANT to alter the past. We just need to know how much has been altered!" Brian said, there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Howes eyes went wide with shock at Brian's announcement.

"Krypton went OOB with you? But how?" Howes asked.

"With yours and Chino's help, but apparently that too has been altered." Brian said.

Howes shook his head.

"I think we need to go back to the beginning. Let's start with basics. Why did you come to France?" Howes asked.

Again Justin and Brian exchanged looks.

"Because Jagger was in trouble." Brian answered cautiously.

"What kind of trouble?" Howes asked.

"The paranormal kind! Why the fuck else would we be here with the Ghost busters!" Brian blurted out.

Howes shot him a disapproving look.

"Back to name calling are we?" He asked indignantly.

Brian growled out his frustration.

"Fuck this! Justin and I came to France because our son, Jagger, blacked out and attacked a man. He said he didn't remember attacking the man. He kept having these 'episodes'. Rena, my sister, said to call you when I told her I believed Jagger was having some kind of paranormal experience. You and your merry band of psychics brought us back here to discover that a demon had been using our son to get to me. A demon I had past experience with named Joffith. Cut to the chase, I have a few OOB's and conversations with some spirits, my dead father, my spirit guide, who also turned out to be Justin's brother, a brother he never knew he had, hence me calling James to investigate for us, and found out that not one, but TWO demons were after my soul! So Justin and I decided to take the demons on. Enter you and Chino. You helped us earlier this evening to travel back in time to the 'meeting' place where the demons were suppose to take my soul, and to, what we believed at the time, take the soul of Justin's brother, Richie who was still alive at that point. You were skeptical about our plan but as it turned out, we were meant to go back in time. The Angels had a mission for us and that mission was to correct a wrong that was done in the past. Which we did. However the Angels told Justin that we changed James' destiny, but assured him it was fated that we do so. And now, here we stand, wondering what the fuck did we change, and how it affects us! Now can you PLEASE tell me how my version of how things went down is different in this reality?" Brian finished his tirade with the question.

Howes was about to answer when Bambi's voice stopped him.

"Gregg can you guys take this outside? I'd like some privacy if you don't mind. I'm not exactly decent." Bambi said from the bed. Though she was covered by a sheet, it was obvious she was naked under that sheet.

Howes threw her an annoyed look.

"Good Lord woman can't you see we have a bit of a crisis here?! All of a sudden you're worried about appearances? Some of those outfits you wear are less decent then what you're wearing now! Why don't you do us all a favor and drop the modesty act because no one is buying it." Howes threw at her.

"Of all the….How dare you?! You're such a hypocrite. You love to paint me as some dumb bimbo because you know damn well that if I had any sense at all I wouldn't be with your sorry ass!" Bambi spat back.

Brian and Justin quickly turned to leave the room. It was kind of a relief to know that some things hadn't changed.

They were standing in the hall when Howes joined them. He slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"Confounded woman! " He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Doc, I hate to thwart what looks like the makings of a good old fashioned lovers spat, knowing how phenomenal the make up sex can be afterwards, but we really need some answers here." Brian said.

Howes ran his hand through his disheveled hair disheveling it more, if that were possible. He already looked like a mad professor.

"Right, right. Well most of what you remember is correct. I was called in to help Jagger with a possession. A demon was pulling him from his body, and you were following him to your past. But we defeated him. We had a séance, and with the help of Bobby, my spirit guide, and the other psychic's we routed him from this existence. Your father, Jack, who according to my understanding is your spirit guide, told you after the séance that Joffith was summoned back to Hell for the rest of eternity, never allowed to leave. But there was only one demon, not two. There were never any signs of another demon. As for Justin's brother, Craig came here shortly after you arrived to confess an old affair to Justin. That's when you called James to ask him to investigate what happened to Craig's mistress and the child she was supposedly carrying. Craig said they died in a car crash but for some reason, you believed that the child lived. You never told me what James found out. My only concern was your paranormal problems, which we solved! Jagger and you are both demon free. As for any personal troubles you may have created with your OOB adventures, well there is not much I can about that. I don't know what's changed in your life. All I know is that Jagger is back home with his fiancé, Corrine, who just found out she's pregnant, and you, Krypton, James, his husband Emmett and Craig are scheduled to fly back to America on Monday." Howes said.

"James and Emmett got married?!" Justin exclaimed with glee.

Brian rolled his eyes. Of course out of all that, his blond would latch on to the 'romantic' part.

"I assume there was a commitment ceremony of sorts. Emmett makes a point to call James 'husband' at every given opportunity. I believe he said they were still on their honeymoon, only being married one year." Howes said.

Justin turned to Brian.

"That's great, isn't it?!" He asked Brian hopefully.

Brian scowled.

"We'll know how great it is when we talk to James," he said pulling out his cell and dialing.

Howes and Justin stood by patiently, waiting to see what James would tell Brian.

After a minute, Brian swore and shut his cell.

"Went straight to fucking voice mail," he said.

"Try Rena's." Justin suggested.

Brian nodded and flipped his phone open to dial when a loud crashing noise, that seemed to come from down the hall, stopped him.

"What the fuck was that?!" He asked.

Howes narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, but it came from Chino's room,"he said then headed in that direction with Brian and Justin on his heels.

In a replay of Brian's earlier actions, Howes knocked once on Chinos door, and then opened it.

"Arggh Damn!" He exclaimed upon the sight that confronted him.

Both Brian and Justin looked over his shoulder to see what had upset the good old Doc.

The dark haired, blue-eyed beauty was in bed with a very studly looking blond boy. A broken lamp lay on the floor besides the bed. That was probably what caused the crashing noise. Apparently they accidently knocked it over in their zealous play.

"Ah, well I guess the secret is out of the bag now. Not bad Chino, not bad at all." Brian said tongue in cheek as he eyed the trick Chino was with.

Justin slapped his arm.

"_Not funny Bri! You know Chino wasn't ready to tell his family yet!_" Justin reprimanded lightly.

"_What I know is that Chino was a virgin. And we were going to divest him of that little problem, but apparently that hot little blond with the kicking abs there has done the job for us._" Brian said. Justin could hear the smirk in his thoughts.

"_You think he's hot? And his abs aren't_**_that_**_kicking!_" Justin said, his jealousy seeping heavily into Brian's mind.

Brian turned and pulled his own blond into his arms.

"_You are so fucking hot when you're jealous._" Brian said as he kissed him deeply.

"_Only when I'm jealous?_" Justin teased as he deepened the kiss.

"One gay sex exhibition is enough retribution for walking in on my heterosexual activities don't you think?" Howes said loudly, forcing Brian and Justin to break their kiss.

"Besides, we've always known Chino was gay. We're psychics for Christ sakes! Did you think that would go past our notice?" Howes asked.

"You knew?" This came from Chino, who by now was dressed and out of the bed. The blonde remained seductively sprawled out on top of the mattress giving Brian and Justin a 'come hither' look.

"_Don't even think it._" Justin warned.

Brian shot Justin a feigned innocent look and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"_Why Sunshine, you know I value my balls too much to risk your wrath over some piece of 'blond boy' ass._" Brian taunted.

Justin's eyes narrowed in anger at the game Brian was playing.

"_You're deliberately trying to provoke me, aren't you?_" He asked.

Brian laughed.

"_Just testing, that's all. I want to see exactly how much of our past has changed._" Brian said.

Justin huffed disbelievingly.

"_Bullshit. You just like how rough our sex is when you get me angry._" Justin accused.

"_Hmmm…. Well there is that, too._" Brian said.

"Yes, Chino. We've always known. We've been trying to get you to come out to us for a while now. What do you think all that teasing the girls were giving you about being smitten with, Pedro's daughter, Carmela was about? They were trying to provoke you into admitting you were gay!" Howes said, interrupting Brian and Justin's 'private' conversation.

Chino blushed.

"I'm sorry Gregg. I should have told you," he said.

"Well then, now that we've established that were all gay…" The naked blond on the bed spoke.

"Not all." Howes interrupted him before he could continue in that line of thinking.

"Hmmm…well all "I'm" interested in anyway." The blond continued, leaving the unvoiced invitation open in the air.

Chino shot him a look.

"James didn't tell me you were a slut." Chino accused.

"James?" Brian perked up at his name.

"Yeah, James and Emmett took me out to this gay club. Peter here is the grandson of a friend of James, Tom. Who I was told is married to your aunt Viv." Chino explained.

"She's not my aunt. Well, not by blood anyway. She's Rena's aunt. Tom and I go back a way though." Brian said.

"Yeah, well, James introduced us." Chino supplied.

"_James lived in Paris, and he knows Tom. And Tom and Viv are married. Well at least that hasn't changed. That's, good right?_" Justin asked.

"_Yeah, it's a good sign._" Brian answered.

"Oh handsome, you have a lot to learn! All gay men are sluts!" The blond said to Chino.

"Not all Chino, but you have to understand most gay men are very sexual. Not because they are gay, but because they are men and men in general, think about sex about every 12 seconds. Gay men, every 8. In Brian's case, 2. Add that to the fact that men don't have the same moral constraints put on them that society puts on women and you have a situation where sex, lots of sex with multiple partners, is not only accepted in the gay community, it's expected. Of course with that kind of sexual freedom comes extra responsibilities. Please tell me you used a condom." Justin said.

"Yes, of course I did. I was horny, not stupid!" Chino said.

All men laughed at that.

Just then Brian's cell rang. He looked at the incoming number.

"It's James," he said then answered it.

"James! Where are you?" Brian asked.

"I'm at the Hilton Arc de Triomphe. In the presidential suite you booked for us, why is there a problem?" James asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to talk to you, right away." Brian said.

Justin pulled on his arm.

"Congratulate him!" Justin said.

James heard Justin on the other end.

"Why do I need to be congratulated?" He asked.

"Fuck if I know. I can't believe you actually married Honeycutt! What? You lose a bet?" Brian asked half jokingly.

Justin huffed and pulled the cell from him.

"Never mind him James! Brian and I are thrilled for you and Emmett! When did you two decide to tie the knot?" Justin asked.

"Um, Justin, are you and Brian drunk or something? We got married at Rena's house last year. You were there, the whole family was there. We wanted a small ceremony but you know how big our family is….wait, why am I telling you this? YOU and Rena planned the whole thing!" James practically shouted.

Justin shot Brian an 'oops' look and handed the phone back to him. Brian rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear.

"Listen James, Justin and I are having a little problem with our memory. Nothing to worry about, but it would be a great help if you could come here and fill in some of the blanks for us." Brian said.

"I'm on my way." James said.

Brian pulled the phone from his ear as he heard Emmett screech his objections from the other end. He looked to Justin.

"I don't think Emmett is thrilled with his 'husband' leaving their marital bed at this hour." Brian teased.

He put the phone back to his ear to ask to talk to Emmett so he could explain but James had already hung up. Brian shut his cell and shrugged his shoulders.

"James should be here soon," he said.

"Hey fellows? If you're not going to come in, then please leave. Me and Romeo here have some unfinished business." The blond on the bed said as he started rubbing himself.

Howes threw his hands up in defeat and stalked back to his room, slamming the door behind him announcing to anyone who would hear that his job was done, and that he had his own business to attend to.

Brian and Justin were left alone in the hallway as Chino closed the door on them, an apologetic look on his face.

Justin turned to Brian. He suddenly felt very cold. He moved closer to Brian, seeking his warmth. Brian wrapped his arms around him.

"Brian, I don't like this. I have a feeling there are big chunks of lives that have been altered. I mean how could we not remember James and Emmett's wedding!? What other memories have been lost, or altered?" Justin asked.

Brian was still in his head and he could feel his blonds' growing anxiety. He was about to respond to him when a voice entered Justin's conscious.

"_….No memories have been lost. Some however have been altered a bit. Those are stored in your subconscious. Brian will help you bring them forth. He has the power. There is nothing to fear my friend. Very little has changed in your life._" Elliot's reassuring words penetrated both their consciousness.

"_Elliot! You're here! Thank God. I didn't think we'd hear from you again now that the mission is over. It is over, isn't it?"_Justin asked surprised and pleased to hear Elliot's voice."

" _Yes, it is over. But what makes you think you would never hear from me again? I am always with you. I am your guardian Angel._" Elliot said.

"_I thought under 'normal' circumstances Angels weren't suppose to have contact with humans?_" Brian challenged tongue in cheek.

_"Ah well now that depends on your definition of normal now doesn't it? I was never good with definitions."_ Elliot said, there was no mistaking the mirth in his tone.

Brian laughed.

"_Elliot, how is my brother?_" Justin asked breaking into their playful banter.

"_….Happy…._" Elliot answered.

"_Of course he is. I'm sorry for asking. I know he's in Heaven, how can he not be happy? I just….well…can you tell him I love him? And I'm happy for him?_" Justin asked.

"_….Actually, I can't. I'm not his guardian Angel. He's been assigned his own guardian Angel and I cannot interfere. As it is, I risk too much in talking to you. Oh, and by the way Brian, Jack has been taken off his duties as spirit guide to you. Your brother Andy is once again your guardian Angel, but you won't be hearing from him if I have anything to say about it. I won't have him risking his wings. I, on the other hand, have a penchant for pushing the envelop….But rest assured, he's always with you too._" Elliot said.

Brian didn't need Elliot to tell him this, he always knew Andy would always be with him, but he was grateful to hear it from the Angel directly. He had a special affection and concern for Elliot. There was just a little too much of the imp, in the Angel.

"_Wait, I don't understand. Why would Richie need a guardian Angel in Heaven?_" Justin asked.

"_….Because he is not in Heaven. He asked to go back to earth shortly after passing through the gates. Our Father granted his request…_" Elliot answered.

The shock at Elliot's words seared through both men's minds making them both suck their breaths in.

"_He's here? On earth?!_" Justin asked expectantly.

"_…..His 'soul' is back on earth. Not his memories of his past life. He is in a new body now, living a new life…_" Elliot explained.

"_Where Elliot! I must see him!_ Justin demanded.

"_…..I can not say more. What good would it do seeing him anyway? He has no memory of his past life. Some things you must just accept Justin. It is the order of things. You know the soul often has many earthly lives. This is not your first life, nor will it be your last. The same goes for young Richards' soul. Like I said, all is as it should be….._" Elliot said.

Brian silently cursed, Elliot heard it, and laughed.

"_It's fine Brian. Elliot is right. It is enough to know Richie is happy. That's all I could ever hope for._" Justin said.

But Brian wasn't satisfied with Elliot's answer. Nothing was ever simple on the other side. And Brian much preferred simple these days.

"_That's some fucking convoluted system you guys got up there you know. I don't know how you keep track of all the comings and goings!_" He complained to Elliot.

"_….Good bookkeepers…._ Elliot answered.

"_Nice to see your perception of human humor is improving._" Justin said.

"_….We are all works in progress…._" Elliot said.

Justin grew serious again.

"_Elliot, tell me. When mine and Brian's souls leave this life, will we remember each other in another life?_" Justin asked.

Brian tightened his hold on Justin, almost afraid to hear Elliot's answer.

"_….You are soul mates. Mates always find their way back to each other…._" Elliot said.

Both Brian and Justin let out relieved breaths.

"_Thank you Elliot._" Brian said.

"_….It is I who should thank you. You both helped prevent a paradox that Joffith set into motion. As you know, we cannot get directly involved in human lives, even when demons interfere. It is why we sometimes use humans to carry out mission for us. On those 'special' circumstances that you alluded to before, we are allowed to seek out the aide of humans, but only those humans of advanced spiritual awareness are recruited. You two were recruited not only because of your personal connection to this particular problem, but because you both possess special gifts that allows you to interact with the outer world._" Elliot said.

Brian groaned.

"_Please tell me we're not considered.._"

"_Ghostbusters!_" Justin supplied for him

Brian groaned again. Elliot laughed.

_"….Hey, not bad Justin. Ghostbusters. I must tell the Arch Angel that. He will find it amusing and an appropriate description of humans who fight the evil spirits on earth for us."_ Elliot said eliciting another groan from Brian.

_"….I must be going now. There is only so far I can push without risking getting my wings clipped. I wish you both well my friends. And know that Andy and I will be watching over you…Always."_ Elliot's voice faded away as he left Justin's conscious.

Brian pushed Justin back and studied his face.

"If I ever hear you call me…" he started.

Justin put his finger to Brian's lips, stopping his words.

"I won't," he said smiling.

Brian didn't trust that smile.

Justin moved his finger to Brian's bottom lip and gently pressed down until Brian opened his mouth for him.

"Though I've suddenly developed a yearning for a tub full of slimy green Jello…" Justin said right before covering Brian's mouth with his own.

Brian moaned in response.

A tub full of green Jello with his sexy blond in it was almost enough to make him consider playing 'Ghostbusters' with his partner.

"_You are soooo easy._" Justin's voice teased Brian's mind.

Brian took Justin's hand and placed it over his cock.

"_Ah now Sunshine, there is nothing easy about this. Actually, I can't think of anything harder. Can you?_" He challenged sexily.

Justin squeezed gently as he deepened their kiss. He then pulled Brian's hand down to his own cock.

"_As a matter of fact, I can. This,_" he answered.

And Brian had to agree. He pushed his blond up against the wall in the hallway thinking this was one job were his 'ghost busting' skills weren't going to cut it. He'd have to rely on his other more 'natural' skills. That knowledge made him smile inwardly.

"_So who you gonna call for 'this' Sunshine?_" Brian sent the question into his boys mind in his most sexy voice.

Justin gasped as he felt Brian's lust invade his senses, and his hand slip into his pants.

"You…only you," he breathed out loud.

So much for the Ghostbusters Brian thought triumphantly then proceeded to lovingly, and very passionately fuck his boy up against the wall in the hallway.

**PART 2**

Monday morning came none too soon in Brian's mind. The last couple of days had been hard on him and Justin. Filling in the blanks was a bit more difficult then Elliot led them to believe. Brian needed Howe's help to extricate their lost memories from their subconscious. He had to admit, Howes was extremely talented. The man was a phenomenal psychic. It took a while, but they now had all their memories intact. It was a weird feeling. The 'altered' or 'lost' memories felt a bit different then their other memories. It was as if they were remembering details of a very vivid dream. Howes explained that was because their altered destiny had to reconcile past memories with added or new ones. It was all very confusing, but Brian had come to accept that all things supernatural were confusing as fuck. Nothing made sense, but it worked.

There were some things however they needed to know that only James could supply for them. Things they had no memory of, but James did. Like what happened to him after that night.

James had shown up at the compound two nights ago not five minutes after Brian finished fucking Justin up against the wall in the hallway. (The man always did have great timing) They convened to the main house and Justin made Howes' famous Kopi Luwak coffee while James filled them in, for the second time according to James, on all that happened that night he tracked down Emilian. His version was the same as they remembered. James arrived at Emilian's cabin to find him dead, along with two other bodies. One that turned out to be a handyman that lived down the road, and another, who turned out to be Justin's brother. Though James explained that he didn't know that at the time. When he found the bodies, he made an anonymous call to the police and let them handle it. He didn't want Rena inadvertently dragged into the events of that night. There was sure to be a lot of questions as to why James was on the crime scene to begin with. So he left before the police arrived.

James didn't find out the boy was Justin's brother until Brian had asked him to do a little investigating. He had called a friend of his from the agency right after Brian called him and retrieved the boys sealed records. His name was never released to the Press. Apparently the local police covered it up. Their initial investigation stated that the boy died several years ago in the car crash with his parents. They wanted to spare themselves the embarrassment of having to go public with their error. Or open up a can of worms with a new investigation. Instead they quietly corrected their records, and the death certificate, and filed the case away as closed. Once James had the boys' identity in hand, it wasn't hard to dig into the background of his parents. That's how he found out the child was the offspring of Justin's father, Craig.

Brian and Justin were glad to be filled in on the details of that night, and James investigation. But they wanted more. They needed to know what happened to James _after_ that night. What had changed? So they asked James, in a not so subtle way, what he **felt when he found Emilian dead, and how he reacted.**

James was startled at the question, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes that told them that he was almost glad to share his experience. He told them that he felt no satisfaction seeing Emilian dead, his only feeling was one of regret. He was too late. Probably just five minutes late. The bodies were still warm. He remembered thinking that if he had been there just five minutes sooner; he may have been able to stop the murder of the young boy who was lying in the dirt, in a pool of his own blood. Those five minutes was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back that was his life up till that point. A life filled with too many images of innocents' deaths. He told them that he left that night a changed man. He lived his whole life going from one mission to another. Sometimes he saved lives, sometimes he was too late. Five minutes too late….

He returned to France and told Rena that Emilian was dead. Then he called his Superior in Washington and told him he was done. He wasn't getting any younger, and he wanted to live the rest of his life without regrets. Without the constant worry that he'd be five minutes too late again. He realized that night that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never been able to save everyone. There was only one person he could save, and that was himself. He had Rena and Shane to care for, and that was enough. The rest of his energy he saved for himself. He wasn't 'out' as a gay man at that point, but not because he was ashamed, but because he simply didn't know who he was. He was pushing forty and didn't know a damned thing about himself. His work was who he was, when his work was no longer there to provide an identity for him, James had to do some serious soul searching. Which he did. And as 'miracles of miracles' would have it, (at this point Brian was sure Emmett was a bad influence on him, that was a quote straight out of Honeycutt's dictionary) Three years later, he met his Em. He thanked Brian again for introducing them. Emmett, according to James, freed him from his past. Two years later they were married.

James left that night to go back to his husband. Apparently Brian interrupted their plans to celebrate their one-year anniversary when he called asking for James assistance, so Brian booked them the presidential suite at the Hilton in Paris to make up for it. Justin and Brian apologized, once again, for interrupting their celebration and said their goodnights. They got all the information they needed. James destiny had indeed changed. For the better.

Now, two days later, they were all standing on the runway ready to board John's private Jet to go back home. Brian was very happy with the way things turned out. He and Justin got their memories back, Jagger was back to normal, and the demons were gone. James life had turned out for the better and Emmett was happier then Brian had ever seen him. As for any other changes in their past, most of those occurred during their time in France. No one knew Emilian was ever part of the equation and Jagger had no memory of talking to his mother during the séance. Apparently the only spirits present at that séance were Jack and Joffith, and according to everyone, all their problems ended after that night. No one knew of Celia, Richie or Emilian's involvement. Brian's continued OOB's were 'supposedly' just experimental on his part. Unfortunately, none of his OOB's had been altered. Justin still had that small thin scar running down his side from his journey back in time to relive his youth. And of course, the result of his last OOB is what brought them to where they were today. But other then those minor alterations to their past, all was, as Elliot had declared, as it should be.

Justin too was happy with the way things turned out but he did make Brian promise to never go OOB again, well not unless there was another emergency, but they would have to discuss it first. They briefly argued about whether or not they should tell their son Jagger that his mother was his spirit guide. Brian wanted to tell him, but Justin didn't want to bring up bad memories for him. Especially now that he was so happy with the news of him becoming a father. Brian in the end agreed, but knew they would have to broach the subject again one day.

Jagger and Corrine were standing on the runway with them, having come to see them off, and Brian was reassured by the look of total joy on his son's face that he and Justin had made the right decision in not telling Jagger that he was not free of his mother. The boy had such little happiness in his life. Meeting Corrine was the best thing that had happened to him, and with the addition of a baby, Brian doubted his son could be happier. There would be time enough down the road to deal with Jagger's unresolved feelings for his mother.

Howes and the merry gang of psychics also came down to the runway to see them off. Justin had made them promise to come to America for Lizzy's wedding. He even promised to pay their way. Brian couldn't even be a little bit upset over that. He'd come to like the little band of psychics. They were family of sorts. Their shared psychic abilities bonded them in a way that was unique and comforting.

Though they were leaving friends and family behind, it was a happy departure. The separation would only be temporary before they were all reunited at their daughters wedding. It was all…..good. The only 'fly' in their ointment of happiness was Craig.

Craig was flying back with them. He was already on the plane, having said his goodbyes to the only people, other than his son, that were important to him. Jagger and Corrine. Other then his grandson and his fiancé, Craig opted out of all the good-bye wishes from people he didn't know, and probably didn't want to know. Craig's only concern was getting back into his son's good graces now. And he was determined as Hell to do it. Brian knew that would be a long road traveled, but he also knew it was inevitable. He had broken one of Howes' sacred rules, 'never to read another's thoughts uninvited' and read Craig's mind. The son of a bitch actually did love his son. He was dead serious too on proving it to Justin. Unfortunately, he was also dead serious on NOT liking Brian. Brian could really give a fuck, but he knew that was going to be a huge problem for Justin. It was going to be interesting, to say the least, to see how things played out between father and son.

"Hey…" Justin said interrupting his thoughts.

Brian smiled over at him.

"Why the worried frown?" He asked.

The two had decided that it was not a good idea to have open access to each others thoughts 24/7. There were simply too many meaningless random thoughts that went through ones mind every second of the day. The intake of that amount of information was not healthy. It was enough to deal with ones own wayward thoughts, no less another's. Not that there weren't times when that special mental connection was useful, not to mention needed. There were. They just chose to save those moments for special occasions.

Brian had learned, with Howes help, to keep his shields up at all times. He was very good at it. His shields were up even in his sleep. At this point he had to consciously let them down.

"I don't frown, it causes wrinkles." Brian remarked.

Justin shot him an annoyed look.

"Huh….well I'm sure my father would be more than happy to know he's causing you wrinkles." Justin said.

Brian raised his brow.

"Apparently you don't need to be in my head to know what I'm thinking." Brian remarked.

Justin shrugged.

"The perks of being an intuitive," he said.

Brian made a gruff noise in the back of his throat.

"The kids are planning a surprise welcome home party for us." Justin said changing the subject.

He knew how Brian felt about Craig's newfound interest in him. He also knew Brian wanted him to try to form a relationship with Craig. Justin believed it was more important to Brian for some reason then it was to him. Not that he didn't want to have a relationship with his father. He always has. It was that he didn't know if it would be possible. Craig still harbored a lot of ill feelings for Brian, and Justin knew unless he resolved those feelings any chance at having a relationship with him was gone. But there was nothing Justin could do about it now. Only time will tell where his and Craig's relationship would end up.

"They are? How did you find out? What are we clairvoyant now too?" Brian asked.

"No, 'we' are not. Maria slipped on the phone and told me. You know she's not good at keeping secrets." Justin said.

Brian smiled. It was true. Maria was the 'tattletale' of their children. Her twin brother Andy was usually the object of her tales. Elliot was too young to torment at this point, and Gus was on to her antics. Her other siblings didn't live at home. Johnny was away at college, Peter's practice was in LA, Lizzy had moved in with Jason and Jagger was living in France, yet that didn't deter her from tattling on them when given the chance. He shook his head ruefully at the handful she was, and was going to be when she got older. He didn't need to be a psychic or clairvoyant to see that coming.

"Are you trying to hone in on my territory Krypton? Being clairvoyant is my job!" Bambi teased.

She was dressed in her usual tight sweater and even tighter skirt ensemble that Howes loved to bitch about, but also drove him to her bed.

"Speaking of jobs…" Howes started.

"Can it Gregg. I don't need to be clairvoyant to know what your future holds if you continue that line of thought." Bambi said.

Justin laughed.

"You know you two are perfect for each other." Justin said.

Both Howes and Bambi made incredulous faces.

"Hey, I'd listen to him. He's the intuitive remember? He **knows** these things." Chino piped in.

He and Betty had just walked up behind them. Justin was glad to see a more confident Chino emerge from all of this. He was even gladder that James and Emmett took it upon themselves to take Chino out on his first time. Not that he and Brian would have minded breaking the boy in. They both thought he was damned hot. But he still harbored a little crush on Justin and that could have been a problem. As it turned out though, Chino didn't need any tutoring from them. He'd been out exploring the joys of gay sex with a different guy every night since he brought that blond home.

"I agree with Chino. You two are perfect for each other! Just like me and my 'husband' James are perfect for each other." Emmett, who was standing next to Bambi, chimed in.

Brian groaned.

"How many times am I going to have to hear the word 'husband' on the flight home?" Brian asked.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at him and turned to Bambi.

"Oh Bambi, sweetheart, do you think you have time to do a quick reading on me before I go?" He asked.

He and James barely left their hotel room the whole time they were in France. He had spent little time with the physics.

"Save it Honeycutt. We need to board now. Besides, if you want your fortune told, go see Mysterious Marylyn. She's the real thing. I have it on good authority." Brian said.

"Really? Who told you that? And don't call me Honeycutt. It's Mr. Borickski to you!" Emmett proudly declared.

"Em, it's Borichevskiy. Bor- rich- ev- skiy. I wish you would at least make an attempt to pronounce it correctly." James chided having just returned from putting the last of their luggage on the plane. He then leaned over and kissed his husband lightly on the cheek, taking away some of the barb of his reprimand.

"Hmmm….Easy for you to say sweetie. You have to admit that name is a mouth full! And I know you much rather have my mouth filled with, um, something other than a bunch of vowels and consonants." Emmett said.

"Brian is right. Time to go." James said a little uncomfortable.

Brian and Justin smiled. Some things about James hadn't changed. He was still very much a 'private' man.

"You heard the man. Lets move it. We'll see you all in America in two months. Provided we ever get on this damn plane." Brian said.

Jagger and Corrine were first to say their goodbyes. Jagger hugged Brian tightly.

"It's ok Dad. You'll tell me when you're ready." Jagger whispered into Brian's ear before releasing him.

Brian gave his son an odd look. Jagger raised a brow at him, which was a Kinney trait.

"Did you think I wouldn't sense you and DJ were keeping something from me? I'm psychic too, remember?" He answered.

"It's nothing for you to worry about now. Actually it's nothing to worry about at all. If it were that important, you know Justin and I would have talked to you already." Brian said.

"I know Dad. I know. I just want you to know that _I know._ And I'm not going to let too much time go by before I get some answers." Jagger said.

"Can we at least wait until after Lizzy's wedding?" Brian asked.

Jagger cocked his head deliberating his Dad's request.

"Deal." He finally answered.

The two men embraced again. Justin watched the exchange with curious eyes. He shook his head sadly. He didn't hear what Jagger had said to Brian, but he didn't have to. He told Brian sooner or later they'd have to deal with telling Jagger the truth about his mother. It looked like it was going to be more sooner, then later. Jagger was too much like Brian. Not much got passed him.

More goodbye hugs and kisses went around for a while before they were all securely ensconced inside of the plane.

Justin waved out the window as the Jet took off down the runway.

Brian sat next to him holding his hand. Once they were in the air, Brian turned and gave his blond a quick kiss on the lips.

"Home," he breathed the cherished word into his lovers' mouth.

Justin smiled dreamily up at him then laid his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Home," he whispered back as he cuddled up against him.

And that's exactly where they found them selves several hours later. Safely, and happily back where they belonged surrounded by their family and friends. For now.

*Epilogue to follow


	19. Chapter 19

_3 months later_

Brian deftly tied the tuxedo bow around his sons' neck.

"You remember your cue, right?" He asked the fidgety boy as his fingers nimbly manipulated the silk fabric into perfection.

Andy squirmed a bit impatiently under Brian's ministrations having been too long in one position.

"Yes Dad, I know! When the minister says, "May I have the rings" I step forward and present them to him." Andy whined having repeated the scenario for the fourth time since that morning.

Brian sat back on the uncomfortable couch in the Bridal party suite he and Justin were assigned to at the Hyatt Regency - wondering how they could charge him the obscene amount of money he was paying for these less than adequate accommodations - and admired his handiwork. A broad smile spread across his face knowing that he was at least partly responsible for the vision before him.

"God he looks so much like Gus did at that age." Justin's voice rang out behind him.

Brian turned to look at his partner who stood leaning against the bedroom doorframe, arms folded over his chest looking impossibly beautiful in his cobalt blue Armani tailored tuxedo and felt the familiar stirring in his loins. He wondered if there'd ever come a time when he wouldn't be so affected by the mere sight of his blond.

Justin caught the lustful look in Brian's eyes and smiled brightly as he sent him his own look of 'promise' back. Brian sucked his breath in.

"Come on Daddy J, he's not _that_ good looking." Gus quipped from the other side of the room where he was currently rummaging through the mini bar in the suite.

Justin laughed.

"And you Gussy are acting more and more like your father every day." Justin said pushing away from the doorframe to approach him.

Gus straightened up and turned to face Justin, gracing him with the trademark 'Kinney eyebrow lift'.

"How so?" He asked.

Justin stopped in front of the thirteen year old miniature Brian and reached into the pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out two mini bottles of liquor.

Gus groaned at having been caught.

"Awww come on! It's not like I was going to get drunk off those two little bottles! I just wanted to have a little fun with Desi." Gus defended.

Justin huffed and put the bottles back into the mini fridge before turning his attention back to Gus.

"What amazes me, or maybe it shouldn't amaze me, is the fact you excuse taking the liquor on the basis that it's not enough to get you drunk! Tell me, how much is enough?" Justin scolded, his eyes blazing.

"That's a good question Sonny boy, care to answer?" Brian threw in.

Andy giggled at his brothers' predicament. He knew first hand that there was no winning when his Dads confronted any of them with a united force. Looked like big brother wasn't going to get out of this one so easily.

Brian shot Andy a reproachful look.

"Go next door and join the others. The ceremony will be starting soon." Brian said as he escorted the eight year old out of the room. He then turned to his son with a very stern look in his eyes.

Gus literally gulped and stuttered.

"Um...honest to God Dad it's not like that!" Gus said.

"Then how is it?" Brian asked.

Gus lowered his head.

"I just wanted to impress Desi, that's all. I really like her Dad! You just don't understand!" Gus said defiantly.

"Oh, I understand alright..." Brian said.

"Bri..." Justin cautioned.

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You would think after Peter, Lizzy, Jagger and Johnny, I'd be use to dealing with hetero teen angst!" Brian complained.

"Yeah well maybe if I liked cock this wouldn't be an issue for you." Gus snapped with a snarl.

Justin gasped at Gus's outburst.

"Gus how could you say such...!"

"ENOUGH!" Brian shouted cutting off Justin mid sentence.

Justin's eyes snapped to his partners. There was real anger in his gaze, it took Justin by surprise.

Brian walked over to his son and leaned over so their eyes were level.

"Nice try Sonny boy. But fortunately for me, and unfortunately for you I can smell bullshit a mile away and that line of crap you just spewed reeked of it. I'm not your Jewish mother. Guilt doesn't work on me, especially when it's unearned. I won't dignify your implication that I would treat a gay son differently then I would a straight one with a response. It was a cruel spiteful thing to say in an attempt to escape personal responsibility for your actions. Besides being uncalled for, and vicious, it illuminates the fact that you've been way too spoiled. A matter I now see will require my immediate attention. You're thirteen Gus. I get it. Your hormones are raging; I get that too...all too well. What I don't get, and won't tolerate is you trying to manipulate us into letting you get away with unacceptable behavior. The offense is not so much that you tried to sneak some booze in an attempt to impress some girl; though that in itself is an issue... the more egregious offense is trying to avoid repercussion for your actions by attempting to manipulate the situation to your advantage by casting aspersions elsewhere. It was a cheap ploy that quite frankly I'm surprised you thought you could get away with." Brian said.

Justin was a little stunned at Brian's stern reprimand to his son. He was always the more lenient parent. It was rare for Brian to raise his voice to the kids, let alone express his displeasure to one of them in such a forceful way. Justin was taken aback by Brian's abrasive manner, yet he had to admit to himself that he was also very proud of how Brian was handling Gus. Truth was, Gus was all Brian. Stubborn, rebellious, and wild in many ways. He needed strict handling now that he was entering his teen years else he'd have them all wrapped around his finger.

Gus stood stoic in the face of his fathers harsh reprimand using every once of will he had to not break down and cry in front of him. His father never talked to him like that before; then again, Gus had never pushed him like that. He instantly regretted having said those words the moment they left his mouth. No kid had more love from so many people growing up then he did, and no father could love their son more. He wasn't a stupid kid, far from it. He instinctively knew he was his Dad's favorite. First born and all. Not that his Dad ever gave indication that he favored any of his children, he always treated them all with equal love and affection. But Gus knew, deep down, that his father had a special place in his heart for him that was all his. Just as he had a special place in his heart for his Dad. He loved his Moms, greatly, but he and his father shared a special bond that deserved a hell of a lot more respect then he just demonstrated. He felt ashamed at having hurt his father with stupid cruel words, uttered without any thought.

Brian watched as the myriad of emotions flit across his son's face. His heart ached. He hated having to be so harsh on him. He never spoke to the boy like that before, but he needed Gus to understand that he loved him enough to not let him get away with being manipulative or dishonest. He knew from personal experience if you didn't nipped that kind of behavior in the bud early on it would only get worse.

Gus was a good kid, with a little too much 'Kinney' in him. Kinney's, unchecked, could be a ruthless bunch. And he was smart. Smart enough to know he over stepped his bonds and tough enough to deal with the consequences. Brian watched his boy take his verbal 'lashing', so to speak, without flinching. He saw the regret and pain at having hurt his father, flash in his son's eyes. Saw the glassy sheen glaze over his pupils as he desperately fought for control over his emotions. He wanted to hug him, but first, he needed Gus to acknowledge the severity of his careless outburst.

Gus sniffed once then bent over and pulled his pant leg up. He then proceeded to pull another bottle of liquor from the inside of his sock and hand it to Brian.

"I'm sorry Dad. It was a stupid mean thing to say. There's no excuse. You didn't deserve that. **_Especially_**_from me... I'm such an ass..." Gus said losing the battle with his emotions as a tear slipped out of the corner of his eyes._

Brian pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tight. He got it. His son got it. He wasn't sorry about taking the booze, (in truth, Brian didn't expect him to be sorry about that. No thirteen year old would be) and he wasn't sorry that he got caught, (though most thirteen year olds might have regretted getting caught! But not his boy Brian thought with pride) No. His sons' only regret was hurting the person he loved most in life.

Gus cried silently into Brian's chest.

"I really am sorry Dad. I'm so sorry.." Gus sobbed out over and over.

"Shhh..." Brian whispered softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of his son's head.

"Sorry's bullshit Sonny boy, you know that. You're entitled to make mistakes. We all are guilty of fucking up from time to time. What's important is that we learn from our mistakes." Brian said, gently pushing Gus back and wiping the tears from his face with his thumbs.

"Listen to me Gus, are you listening?" Brian said holding his boys' face in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Gus said.

"There is nothing you could do OR say that would make me love you any less or make me believe that you don't love me." Brian said searching his sons' eyes.

Gus held his stare.

"Promise me you'll never forget that." Brian added in a suspiciously hoarse voice.

"I promise Dad." Gus said smiling.

"Good boy." Brian said then pulled him in for another quick tight hug.

Gus felt his fathers hand slip inside his pocket and drop the small bottle of liquor in it.

"Pour a little into your ginger ales; make sure it's well diluted. And if I catch you sneaking anymore, I'll have your hide. Understood?" Brian whispered into his ear.

Gus silently nodded his head.

"Good. And don't tell your Moms. If they find out they'll have _my_ hide," he added before releasing him.

Gus laughed.

"Thanks Dad." Gus said then turned to Justin.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Daddy J. I promise not to cause any more trouble today." Gus said solemnly.

Justin grimaced.

"Gus don't be silly. You are NEVER trouble. Your father on the other hand..."

"Watch it Blondie." Brian interrupted.

The mood in the room instantly lifted and Gus smiled brightly at having sidestepped a potential catastrophe relatively unscathed.

A tentative knock came to their door drawing their attention, followed by several tiny heads peeping into the room.

"Is Gus still alive?" Maria called out.

"You sure she's not Emmett's child? Surely that level of dramatics can only be attained through genetics." Brian said.

Maria, followed by her brothers Andy, Johnny, Peter, Jagger and baby Elliot, who wobbled in behind them all holding on to Jagger's hand, entered the suite.

Maria ran over to Gus and hugged him tight.

"Are you ok Gussy? Dad's such a meanie!" She announced before turning her glare on her father.

Brian threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey Dad, Andy told us Gus was in some kind of trouble. Is everything alright?" Jagger asked lifting his three year old little red headed brother up onto his shoulders. Elliot giggled at the action.

Brian made a face.

"What's with all this reinforcement? What am I now, an ogre?" Brian asked looking very much affronted. His kids however, weren't buying it.

"Um, no Dad. Just the opposite. You NEVER reprimand us. Andy said Gus was, in his words, 'about to get it', from you. Considering you usually leave the disciplining up to Daddy J, it was only natural we'd be concerned. Such an action would be very out of character for you." Peter said.

"Christ you are sounding more and more like your Aunt Rena. You would think one shrink in the house is enough! Do me a favor and save your psychoanalysis for your patients Peter. I am more than capable of disciplining my own kids without turning into a monster!" Brian said.

"Of course you are Dad. You just never do. Actually I didn't think you had it in you. Way to go!" Jagger said stepping in to deflect Brian's ire away from Peter.

Though Peter's practice was in California, and Jagger lived in France, the two brothers maintained a very strong relationship. When Jagger was at his worst, Peter was there for him. His other brothers were too young to help him, and Lizzy was too vulnerable. Jagger would not allow her to near him during his 'dark days', as he called them. His Dads of course were his foundation, the reason why he survived at all, but Peter was closer to his age. There were things they shared that he couldn't share with his Dads. The bond they developed during that time only grew stronger over the years. There was nothing either wouldn't do for the other.

"Shut up Jag!" Gus returned.

"Ok kids, let's all calm down. This is your sister's wedding day. The last thing we need is family dramatics to mar her special day." Justin said.

As if on cue, Emmett came bursting into the room blubbering into a mauve colored handkerchief.

He pushed past everyone and threw himself on the couch.

"Jesus Christ Em, what the fuck is it now!?" Brian snapped.

Emmett had been an emotional wreck all week. He was not only the wedding planner of this elaborate and outrageously expensive affair Lizzy had asked him to be her 'Man of Honor'. He was very instrumental in every aspect of this wedding from the planning of the ceremony and reception to going with Lizzy to pick out her gown. She refused Brian and Justin's offer to help her, (which made Brian VERY nervous considering Emmett's less than stellar fashion sense), claiming that she didn't want her Dads or her husband to see her in the dress until the day of the wedding. Something about 'bad luck'. As if having Emmett consult on such a weighty decision not the worst of luck! Brian's fears however were somewhat alleviated when he heard they choose a vintage designer.

"She's..._*sniff*_ breathtaking!" Emmett bawled out.

"Cool." Johnny said.

Emmett managed to comport himself long enough to send Johnny a scalding look.

"Cool? Sweetie, your sister puts Audrey Hepburn to shame in that Vintage Edith Head wedding gown!" Emmett said haughtily as he dabbed at the corners of his eyes.

"Well she fucking better Honeycutt. I can't believe I let you two talk me into trusting you with choosing the right wedding gown! You wouldn't know Gucci from Versace." Brian remarked.

"Stop worrying. Lizzy looks amazing. And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said

"Dad that's twice you cursed now! When we get home you're gonna owe the curse jar!" Maria said, her small frame still wrapped around her brother.

Brian smiled at her. She looked like a little cherub in her crinoline 'blush' colored flower girls dress. Lizzy had picked the colors 'blush' and 'mauve' for her wedding theme. The whole reception hall looked like a large bottle of Pepto Bismol exploded all over it. He had to admit though that Emmett looked fantastic. Only Emmett, he mused, could pull off a mauve colored tuxedo.

"Aw come on Ria, give your old man a break. It's not every day a father gets to see his daughter getting married. It won't be your time for many years to come." Brian said as he gently pulled his daughter from Gus, picking her up in his arms.

Maria giggled and hugged his neck.

"Oh Dad, don't be silly! I'm NEVER getting married!" Maria said.

Brian laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Smart girl," he said.

Emmett slapped his arm lightly.

"Stop corrupting the child," he said taking Maria from Brian's arms.

"Hey!" Brian protested.

"It's time, I have to get her into position. Come on guys, the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!" Emmett announced as he ushered all the kids out of the room.

Brian and Justin found themselves suddenly alone in the suite.

Justin walked up to Brian, stopping in front of him to adjust the white cravat around his neck.

"Nervous?" He queried keeping his gaze on the silk material in his hands.

Brian scoffed as if the mere notion was ridiculous.

Justin smiled.

"Good. I don't need to tell you then how devastatingly handsome you are, do I?" Justin asked the rhetorical question.

Brian was wearing a Ralph Lauren Black linen tuxedo.

"Actually, you do." Brian said pulling Justin to him.

"Careful, you'll wrinkle our suits." Justin said.

Brian rotated his hips against Justin's letting him feel his growing need.

Justin purred seductively and pressed harder against him.

"Wedding's always did make you horny." Justin teased.

Brian grabbed Justin's ass in response and pushed against him harder.

"Wedding's make me nauseous, you make me horny." Brian said.

Justin looked up at him coyly.

"Do I now? Hmmm...how flattering considering I'm in my 'dotage' according to you," he quipped.

Brian had thrown Justin an elaborate thirtieth birthday party several weeks ago that could rival this wedding. It was a magnanimous affair marred only slightly by Brian's occasional taunts about needing to 'trade him in for a newer, 'younger' model now that he was nearing retirement age. Justin took Brian's teasing in good fun, having remembered the "Death day" birthday bash they threw for him on his thirtieth. At least Brian spared him 'that' fate.

Brian let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I know. How altruistic of me. But don't blame yourself Sunshine, being forever young and beautiful is a tough job and one I believe that is already taken." Brian teased. Mirth shone brightly in his eyes, tinged with a good amount of lust.

Justin reached up and gently brushed the side of Brian's face with the back of his knuckles. His skin was radiant, glowing actually. At forty-two, Brian looked no more than thirty himself. He was simply perfection personified Justin mused.

"You truly do possess an ageless beauty..." He said absentmindedly, his voice taking on a serious tone.

Brian grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips.

"If I appear ageless, or beautiful, it's because I am a reflection of you." Brian said with conviction.

He was not prone to false modesty. He knew of his own appeal, but nothing, in his opinion, could compare to the beauty his Sunshine possessed. It was a beauty that went beyond his impossibly flawless porcelain skin, or his silky blond hair that shone like the Sun itself...or even his intoxicating bright blues eyes that changed hue with his moods...it was a beauty that came from somewhere deep beneath the surface. From a soul that knew no boundaries when it came to its' capacity to love and be loved. It came from an innocence that he still maintained even in the face of all the tragedies they endured in this life, and in their past lives. Brian was always good looking, very good looking yes, but he only reflected 'beauty', when Justin was near him.

Justin's eyes glazed over at Brian's words. He stood up on his toes and pressed the side of his face against Brian's clean-shaven skin.

"We truly are blessed," he whispered in a choked voice.

Brian wrapped his arms around him as he rubbed his cheek against his blond's.

"Yes we are..." he agreed.

They stood like that for several minutes before they reluctantly disengaged, having heard the music begin, and went down to join the others, prepared to give their daughter away. However they weren't prepared for the sight that greeted them once they arrived in the ceremony room. Emmett underestimated the vision Lizzy made in her wedding gown. The word 'breathtaking' took on a whole new meaning as they took in the sight of their daughter. So much so that Brian 'fucking' Kinney for the first time in his life did the unthinkable...He cried at a wedding...

**PART 2**

_Several months later..._

It was the end of August and unbearably hot. The open windows and strategically placed fans did nothing to lessen the stifling heat. Justin gnawed on his bottom lip worriedly. The central air in the studio was broken and his work, along with his students' work, was being compromised by the excessive heat and humidity.

He came in early this morning to work on some pieces he was commissioned to do for a new Hotel that was opening uptown and walked into a literal steam box. He immediately called the repairman. It was a Sunday, and he was grateful that the guy agreed to come out on the weekend, and on such short notice.

He heard a car pull up and sighed in relief. He quickly ran to the door and swung it open.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

Brian, who was already half way up the walkway, stopped dead in his tracks.

"That settles it. We're going to Ibiza. Perhaps after you see me fuck about a dozen or two guys, and that's just for starters, you'll be more excited to see me!" Brian said.

A momentary spark of jealousy flashed in Justin's eyes. Brian smiled to himself at his partner's response.

"I don't think you want to test that theory. Besides, you know I'm _always _excited to see you. Very excited..."Justin drawled in a sexy voice.

The heat in Brian rose, if that were possible in this scorcher of a day, at Justin's words.

"It's just that I was hoping you were the repairman." Justin said which effectively cooled Brian's ardor.

"Yeah, well I can see where the sight of an overweight plumber's hairy ass crack would cause you to salivate." Brian bit out sarcastically.

Justin laughed.

"Gross. But as revolting as that image may be, right now I'd pay money to see that 'hairy' ass, as long as it's fixing my air conditioning!" Justin said then turned to walk back into the studio.

"I gather the fans didn't cool it down much." Brian asked following Justin.

"No, if anything they're making it worse. If he doesn't show up soon I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't care so much about my stuff, but I'd hate to see the kids' projects get ruined." Justin said.

"Jesus it's fucking hotter in here then it is outside!" Brian observed.

Justin looked around him forlornly.

"Yeah, I know," he said eyeing the already sweating paintings and clay pieces that hadn't made it to the kiln yet.

Brian heard the dejected tone in his voice.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do in a situation like this." Brian suggested.

Justin looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked when Brian didn't immediately respond.

"Fuck until we pass out." Brian said.

Justin laughed.

"I don't think that will take long in this heat. You sure you're up for it?" He asked as he walked towards him.

Brian reached for him.

"When am I not? Surely by now you must know that neither rain, nor heat, nor lesbians wearing strap-ons, could keep me from my sworn duty to fuck you soundly until the end of our days." Brian said.

Justin laughed and tried to wiggle out of his embrace, which wasn't hard to do since both of their bodies were slick with sweat.

"That's a perverted version of the postman's motto...and it has nothing to do with fucking." Justin said in a playful voice.

Brian smirked and reached for him again.

"Hmmm...I always had a thing for mailmen. They're always bringing you packages. Sometimes "BIG" packages... like the one I have right here for..."

"Hello, Mr. Taylor?" A voice came from the other side of the room startling both men.

Brian and Justin turned to see a big, burly man, holding a toolbox, standing in the open doorway.

Brian leaned over and whispered into Justin's ear.

"Definitely a hairy crack there. Try not to drool too much," he said.

Justin gently elbowed him into silence.

"You must be Mr. Richards. Thank you so much for coming out on such short notice." Justin said as he approached the man with his hand held out.

Mr. Richards shook Justin's hand.

"Not a problem Mr. Taylor. I've heard a lot about you and your school here. My boy goes to Saint James. He's a big fan of your work. Some of his friends are students of yours. They can't speak highly enough of you." Mr. Richards said with a certain amount of pride in his voice that his son knew kids who attended the Taylor-Kinney school of Arts. The school was well acclaimed and accredited. Many students who attended went on to prestigious grad art schools. It didn't hurt that their teacher was a world-renowned artist.

"I'm so glad to hear that Mr. Richards. Is your son an artist?" Justin asked.

"Oh yes Sir." Mr. Richards said proudly.

"And a damn good one too, and I ain't being bias. Everybody say's so. His art teacher at Saint James says he's got real potential. The boy's always drawing something or another. Damned obsessive about it he is." Mr. Richard boasted.

"Really? Then you must sign him up here for the Fall session!" Justin said excitedly.

The Fall session was full, but he would definitely make room for the boy. Especially if he was as passionate about art as the father claimed.

The smile on Mr. Richards face quickly disappeared to be replaced with a stern frown.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Taylor, but no thanks. Now if you don't mind, can you please point me in the direction of your unit and I'll see if we can't get it up and running again." Mr. Richards said, suddenly all business.

Justin looked over to Brian, confused as to the mans' abrupt mood change.

Brian gently nudged against Justin's psyche.

"_He's a very proud man Sunshine. I don't think he can afford the tuition._" Brian said.

"_Shit! I didn't even think of that!_" Justin sent the mental message back to Brian.

"I'm sorry Mr. Richards, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds. Your son's education of course is yours to decide. But if he is really as good as you say, I'd love to see his work. We have a scholarship program here that grants full tuition to five talented students each year. If your son is as good as you say, he'll have a good shot at receiving one of those scholarships. Talent Mr. Richards, should be encouraged and nurtured, don't you agree?" Justin cannily asked.

Mr. Richards cleared his throat and Justin could swear he saw a slight blush under that heavy five-o'clock shadow he was sporting at eleven thirty in the morning.

"Why yes Mr. Taylor, I do agree. And my boy really is good, you'll see." Mr. Richards said, the smile returning to his face.

"Wonderful! Then we must set up an appointment so I can meet him," he said.

"Actually, Randy, that's my boy, is sitting outside in the truck. He was hoping he'd get a chance to meet you. You can go talk to him if you like. I know he'll be damned thrilled to talk to a famous artist like yourself." Mr. Richards said.

Justin graced Mr. Richards with one of his million watt smiles and nodded his head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"I'll do that," he said.

"But first, can you point me in the direction of your unit?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I'll show you were it is." Brian said. He'd been standing to the side witnessing the whole exchange.

"I'm so sorry! Where are my manners!? Mr. Richards, this is my partner, Mr. Kinney." Justin said.

Brian shook the mans' hand.

"Nice to meet you. You're doing us a great favor." Brian said.

Mr. Richards shook his head.

"Not at all. Just doing my job Sir," he said.

Brian liked this man. He didn't know why, but he did. He turned and led Mr. Richards to the back of the studio.

Justin watched the two men leave relieved that he didn't offend Mr. Richards AND that his air conditioning was going to get fixed! With a joyful step he ventured out to the old pick up truck that was sitting in the driveway.

Brian was right, it was cooler out here then it was in the Studio. The one set back to having those gorgeous ceiling to floor glass pane windows that let in all that natural light was that it also let in all in the Suns' heat as well. Without the air-conditioning, the place was literally a sauna.

Justin walked up to the drivers' side of the truck and peered in through the open window. The boy had his back to him, bent over, concentrating on something on the front seat. Justin could see his hand working furiously. He smiled knowing the boy was drawing something.

"Hey there." Justin said.

The boy jumped up, startled and turned to face the unexpected visitor.

Justin froze.

"Oh my God! This is like a dream! You have no idea how long I've waited for this day!" The young boy said excitedly.

Justin stared at the boy before him in shock. He looked exactly like the last time he saw him. Beautiful white blond hair, blue eyes...

_Richie.._

Justin couldn't breath. It was his brother. And he recognized Justin! He remembered him...

"Rich..." Justin started in a shaky voice only to be interrupted by the jubilant boy before him.

"I've been a huuuuuumongous fan of yours for like ever! My Dad took me to your gallery a few times. I've always wanted to own one of your paintings, but of course we can't afford one. But I cut out all the pictures of your work from all the art magazines! My whole room is wallpapered with them! Billy and Neil go to your school and I make them tell me all about you! They say your cool, but I knew that. No one uncool could paint like you do! When Dad told me he got the call from you today I totally freaked! I begged him to take me with him, but I promised not to bother you and stay in the truck. I was just hoping to maybe get to see you walk outside or something, but this...! Oh...my...God!" The boy rambled on breathlessly.

Justin's heart sank, but his smile remained plastered on his face. He had no doubt this was his brother Richie. With every instinct he possessed he knew his brothers' soul lived in this boy's body. He would have known it regardless of the eerie likeness. Yet the boy didn't know it. He didn't recognized Justin from his past life, he recognized him from his present work. Still...fate had a funny way of bringing people together.

"You must be Randy." Justin said extending his hand.

The boy looked at him wide eyed, and then placed his hand in his.

"Nice to meet you." Justin said as he shook the boys' hand.

When he went to release his hand, the boy held onto it, a confused look crossed his eyes.

"Randy? Is something wrong?" Justin asked sensing something was off.

"Um, no. It's just .. . weird. I feel like I know you, I mean, like we met before," Randy tried to explain.

Justin's smile widened. His brother _did_ recognize him. On some level. His heart soared.

"You're an artist. We artist have a special connection with each other." Justin said winking at he boy.

Randy nodded his head, accepting the explanation and smiled. He released Justin's hand then sat back on his haunches.

"So, what are you drawing there?" Justin asked motioning over to the sketchpad lying on the leather clad bench seat in the old truck.

Randy turned to retrieve his drawing when Brian walked up to the truck.

"Good news. Mr. Richards says he'll have it running again in no time." Brian said coming up to stand by Justin. Randy turned, sketchpad in hand, to stare at the new arrival.

"Holy Sh..."

Justin elbowed Brian.

"_Yes, it's Richie. But he doesn't know it._" Justin communicated to Brian.

"Brian, this is Randy. Mr. Richards son. Randy, this is my partner, Brian." Justin made the introductions.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you." Randy said smiling.

Brian just stared at the boy. Never in a million years did he think he and Justin's path would cross Richie's in this life. The Angels had told them that Richie's soul was reborn into this time, but they didn't tell them that he would look exactly as he did in his past life. And they certainly didn't warn them that he'd be back in their lives. Then again, they shouldn't be surprised. As they were so often reminded, where there was love, anything was possible.

"It's my pleasure Randy. Whatcha got there?" Brian asked motioning to the drawing pad in the boy's hands.

"Oh! I was just doodling. Mr. Taylor asked to see it." Randy said holding out the pad to Justin.

Justin took it from him and looked at it. He gasped. Brian looked over his shoulder to see what caused such a reaction from his blond.

"Holy fuck!" He exclaimed.

Justin's eyes shot to his and held his gaze for a moment before turning back to Randy.

He cleared his throat.

"It's...an amazing drawing Randy. You have incredible talent. Your technique is surprisingly mature for someone so young. The composition is well thought out, your understanding of positive and negative space is clear. Shading is utilized perfectly in creating a three dimensional look..." Justin gave his professional critique of the drawing before getting to his 'real' interest in the picture.

Randy beamed as if he were just giving the greatest compliment in the world.

"You like it? I mean, you think it's really good?" He asked eagerly.

Justin nodded his head and looked up at him.

"It's very good. And I do like it, very much. I'm curious though as to the subject matter..." Justin said looking back at the drawing in his hands.

Brian huffed besides him.

"They just can't help themselves can they? Always meddling." He growled in a low voice.

Justin sent him a warning glance before turning his attention back to Randy.

"The details are very crisp and precise. May I ask what inspired you?" He asked.

Randy blushed as if embarrassed by the question, or more accurately, Justin assumed, by the answer, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been drawing them since I can remember. They're my dream Angel's." Randy explained.

"Dream Angels?" Justin pushed.

"Yeah, I know, silly right? But I've been dreaming about them for years. Mama say's they must be my guardian Angels, but they're not." Randy said.

"How do you know they're not?" Justin asked.

"Because they told me they weren't. They said they were just along for the ride. What ever that means. I know it sounds weird, but I've been dreaming about them for so long, they've kinda like, became friends of mine. Dad says' a lot of kids have imaginary friends. I guess they're mine. Anyway, I've been drawing them like, forever." Randy said.

Justin and Brian exchanged looks again.

"_See, I told you. They just can't resist interfering in our lives. They probably set this up._" Brian sent the telepathic thought out to Justin.

"_And I'm grateful they did. Bri, they led him to back to me..._" Justin said.

Brian could feel the emotions coursing through his blond.

"_That they did Sunshine._" Brian acknowledge.

"All fixed Mr. Taylor! I turned it down to 40 degrees. Leave it like that for about forty minutes, to cool the place down, then turn it back up to your normal setting." Mr. Richards said startling both Justin and Brian. They didn't hear him approach.

"Oh! That's great. Thank you so much." Justin said quickly composing himself.

"Randy, you haven't been pestering Mr. Taylor now have you?" Mr. Richards asked as he eyed the sketchpad in Justin's hand.

"Not at all! I asked to see what he was drawing. Mr. Richards I have to say, your son is truly gifted! He's got natural talent, but beyond that, he has technical skills as well. This drawing is amazing." Justin said.

Mr. Richards beamed.

"Yeah, well that art teacher of his is pretty good. She keeps him after school most days." Mr. Richards said.

Justin made a note to check this art teacher at. She was obviously a very good teacher, and his school was growing. It was time he recruited some talent.

"Miss Garvey says if I practice a lot, I could get into a good art school." Randy said.

"Now stop ya bragging boy. That's my job." Mr. Richards said with a teasing smile towards his son.

Justin could sense the deep affection the man had for his child and was glad that his brother was being raised with a loving father.

"Mr. Richards, with your permission, I'd like to enroll Randy into the fall session at my school. This drawing alone earns him a full scholarship. And with a lot of practice, and dedication, I'm sure he'll get a full scholarship to any of the top-notch art schools in the country. He _is_ that good." Justin said.

If Mr. Richards beamed any more he'd melt them.

"I don't know what to say...thank you," he stammered.

"No, thank you. It will by pleasure to be part of this young, aspiring artists development. One day, when he's famous, I can boast that he honed his skills right here at my school." Justin said, assuring Mr. Richards that he wasn't being giving charity, knowing now how proud the man was, but that he'd be doing Justin a favor by allowing his son to attend his school.

Mr. Richards held his hand out to shake Justin's.

"Well then Mr. Taylor, looks like you got yourself a new student!" Mr. Richards said.

Randy yelped in joy and clapped his hands from inside the cab of the truck.

"I can't wait to tell Billy and Neil!" He said.

"That news will have to wait son. We got to go pick up your grandma for Sunday dinner first." Mr. Richards said as he threw his toolbox in the back of the truck.

Justin frowned. He didn't want to see them go. He just got his brother back in his life. He wanted, no needed time to get to know Rich...

"_Randy Sunshine. He's Randy now. And he's not your brother, at least not that he knows. He's your student. They gave you a second chance to know him, don't make them regret their decision. He has his own family. The most you can be to him is his teacher, and perhaps, his friend. Don't lose sight of that. Let's just be happy you will get a chance to know him, and perhaps mold him into the great artist he's going to be._" Brian cautioned Justin.

He knew how easy it would be for Justin to get carried away. To want to insert himself into the boy's life completely, and he also knew what trouble that could cause down the road. He didn't want to see either of them hurt.

"_I know. You're right. I won't scare him away. There's plenty of time for us to get to know each other. As... friends._" Justin said.

Brian pulled him back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"_Good boy,_" he said.

Mr. Richards came back around to the front of the truck and got inside.

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon to sign up for the fall classes, and fill out any paperwork that needs fillin'. I'll bring Randy's mother with me, if that's ok with you. I know she'd love to meet. She's also a fan." Mr. Richards said.

"Sounds perfect." Justin said.

Mr. Richards smiled and nodded his head. He put the truck in reverse.

"Bye Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney! See you tomorrow!" Randy called over from the passenger side.

"Bye! Ohhh... Wait! What do I owe you Mr. Richards?" Justin called out as the truck was pulling away.

"Your debts been paid Mr. Taylor. Long time ago." Mr. Richards said in a voice that didn't quite sound like his. Then he did something very odd.

He winked at him.

Brian and Justin watched the old pick up truck drive away with stunned looks on their faces.

"What the Hell..."

"Or Heaven."

"You don't think that was.."

Brian sighed.

"As you are so wont to remind me Sunshine, where there is love, anything is possible," he said.

Justin pulled his bottom lip in and bit it. He had a deep suspicion that Mr. Richards parting words may have been delivered by him, but originated from a different source. A 'higher' source.

Yep. Brian was right. Their Angels just could not keep from inserting themselves into their lives. And for once, Justin was glad for it.

Justin took a deep breath and turned to his partner, lover and best friend.

"Well, you know there is only one thing we can do in a situation like this." Justin said tilting his head slightly as he sent Brian a scorching look.

Brian raised a brow at him.

"Does this mean we can play postman now?" He asked.

"As long as you're delivering..." Justin said laughing.

Brian pulled him into his arms.

"Like I said Sunshine, neither rain, nor snow..."

"nor lesbian's with strap ons." Justin interjected cheekily.

Brian's eyes grew serious and he tightened his hold on Justin.

"Nor demons or Angels can ever keep me away from you..." He promised, and then sealed that promise with a soul-shattering kiss.

"_That went well." Elliot said._

_"Yes, they are very happy, aren't they?" Andy asked._

_"They are. For now." Elliot's response was not what Andy was expecting._

_Andy groaned._

_"Please tell me that's just you being cynical and not a preordained prediction." Andy said._

_Elliot turned to his fellow Angel and shrugged his shoulders._

_"You know how _**_She _**_is." Elliot said._

_Andy let out a frustrated sigh._

_"And they say 'we' are the ones who can't let them go!" Andy complained._

_Elliot laughed and slapped Andy on the shoulder._

_"Well maybe we'll get lucky and she'll leave this AU and write something else next time." Elliot said._

_Andy nodded his head..._

_"Maybe..." He said, not knowing if that idea appealed to him or not._

_The Angels ascended back to their home, and left the 'writer' in question to ponder her next move..._

**The End.**


End file.
